Boys Don't Cry
by Hotaru Albatou
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo soldado a los Dragonslayers pone a prueba la poca paciencia de Dilandau ¡¡ADVERTENCIA: NO LEAN LOS REVIEWS ANTES DE LEER EL FANFIC, SPOILERS ASEGURADO!
1. Capítulo 1

**Boys Don't Cry**

por Karina

Caminando por las oscuras calles de Zaibach se podía divisar a lo lejos la gran fortaleza flotante, uno de los orgullos del gran imperio. Tenía que apurar el paso, ya que si no lo hacía llegaría tarde para el día más importante de su vida. 

En todo caso, trotar un poco le serviría de calentamiento. Durante todos estos años, Nathan había entrenado muy duro para cumplir el sueño de su vida, ser parte del famoso y respetado escuadrón llamado Cazadores de Dragones, y haría lo que fuese necesario para formar parte de esa prestigiosa elite. 

A medida que se acercaba, podía ver la creciente conmoción que se agolpaba en las afueras del regimiento. Miles de muchachos, de aproximadamente 15 años esperaban ansiosos su turno para dar los exámenes preliminares que los llevarían a ser seleccionados. Todos conocían la rigidez de estos exámenes, ya que tanto la parte física como la mental, así como el conocimiento eran puestos a duras pruebas, lo que era lógico, ya que la competencia era dura y sólo los mejores entraban. 

-Así es... estoy seguro que mi hijo formará parte de los ''Dragonslayers'' se preparó durante muchos años para esto, estoy seguro que lo logrará... - era uno de los tantos padres que decidían acompañar a sus hijos, ya sea para darles ánimos, o simplemente para acompañarlos. 

Él estaba solo, como siempre. Desde pequeño se las tuvo que arreglar solo para sobrevivir, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de sus padres, a ser independiente, a valérselas por sí mismo. 

-¿No estás nervioso?- se acercó a preguntarle un muchacho, quien se comía compulsivamente las uñas, lo que delataba su nerviosismo. El chico era de cabellos claros y muy ondulado, sus ojos eran claros también, y tenía la apariencia de un chico muy despistado. 

-Algo- respondió Nathan. Siempre le incomodaba que gente extraña se le acercara a hablar -¿y tú?- 

-Sólo un poco... por cierto, mi nombre es Guimel ¿cuál es el tuyo?- 

-Nathan- 

-Gusto en conocerte- 

-Sí... lo mismo digo- 

En ese momento hubo gran revuelo en la puerta principal del gran recinto. No veían nada, pero se podían escuchar algunas voces. 

-¡Miren... es el Capitán de los Dragonslayers... ! - 

-¡Sí... y viene hacia acá...!- 

De pronto, la multitud se abrió paso y pudieron divisar a un chico alto y albino, sus ojos eran rojos, caminaba de un lado a otro, observando a todos los nerviosos muchachos que esperaban su turno para dar los exámenes. Caminaba con cierto aire de grandeza, mirando a todos con un aire de desprecio. 

-Dicen que es el demonio en persona- alguien dijo 

-No seas exagerado- le contestaron 

-¡Pero es verdad!, dicen que es sádico, y que trata mal a todo el mundo... - 

-Sólo estas diciendo esas cosas para asustarnos- 

Obviamente, el chico de los cabellos albinos escuchaba todo estos comentarios y por alguna razón disfrutaba tener esa impresión de demonio en la gente. 

-Conque él es el Capitán de los Dragonslayers- dijo Nathan para sí 

-Sí... se llama Dilandau Albatou y dicen que es terrible- 

-No sé si será terrible, pero se nota que es un engreído- dijo Nathan 

Lamentablemente, el comentario de Nathan fue escuchado por Dilandau quien estaba dándole la espalda a los chicos. Se giró lentamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nathan y Guimel, empujando a sus dos guardias. 

Se acercó a mirar a Nathan y lo miró de pies a cabeza, muy fríamente. 

-Y yo no sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpido, pero se nota que te hacen falta unas bofetadas para que se te quite lo insolente- le respondió Dilandau. 

La gente que estaba cerca quedó enmudecida. Al parecer, los comentarios que se escucharon eran ciertos. Nathan estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que iba a escuchar su comentario... Maldición, siempre su gran bocota lo ponía en problemas. Si quedaba seleccionado, tendría que ponerse un parche en la boca para no meter la pata a cada rato. Pero como estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería, si a alguien no le gustaba lo que decía, simplemente los mandaba al infierno y asunto arreglado. 

Miró a la gente que estaban a su alrededor y todos lo miraban como diciendo 'pobre chico, con eso ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad' 

Al fin le tocó su turno para dar los exámenes. Primero comenzaron con los de conocimientos. Aparte de la historia de Gaea y de Zaibach, les hicieron preguntas sobre tecnología, mecánica, y otras cosas. Luego de esto, venían los exámenes en los que se ponían a pruebas las habilidades de combate de cada joven. El manejo de los Alseides, los guymelef de Zaibach fue lo que más le gustó, ya que era muy hábil con ellos, lo que compensaba su debilidad en el manejo de la espada. No es que no fuera hábil, pero su contextura delgada era algo que jugaba en su contra, pero trataba de compensarlo con su gran agilidad. 

Una vez terminada todas las pruebas lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Esperar durante un largo mes. Salió muy tarde del recito así que se dirigió a su casa. Y al decir su casa, se refería a un pequeño cuarto que una señora del local en donde trabajaba le arrendaba. Él trabajaba ahí, ya sea haciendo el aseo, cargando algunas cosas, lo que fuera por unas pocas monedas y un lugar donde vivir. Apenas llegó a su habitación se tiró en su cama y se quedó completamente dormido. Estaba exhausto. 

-Hijo, te llegó una carta- se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Nathan, quien estaba en pie desde hace unos momentos abrió la puerta. Era la Sra. Meryl, quien estaba parada con una gran sonrisa, como siempre. Sin decir nada le entregó el sobre y esperó a ver la expresión de Nathan. Con ansias la sacó rápidamente del sobre y la leyó. 

-Sabía que ibas a quedar seleccionado. Te lo merecías- 

Así fue como llegó a los Dragonslayers, ese selecto grupo de soldados respetados en toda Zaibach. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a empacar sus cosas, aunque en realidad no necesitaba llevar muchas cosas porque no necesitaría muchas. Una vez que su maleta estuvo lista, bajó al local para despedirse de la única persona a la que respetaba e incluso, había tomado un enorme cariño. Su infancia fue bastante traumática, y siempre se preguntaba qué habría sido de él si no fuera por esa señora. Era la única familia que tenía. 

-Meryl san, ya es hora de que me vaya- le dijo. 

-¿Tan pronto?- le respondió la señora algo desilusionada. Era una señora de unos 50 años aproximadamente y por la mirada en sus ojos se podía decir que su vida había sido difícil, pero también mostraban una calidez especial. 

-Usted sabe que no me gusta llegar atrasado- le respondió Nathan, dejando su maleta en el suelo. La mujer tomó las manos del muchacho y mirando a sus ojos grises le dijo. 

-Ahh, pareciera que fuese ayer cuando llegaste aquí, todo sucio y desnutrido... y ahora eres todo un muchacho, algo flaco aún, pero ya eres todo un joven... estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Nathan- 

-Y yo estoy muy agradecido con usted, Meryl san, a usted le debo mi vida- 

Y con esto, Nathan besó las manos de la anciana, tomó su maleta y se fue. 

Al llegar al regimiento, se dio cuenta que esta vez no había tanta conmoción como en el día de los exámenes, sólo unos cuantos chicos y sus familiares. Seguramente estaban ahí los seleccionados. Mientras esperaba a que los llamaran, el chico de cabellos ondulados apareció ante él. 

-Qué sorpresa verte nuevamente, Nathan- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

-¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?- le respondió Nathan secamente 

-Nada... sólo que pensé que con el comentario que hiciste ese... - 

-Eso no tiene nada que ver - 

-Oye, no creo que dures mucho con esa actitud- 

Guimel tenía razón. Si no controlaba su boca, lo más probable era que ésta la metiera en serios problemas. 

-¿Sabes a qué hora es el recibimiento?- Preguntó Nathan, cambiando el tema. 

-En un par de minutos- 

En efecto, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y un soldado salió a llamar a los seleccionados. Al entrar al recinto los hicieron formarse para luego hacerlos pasar a unas casillas. Ahí, se les tomaban algunos datos personales y se les asignaban el número de sus habitaciones. Una vez que todos los nuevos miembros sabían el número de sus habitaciones, fueron transportados a unas grandes naves flotantes, que eran las encargadas del tráfico de personas y armamento desde el regimiento hasta la fortaleza flotante. Una vez que ya estaban en la gran fortaleza, se les condujo a sus respectivos dormitorios, debían cambiarse de vestimenta. Las habitaciones, al parecer todas iguales, eran bastante pequeñas, nada muy lujoso. Sólo tenía lo justo y necesario, una cama, un closet con varios uniformes, ropa de entrenamiento, toallas etc., también tenía un pequeño baño, con una simple ducha, un lavabo, un espejo y el escusado. _Puedo vivir con esto pensó Nathan. Desempacó las cosas de su maleta, se refrescó la cara en el lavabo y se puso de inmediato su nuevo traje de Dragonslayers. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que estaba en el baño y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. __Al fin lo conseguí pensó._

---------------------------------

Jejeje, este es mi primer fic que escribo sobre Escaflowne, espero que esté quedando decente -_- ... bueno, de cualquier forma, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, cartas de amor, cadenas, amenazas de muerte, etc... envíala a mi mail hotaru_albatou@hotmail.com o sólo deja tu comentario


	2. Capítulo 2

**Boys Don't Cry**

por Karina

-Novatos... siempre es lo mismo- se quejaba Dilandau sentado en su trono, mientras bebía una copa de vino. Estaba con su típico traje de cuero negro con rojo. Aunque todavía no era la hora para que se presentaran, comenzó a impacientarse. 

-Ellos ya deben de estar por llegar- le dijo Gatty tímidamente. Luego de esto se escuchó el rompimiento de un cristal contra el suelo. Dilandau había tirado su copa de vino lejos, como siempre lo hacía cuando no estaba conforme con algo. 

-Sólo esperaré cinco minutos más- fue todo lo que dijo. 

Pasaron los cinco minutos y todos los soldados estaba frente a él, formados rigurosamente. En total eran dieciséis chicos, incluyendo a los miembros antiguos y nuevos. Dilandau se levantó de su trono y comenzó a pasearse por entre los asustados muchachos para darles la bienvenida. 

-Dieciséis soldados están reunidos aquí... puedo ver que hay muchas caras nuevas... - les hablaba lenta y suavemente, pero por alguna razón, su tono de voz tan delicado infundía más miedo que confianza- Ya los soldados antiguos saben muy bien lo que significa ser parte de los Dragonslayers- continuó diciendo - pero estos ocho rostros nuevos no creo que lo sepan... Pero ya sabrán a lo que me refiero- se paró frente a ellos y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa maléfica. Miraba a todos y podía ver en los rostros de sus soldados el miedo y la incertidumbre, sin embargo, uno de ellos llamó su atención. Estaba ubicado en la segunda fila y era el segundo contando desde la derecha. Se acercó a él y lo miró con sorpresa. 

-Vaya vaya... - dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura - No pensé que volvería a verte... ¿cuál es tu nombre?- 

-Alaher, Nathan Alaher- respondió firmemente 

-Así que este chico insolente pudo entrar... veremos si eres tan hábil con la espada como lo eres con la boca...- dijo Dilandau, riéndose y dándole la espalda a sus soldados, volviendo a su trono en busca de su espada -Bueno... hora de la acción- 

En efecto, las palabras de Dilandau eran ciertas, los soldados nuevos apenas se imaginaban lo que significaba ser parte de los Dragonslayers, sin dudas que no era algo fácil y tomando en cuenta que sólo era su primer día como soldados, Dilandau no tuvo compasión para repartir golpes a los soldados nuevos. Practicaron con la espada, con los guymelef, defensa personal. Luego de eso, llegó la hora de la colación, todos entraron a un gran salón el cual tenía varias mesas largas en medio de ella. Obviamente, Dilandau se sentó en la cabecera y los demás se sentaron, ansiosos que les sirvieran la comida. No eran los únicos que estaban, otros soldados les hacían compañía. La comida llegó al fin y fue servida por varios hombres bestias, quienes usaban unos simples atuendos de color verde claro. A pesar de que la comida no era muy sabrosa, se la terminaron rápidamente, el entrenamiento tan pesado les había abierto tanto el apetito que hubieran sido capaz de comer cualquier cosa con tal de tener algo con que entretener sus vacíos estómagos. Una vez que terminaron, tuvieron otro entrenamiento. Esta vez era el turno de la mente y las clases eran tan duras como los pesados entrenamientos. ''Mente sana, cuerpo sano'' esa fue la frase que ocuparon para iniciar las clases, que curiosamente, le daban mucha importancia a la historia de la Luna Fantasma. 

Así terminó el primer día para los nuevos soldados de los prestigiosos ''Dragonslayers'' todos estaban sumamente cansados, agotados y adoloridos. Se acostaron temprano y se durmieron de inmediato. 

Y así fueron los días de Dragonslayers. Mucho entrenamiento, mucho estudio, y por sobre todo, muchas bofetadas por parte de Dilandau. Era increíble que al más mínimo error, comenzaba a dar golpes a diestras y siniestras. Obviamente, los primeros días fueron los más duros para los nuevos soldados, ya que no era nada fácil acostumbrarse a tan rígida forma de vivir. Pero a punta de abusos se hicieron más fuertes y despiertos, y también aprendieron a conocer el carácter de Dilandau, ya que a veces era bastante útil imaginarse lo que él haría en determinada situación. Poco a poco también, los chicos comenzaron a familiarizarse entre ellos, logrando ser más que simplemente soldados, sino que también amigos, compañeros, rivales cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero por sobre todo, una familia. Sin embargo, mientras los demás ya tenían lazos de amistad entre ellos, Nathan siempre se mantuvo distante de ellos. Parecía que siempre estaba de mal humor, nunca sonreía y tampoco conversaba con nadie. Ocasionalmente, Guimel se acercaba a él y le dirigía un par de palabras, como tratando de entablar conversación, pero era inútil. Así que eventualmente, desistió en su intento de integrarlo al grupo. Sin embargo, habían ocasiones en que sacaba la voz, el problema era que lo hacía cada vez que consideraba que Dilandau les daba alguna orden que le parecía tonta. Por supuesto, esto le costó una infinidad de retos, golpes y castigos y de tanto que esta situación se repetía, comenzó a bajar el moño y a obedecer a Dilandau sin decir una palabra, y si era posible, con la cara llena de risa. _Si eres tan rápido con la boca, deberías serlo con la espada también _solía decirle Dilandau, que no entendía cómo alguien, después de tantos castigos todavía no aprendía a controlar su boca. Claro que esta situación lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero también le extrañaba. Por lo general, bastaba con un par de golpes o un buen castigo para que algún soldado aprendiera a no hacer lo que no debe, pero con Nathan era distinto. Pero no era un problema de que le costara entender, era sólo que su carácter lo traicionaba. Sin embargo aprendió... le costó un montón, pero aprendió. Lo que nunca hizo fue aprender a convivir con los demás soldados y era algo que le tenía sin cuidado. Sólo estaba ahí por una razón. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Boys Don't Cry**

por Karina

Hoy era un día muy especial. Por primera vez, al menos para los novatos, iban a poner a prueba meses de largos y extenuantes entrenamientos. Hoy iban a participar en la primera cacería de dragones. Dilandau y sus muchachos se dirigieron a las inmediaciones de Zaibach, en donde el ambiente era propicio para estos grandes animales. Todos viajaron en sus respectivos Alseides, sin embargo, la caza se realizaría sin ellos. Una vez que llegaron y se establecieron, fueron juntados en parejas. A Nathan le tocó con Gatty, a Chesta con Biore... fueron dispuestos de tal manera que quedara un novato con un antiguo. Dilandau se encargaría de supervisar las acciones de sus soldados en caso de que estos fueran a cometer alguna estupidez. Cada par se separó y se esparcieron por el bosque, listos para la acción. Nathan estaba sumamente emocionado, parecía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por latir tan fuerte y se sentía de muy buen humor. Caminó junto a Gatty en completo silencio durante un largo tiempo, eran las ocho de la mañana cuando llegaron al bosque y entre levantar las tiendas y prepararse para la caza habían dado las nueve. Calculaba que debían ser las doce del medio día, el día estaba nublado y en cualquier momento se largaría a llover. Mientras caminaban entre los grandes árboles, se podía ver que Nathan estaba muy alerta al más mínimo ruido, en cambio Gatty iba más relajado. Él lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo y se divertía con su evidente nerviosismo. 

Así siguieron durante todo el camino, sin que nada emocionante pasara. Pero de pronto divisaron un extraño movimiento detrás de unos espesos matorrales. 

-¡Aquí vamos!- murmuró Gatty, sacando suavemente su espada -Si pestañeas, pierdes- 

Nathan hizo lo mismo y sacó la espada de su vaina. 

-Tú rodéalo por el lado izquierdo y yo iré por el derecho- le ordenó Gatty, pero cuando se acercaron, el dragón salió repentinamente de su escondite, tirando fuego por su boca. Los dos esquivaron rápidamente la bola de fuego, separándose. 

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar más despejado!- gritó Nathan, pero esto acaparó la atención del dragón, el cual lo empujó varios metros con su cola. 

-¡Ey... por aquí!- Gatty trató de llamar la atención del dragón- ¡cerca de aquí hay un pequeño claro, Nathan, sígueme!- 

En efecto, el plan de Gatty funcionó y el dragón lo siguió con dificultad debido a los grandes y tupidos árboles. Una vez que llegaron al claro, Nathan y Gatty tomaron posiciones, frente y detrás del dragón. 

-¡¡Ahora!!- los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo al dragón, pero mientras Gatty no tuvo suerte en su ataque, ya que el dragón lo embistió con su cabeza, Nathan pudo asestar un corte con su espada, sin embargo, sólo le provocó una leve herida. El dragón dio un fuerte y penetrante alarido y se volteó para atacar a Nathan. _Maldito dragón, no me vencerás pensó, mientras veía que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. _

-¡Nathan, cuidado!- gritó Gatty, pero una extraña fuerza comenzó a apoderarse de él y de pronto no escuchó nada más que los latidos de su corazón... y como un desquiciado y soltando un grito desgarrador, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo por una vida entera, se lanzó contra el dragón y sin saber cómo, esquivó su cabeza, logrando colocarse bajo su cuello, produciéndole un gran corte que debió haber cortado alguna arteria, ya que la sangre del dragón lo cubrió completamente. El dragón rugió una vez más y se paró con sus patas traseras y con las delanteras tiró a Nathan lejos, cortando su brazo izquierdo con sus garras afiladas. 

-¡Estúpido!- le gritó Gatty y rápidamente se paró, colocándose frente al dragón y con una ballesta que traía en su espalda le disparó una flecha justo en el ojo derecho. El dragón se retorció durante un momento, mientras Nathan se recuperaba del reciente impacto. 

-¡No te quedes parado! ¡Levántate!- le increpó Gatty, sacando otra flecha. Esta vez, Nathan se levantó con mucha más determinación y agarrando su espada firmemente, se lanzó nuevamente a atacar al dragón. Pudo asestarle un par de cortes en sus piernas traseras, lo suficiente como para hacerlo perder el equilibrio. El dragón cayó al sentir que otra flecha se clavaba en su otro ojo y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose como un gusano. 

-¡Lo tenemos!- Gritó Gatty, con gran satisfacción, aprestándose a cortar la garganta del dragón para que muriera de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, en el momento en que sacaba su espada y se alistaba a realizar el corte definitivo, Nathan corrió como un loco hacia él, empujándolo. 

-¡Quítate imbésil... ahora me encargo yo!- le dijo. Gatty lo miraba desde el suelo sorprendido, en sus ojos pudo ver un extraño brillo, estaban lleno de odio y resentimiento. 

-¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!- gritó Nathan con todos sus pulmones, atacando a tontas y a locas al dragón... sin saber bien lo que hacía, cortó sin cesar el cuello y el torso blando del dragón... hacía cortes aquí y allá, empapándose de la sangre del animal... 

Miguel caminaba al frente, mientras Guimel lo seguía poniendo atención a todos los movimientos de su guía. Ya eran alrededor de las una de la tarde y pronto tendrían que parar para tomar un descanso. 

-Miguel- dijo Guimel- ¿cómo fue tu primera cacería?- 

-No recuerdo mucho lo que pasó... lo único que sé, es que desperté después de tres días en el hospital- 

Al escuchar esto, Guimel tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó más aún la empuñadura de su espada. 

De pronto unas pequeñas gotas de agua hicieron que los dos soldados se detuvieran. 

-Maldición, comenzó a llover- se quejó Miguel. 

Se quedaron quietos por un momento, sintiendo cómo la pequeña llovizna comenzaba a aumentar. En esos momentos escucharon un grito. 

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!- 

-¿Qué... qué fue eso?- preguntó asustado Guimel. 

-Se escuchó por ese lado- le respondió Miguel, indicando a su derecha- Vamos, es posible que uno de los chicos necesite ayuda. 

-Pero Dilandau sama dijo que no podíamos meternos cuando otro grupo estuviera cazando un dragón o si nos castigará- 

-De todas formas lo hará si no vamos a ayudar- dijo Miguel y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde había escuchado el grito. 

-¡¡Malditos dragones... los odio... muéranse... !!- eso era todo lo que gritaba Nathan a medida que cortaba más y más el cuerpo del dragón ya muerto. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de esto, sólo seguía atacando. Gatty no se atrevió a acercársele, estaba completamente fuera de control y sus gritos alertaron a los demás miembros de los Dragonslayers, quienes veían con estupor la sangrienta carnicería. 

-¡Pero qué demonios...!- exclamó Guimel al ver a Nathan cómo destrozaba al dragón. Algo distrajo su vista de aquel espectáculo y la elevó al cielo. 

-Es... es... - 

Un Alseides bajó rápidamente al lugar de la matanza. Era el Alseides rojo de Dilandau. Aterrizó suavemente y bajó al ver el desastre que estaba quedando. Al principio se había alegrado que un novato hubiera cazado tan rápidamente un dragón, por lo general, o terminaban en el hospital o el pánico se apoderaba de ellos, sin embargo, este soldado había atacado con gran aplomo... era como si... no le importara ser acabado por la bestia. Todo esto lo había mirado muy complacido mientras permanecía en el cielo, pero cuando empezó a ver los ataques sin sentidos y viendo que el mísero animal ya estaba muerto, se extrañó y bajó a poner las cosas en orden. 

-¡Nathan!- gritó Dilandau, acercándose al lugar en donde Gatty aún estaba en el suelo. Cuando éste vio a Dilandau, se paró lo más rápido posible. 

-Dilandau sama, discúlpeme, pero no sé que le pasa al soldado Nathan- 

-¡Detente, Nathan!- volvió a gritar. Al escuchar su nombre, Nathan salió de su aparente trance y dejó de atacar al dragón. Se sintió como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado con una venda en los ojos y ahora podía ver todo lo que antes no podía. Frente a él estaba el dragón completamente mutilado. Giró su cabeza, mirando alrededor y se percató de las miradas de sus compañeros. Algunos lo miraban estupefactos, otros, algo asqueados, pero sin duda que todos estaban sorprendidos. Miró su espada y sus manos, estaban todas ensangrentadas y la sangre comenzó a correrle por las manos, mezclándose con la lluvia. Sintió la lluvia en su cara y sentía que lo refrescaba y le aclaraba la mente. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Dilandau, quien estaba evidentemente molesto con toda la situación. Seguía todo cubierto de sangre y sus ojos ya no brillaban y su cara se volvió desolada e inexpresiva. Respiró profundamente y se acercó al dragón pesadamente, arrastrando su espada por el suelo para completar el ejercicio. Blandió por última vez su espada e hizo dos cortes profundos en el pecho del dragón, el cual dejó al descubierto su corazón resplandeciente. Guardó su espada en su cinturón y lo tomó con cuidado. Parecía brillar más aún. Con el corazón en la mano, arrastró los pies, dirigiéndose hacia Dilandau, quien lo miraba muy molesto pero a la vez confundido, sin muchas ganas le entregó el corazón y se retiró de la escena, con la cabeza agachada, sintiéndose la persona más vacía del mundo. 

Al llegar a la fortaleza flotante, todos estaba comentando lo sucedido durante la caza del dragón mientras cenaban. En realidad, sólo se encontraban Gatty, Miguel y Guimel en el comedor, ya que volvieron tarde y los demás soldados de las otras compañías ya estaban en sus habitaciones y los demás Dragonslayers se estaban aún duchando. 

-Nunca había visto a alguien comportarse de esa forma- dijo Gatty 

-No digas eso ¿o acaso no has visto a Dilandau sama cuando pelea?- replicó Miguel 

-Pero no de esa forma... por supuesto que Dilandau sama se vuelve un verdadero demonio cuando lucha, pero siempre mantiene la mente fría y te puedo asegurar que Nathan no estaba pensando con la cabeza- contradijo Gatty. En ese momento, entraron Chesta y Biore 

-¿No me digan que aún están comentando lo que pasó con Nathan?- preguntó Chesta 

-¿Y no te parece poco?- le preguntó Guimel con la boca llena de pan 

-Sólo pienso que le están dando importancia a algo que no la tiene- respondió Chesta mientras se sentaba con su bandeja. 

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes no vieron la expresión de su rostro... era atemorizante... como la de Dilandau sama... era una especie de locura, pero era algo que no disfrutaba- dijo Gatty pensativo. Al oír este comentario, Guimel dejó de masticar el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca. 

-Vaya... pensé que sólo eran ideas mías cuando veía que Dilandau sama se volvía como loco cuando luchaba- 

Miguel, Gatty y Chesta lo miraron sorprendidos. Luego de un momento, soltaron una risa burlona. 

-Espera a que lo veas en acción con el lanzallamas- dijo Chesta 

-Y espera a que lo escuches riéndose mientras prueba su lanzallamas... es escalofriante... parece un verdadero psicópata- 

-Lo que siempre me ha llamado la atención es por qué vienen a buscarlo esos extraños hombres de capas negras... al parecer, a él no le agrada mucho ir con ellos- comentó Biore. Chesta y Gatty intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. 

-Ehr... seguramente le dan algún tipo de órdenes- respondió Chesta, tratando de sonar despreocupado 

-Yo pensé que recibía órdenes del General Adelfos- dijo Guimel 

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepamos?- respondió Gatty algo molesto 

-Lo único que está claro es que Dilandau sama se molesta mucho cuando vienen esos tipos... ¿o no te has dado cuenta que cada vez que vuelve después de estar con esos tipos llega más malhumorado que de costumbre?- comentó Miguel. 

-Tienes razón- dijo Guimel despistadamente 

-¿¡Se puede saber qué tanto comadrean las señoritas!?- Era nada más y nada menos que Dilandau, quien entró de golpe al gran comedor. Todos los chicos se pararon de inmediato y con el asombro, Guimel se atoró con un pedazo de pan y Gatty dio vuelta sin querer la leche de Miguel. Todos estaban firmes y muy serios, esperando su castigo. 

-Es bueno saber que creen que soy un psicópata... pues bien, su Psicópata Capitán les ordena que mañana se levanten a las cinco de la madrugada a limpiar todos los baños de la fortaleza en tan solo media hora ¿Entendieron?- dijo severamente Dilandau 

-¡Sí, señor!- respondieron todos al unísono 

-¿En donde está Nathan?- 

-No... no lo sabemos, Dilandau sama- respondió temerosamente Gatty - no vino a cenar- 

-Después de que llegamos, se dirigió a su habitación, Dilandau sama- dijo Chesta- yo lo vi entrar en ella- 

-Ese maldito... ya verá lo que le espera mañana... - murmuró Dilandau- ¿Y qué demonios están esperando? Retírense a sus cuartos- 

-¡Sí, señor!- respondieron todos nuevamente y se retiraron del comedor, dejando a Dilandau solo. _Así que soy escalofriante pensó. Molesto por los comentarios de sus soldados, se acercó a un lujoso mueble que se encontraba en la pared que estaba frente a la entrada y sacó una elegante botella de vino tinto y una copa de cristal. Se sentó en la cabecera de una de las tantas mesas que había y vació un poco de vino a la copa. Jugueteó con el contenido durante un largo tiempo y luego bebió un pequeño sorbo. Aun tenía en su cabeza los comentarios que sus soldados habían hecho sobre él. En realidad no le importaba que lo llamaran psicópata o demonio, al contrario, le gustaba esa sensación de terror que a veces infundía en las personas. Sí, lo disfrutaba mucho, el temblor de las extremidades, la mirada llena de miedo, incluso el llanto y el sonido de la respiración agitada de la otra persona producto de no saber si iba a encontrar la muerte o el perdón de su vida, todo eso le transmitía una sensación de poder y de control que difícilmente otra cosa podría superarlo. Pero lo que le molestó bastante fue que nombraran a esos hombres de capas negras. Cómo odiaba cada vez que venían y tenía que partir con ellos. __Es necesario para que seas más fuerte... debes soportarlo como el soldado que eres. Eso era lo único que le decían y después de eso, se acercaban a él, examinándolo, tomándole la presión, la temperatura y colocándole esas desagradables inyecciones, insertando extraños líquidos que le quemaban las venas... y luego venía la pérdida de la conciencia, en donde todo era confuso, nebuloso, incierto. Si los demás supieran o pasaran por la mitad de las cosas que él pasaba cuando lo están ''fortaleciendo'' entonces comprenderían el por qué de su mal humor. Lo peor es que recordó que en un par de días vendrían, lentos y silenciosos, como lo hacían cada mes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y en un arranque de rabia, lanzó lejos la botella de vino. _


	4. Capítulo 4

**Boys don't cry**

Por Karina

A la mañana siguiente, Dilandau se encontraba como siempre en pie, vestido con su habitual uniforme rojo, y como también era habitual, antes que todos sus soldados. Claro que esta vez era una de esas excepciones en las que lo acompañaban aquellos soldados que habían sido castigados por algún motivo. Estaba sentado en su habitual trono, mientras que Gatty, Chesta, Miguel, Biore y Guimel se encontraban formados frente a él en posición firme. Cuando ya eran las seis y media de la mañana, hora en que todo el Escuadrón de los Dragonslayers debía estar presente ante Dilandau, sólo habían quince soldados. Uno faltaba. 

-¿¡Se puede saber en dónde diablos está Nathan!?- preguntó Dilandau mientras se levantaba de su trono. Al ver que nadie le contestaba, se enfureció tanto que abofeteó al primero que tenía más a mano. El desafortunado fue Dalet. 

-No me hagan repetir las cosas- dijo secamente. 

-No... n-no lo sabemos, Dilandau sama- dijo temerosamente Gatty. Dilandau se acercó lentamente hacia él. 

-¿No lo sabes?- 

-Nadie ha hablado con él desde lo que pasó ayer, Dilandau sama- 

-Retírense- les ordenó a sus soldados 

-Pero Dilandau sa... - Gatty no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que una bofetada de Dilandau se lo impidió. 

-¡Les dije que no me hicieran repetir las cosas!- los reprendió subiendo aún más la voz -Practiquen con los guymelef, o con la espada... no los quiero pillar perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora déjenme solo- 

-¡Sí, Señor!- les respondieron todos y se retiraron de la habitación. 

_¿Qué demonios es lo que pretende? Ya verá lo que le pasa por desobedecerme. Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, Nathan. No quiero desertores en los Dragonslayers. Y enfurecido se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus soldados. _

Nathan aún se encontraba debajo de la ducha, dejando que el agua escurriera por todo su cuerpo. _Al fin conseguí lo que quería... matar a un maldito dragón... Padre, al fin vengué tu muerte, como lo prometí, pero... Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, mezclándose con el agua que le caía directo en la cara ...__pero ahora que vengué tu muerte, me siento tan miserable ¿acaso no valió la pena pasar por todo esto?__ Pensé que sería distinto... pensé que encontraría paz, pero lo único que encontré fue más soledad... Cerró la llave y se secó perezosamente con la toalla, se envolvió con ella y salió del pequeño baño que estaba lleno de vapor. Debió de estar mucho tiempo bajo la ducha. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño armario y sacó de uno de sus cajones un largo y ancho lazo blanco. Se quitó la toalla y se miró en el espejo __Ya no quiero seguir fingiendo. _

_Es mejor que estés muerto o agonizando, porque de otra forma no te vas a escapar de esta, Nathan, pensaba Dilandau mientras caminaba con paso decidido y con las manos empuñadas por los pasillos en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de sus soldados. Cuando dio con la pieza de Nathan, abrió la puerta de par en par, sin dar ningún previo aviso, dispuesto a darle una buena paliza. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Algo que nunca esperó ver estaba frente a sus ojos. Frente a él estaba, sin ninguna duda Nathan, pero lo que también vieron sus ojos sorprendidos no fue el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre... sino el de una mujer. Los dos se quedaron petrificados durante un momento hasta que Dilandau reaccionó. _

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?- preguntó furioso. Simplemente no podía creer que uno de sus soldados era en verdad una chica. Un montón de preguntas le vinieron a la mente, pero lo que no podía entender, era por qué ocultó su identidad. Aunque el ejercito de Zaibach tenía algunas reservas en cuanto a reclutar mujeres en el ejército, si ellas probaban que eran lo suficientemente buenas, se les aceptaba. Sin embargo eran casos excepcionales. Folken, un reconocido estratega, reclutó a dos chicas gatos que eran bastante hábiles para luchar. Sin embargo, Dilandau se opuso a la idea de tener chicas en su Escuadrón. Pensaba que era una distracción para los demás soldados, tanto para las chicas como los chicos, sobre todo a la edad de ellos, en que las hormonas están siempre en movimiento. _Es imposible ¿cómo pudo entrar sin que nadie sospechara? Burló a todos, entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta... engaño a todo el Ejército de Zaibach... Me engañó a MÍ... _

La chica estaba petrificada, sin saber que hacer. _Al fin... todo se acabó. El miedo la invadió de golpe y de lo único que se dio cuenta es que si la echaban, lo que era seguro, iba a perder todo lo que tenía y lo que había logrado. _

-Lo... lo siento, Dilandau sama- murmuró la chica mientras una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos. Dilandau aún la seguía observando, hasta que la chica se cubrió lo que pudo con el lazo que tenía en las manos, su pálido rostro se volvió levemente sonrojado. Dilandau se dio cuenta de esto y desvió la vista rápidamente. Curiosamente sus mejillas también se volvieron sonrojadas. 

-Ti... t-tienes cinco minutos para vestirte y presentarte en el salón... - dijo Dilandau y se marchó golpeando la puerta. Una vez que escuchó que Dilandau se alejaba, la chica sintió que las piernas perdían sus fuerzas y cayó lentamente en sus rodillas, aún con el lazo en sus manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente. 

Pasaron los cinco minutos y Dilandau estaba sentado en su trono, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra, golpeaba con los dedos el brazo de su trono y mientras tanto, golpeaba el piso con su pie. Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en el salón. El recuerdo de la chica desnuda lo traicionó haciendo que se sonrojara. _Maldita sea, ¿cómo pudo engañarme de esa forma? Tendrá que pagar por esto... no se va a quedar así. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente y entró temerosamente la chica que todos pensaban que era Nathan. Se colocó al medio de la sala en posición firme. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Dilandau se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo frente a ella le dio una fuerte bofetada. Sin embargo, no fue tan fuerte a las que estaba acostumbrado a repartir. La chica cayó pesadamente al piso sin decir nada. _

-Nombre- le preguntó secamente Dilandau 

-Arlet- le contestó la chica mientras se paraba nuevamente y se colocaba firme 

-Edad- 

-Dieciocho años- 

Dilandau comenzó a pasearse alrededor de Arlet lentamente, observándola cuidadosamente. Ahora que ya sabía la verdad, pudo notar los rasgos finos de su cara. 

-Entraste al ejército, al poderoso y prestigioso Ejército de Zaibach... fuiste seleccionada entre miles de jóvenes para formar parte de mi prestigioso escuadrón... fuiste capaz de burlar y engañar a todo el ejército de Zaibach... - en este momento, se puso frente a ella y la tomó fuertemente de la mandíbula. 

-¡Pero lo que no puedo perdonar es hallas logrado engañarme a mí!- le contestó fuertemente mientras soltaba bruscamente su mentón. Se dirigió a su trono y se sentó en él. 

-Fuiste una tonta, niña... si te hubieras presentado como mujer, te aseguro que no hubieras tenido problemas para entrar... después de todo, no eres mal soldado. Ese error lo pagarás caro- le dijo Dilandau con una sonrisa en la cara -Puedes retirarte, mandaré a alguien para que te lleve a una corte marcial- 

-¡NO... por favor, no haga eso!- dijo Arlet alterada. 

-Lo siento, ya no puedo hacer nada... - le respondió Dilandau. Arlet trató por todo los medio de controlar su llanto, pero ya no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar 

-¡Por favor, no me delate...!- dejó su posición y se acercó al trono de Dilandau -¡Esto es lo único que tengo, por favor, no me haga esto... ! - 

-¡Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada!- le contestó Dilandau mientras se levantaba de su trono, muy molesto -Sabías muy bien en lo que te metías y ahora debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos... ya te dije que si te hubieras presentado como mujer hubieras quedado seleccionada- 

-¡Pero yo quería estar en este Escuadrón... quería vengar la muerte de mi padre!- 

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó Dilandau algo confundido. De pronto le vino un extraño malestar al estómago 

-Fue asesinado por un dragón- le respondió Arlet y su rostro se volvió más amargo aún -se lo prometí cuando lo enterré... - 

-Pues no necesitabas hacer toda esta falsa para eso- 

-Es que usted no entiende... le prometí que entraría a ser parte de este Escuadrón, le prometí matar un dragón y quitarle su corazón... - le dijo Arlet, acercándose aún más a Dilandau, agarrándose de su traje -Esto es lo único que tengo... si me lo quita, ya no tendré nada... 

-¡Suéltame, niña insolente!- le respondió Dilandau mientras la empujaba. Ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. 

-¡Por favor... ya no quiero estar más sola... !- le dijo Arlet. 

-¿Qué... dijiste?- murmuró Dilandau. Repentinamente, su semblante cambió completamente. Su creciente enojo se transformó en una extraña estupefacción. Su rostro perdió completamente toda expresividad y sus ojos perdieron brillo. El pequeño malestar estomacal que sintió hace un momento creció y por algún extraño motivo, la imagen de una pequeña niña llorando le vino a la mente. Se acercó lentamente a Arlet, pero ella tenía la impresión de que estaba mirando a otra persona. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, levantó lentamente su mano derecha. Arlet cerró sus ojos, esperando la bofetada de Dilandau, pero nada pasó. En vez de eso, sintió la mano de Dilandau, que suavemente le apartó el cabello de los ojos. Arlet abrió lentamente los ojos. 

-Tan sola... - murmuró Dilandau mientras sus ojos seguían idos y su mano recorría lentamente su rostro. Después de eso, pareció que algo lo hizo volver en sí y se alejó de Arlet. 

-Lo que me pides es imposible- le contestó mientras le daba la espalda -Me estás pidiendo que le mienta al Ejército de Zaibach para salvarte el pellejo- 

-Pero... - 

-Si yo no te hubiera descubierto, hubiera sido otra persona ¿qué no entiendes? Tarde o temprano te iban a descubrir- 

-Pero no necesariamente tendría que ser usted, Dilandau sama... - 

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- preguntó Dilandau, dándose vuelta. 

-Creo que usted lo sabe- le respondió Arlet -Nadie tiene que saber que usted ya sabía sobre mí... acepto esa responsabilidad... - 

-¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?- preguntó Dilandau desafiante. 

-Usted mismo lo dijo... no soy tan mal soldado... - 

Dilandau se quedó callado, tratando de analizar fríamente la situación. En ese sentido tenía razón, sería una lástima desperdiciar a tan eficiente soldado sólo por un ''pequeño'' detalle... pero lo que le molestaba era otra cosa. Por alguna razón que desconocía, la chica logró despertar algo extraño en él... no entendía de dónde salió ese recuerdo de la niña llorando, pero cuando Arlet le dijo que no quería estar sola, se sintió bastante enfermo... como si de alguna manera él ya sabía cómo se sentía estar solo. Y eso fue algo que no le gustó para nada. 

-Le... le prometo que entrenaré más duro... practicaré más con la espada... pilotearé mejor los guymelef... le prometo que seré el mejor soldado que ha tenido... - le decía Arlet con la voz entre cortada -pero por favor... deme otra oportunidad... - 

Dilandau miró a Arlet a los ojos. Se veían tan desolados... 

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que me voy a arrepentir de esto- 

-Le prometo que no lo hará- 

Dilandau dio un pequeño suspiro -Está bien... sólo lo hago porque sería una lástima perder a un soldado que no es tan malo después de todo- 

El rostro de Arlet repentinamente se iluminó y esta vez dos lágrimas de alegría se le escaparon de los ojos y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se tiró a los brazos de Dilandau como una niña para abrazarlo 

-Gracias, Dilandau sama... - le respondió mientras lo abrazaba. Dilandau se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de Arlet y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Luego de un momento reaccionó. 

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- 

-Disculpe, Dilandau sama- le respondió Arlet avergonzada mientras se separaba de él -Creo que mejor me voy- le dijo mientras se alejaba de él y se dirigía a la puerta. 

-Espera un momento- la detuvo Dilandau 

-¿Qué sucede?- 

-No creas que te vas a salvar del castigo por esto- 

-¿Castigo?- preguntó Arlet confundida 

-Claro ¿o te parece poco el escándalo de ayer? Además, si no te castigo, se vería muy sospechoso- 

-Lo... lo había olvidado... supongo que tiene razón- dijo Arlet desilusionada. 

-Pasarás dos semanas en el calabozo- 

-Pero Dilandau sama... - 

-Nada de peros... no creas que porque ahora sé que eres mujer vas a recibir un trato especial- le dijo Dilandau mientras cruzaba sus brazos 

-Claro que no... quiero que se me trate como al resto del Escuadrón- le respondió Arlet bastante ofendida 

-Pues bien... ve a cumplir con tu castigo entonces sin chistar- 

-Sí señor- le respondió Arlet y con esto, se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Dilandau solo. _Espero no arrepentirme. _

------------------

Nota de la Autora: Bueno, ahora sí ya se supo todo ^__^ no sé si les habrá sorprendido o era algo que se veía venir, por eso necesito que me den su opinión. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ^_^


	5. Capítulo 5

****

Boys Don't Cry

por Karina

Hola a todos, pido disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, lo que pasó es que tuve problemas con mi Pcsito y murió toda la información que tenían, incluyendo el fanfic T____T así que tuve que escribir toooodo este cap de nuevo ú_ù, tampoco he podido actualizar mi página, pero ahora mi Pc revivió y me estoy poniendo al día con todo. Y antes que nada, les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han dejado su review, me alegra mucho que la historia esté gustando ^__^.

Ok, ya no los entretengo más y los dejo con el cap nº5

Cuando Arlet salió para encontrarse con los otros soldados, pudo notar que al momento de entrar todos la quedaron mirando fijamente y sin disimulo. Ella frunció el ceño y trató de ignorar las miradas. Seguramente, nadie esperaba ver al soldado Nathan tan pronto. Sólo estuvo dos semanas en el calabozo; a pan y agua, el castigo que generalmente se recibía por pequeñeces como atrasarse un minuto o no hacer el aseo de sus piezas debidamente. Esta vez la había sacado bastante barata. Su aspecto daba mucho que desear, tenía todo el pelo enmarañado y estaba toda sucia, sin contar que tenía los ojos bastante hinchados y tenía unas notorias ojeras. Sin embargo, algo en la actitud de Arlet había cambiado, algo que era imperceptible para los demás y que sólo ella podía notar.

-Nathan, ¿te encuentras bien?- se acercó Guimel a preguntarle.

-¿Dilandau sama fue muy duro contigo?- le preguntó Dalet.

-Ya basta, déjenlo tranquilo. No creo que tenga ganas de responder sus tontas preguntas- añadió Miguel.

-Estoy bien- respondió ella.

-Pero Nathan, ¿no piensas darte un baño antes de presentarte ante Dilandau sama?- le preguntó Chesta.

-Pero si no estoy aquí presente Dilandau sama me reprenderá- dijo Nathan.

-Pero si te presentas así te regañará por sucio- dijo Gatty y todos se largaron a reír, excepto Arlet. En ese momento, Dilandau llegó al salón y todos tomaron sus posiciones.

-Muy bien, hoy saldremos a entrenar con los guymelefs así que quiero que se dirijan a los hangares-

-¡Sí, Dilandau sama!- respondieron todos con entusiasmo-

-Bien, entonces pueden retirarse- agregó.

-¡Sí, Dilandau sama!- volvieron a responder mientras comenzaban a salir del salón.

-Nathan, tú espera un momento- dijo Dilandau. Arlet detuvo su marcha confundida, al igual que otros Dragonslayers. Era muy extraño que Dilandau llamara a alguien en especial, a no ser que fuera para reprenderlo o castigarlo, y ni siquiera en esas ocasiones se molestaba en llamar al "afortunado" soldado, sino que simplemente lo retaba frente a todo el mundo.

-Ustedes qué están mirando, dije claramente Nathan- dijo Dilandau molesto

-Perdón, Dilandau sama- exclamaron y se retiraron lo más rápido posible. Una vez que los dos estuvieron solos Dilandau decidió interrumpir el silencio.

-Oye, ¿qué no piensas darte un baño antes de partir a entrenar?-

-Si, Dilandau sama, eso es lo que haré ahora- le respondió Arlet

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga que decirte ese tipo de cosas?- dijo Dilandau indignado.

-Pues si no me presentaba ante Ud. primero me regañaría... - comenzó a alegar Arlet, pero se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y agregó muy humildemente - ...Dilandau sama-

-Nunca aprenderás a callarte cuando debes- dijo Dilandau cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento, lo siento... - le dijo Arlet. Los dos se quedaron callados.

-¿y bien?- dijo Dilandau.

-¿Y bien qué?-

-Ve a bañarte-

-Ah, eso. Sí, Dilandau sama- dijo Arlet mientras comenzaba caminar hacia la puerta.

-Arlet, yo... te voy a esperar- dijo Dilandau, no muy seguro de haber dicho tal cosa.

-Está bien- le dijo Arlet, algo confundida.

__

Vaya, eso fue extraño... ¿para qué querrá esperarme?... seguramente todavía no puede creer que lo haya engañado y querrá saber cómo lo hice para entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Con estos pensamientos, Arlet se dirigió a su habitación y se dio una reconfortante ducha. Durante aquellas dos semanas encerrada en el calabozo, Arlet se dedicó a pensar en todas las cosas que le habían pasado últimamente y en todo lo que se había convertido su vida. Se dio cuenta que desde la muerte de su padre, el único sentimiento que ocupaba su corazón era el de venganza, de rabia, de tristeza, de rencor. Desde ese momento, dedicó toda su vida a cumplir la promesa que hizo en la tumba de su padre... cazar un dragón y quitarle su corazón, tal como lo habían hecho con ella, y para eso se esforzó mucho. Sin embargo estaba tan obsesionada con cumplir esa promesa que poco a poco se fue cerrando al mundo, a las personas y ahora que había cumplido esa tonta promesa se dio cuenta que ya no tenía otro propósito en la vida. Claro, ahora podía ver las cosas con claridad, ahora pudo darse cuenta de que su gran propósito en la vida lo había cumplido pero ¿y ahora qué? Y de pronto se enfrentó a la realidad de que tenía toda una vida por delante y la estaba desperdiciando al encerrarse en sus sentimientos de rencor y venganza y que con su actitud lo único que conseguía era que no dejaba descansar en paz el alma de su padre. 

Aquella ducha fue reconfortante. No sólo limpió su cuerpo, sino que también su alma de la venganza, de la rabia, la tristeza y el rencor en la que se encontraba encerrada. De ahora en adelante, comenzaría a hacer las cosas que a ella le gustaba y comenzaría a hacer las cosas por y para ella. _Padre, siento mucho todo lo que hice... ya estoy bien. Adiós. Descansa en paz. _Y con eso, salió de la ducha y se alistó para salir.

Dilandau se paseaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, impaciente porque Arlet no aparecía. De pronto vio una figura que se acercaba rápidamente a él.

-¿Por qué demonios te demoraste tanto?- la reprendió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Disculpe, Dilandau sama- le contestó sin dejar que su mal genio la afectara y tratando de seguir los pasos de Dilandau. Dilandau la miró extrañado. Por lo general siempre le contestaba a sus retos, pero esta vez no dijo nada. Finalmente se decidió a interrumpir el silencio.

-¿Te pasa algo?- 

-No, ¿por qué?- preguntó Arlet extrañada.

-Es que... te ves distinta, ya no luces tu acostumbrado mal humor- dijo Dilandau sin mirarla. _El burro hablando de orejas, _pensó Arlet sarcástica.

-Lo que pasa es que acabo de darme un baño muy reconfortante- Dilandau la miró sin entender nada.

-Es que durante estas dos semanas tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas... - comenzó a explicarle y lo miró para ver si le estaba poniendo atención y comprobó con asombro que sí lo hacía. No supo por qué, pero se sintió avergonzada y siguió caminando mirando sus pasos.

-... y me di cuenta de que toda mi vida sólo giraba en torno a la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre, y ahora que la cumplí, me di cuenta que me quedé completamente vacía-

-¿Vacía?-

-Sí, porque sin darme cuenta me encerraba más y más en mi mundo, y me quedé sin un propósito en la vida- los dos se quedaron callados un momento

-Dijiste... - comenzó a decir Dilandau -ese día, cuando te descubrí... dijiste que ya no querías estar sola- en ese momento llegaron a los hangares en donde los demás estaban listos en sus respectivos guymelefs.

-Es cierto... pero ya no lo estoy. Ya encontré una nueva familia- le respondió Arlet mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Una nueva familia?- preguntó Dilandau.

-Sí, usted es mi nueva familia- le respondió Arlet con una sonrisa. Dilandau abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a Arlet sonreír.

-Usted y los chicos- agregó y con esto se alejó corriendo para subir a su guymelef. Dilandau la miró marcharse. _Es una tonta, _pensó.

Dos guymelefs azules luchaban con todas sus fuerzas en el campo de entrenamiento, pero se podía ver la diferencia que había entre los dos contrincantes. De pronto, el guymelef del piloto más hábil hizo una maniobra con su brazo izquierdo y convirtiendo el metal glima en una poderosa garra, apresó a su contrincante y con una embestida hizo que éste perdiera el equilibrio del gigante y que cayera al suelo. Cuando el piloto contrincante fue a reaccionar, era demasiado tarde, ya que el otro piloto ya había convertido su brazo derecho en una espada y apuntaba a la cabeza de su contrincante.

-Lo siento Dalet, te gané a ti también- dijo Arlet victoriosa. Ya era su tercer combate que ganaba en el día. 

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Dalet enojado. En ese momento dieron las una de la tarde, la hora de la colación, por lo que todos abandonaron sus guymelefs y se dirigieron al comedor. Arlet se bajó de su melef con aire de satisfacción y se acercó a Dalet, quien miraba a su gigante, como tratando de comprender el pensamiento de aquella máquina.

-fue un buen combate- dijo Arlet ofreciéndole su mano. Dalet la miró extrañado y pudo ver en su cara un semblante amigable.

-Sí... supongo que sí- le respondió dándole la mano.

-La próxima vez tenemos que esforzarnos más- dijo Arlet y se retiró del campo de entrenamiento. Miguel y Gatty, quienes estaban mirando la escena estaban confundidos.

-¿Y ahora qué bicho le picó a Nathan?- preguntó Gatty.

-No lo sé, ya sabes que es muy extraño- le respondió Miguel.

Arlet entró al comedor, tomó su bandeja de comida y se dirigió a la mesa que le correspondía a los Dragonslayers. Cuando llegó a ella, habían pocos soldados sentados y pudo ver que el asiento al lado de Guimel estaba desocupado.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó. Guimel la miró sorprendido y le respondió muy amablemente. 

-Claro que no, siéntate- Arlet se sentó y comenzó a hacer lo que siempre hacía: comer rápidamente, sin levantar la vista de su plato e ignorando todo a su alrededor. Guimel trató de entablar conversación, pero es algo imposible de hacer cuando la otra persona no levanta la vista de su plato, así que eventualmente desistió hacer tal cosa. _Maldición, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. _Nuevamente estaba levantando su muralla acostumbrada, pero era difícil no hacerlo, estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que supuso que tampoco era algo que podía dejar de hacer de la noche a la mañana. Pero de todas formas tenía que intentarlo. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero lo lograría. 

-Disculpa, Guimel- dijo sin levantar la vista del plato. 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Guimel sorprendido.

-Tu siempre te acercas a mí y tratas de entablar conversación conmigo y yo lo único que hago es ignorarte- Guimel sólo se limitó a sonreír despreocupado.

-Bueno, supongo que esa es tu personalidad, así que sería tonto tomarlo como algo personal- 

En ese momento, Dalet se acerco a la mesa y se sentó frente a Arlet. Comió algo de su plato y luego de varias vacilaciones, se decidió y extendió su mano a Arlet. 

-Nathan- la llamó para llamar su atención -En verdad fue un buen combate- se quedó esperando la reacción de Arlet. 

-sí, lo fue- le respondió estrechando su mano -pero podemos hacerlo mejor- agregó

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Dalet.

Y así fue como Arlet comenzó poco a poco a derribar las paredes que había construido a su alrededor. Le costó mucho trabajo, pero lo logró, y con cada día que pasaba, cada vez se hacía más parte de los Dragonslayers. Al principio se sentía extraña al tratar de conversar con los demás, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, fue tomando más confianza con los chicos. Eventualmente comenzó a hablar más con ello, a compartir, incluso a trabajar en equipo, que era algo que siempre evitaba. Incluso ahora bromeaba con ellos. Hasta que entendió que no sólo eran un grupo de soldados al mando de un capitán, eran más que eso, eran camaradas, compañeros, amigos... hermanos. Eso es lo que son, una gran familia y ahora ella era parte de ella.

Pero a veces no podía evitar tener esos días en los que volvía a su antiguo retraimiento y simplemente no hablaba con nadie. A menudo los chicos la molestaban diciéndole que se había levantado ''en esos días'' atribuyendo su mal humor a encontrarse ''indispuesta'' lo que era algo bastante irónico, ya que a veces resultaba ser así. Obviamente los chicos sólo lo hacían por molestar, pero Arlet siempre se preguntaba qué harían los chicos si supieran la verdad. Las bromas y burlas siempre duraban lo que duraba la paciencia de Arlet. Aunque a veces las tomaba como bromas y lograban sacarla de su mal humor, otras veces hacía las cosas peores.

En cuanto a Dilandau, a simple vista no se podía ver ningún cambio en la forma en que trataba a Arlet, pero ella podía darse cuenta de que a veces Dilandau la miraba sin ningún motivo alguno. Eso no era algo que la molestara, pero se sentía extraña. A veces podía sentir su intensa mirada y cada vez que ella levantaba la vista para mirarlo, él desviaba su mirada. Trataba de darle una explicación a tan extraño comportamiento, pero sólo tenía algunas ideas vagas en la cabeza. _Quizás todavía no supere el trauma de que una chica sea tan fuerte como él... o quizás se pregunte cómo diablos pude entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta..._ Estos eran pensamientos bastante razonables. ..._o quizás, puede que yo le guste..._ pensó divertida, pero descartó de inmediato aquella posibilidad recordando lo que le había dicho cuando se celebró un nuevo aniversario de las Glorias del Ejército de Zaibach. Esa semana fue de mucho alboroto, ya que todos los escuadrones que se encontraban en el Vione debían bajar al Capitolio para las celebraciones respectivas. El Vione era la fortaleza flotante en la que se encontraban y no la habían dejado desde que llegaron por primera vez, y sólo lo hacían en ocasiones especiales, como cuando tenían entrenamiento de vuelo con los guymelefs o aquella vez en la que cazaron el dragón. Hubieron eventos muy interesantes, como un desfile en donde ellos participaron, exhibiciones y ese tipo de cosas. Después del desfile, hubo una gran recepción para todos los soldados que participaron en el desfile y sus familiares, lo que significaba que ella tendría que estar sola, por lo que decidió caminar por ahí. En eso estaba cuando escuchó sin querer la conversación de un grupo de soldados mujeres. 

-... ese tipo es muy guapo-

-Bueno, hay mucho chicos guapos en el ejército-

-¿Y qué me dicen del Estratega Folken?-

-¡ah! Pues, que está como quiere- dijo una chica y las demás se largaron a reír.

-Sí, tienes razón... ¡es tan lindo!-

-Y esa lágrima tan sexy- 

-Y esos ojos tan tristes-

-Pues que se venga conmigo y yo lo hago feliz- 

Todas volvieron a reírse. Arlet las escuchaba disimuladamente y se divertía mucho con los comentarios. En realidad, tenía que reconocer que tenían razón, Folken era un hombre muy atractivo. Por lo general trataba de no pensar en esas cosas, pero sí, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de chicos atractivos y ella era la única mujer en todo el lugar... y aún así no podía hacer nada al respecto, _qué lástima._

-¿Y qué me dicen del Capitán de los Dragonslayers?-

-¿Ese bombomcito albino de ojos carmesí?- Arlet se quedó sorprendida al escuchar que hablaban de Dilandau.

-Ah, sí, se llama Dilandau Albatou- dijo una chica.

-Wow, veo que alguien ya le echó el ojo- dijo otra.

-Pero por favor- dijo la chica –con sólo mirarlo y mis hormonas se vuelven locas-

-Si... es muy lindo-

-No es lindo, es exquisito-

-¿exquisito? ¿qué, piensas comértelo?-

-Jajaja, ganas no me faltan de "comérmelo"- 

Arlet seguía en shock... no podía creer lo que esas chicas hablaban. _¿¡Pero qué manera es esa de hablar de Dilandau sama!? _Pensó algo irritada y se retiró del lugar, aún escuchando las risas maliciosas de las chicas.

Siguió caminando por ahí sin saber por qué se había molestado tanto. De pronto vio entre la gente a Dilandau sentado junto a Folken tomando una copa de vino. Lo observó un buen rato mientras él conversaba con Folken y los comentarios de las chicas le venían a la mente con mayor intensidad. Y comenzó a mirar a Dilandau de una forma que nunca lo había hecho antes. Verlo sentado, tan relajado, con su copa de vino en la mano, sus lacios cabellos albinos, sus intensos ojos rojos... de pronto, algo que Folken dijo hizo que Dilandau frunciera el ceño y esbozara una sonrisa, levantado levemente el lado izquierdo de sus labios. _¡Maldición! El muy arrogante es muy atractivo... si no fuera porque tiene un carácter de los mil demonios... _Repentinamente, Dilandau se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arlet y ésta enrojeció estúpidamente como un tomate y trató de hacerse la desentendida. Dilandau se disculpó con Folken y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Arlet.

-¿Aburrida?- le preguntó.

-Erh... b-bueno, si, un poco- tartamudeó Arlet sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. _¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Arlet?! ¡Compórtate!_

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-N-no, nada- dijo Arlet. Después de eso se produjo un incómodo silencio. Sin embargo, Arlet sentía la necesidad de contarle lo que recién había escuchado, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo Dilandau reaccionaría.

-Así que eres bastante popular- dijo Arlet.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Dilandau extrañado

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo Arlet con una sonrisa maliciosa –eres muy popular con las chicas-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Si supieras las cosas que decían de ti-

-¿Te das cuenta?- dijo enojado –es por eso que no deberían aceptar mujeres en el ejército-

-¡¿Perdón?!- preguntó Arlet indignada.

-Mira, no estoy en contra de que haya mujeres en el ejército, pero mira la clase de comportamiento que ocasiona el que mujeres y hombres estén juntos y eso que están separados por escuadrones-

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando- dijo Arlet sorprendida –no sabía que eras tan machista-

-Oye, no estoy diciendo que los hombres o las mujeres sean mejores unos de los otros, es sólo que... eso provoca que los soldados se distraigan y piensen en tonteras-

-Entonces según usted, yo no debería estar aquí ¿verdad?-

-No seas tonta, eso es distinto- dijo Dilandau.

-¿Y por qué es distinto? ¿Acaso yo no soy una "distracción" para usted? ¿Acaso no soy mujer? Y se muy bien que eso te consta- dijo Arlet furiosa. Dilandau quedó completamente descolocado con tantas preguntas, y el recuerdo de Arlet desnuda le vino a la mente.

-Es... es d-distinto y punto- balbuceó y se retiró del lado de Arlet lo más rápido que pudo.

__

Tonto... apuesto a que si esas chicas conocieran a Dilandau como lo conozco yo no pensarían lo mismo, pensó Arlet molesta y trató de no seguir pensando en el asunto, pero por más que trató, no pudo sacarse de su mente la imagen de Dilandau sonriendo.


	6. Capítulo 6

****

Boys Don't Cry

por Karina

Arlet no podía conciliar el sueño esa noche. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y aún seguía lloviendo copiosamente. Decidió que ya no podía más así que se levantó y muy silenciosamente, para que no la descubrieran, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor. En una de esas tenía suerte y encontraba algo de comer.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta y salió de la habitación. Caminó por los helados y oscuros pasillos, que eran iluminado por unas pequeñas rejillas que estaban en las paredes. Todo parecía muy tranquilo. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, el cual se dividía en dos, hacia la izquierda continuaba para luego dar salida a la sala principal y el otro... daba hacia la habitación de Dilandau. No supo por qué, pero algo le llamó la atención. Se acercó a la puerta que daba a la habitación de él. Estaba entre abierta. Se acercó más para mirar hacia adentro. Era una habitación más grande que las demás, muy bien decorada y con una gran cama. Dilandau dormía en ella. Pero pudo darse cuenta de que se veía algo inquieto. Estaba soñando, y al parecer era una pesadilla, ya que se movía de un lado para el otro, y su respiración era agitada. Sin querer, escuchó algunas palabras que decía 'suéltenme... déjenme... me lastiman... Jajuka... ayúdame... no, no me dejen sola...'

__

¿Sola? Pensó Arlet confundida. No supo qué, pero algo la incitó a entrar en la habitación... de alguna forma, no le gustó ver a Dilandau en ese estado. Se llevaría un gran castigo, sin embargo. Meterse a la pieza del Capitán sin su autorización le podía costar el puesto. Pero se arriesgó.

Entró con cuidado y se acercó a la cama. Dilandau estaba con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba y se aferraba a las sábanas con los puños bien apretados. Estaba todo sudado también.

La mano de ella tocó temerosamente su hombro, para despertarlo, pero no tuvo éxito. Trató de zamarrearlo un poco más fuerte. Como veía que no despertaba se subió a la cama y con las dos manos agarró sus hombros y los remeció bruscamente, cosa que sí dio resultado, ya que todo sobresaltado, Dilandau se levantó de un golpe, empujando sin darse cuenta a Arlet hacia atrás.

Le tomó unos minutos tranquilizarse y volver en sí, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Arlet, quien lo miraba con temor.

-Yo... lo, lo siento, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta... y vi que estaba teniendo una pesadilla... por eso lo desperté... discúlpeme Dilandau sama-

-Nunca voy a saber si lo tuyo es un exceso de valentía o es que sólo eres una tonta- respondió fríamente Dilandau -¿por qué diablos me despertaste?-

-Ya... ya le dije que estaba teniendo una pesadilla... ¿qué acaso no lo recuerda?-

-No... no recuerdo nada... - respondió Dilandau completamente confundido. Siempre era lo mismo, sabía que tenía unas horribles pesadillas y sabía que las tenía porque siempre se despertaba sobresaltado, asustado y sudado, pero apenas despertaba se le olvidaba todo. 

-en todo caso, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? Y más encima así, ¿acaso quieres que te descubran?-

-No tenía sueño... me levanté porque estaba ahogada en esa pequeña pieza... pero claro, usted no sabe lo que es estar en una habitación como esa porque es el ''Capitán de los Dragonslayers''- dijo Arlet sarcásticamente, mientras miraba la magnífica habitación de Dilandau.

-mmmm- fue lo único que dijo Dilandau. A esas horas de la noche no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie. Cansado, apoyó la espalda en la marquesa de su cama y se quedó así.

Arlet se paró de la cama y comenzó a recorrer la habitación de Dilandau. Sin duda era bastante más amplia que las demás. Los privilegios de ser el Capitán de los Dragonslayers. También estaba muy bien decorada, tenía grandes ventanas con unas cortinas de color rojo italiano, grandes cuadros pertenecientes a retratos de grandes Capitanes, que a diferencia de Dilandau, se veían ya más adultos. Siguió recorriendo la habitación, y se encontró con una gran cómoda y un espejo. _Qué vanidoso,_ pensó. El brillo de algo llamó su atención. Era la tiara que Dilandau usaba en su frente. _¿Por qué no?_ Pensó. De todas formas, si ya no la había enviado a los calabozos, difícilmente lo haría ahora. Como siempre, no pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Tomó la tiara y se la colocó en la frente y se miró en el espejo.

-Definitivamente debería prestarme su tiara, Dilandau sama- y se dio vuelta para que la viera- sin duda que se ve me ve mejor a mí- dijo y soltó una pequeña risa.

-No toques nada si no quieres que te mande por dos meses al calabozo-

-Qué envidioso- le respondió fingiendo enojo.

-¡No te aproveches de mi paciencia!- le advirtió Dilandau

Arlet dejó la tiara en donde estaba. Siguió paseándose por la habitación. Dilandau la miraba detenidamente. _Diablos, si no fuera porque es una gran soldado, ya la habría delatado... sí, es sólo por eso que le aguanto este tipo de cosas... _

De pronto Arlet se quedó parada, mirando hacia todos lados, pensando qué hacer ahora, con las manos frotándose los brazos, tratando de calentarlos.

-Si tienes frío ¿por qué no te vas a tu habitación?- le preguntó Dilandau

-Ya le dije que no tengo sueño-

-Pero se nota que tienes frío-

-Claro que no... - le dijo, pero un pequeño estornudo la delató.

-Se nota... - le respondió Dilandau.

Hubo un largo silencio. Arlet seguía parada en medio de la habitación. Por alguna razón, Dilandau se sintió incómodo con esta situación, pero no dijo nada. Pero de pronto se vio sorprendido por la acción de Arlet. Descaradamente, se acercó a su cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, acostándose a su lado.

-¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo!- le dijo indignado y a la vez lleno de vergüenza.

-Tenía razón, Dilandau sama, tengo mucho frío-

Otro silencio profundo. Dilandau, quien seguía sentado a la cama, decidió acostarse también. _No puede ser, ¿qué diablos está tratando de hacer_? _¿Qué manera de comportarse es esa_? _Debería mandarla a los calabozos, por ser tan insolente... ¿Por qué diablos no lo hago y punto_?_ ¿Qué es lo que me detiene?..._ _Podría matarla en este mismo instante, todo lo que tengo que hacer es apretarle el cuello hasta que deje de respirar. No tendría ningún problema... puedo decir que descubrí su mentira y listo. Aunque no necesito darle cuentas a nadie sobre mis actos. Sería muy fácil..._ de pronto y sin darse cuenta, Dilandau rozó con su mano el brazo de Arlet. Sintió como si le diera la corriente. La miró furtivamente, pero ella hizo lo mismo, por lo que los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo, pero tan rápido como se miraron, desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lado, avergonzados. _¿Qué fue eso, qué fue esa extraña sensación_? Se preguntaba Dilandau.

__

¿Qué me está pasando? Se preguntó Arlet. Sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado con Dilandau. A la menor provocación y podía ser echada de los Dragonslayers y recordó el trabajo que le costó ingresar. Había sido un milagro que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su mentira, pero mayor lo era el que Dilandau no dijera nada al enterarse sobre su situación. Nunca supo por qué y menos se atrevió a preguntarle. _Pero esta extraña sensación... debería irme, no es bueno que me quede aquí, tan cerca de él... ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Sólo fue un roce casual... no hay por qué ponerse tan nerviosa por eso... sólo un roce, nada más... no significa nada ¿o sí?... Es mejor que me vaya... sí, eso es lo que haré._

Arlet miró de reojo a Dilandau, quien seguía inmóvil, mirando al techo. Quería ver si la volvía a mirar como hace un instante, pero no pasó nada. Desilusionada, se sentó en la cama, se destapó para pararse, pero apenas se levantó de la cama, unos brazos la atraparon, haciendo que cayera sentada en la cama nuevamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas al sentir la tibia respiración de Dilandau en su cuello. _No, por favor... no necesito esto ahora... _pensó. Se quedaron un momento sin decir una sola palabra. Arlet estaba paralizada. De pronto, Dilandau acercó su boca a su oído para hablarle.

-Yo... quiero verte desnuda... –


	7. Capítulo 7

****

Boys Don't Cry

por Karina

****

Advertencia: este cap. Tiene escenas algo "subidas de tono" (en realidad no es tanto) así que si no te gusta este tipo de cosas o te sientes ofendido de alguna forma, por favor, no sigas leyendo.

Quizás no sea para tanto el asunto, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

-Yo... quiero verte desnuda... –

__

¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? Se preguntaba Arlet. Nunca pensó escuchar algo así, y menos proveniente de Dilandau. 

-Ya... ya me has visto así... - le respondió Arlet, aún sintiendo la respiración de él en su oído. _Maldición, se siente muy bien..._

-Quiero verte de nuevo... - aún en esos momentos no podía dejar de sonar autoritario, pero más que eso, sonaba como un niño encaprichado. 

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo o me lo estás ordenando?- preguntó Arlet, algo temerosa. Ya no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Su cabeza le aconsejaba irse, irse lo más rápido que pudiera, le decía que eso era imposible, que no necesitaba enamorarse de nadie y menos ahora, y que era estúpido pensar que él estuviera sintiendo algo por ella, eso era imposible. _¿Qué no lo conoces lo suficiente? Ya sabes cómo es él, no es capaz de querer a nada ni a nadie. Todo lo destruye y lo peor es que disfruta haciéndolo... él es malvado... ¿qué pretendes? ¿O piensas que lo vas a hacer cambiar? Pero... ¿Acaso eso disminuye lo que estoy sintiendo ahora? _Ese pensamiento la estremeció. _¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo por él?_

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. Dilandau la apretó con sus brazos un poco más fuerte y le respondió.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo-

__

¿Dilandau... pidiendo algo? Eso la confundió aún más. Siguió sentada, atrapada en los brazos de Dilandau, quien poco a poco fue aflojándolos para liberarla, _Es tu decisión, Arlet._ Ella se giró lentamente para mirar a Dilandau. Estaba completamente serio, pero también tenía algo de incertidumbre en su mirada. Por primera vez lo veía vulnerable. Sabía que nunca más lo vería así. Miró sus intensos ojos rojos y se dio cuenta de que la atrapaban de una forma indescriptible. Respiró profundamente, como tomando fuerzas y se levantó. _Es sólo eso... y después... que pase lo que tenga que pasar... sea cual sea el resultado._ Se puso frente a él y cerrando los ojos para no mirarlo comenzó a quitarse lentamente los pantaloncillos, quedando sólo con la camisa que le cubría lo justo y necesario. Después y con algo de duda, se quitó la camisa y quedó completamente desnuda.

Dilandau la observaba detenidamente, tratando de mantener en su cabeza cada detalle de lo que veía. Nunca había visto el cuerpo de una mujer a no ser que fuera en libros de biología... a veces encontraba a uno que otro de sus soldados viendo revistas extrañas en donde salían mujeres desnudas, y cada vez que los pillaba se ganaban una estadía de cinco días en los calabozos, a pan y agua. Simplemente lo encontraba desagradable, sin mencionar el hecho de que distraía a sus soldados _'estúpidos, si tienen tiempo para ver esas cosas, deberían aprovecharlo para entrenar'_ solía retar a sus soldados. Y ahora no entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. De hecho, nunca había pensado en esas cosas, sólo pensaba en él y en hacerse cada día más fuerte y más temido. Pero ahí estaba, contemplando el cuerpo de esa chica, contemplando el cuerpo de Arlet. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella despertaba muchas cosas en él que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Quería mirarla, abrazarla, protegerla... no quería verla triste, ni quería que se sintiera sola... pero tampoco quería sentirse vulnerable ante ella. _Maldición, sabía que tenía que deshacerme de ella y no lo hice cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora estoy aquí, en este estado... tengo que deshacerme de ella, no puedo permitir que esto me esté pasando. Malditas hormonas... ¿por qué me siento así... como si fuera un debilucho? _Ese pensamiento lo irritó bastante. No podía permitirse ese tipo de debilidades, él era el más fuerte, él ES el más fuerte. Simplemente no iba aceptar que algo o que alguien le hiciera perder ese poder que tenía.

__

¿Qué estará pensando? Quizás va a pensar que soy una cualquiera... esta debe de ser la primera vez que ve a una mujer así... se nota que está sorprendido... me pregunto qué ira a pasar después... en ese momento, la mirada de Dilandau se tornó completamente fría, como siempre solía estarlo y simplemente dejó de mirarla.

-Es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación- le dijo fríamente.

Arlet estaba sorprendida por ese cambio brusco. Se quedó parada, inmóvil. _¿Qué pasó? _Se preguntó. "_Sea cual sea el resultado..." bueno, esto fue lo que pasó,_ pensó Arlet. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de rabia y angustia inundaron su corazón. Dilandau seguía sin mirarla. Al fin reaccionó y tomó su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo. _Es un maldito... ¿por qué me hace esto?... ja, más tonta soy yo, 'que pasara lo que tenía que pasar' ¿y qué diablos quería que pasara?. _Estos pensamientos la hicieron enojarse más y más, enojarse con él y con ella, hasta que, una vez más, su boca la traicionó.

-Cobarde- dijo Arlet, totalmente inexpresiva.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó Dilandau indignado

-Lo que oíste... eres un cobarde-

-Niña insolente, no me provoques-

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿A qué le temes?- le preguntó Arlet desafiante.

-¡Yo no le temo a nada!- le respondió Dilandau subiendo el tono de su voz. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso

-¡Claro que sí!- a Arlet le comenzó a temblar la voz- le temes a lo que estás sintiendo... porque no sabes lo que es... porque es la primera vez que no quieres hacerle daño a alguien... porque te sientes vulnerable... -

-¡Mentira, yo no le temo a nada!- le dijo mientras la miraba a la cara, con los ojos llenos de ira.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio.

-Me temes porque no te atreves a dañarme... por eso es que no me has denunciado... -

Y en un arranque de ira y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Dilandau la agarró de los brazos y la acercó violentamente hacia él, quedando cara a cara el uno con el otro, los dos arrodillados en la cama y ella apoyando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Yo no te temo... yo... no tengo miedo- le dijo Dilandau mirándola a los ojos, aún se le veía enojado, pero su mirada reflejaba también algo de miedo. Los dos respiraban agitados, producto de la impresión de todo lo que había pasado y luego de un pequeño silencio Arlet le dijo.

-Ya... tranquilo... yo... yo también tengo miedo- y luego de esto acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. El primer beso de los dos. Después de eso, se separó de él y observó su cara. Su expresión se había suavizado completamente y soltó sus brazos, liberándola. Temerosamente, ella volvió a besarlo, colocó sus manos en su espalda mientras que él apenas tocaba los hombros de ella con sus manos, respondiendo suavemente el beso, como cuando uno aprende a hacer algo y lo practica lentamente, para no equivocarse. Se separaron un momento.

-¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Dilandau apenas murmurando en la boca de Arlet.

-No lo sé... ¿te gusta...?- preguntó ella sin moverse. Él le respondió devolviéndole el beso, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella colocó sus manos bajo la camiseta de él, acariciando su espalda, tratando de quitársela. Una vez que se deshicieron de ella, los dos pudieron sentir la piel del otro. Era increíble sentir las caricias y los besos que se volvían cada vez más apasionados, acariciar su espalda entera, recorrer con sus dedos sus cabellos albinos, saborear con su boca su cuello, besar su fino mentón. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba hasta ahora. Pero él apenas respondía a sus abrazos y sus besos. Los dos estaban temblando, pero parecía que Dilandau lo estaba más. Esto incomodó a Arlet _¿qué le pasa? A lo mejor no le agrado, no le debo gustar, quizás, estas cosas no le gusta... pero si fuera así, no hubiera dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos... Dios santo ¿por qué no me toca?_

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Arlet, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro -No quieres tocarme... no te agrado ¿verdad?-

-N-no... no es eso... - le respondió él -es que... no sé... - no siguió hablando porque ella tomó sus manos y suavemente las llevó a sus senos. Ella pudo sentir el temblor de sus manos, que la tocaban como si se fuera a romper y esto hizo que se le escapara un gemido al sentir el contacto de su mano en su pecho. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus senos, mientras la besaba en la boca, en el cuello, mordiendo sus hombros, su cuello, sus orejas, acercándola cada vez a su cuerpo para poder sentirla cerca de él. Ahora que Dilandau sintió más confianza, bajó sus manos, acariciando su vientre, el cual se contraía al sentir las tibias manos de Dilandau. Con una mano la tomó de la cintura y la apretó junto a su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra recorría sus muslos, inclinándose para colocarse encima de ella, dejándose llevar completamente por lo que sentía en ese momento, besando todo su cuerpo, comenzando por su boca, para luego bajar por su cuello. Arlet se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, acariciando sus cabellos, indicándole el camino que quería que Dilandau siguiera. Cuando Dilandau comenzó a besar sus senos, Arlet dejó escapar otro gemido, y mientras más él trabajaba sus senos con su boca, lo único que ella podía hacer era aferrarse a las sábanas. Luego de eso, Dilandau, comenzó a recorrer cada rincón con sus manos temblorosas. Era irónico que las mismas manos con las que empuñaba firmemente su espada, parecían ahora no saber qué hacer. Sin embargo, Arlet le ayudó y mientras se abría lentamente, guió la mano de Dilandau a su sitio más sagrado y sensible. La reacción fue de inmediata, ya que al más mínimo contacto, ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, el que fue acallado por la boca de Dilandau. Su respiración se volvió más agitada y aumentaba según él hacía lo mismo con sus manos. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?... no puedo creer lo que estoy sintiendo... es tan frágil... yo... me siento igual... qué vergüenza, ella podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo... _De pronto, Dilandau dejó de acariciarla y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego tomó su mano y comenzó a besar y a morder suavemente la yema de sus dedos... luego de eso, dirigió su mano a su sitio más sensible.

-Ahora quiero que tú me toques... - le dijo a Arlet, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, esto pilló a Arlet de sorpresa y en una reacción inconsciente, retiró rápidamente la mano. Los dos se quedaron quietos.

-Disculp...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, ya que Dilandau le tapó rápidamente la boca con un apasionado beso.

-No importa- le respondió apenas separando sus labios de los de ella y retomó lo que estaba haciendo, volviendo a besar su cuello. No supo por qué, pero Arlet se sintió mal por lo que pasó. _No debí hacer eso... no fue justo para él... _así que tomando valor, comenzó a acercar su mano hacia el lugar más sensible de Dilandau, y suavemente metió su mano dentro sus pantaloncillos. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir la mano de Arlet.

-¿es... está bien así?- le preguntó Arlet. Dilandau la miró y los dos se sonrojaron. Otro gemido salió de su boca, respondiendo a la pregunta... y luego otro... y luego otro más... hasta que repentinamente quitó las manos de Arlet, afirmó sus dos brazos fuertemente, como asegurándose que no se escaparía y sin ningún aviso se introdujo rápidamente en ella, arrancándole un quejido y haciendo que ella se apegara al colchón, tratando de escapar al dolor. Las manos que la mantenían prisionera fueron cediendo poco a poco, para entrelazarlas con las de ella. Ahora, él estaba dentro de ella y la habitación se llenó de gemidos. No eran los gemidos que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar y con los que se deleitaba tanto, esos eran de terror y pavor y eran provocados por el miedo que él infundía en sus víctimas y sólo él los disfrutaba. Esta vez era distinto... porque trataba de no dañarla. Por primera vez en su vida trataba de ser cuidadoso y no dañarla, pero lo hacía. Sin embargo, era un dolor que los dos compartían y disfrutaban. Arlet soltó sus manos para abrazarlo fuertemente, aferrándose a él como si eso fuera a amainar el dolor, pero este desapareció lentamente, dando lugar a esa sensación que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Una vez que todo terminó, se quedaron inmóviles, uno aferrado al otro y escuchando la respiración del otro. Dilandau se separó lentamente de ella para mirar su rostro. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no... -

-No te preocupes... estoy bien- le interrumpió Arlet, acariciando suavemente su cara.

Él se acostó a su lado. Arlet lo miraba atentamente, él se acostó de espalda, con los ojos cerrados y aún trataba de regular su respiración. A pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación, pudo darse cuenta de que su cara estaba sonrojada. Enternecida por la apariencia de Dilandau, le dio un pequeño y tímido beso en el hombro. Él se sobresaltó un poco y se dio vuelta a mirarla y el cruce de miradas hizo que se sonrojara aún más, por lo que él decidió esquivarla. Sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento para que ella recostara su cabeza en su pecho, acariciando su brazo izquierdo y escuchando el latido de su acelerado corazón. 

Permanecieron así un largo momento, hasta que ella interrumpió el silencio.

-Te quedaste callado-

-Es que me dio sueño-

-Gracias, yo también te quiero- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso- le respondió Dilandau. El silencio volvió una vez más.

-Me gusta el sonido del corazón... me transmite paz y tranquilidad-

-mmmm-

-Cuando era una niña, solía quedarme dormida en los brazos de mi padre... apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y me dormía escuchando los latidos de su corazón-

Silencio.

-Lo extraño tanto... - dijo Arlet con mucha tristeza- ¿Cómo eran tus padres?-

-Mis padres... - murmuró Dilandau -No recuerdo nada de ellos- comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que trataba de recordar algo de su pasado, como por ejemplo sus padres o su niñez, le venían estos malestares al estómago. Era frustrante. A veces escuchaba furtivamente las conversaciones de sus soldados cuando éstos hablaban de sus familias. Pero cada vez que él trataba de recordar algo, le venía una desagradable sensación, como si alguien le estuviera apretando el estómago por dentro.

-¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?- le respondió molesto. Definitivamente no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas.

-Está bien... no hay para qué enojarse- le contestó Arlet. Aún seguía acariciando el brazo izquierdo de Dilandau, admirando su piel suave hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí?- preguntó Arlet. En el ante codo pudo sentir una especie de pequeñas cicatrices. Dilandau quitó rápidamente el brazo.

-Eso no te importa- respondió molesto.

-Pero es que son marcas muy extrañas, no parecen de combate-

-Ya te dije que no te importa-

Arlet se inclinó para ver el rostro de Dilandau. Se había vuelto sombrío.

-Qué extraño... es como si te hubieran puesto miles de inyecciones... una sola no deja cicatriz-

-Ya te dije que no te importaba, así que deja de hablar de eso- le dijo Dilandau aún mas molesto.

-Está bien... - le dijo Arlet, quien también quedó molesta, pero bastante confundida. Se separó de él y se acostó a su lado, tapándose rápidamente con las sábanas. Arruinó todo el momento. No sabía por qué se había molestado tanto. Pensó que quizás se enojó porque como es tan vanidoso, pues una cicatriz arruinaría su perfección. _Pero es estúpido, aparte de ser imperceptibles, ni siquiera están en un lugar visible._

-¿Sabes algo?- le preguntó Arlet- Yo también tengo una cicatriz- le dijo mientras le mostraba su mano izquierda. En su muñeca, tenía una cicatriz que tenía forma de pulsera. Dilandau miró atentamente la muñeca de Arlet y la tomó con sus manos, acariciando la cicatriz.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- le preguntó Dilandau

-Me quemé cuando era pequeña-

-¿Con fuego?-

-No, pirómano, me quemé con agua caliente. Mi papá me había servido la leche y por estar jugando en la mesa, se dio vuelta el vaso y me quemé-

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. Dilandau aún seguía mirando ensimismado la cicatriz.

-Odio las cicatrices... sólo traen malos recuerdos. Te recuerdan lo que quieres olvidar... sólo te recuerdan momentos tristes... - dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Arlet no supo qué decir. En realidad, ella ni siquiera recordaba bien cuando se quemó, pero no creía que era algo tan terrible. Sólo fue un accidente. Pero para que él se sintiera así, debió tener una experiencia muy desagradable. 

Poco a poco, la pieza comenzó a iluminarse. Ya había dejado de llover y al parecer, iba a haber sol para el día que estaba llegando. Dentro de poco tendría que levantarse por lo que tenía que irse a su pieza si es que quería recuperar algo de sueño. Tenía que cambiarse de lado de la cama para buscar su ropa y para esto, tuvo que pasar por encima de Dilandau.

-Permiso- le dijo tímidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?- le preguntó Dilandau, avergonzado y confundido

-Mi ropa está al otro lado de la cama- le respondió Arlet, quien se quedó quieta encima de Dilandau 

-Si no te has dado cuenta, ya está amaneciendo-

-Tienes razón- le respondió Dilandau. Ahora, Arlet estaba al otro lado de la cama, pero todavía seguía acostada.

-¿Qué no te ibas?- le preguntó Dilandau

-Es que... - balbuceó Arlet toda sonrojada -¿Puedes mirar hacia otro lado para poder vestirme?-

-¿Que quieres qué?- le preguntó Dilandau sorprendido

-Ya te dije... date la vuelta- le respondió Arlet con el rostro más sonrojado aún

-No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo... después de todo... -

-Sólo hazlo-

-No seas ridícula... -

-¡Hazlo!-

-No... no lo haré- le dijo Dilandau divertido mientras se sentó en la cama -Ya te vi quitándote la ropa... ahora quiero ver cómo te la colocas-

-gggggrrrrr- fue todo lo que dijo Arlet mientras tiraba lejos las sábanas y buscaba lo más rápido su ropa, aún con el rostro enrojecido. Una vez que terminó de vestirse, se giró para ver a Dilandau, pero él ya no le estaba poniendo atención. Tenía la mirada perdida y se estaba tocando compulsivamente la cicatriz de su brazo. Arlet se acercó y se sentó frente a él, pero tampoco se dio cuenta de su presencia. Tuvo que pasar su mano frente a sus ojos para que saliera de su extraño trance.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Dilandau confundido

-Ya me voy... nos vemos más tarde entonces... -

-Sí... - le dijo mientras parecía que iba a volver a caer. Pero en ese momento, Arlet se acercó y tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó largamente en la boca. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban sonrojados

-Adios- le dijo Arlet y salió por fin de la habitación de Dilandau.

Ehr... bueno, aquí está el cap. 7 disculpen la demora.... ok, esto es algo vergonzoso, de hecho, todavía no creo que haya hecho tal cosa -_-u *Karina se tapa la cara de vergüenza* mmmm, no sé cómo habrá quedado este capítulo, sólo puedo decir que fue muy difícil escribirlo.

Cualquier duda, comentario, amenazas de muerte etc etc, la puedes mandar a hotaru_albatou@hotmail.com o si prefieren pueden dejar un review.


	8. Capítulo 8

****

Boys Don't Cry

por Karina

* * *

Dilandau se encontraba como siempre, en pie antes de que todos sus soldados. Como era su costumbre, los esperaba sentado en su trono, pero esta vez era distinto. No estaba impaciente a que llegaran. Estaba sentado y tenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y se sentía con mucho sueño. De vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos y los dejaba descansar por un momento. En eso estaba cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Dilandau se sorprendió, pero no se movió de su asiento y sólo abrió los ojos para ver quien era. Le extrañaba que alguien llegara antes de la hora. Por lo general, todos llegaban justo a la hora en que eran llamados, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Al ver de quien se trataba, el pálido rostro de Dilandau se volvió tan rojo como su armadura y lo único que hizo fue desviar la vista.

-Buenos días, Dilandau sama- era Arlet quien entró tímidamente al Salón y tomó su lugar correspondiente. 

-Bu-buenos días- le respondió escuetamente Dilandau. Los dos se quedaron un buen rato callados, sin saber qué decirse ni mucho menos atreverse a mirarse. 

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?- preguntó Dilandau. Arlet levantó la vista sorprendida y se encontró con los ojos de Dilandau.

-Bueno, yo... – comenzó a decir bajando la mirada –después de que me fui de su habitación no pude seguir durmiendo-

-ah... ya veo- A diferencia de ella, Dilandau sí pudo conciliar el sueño durante las pocas horas que le quedaron para dormir, pero cuando despertó, se sintió muy cansado, con poca fuerza y con una pequeña molestia en la espalda. Pero por alguna razón, eso no le molestaba ni lo hacía sentirse enojado. _Arlet, eres una tonta... mira lo que me hiciste,_ pensó Dilandau cuando recordó la razón por la cual se sentía de esa forma. Nunca pensó que algo como eso le exigiera tanto esfuerzo físico. La verdad es que nunca se imaginó estando con alguien de la forma en que estuvo con Arlet. Claro, porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en volverse más y más fuerte... eso era en lo único que pensaba. Nada más.

-Dilandau sama... – Arlet trató de hablar sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-y-yo... – le costaba hablar porque no sabía cómo decirle lo que pensaba en esos momentos y porque trataba de evitar la penetrante mirada de Dilandau, pero se puso más nerviosa cuando sintió que él se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ella.

-b- bueno... yo quería decirle... sobre lo que pasó anoche... – no pudo seguir hablando porque Dilandau se quedó parada frente a ella.

-Me las vas a pagar muy caro, Arlet- le dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en la cintura

-¿qué?- preguntó Arlet confundida. _¡¿y ahora qué hice?!_

-Mira lo que me hiciste- le dijo molesto –por tu culpa me siento cansado-

-Así que yo tengo la culpa de su modorra- le contestó Arlet cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo a los ojos -¿y qué hay de lo que USTED me hizo?- los dos se quedaron mirando uno segundos, sorprendidos de la clase de conversación que estaban teniendo. Sin embargo la vergüenza fue más fuerte y Arlet no pudo evitar sonreírse y mirar hacia cualquier lado, menos a Dilandau.

-No te rías, estoy hablando en serio Arlet- le dijo Dilandau –me las vas a pagar MUY caro- ahora él también estaba sonriendo. _Vaya, nunca me imaginé verlo sonreír de ese modo... se ve tan... humano, tan sincero._

-No fue tan malo... – dijo Arlet. Dilandau le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su trono.

-No es por eso... es sólo que me siento algo somnoliento. Jamás me había sentido así- dijo mientras se echaba en el asiento. _Después de todo sí es humano, _pensó Arlet.

-¡¿y qué hay de mí?! No sabes lo... – no pudo seguir hablando porque el sonido de unos pasos acercándose la interrumpieron. Segundos después, se abrieron las puertas y entraron los Dragonslayers, quienes se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver a Nathan antes que ellos.

-¿qué hiciste ahora, Nathan?- le preguntó Miguel cuando pasó por su lado, suponiendo que estaba ahí por algún castigo.

-qué chistoso- le contestó Nathan. Una vez que todos estuvieron formados, Dilandau dio las instrucciones de lo que harían ese día.

-¡Sí, Dilandau sama!- respondieron todos los Dragonslayers con mucho ánimo, excepto Arlet, quien no tenía ganas de hacer nada. _Hoy será un largo día, _pensó mientras daba un largo bostezo.

El sonido de dos espadas chocando una contra la otra llenaba el gran gimnasio de la Fortaleza Flotante. El recinto era un lugar inmenso, pero sólo estaba siendo ocupado por los Dragonslayers y su Capitán. Todos los soldados estaban sentados haciendo un círculo, mientras que en el centro se encontraba Dilandau y Chesta batiéndose a duelo. 

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal! Tienes que tomar la espada con más fuerza- le gritaba Dilandau mientras atacaba de forma implacable a Chesta, quien trataba de hacer todo lo posible por seguir el ritmo de lucha de Dilandau, pero un limpio movimiento de espada del Capitán lo dejó desarmado. 

-Acabas de morir- le dijo apuntando su espada hacia la garganta de Chesta. Luego de eso, Dilandau guardó su espada en su vaina y mientras Chesta fue a recoger la suya le decía.

-Tienes que tomar la espada con más fuerza, Chesta, y también tienes que "atacar" a tu oponente, no sólo defenderte- 

-Sí, Dilandau sama- le respondió Chesta haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del centro del círculo.

-Gatty, tu sigues- Gatty se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia el centro, colocándose frente a Dilandau. Cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y comenzaron con el duelo. A diferencia de Chesta, Gatty era mucho más hábil con la espada, era capaz de mantener el ritmo de Dilandau e incluso, lo puso en aprietos en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, había algo que hacía que Gatty no peleara con todas sus fuerzas y es que al parecer se sentía intimidado al pelear con Dilandau... en realidad, era como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. Pero de todas formas, y aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas, no sería capaz de derrotar a Dilandau. Hasta el momento, nadie le había ganado un duelo, incluso ahora, que no estaba del todo concentrado en la pelea. El duelo terminó, dando como ganador de forma predecible a Dilandau.

-No lo haces mal Gatty, sólo debes tener más confianza en lo que haces- 

Y así pasaron la mayoría de los Dragonslayers al centro a luchar contra Dilandau y a todos les decía en lo que fallaban.

-Tu turno, Nathan- Arlet, quien estaba distraída pensando en otras cosas (para ser más exactos, su mente todavía estaba en la noche anterior) no prestó atención al llamado de Dilandau.

-¡¡NATHAN!!- gritó Dilandau al mismo tiempo que Dalet le daba un codazo para que reaccionara.

-Lo siento, Dilandau sama- respondió Arlet tan rápido como se levantó. Caminó hacia el centro sin despegar la vista del suelo y mucho menos, atreviéndose a mirar a Dilandau, ya que le daba la impresión de que si lo hacía, todo el mundo descubriría sus secretos. El trayecto de su lugar hasta el centro era relativamente corto, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad. Al fin llegó al centro y se colocó frente a Dilandau, sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Los dos hicieron una reverencia, pero antes de empezar con el duelo, Dilandau ya había comenzado a reprenderla.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Tienes que mirarme a MÍ, no al suelo!- pero cuando Arlet levantó la vista, Dilandau ya había comenzado a atacarla. Apenas podía defenderse.

-Nunca le quites la vista a tu oponente- le decía mientras la seguía atacando sin ninguna piedad. Arlet trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contrarrestar todos los ataques de Dilandau, pero apenas podía hacerlo, aún se sentía cansada y sentía que las piernas no le responderían. Una vez más, Dilandau ganaba el duelo.

-¡¿Qué no has aprendido nada?!- comenzó a gritarle -¡Jamás dejes de mirar al enemigo, eso el lo primero que se enseña!- Arlet guardó su espada y escuchó los retos de Dilandau con la cabeza agachada.

-Y esto va para todos- agregó mirando a todos sus soldados

-¡Sí, Dilandau sama!- respondieron todos. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Arlet.

-Y tú, mírame cuando estoy hablando- volvió a reprenderla. Arlet levantó la cabeza con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza e hizo exactamente lo que Dilandau le dijo, mirarlo a la cara. Sólo que esta vez el que esquivó la mirada fue él.

-De todas formas... tus movimientos son muy débiles y lentos. Necesitas practicar más- Justo en ese momento sonó la alarma que indicaba la hora de la colación, por lo que todos se dirigieron a los baños del gimnasio para refrescarse antes de comer. Varios soldados se acercaron a los lavamanos para mojarse el pelo y tomar agua, Arlet se acercó a uno de ellos sin darse cuenta de que a su lado estaba Dilandau, bebiendo agua y mojándose el cabello. La mayoría hacía lo mismo e incluso algunos se sacaban las pesadas chaquetas de cuero. Ella no podía hacer lo mismo, pero era tanto el calor que sentía que decidió abrirse la chaqueta un poco en el cuello. También comenzó a mojarse el pelo y refrescarse el cuello, dejando que el agua le escurriera hasta que llegó a su otro lado Guimel, a quien no le prestó mucha atención, ya que trataba de mirar a Dilandau disimuladamente mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

-¡Nathan! ¿qué demonios te pasó en el cuello?- preguntó Guimel

-¿qué?- preguntó Arlet totalmente confundida

-¡¿cómo que qué?! ¿y esas manchas rojas?- le indicó Guimel por el espejo. Arlet se miró cuidadosamente en el espejo y se dio cuenta de las manchas. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!!!!! Ese tonto de Dilandau me dejó todo el cuello marcado. _Rápidamente se llevó las manos a su cuello tratando de taparlas.

-erh... bueno... esto... esto es... – no se le ocurría ninguna excusa. Miró a Dilandau por el espejo y pudo darse cuenta de que se reía disimuladamente. _Y más encima se ríe el muy infeliz_. Guimel la seguía mirando esperando una respuesta.

-es... ¡¡es una alergia!!- respondió comenzando a rascarse el cuello –si, eso es... tu sabes, con el calor, aparecen estos mosquitos que pican en la noche... – no sonaba una excusa muy creíble, pero al menos, parecía que Guimel le había creído. Sin embargo seguía mirando a Arlet con preocupación.

-¿qué... no me crees?- le respondió Arlet enojada, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No, no es eso... sólo espero que no sea contagioso-

-Guimel, o es una alergia o algo me picó... no puede ser contagioso- le dijo Arlet más tranquila

-Pero Dilandau sama tiene las mismas manchas en su cuello- dijo Dalet, quien estaba al lado de Dilandau y había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Dilandau se quedó sorprendido y se miró de inmediato en el espejo, mientras que Dalet, Guimel y Arlet también miraban el cuello de Dilandau por el espejo. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos al cuello, tapándose las manchas. Esta vez, Arlet se sonrió disimulada.

-¡¡Qué escandalosos son!! Son sólo unas manchas, ya se quitarán- dijo enojado y se retiró. Arlet lo miró marcharse divertida de la situación y cuando se dio vuelta a mirar a los demás, se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su alrededor.

-¡¡¿¿Oigan, y qué les pasa a ustedes??!!- exclamó Arlet enojada -¡¡Ya les dije que no era contagioso!!-

-Pues más vale prevenir que curar- le dijo Dalet y se marcharon, dejándola sola. Ese día, después de mucho tiempo, Arlet volvió a comer sin que nadie se sentara a su alrededor.

Ya era tarde y todos los Dragonslayers se habían acostado. Arlet era la única que seguía en pie, practicando, como le había dicho Dilandau sama. Ella y otros soldados decidieron quedarse después del entrenamiento a practicar más el combate con la espada, pero los demás, ya cansados, decidieron irse a dormir y ella fue la única que continuó practicando sola. Aunque se sentía demasiado cansada, siguió practicando durante un par de horas más, hasta que sus piernas ya no le respondieron y cayó exhausta. Se quedó un largo momento tirada en el suelo, con la vista perdida en el techo, sumida en sus pensamientos. Aquél día fue bastante extraño. Era un día como cualquier otro, tuvo los mismos entrenamientos que los otros días, hizo casi las mismas cosas, pero algo en ella era distinto. Los sentimientos y sensaciones que había sentido la noche anterior no la dejaron concentrarse y estuvo pensativa todo el día. Se preguntaba cómo irían a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante con Dilandau._ No me gustaría que me tratara de una forma especial, sobre todo frente a los demás... pero tampoco me gustaría que se comportara de forma indiferente, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada... pero eso fue lo que hizo hoy... bueno, no hemos podido hablar mucho del asunto, a excepción de la pequeña conversación de hoy en la mañana, si es que se le puede llamar a eso una conversación._ Arlet deseó que los chicos no hubieran interrumpido en ese minuto. _Justo cuando estaba mostrando algo de sentimientos... _Todos estos pensamientos iban y venían en su mente, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse preocupada._ ¿Y qué pasa si de ahora en adelante sólo me busque para eso?... _No es que le desagradara la idea, pero no podía llegar y hacerlo cuando se le antojara, ella también tenía que cuidarse. _¿y qué va a pasar si alguna vez le digo que no?... ¿m- me forzaría a hacerlo?... y si lo hace ¿podré detenerlo?... no, no lo creo. Dilandau es malvado, pero no sería capaz de hacer algo así... eso espero... _trató de dejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente, y se dejó llevar una vez más por los recuerdos de aquella noche tan peculiar.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- era Dilandau quien había entrado al gimnasio sin que Arlet se diera cuenta.

-¡¿Dilandau sama?!- dijo Arlet tratando de levantarse rápidamente, pero estaba tan cansada que sólo pudo sentarse perezosamente.

-Ya es tarde para que todavía estés dando vueltas por ahí-

-Lo siento, es que estaba entrenando-

-Si, ya me doy cuenta- dijo Dilandau sarcástico.

-Estoy cansada- le respondió Arlet mirándolo feo.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso también. Estuviste todo el día así- dijo Dilandau mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las rodillas cruzadas y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-No es normal que andes así, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó. Arlet se sorprendió con el interés de Dilandau en ella.

-Si, ¿por qué?- respondió Arlet.

-No, por nada- se apresuró a decir Dilandau. Arlet lo miró con desconfianza.

-Usted nunca pregunta cómo uno se encuentra-

-Ya te dije que no es nada- dijo Dilandau, pero se podía ver que no era así. Sin embargo, Arlet le contestó.

-Bueno... no es que me haya sentido cansada... - comenzó a decir Arlet mientras apoyaba el peso de su espalda en sus brazos -... sólo me sentía aletargada, sin muchas ganas de hacer nada- 

-mmmm...- fue lo único que respondió Dilandau.

-Y también... - agregó Arlet mirando el piso para no mirar a Dilandau -también un poco adolorida... más que nada, delicada- los dos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decirse.

-¿te hice mucho daño?- preguntó al fin Dilandau. Nunca pensó verse en ese tipo de situaciones y no tenía idea qué decir.

-No te preocupes, es normal- le respondió Arlet tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿es normal que duela?- preguntó Dilandau asombrado. Se maldecía por saber tan poco sobre el asunto y verse tan ignorante frente a Arlet. No es que no le enseñaran esas cosas. Las clases de biología tenían como obligación la enseñanza de todo el cuerpo y sus funciones, incluyendo la reproducción humana. Con eso no tenía problema, todos sabían de qué se trataba el asunto, pero sólo a nivel biológico, el tener relaciones sexuales era visto sólo como una forma de preservar la especie humana. El estar con la persona indicada, o hacerlo por cosas como el amor o el placer no estaban incluidos en las clases. Dilandau supuso que esas cosas uno las aprendía de otras partes, como la familia o los amigos. Eso lo molestó mucho, pero de todas formas, nunca se había interesado en el tema.

-No, sólo las primeras veces... para la próxima vez ya no dolerá tanto- dijo Arlet, sintiéndose avergonzada de tener que explicarle esas cosas a Dilandau. Él se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Entonces... ¿habrá otra vez?- preguntó Dilandau, sin dirigirle la vista a Arlet.

-N- no lo sé... - le respondió Arlet. _Dios, esto es demasiado vergonzoso, al menos, ya sé que las cosas no serán como si nada hubiera pasado... _pensó Arlet roja de vergüenza -¿quieres que haya otra vez?- agregó tratando de mirar a Dilandau de reojo.

-Bueno... si tu quieres- le respondió tratando de sonar indiferente -¿tu quieres?-

-¿pero, Ud. quiere?- le respondió Arlet con la misma pregunta.

-¡hey! yo pregunté primero- dijo Dilandau

-¡mentira! YO pregunté primero- 

-¡no es cierto!-

-¡sí lo es!- una vez más, comenzaron a discutir.

-¡eso no importa! Sólo responde lo que te pregunté-

-lo haré si Ud. responde primero- le dijo Arlet decididamente.

-Maldita seas, Arlet. Sabes cómo sacarme de quicio- le dijo Dilandau, bastante molesto y se levantó para irse y dejar a Arlet sola. Ella no quería que se fuera, así que no le quedó otra más responderle antes de que se marchara.

-¡¡qué enfermante eres!! Está bien, ¿quieres saber? Si, si quiero que haya otra vez, ¡¿contento?!- le gritó Arlet a Dilandau, quien no se dio vuelta ni un segundo. De pronto se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Arlet. Se colocó frente a ella y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-será mejor que descanses de una buena vez, Arlet- le dijo aún con la mano extendida. Arlet lo miró un momento hasta que se decidió a darle la mano y con la ayuda de Dilandau se levantó. Una vez que ya estaba de pie, Dilandau comenzó a retirarse del gimnasio, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo.

-yo también quiero que haya otra vez- y con eso se retiró del lugar. _Quien lo diría, Dilandau tratando de comportarse como un caballero, _pensó Arlet divertida. Al menos ya no se sentía preocupada.

*********************

Hola a todos, este capítulo me tomó más de lo que pensé ¬¬ aún así, no estoy muy satisfecha como quedó, así que lo más probable es que sufra alguno que otro cambio.

Quiero dar gracias también a Kaily el ángel diabólico por sus comentarios (disculpa no haber respondido nunca tu mail u_u)

Otra cosa que quería comentarles era el asunto de una supuesta aparición de Celena. Por sus reviews ya pude darme cuenta de que a más de alguna no le simpatiza ¬_¬ lo que es algo comprensible y respeto sus gustos, la verdad es que al principio me era bastante indiferente, pero me he dado cuenta de que es un personaje demasiado interesante, que tiene el mérito (por decirlo de alguna forma -_-) de salir tan poco y tener un pasado tan complejo. Y seamos honest@s, a ella la raptaron cuando pequeña y nadie le preguntó si quería ser transformada en hombre. Lo que trato de decir es que, no habría Dilandau sin Celena y Celena sin Dilandau no tendría gracia, sus circunstancias tan particulares son lo que los hace a los dos por igual personajes tan complejos, interesantes y únicos. Con esto, no estoy tratando de cambiar sus opiniones, sólo quiero dar mi punto de vista (ahora, si logro hacerlos cambiar un poquito de opinión, no me enojo ^_^) y advertirles que si Celena aparece, es porque así lo creí necesario para desarrollar el personaje de Dilandau y porque es importante para la historia. Y si quedaron con la curiosidad y les gustaría saber cómo sería Celena y lo que piensa sobre muchas cosas, les recomiendo que lean el fanfic "Scars on the Heart" de Sarah Neko, pueden encontrar la traducción en mi página 

Hasta la próxima ^__^/


	9. Capítulo 9

****

Boys Don't Cry

por Karina

-Nathan, ¿qué piensas hacer la próxima semana?- le preguntó Gatty con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿hay algo importante que hacer?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada planeado... - comentó Miguel, quien se sumó a la conversación. Se encontraban en el hangar, reparando y puliendo sus armas de combate, la mayoría de ellas eran lanzallamas.

-Esperen un momento, se olvidan de que Nathan es nuevo- interrumpió Chesta. Arlet los miraba sin entender nada.

-Lo que pasa es que ya se acercan nuestras correspondientes vacaciones- le explicó Chesta -a cada escuadrón se les asignan una semana de descanso, y uno puede salir a visitar a familiares y descansar-

-¿Entonces saldremos del Vione?- preguntó Arlet. 

-¡Sí!- gritó Guimel animado.

-Nosotros tenemos pensado salir en la noche del sábado, tu sabes, a celebrar... - dijo Gatty

-¿Y qué quieren celebrar?- preguntó Arlet inocentemente.

-No lo sé... cualquier cosa- respondió Miguel con picardía. Todos estallaron en risotadas y sólo los miró sonriendo. _No tienen remedio_, pensó.

-Entonces, ¿iras con nosotros?- le preguntó Chesta. Arlet se quedó sorprendida con la pregunta. La estaban invitando a salir con ellos. _Vaya... no me di cuenta cómo me fui convirtiendo en parte de ellos._

-No lo sé- respondió.

-Vamos Nathan, anímate- le dio Gatty acercándose a ella y colocando su brazo en su hombro 

-¿Cómo sabes si encuentras una agradable compañía?- 

-wuuuuuuu- comenzaron los demás a molestar.

-¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Arlet algo alarmada.

-Vamos, todos somos chicos bien parecidos, seguro que podemos conseguirnos alguna novia- dijo Gatty con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. _Entonces será mejor que me quede... no quiero tener que probar mi supuesta hombría con una chica. No quiero ni pensar en los problemas que me metería, _pensó Arlet.

-Lo pensaré- dijo Arlet para tranquilizarlos un poco, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. Era mejor y más sabio quedarse en el fuerte. Así aprovecharía de practicar tranquilamente sola.

-¡Bien!- exclamaron todos, como si les hubiera dicho que iría con ellos. Metieron tanta bulla que Dilandau se acercó a ellos para reprenderlos.

-¡Ustedes déjense de comadrear tanto y pónganse a trabajar!- 

-¡Sí, señor!- respondieron todos al unísono y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

-Qué vergüenza, parecen viejas chismosas- añadió molesto.

En ese momento se escuchó un gran barullo en la entrada. Eran los soldados del Escuadrón Serpiente, que llegaban para salir en sus guymelefs. Junto a ellos entró su Capitán. La vestimenta de estos soldados era distinta a la de los Dragonslayers. Las armaduras de sus hombros eran mucho más pequeñas y de color gris y también llevaban armadura en sus pechos, el resto del uniforme era entero negro. Dilandau, quien seguía cerca de los chicos dirigió una mirada de desprecios hacia los soldados que entraron, en especial a su Capitán, quien a diferencia de los demás soldados, tenía una armadura de color verde oscuro. Al ver a Dilandau, una sonrisa malintencionada se le dibujó en el rostro y se acercó hacia él con paso decidido.

-Vaya... sentía un extraño olor a podrido y ahora que veo que llegaste entiendo por qué- dijo Dilandau sin dejar de mirar al Capitán del Escuadrón Serpiente. Era un chico de unos 18 años aproximadamente, de cabellos rubio platinado e intensos ojos azules. El chico lo miró con la misma sonrisa.

-Mi querido Dilandau ¿qué no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?- le contestó el chico.

-Pero tu sólo eres escoria, Marcos- dijo Dilandau altanero -No eres más que un hijo de papá- todos los Dragonslayers comenzaron a reírse, pero pararon de inmediato al ver que el rostro de Marcos había cambiado de semblante para mirar con odio y rabia a Dilandau.

-¡Cállate! niñito estúpido. Sólo eres un fenómeno- le respondió. Esta vez, fue el turno de los otros soldados para reírse. 

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- dio Dilandau furioso.

-Lo que oíste, imbécil. Pobre de ti, me das lástima- contestó Marcos. Dilandau no soportó el que le dijeran que le tenían lástima y en un arrebato golpeó fuertemente a Marcos en la cara. Este apenas pudo reaccionar porque recibió otro golpe en el estómago, sin embargo, pudo esquivar un tercer golpe de Dilandau y aprovechó para golpearlo en la cara.

-¡Estúpido!- gritaba Marcos mientras le daba otro golpe. A estas alturas, los dos seguían golpeándose mientras los soldados animaban a sus respectivos capitanes. La pelea no duró por mucho más tiempo, ya que dos soldados de grandes proporciones separaron a los conflictivos capitanes

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ???!!!- se escuchó la potente voz del General Adelphos. Los dos soldados tenían que afirmar fuertemente a Marcos y Dilandau para que no se soltaran. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

-Ustedes dos siempre ocasionando problemas- continuó hablando –Muy bien, daré la orden para que los suelten y pobre de ustedes si hacen alguna estupidez- pasarán tres días en los calabozos- luego de esto, hizo un ademán y los soldados soltaron a Dilandau y Marcos. 

-Los quiero en cinco minutos en mi despacho- y con esto, el General Adelphos y sus soldados se marcharon. Dilandau sintió algo tibio saliendo de su boca y al llevarse la mano a ella se dio cuenta que era sangre. Los dos estaban todos magullados y Marcos tenía un corte en la ceja. Dilandau llamó a Gatty y le relevó su cargo durante esos días. Luego de eso se retiró, no sin antes decirles unas últimas palabras a Marcos.

-Maldito imbécil, sólo estás aquí por tu familia, no por tus propios méritos-

-cállate estúpido, no tengo por qué aguantar esto de un fenómeno que ni siquiera sabe de donde salió- le contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar y aprovechaba de empujarlo con el hombro.

-Eso no importa. Porque YO soy mejor que tú, todo lo que tengo es porque YO me lo he ganado... no por un estúpido apellido- y con esto se retiró del hangar. Marcos se quedó quieto por un momento, rojo de rabia. _Maldito imbécil, ya me las pagará, _penso y se marchó. Arlet estaba completamente sorprendida. A decir verdad, nunca se imaginó a Dilandau castigado.

-Ese imbécil- comenzaron a decir los chicos.

-Siempre está molestando-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Arlet

-No se soportan, siempre que se encuentran no pierden la oportunidad para insultarse- le explicó Chesta. Eso no se lo esperaba, que alguien fuera capaz de enfrentar a Dilandau y lo que es peor, insultarlo de esa forma. 

-Dilandau sama tiene razón, es sólo un hijito de papá, no estaría aquí si no fuera por su apellido- agregó Miguel.

-¿y quién demonios es ese tal Marcos?-

-¿qué no lo sabes? Es el hijo de uno de los cuatro grandes Generales del Ejército de Zaibach- dijo Gatty.

-Es cierto, viene de una de las familias más antiguas y las que prácticamente fundaron el Ejército de Zaibach, los Zarovich- dijo Chesta.

-¡¡¡LOS ZAROVICH!!!- exclamó Arlet sorprendida -¡¡¿¿quieres decir que ese tipo viene de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Zaibach??!!-

-Así es- contestaron todos. Arlet se quedó callada por un largo rato.

-¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!!- fue lo primero que le vino a la boca y los demás se largaron a reír con la reacción de Arlet. 

-jaja, tienes toda la razón, Nathan- le dijo Miguel dándole una palmada en la espalda. 

-Está bien, no se relajen tanto y trabajen- les ordenó Gatty. Es verdad, iban a estar sin Dilandau durante tres días y Arlet se preguntaba qué iba a ser de ellos sin Dilandau.

Después de que pasaron los tres días, Dilandau estaba con un humor peor al acostumbrado, así que el resto de la semana fue un verdadero infierno. Afortunadamente, al menos para los demás, la semana siguiente salían de vacaciones, por lo que podían descansar de los malos tratos de Dilandau por una semana. Arlet, quien había decidido quedarse en el Vione durante las vacaciones, comenzaba a reconsiderar seriamente su decisión, no quería ser la única que recibiera los malos tratos de Dilandau, pero si salía, tendría que salir con los chicos y no quería meterse en problemas. Así que sólo esperaba que la sobredosis de mal humor de Dilandau disminuyera la próxima semana. El último sábado de la semana, el entrenamiento fue más duro de lo usual, por lo que todos terminaron exhaustos, pero felices ya que tenían el domingo entero para ordenar sus cosas y ser transportados a tierra firme. El domingo, todos los chicos estaban ansiosos esperando a ser transportados. Dilandau los observaba desde lejos, viendo lo emocionados que estaban por salir para descansar, para visitar a sus amigos, para encontrarse con sus familiares. Los miraba dándose cuenta de que nunca sabría lo que eso significaba. Como era de esperarse, ese tipo de pensamientos le revolvió el estómago, así que decidió terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Se acercó a sus soldados y éstos se pusieron en posición firme al ver a su capitán. La escena no se hubiera visto tan extraña si los Dragonslayers hubieran estado usando sus uniformes en lugar de ropa civil.

-Bien, sólo espero que no se relajen tanto-

-¡Sí, Dilandau sama!- respondieron todos muy animados.

-Bueno, entonces pueden retirarse-

-¡Sí, Dilandau sama!- contestaron nuevamente. En ese momento, llegaron los transbordadores y los chicos subieron felices. Luego de eso, Dilandau se retiró a la habitación en donde tenía su gran trono. Buscó en su despacho una copa y una botella de vino y se puso a beber sentado en su trono. Se terminó la botella él solo, así que perezosamente se levantó a buscar otra botella más. Aunque tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol, ya que estaba acostumbrado a beber vino, se sentía algo mareado. Se sirvió una nueva copa, dejó la botella en la pequeña mesa que tenía junto a él y comenzó a juguetear con el contenido de la copa durante un largo momento. De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se extrañó de que alguien anduviera a esas horas dando vueltas por los pasillos, sobre todo ahora que sus soldados acababan de marcharse.

-¡¿quién anda ahí?!-

********************************************************

****

El minuto cultural de Hotaru

Hola a todos, una vez más, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han puesto sus reviews, realmente me alegra ver que ya hay más de veinte. 

Bien, he decidido colocar estas pequeñas notas con respecto a este fanfic y decidí llamarlo "El minuto Cultural de Hotaru" (de cultural no tiene nada, pero es lo que suelo decir con mis amigas cuando alguien hace algún comentario mmmm... como decirlo, extraño o de esos que después de que lo dicen todo el mundo se queda callado, sin saber que decir ¬¬), por ejemplo, este capítulo salió algo corto porque en realidad, todo lo que tenía pensado para este iba a quedar demasiado largo, así que decidí dividirlo... y así le da más suspenso a la cosa. ¿se imaginaban a Dilandau castigado? Jeje, yo tampoco, pero como mi hermano tuvo que hacer el servicio militar, me contó que siempre hay alguien de mayor rango que te trata mal... así, la persona que estaba a cargo de ellos y que los trataba mal, también recibía su repasada de alguien de mayor rango, y así... además, quería poner a alguien que le cayera mal Dilandau... no tanto que lo odiara, pero que hubiera cierta fricción entre los dos... además, aceptémoslo, Dilandau no es moneda de oro para que le guste a todo el mundo ^_^ (pero estoy segura de que es por eso que nos gusta tanto *^o^*) 

Bueno, eso era todo, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10

****

Boys Don't Cry

por Karina

Arlet era la única que permanecía con uniforme. Los demás soldados ya se habían cambiado de ropa y estaban listos para partir.

-Es una lástima que no vengas con nosotros, Nathan- le dijo Dalet.

-Bah, no importa, él se lo pierde- dijo Gatty haciéndose el sentido.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo Nathan -Sé que no será lo mismo sin mí- bromeó. Todos se largaron a reír.

-Bien, yo los dejo hasta aquí- se despidió Nathan. 

-Si, pásalo bien- se burló Miguel -espero que no hagas enojar mucho a Dilandau sama- le dijo mientras se despedía de ella con un golpe en el hombro.

-Yo también espero eso- respondió Arlet. Todos se despidieron de ella, pero cuando Chesta se acercó a despedirse, le dijo muy serio.

-Adios, Nathan, cuida mucho a Dilandau sama- Arlet se quedó sorprendida.

-Si... lo haré- le contestó extrañada, sin embargo pudo darse cuenta de la mirada que Gatty le dio a Chesta, como si lo estuviera reprendiendo por decir algo que no debía. 

-Adios, pásenlo bien- les dijo Arlet a todos mientras se retiraba y cuando se dirigía a la salida, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dilandau, quien estaba apoyado en una muralla, observando a sus soldados. Estaba como ensimismado y Arlet no pudo leer la expresión de su cara. De lo único que pudo darse cuenta fue de que estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la notó. 

Luego de eso, Arlet se dio cuenta de que tenía el resto de la tarde libre. _¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?_ Tenía algo de hambre, así que se dirigió a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo para comer, pero lo único que consiguió fue una manzana verde. Se dirigió al comedor jugando con la manzana y se sentó en uno de los inmensos mesones. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, así que se comió la manzana con toda la calma del mundo. Luego de eso, decidió irse a su habitación. Se sentía extraña al ver que podía hacer todo con absoluta calma y relajo, sin que nadie la estuviera apurando. Estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando se percató de una luz que provenía de la sala de Dilandau. A pesar de que ya era tarde, le extrañó que aún estuviera despierto (siempre se acostaba temprano). Una vez más, su curiosidad pudo mucho más que su sentido común, así que decidió ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Dilandau. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera llegar a ella escuchó la voz de Dilandau.

-¡¿quién anda ahí?!- Arlet entró sigilosamente al gran Salón. Dilandau se encontraba echado en su trono, con su chaqueta puesta encima de sus hombros y con una copa de vino en su mano, mientras que con en la otra tenía apoyada su cabeza.

-Permiso, Dilandau sama- dijo Arlet alejándose de la puerta.

-Ah, eres tú Arlet, entra- le dijo Dilandau mientras se sentaba bien en el trono. Arlet se acercó un poco más y pudo darse cuenta de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado del trono de Dilandau y de las dos botellas de vino, una de ellas estaba vacía y la otra se encontraba en la mitad. 

-Pensé que te habías ido- dijo Dilandau.

-No... decidí quedarme- le respondió Arlet -quiero aprovechar de practicar con la espada-

-Eso es bueno. Tienes que mejorar tu manejo de la espada-

Silencio.

-Pensé que irías a visitar a tu familia-

-Ya le dije que mi familia estaba aquí- le respondió Arlet. Dilandau esquivó la mirada avergonzado. Volvió a jugar con la copa de vino y luego de un rato bebió su contenido.

-Acércate- le dijo a Arlet. Ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero de todas formas se acercó.

-Bebe una copa- le ordenó.

-No gracias, no bebo- le contestó Arlet.

-Dije-bebe-una-copa- volvió a repetir. Ni modo, Arlet tuvo que buscarse una copa y servirse una copa de vino. La única vez que había bebido vino fue cuando de curiosidad tomó un sorbo de un vaso de vino que había dejado un cliente y en realidad hubiera preferido no haber hecho tal cosa, ya que sintió que el sabor amargo y vinagre no se lo podía quitar con nada. Así que con valor, cerró los ojos y se tomó el contenido de un zarpazo. Sin embargo, el sabor del vino no le desagradó en absoluto. Al contrario, pudo sentir el sabor dulce de la bebida en su boca. _Está delicioso, _pensó.

-¡¿Qué manera es esa de tomar una copa de vino?!- dijo Dilandau indignado por la forma en que Arlet se tragó la copa.

-Ya le dije que no bebía- le respondió Arlet molesta. Dilandau sólo se dignó a mirarla feo, pero decidió cambiar su cara e inclinarse para servir él mismo dos copas de vino. Luego de eso, tomó una de las copas que llenó y volvió a su posición original.

-toma esa copa... te enseñaré cómo se hace- dijo Dilandau. A Arlet no le quedó otra más que hacerle caso, pero ya no estaba tan molesta de que la obligara a beber nuevamente, el vino que había probado era sencillamente exquisito. 

-Primero que nada, el vino se bebe, NO SE TRAGA... no es agua lo estás tomando - le dijo mientras le dirigía la mirada para cerciorares de que lo estaba escuchando. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que sí lo hacía, volvió su mirada a su copa, la levantó y comenzó a moverla dando pequeños giros a su contenido

-Primero tienes que observar su movimiento y su color... - luego acercó la copa a su cara, cerca de su nariz - ... luego tienes que sentir su aroma... sentir su olor dulce, y una vez que has podido sentir su sabor con tan sólo olerlo, bebes un pequeño sorbo y dejas que su sabor inunde tu boca y recorra tu garganta- y después de decir eso, se llevó la copa a su boca y bebió un poco de vino, disfrutando su sabor con los ojos cerrados.

Francamente a Arlet le parecía un montón de cursilerías todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero hizo exactamente todo lo que Dilandau le dijo y una vez que el dulce sabor del vino inundó su garganta, se dio cuenta de que no eran cursilerías en absoluto.

-¿y qué dices ahora?- preguntó Dilandau

-Delicioso- respondió Arlet al momento que sentía que las mejillas se le sonrojaban. Practicó varias veces más hasta que se acabó el contenido de su copa.

-Muchas gracias, Dilandau sama- dijo Arlet dejando su copa en la pequeña mesa. El silencio se prolongó hasta que se hizo incómodo.

-Si quieres más, puedes servirte- dijo Dilandau

-¡Muchas gracias Dilandau sama!- dijo Arlet entusiasmada e inmediatamente se sirvió otra copa llena de vino.

-De... nada- agregó Dilandau no muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea que Arlet siguiera bebiendo. Arlet continuó practicando y practicando, hasta que se tomo la botella que quedaba en la mesita y como es de suponer en alguien que nunca ha bebido, todas las copas que se tomó comenzaron a pasarle la cuenta y de pronto comenzó a sentir calor y unas ganas irresistibles de conversar y reír.

-Vaya, vaya... nunca pensé que iba a volver a beber vino en mi vida, una vez lo hice y me prometí a mi misma que nunca más lo haría... ¡¡es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!!... por cierto ¿es idea mía o hace calor?- dijo Arlet muy animada.

-Si, hace un poco de calor- le respondió Dilandau.

-Si, ya lo suponía... Dilandau sama, no creo que le moleste que me abra la chaqueta... después de todo, no hay nada que no haya visto antes- dijo Arlet en un tono muy picarón.

-¿qué estás diciendo?- dijo Dilandau avergonzado

-Lo siento Dilandau sama, pero llevo una camiseta bajo la chaqueta- le respondió y comenzó a reírse y a echarse aire con la mano. Luego de eso dio un suspiro y siguió hablando.

-pero bueno, como le decía, jamas en mi vida había probado un vino así de exquisito, pero una vez probé un vino... sólo lo hice de pura curiosa que soy... estaba limpiando unas mesas en la cantina en la que vivía y entre los vasos que quedaban había uno que tenía algo de vino... así que lo probé... y fue horrible, lo peor que tomado en mi vida... -

-Eso es obvio... - dijo Dilandau interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Arlet -Quien sabe qué clase de vino tomaste y te aseguro que no tiene que haber sido uno muy bueno... No puedes comparar lo que tomaste en un bar de mala muerte con mi vino. Yo sólo tengo cosas de calidad- dijo de modo despectivo.

-Tiene razón Dilandau sama- dijo Arlet pensativa, pero luego agregó con entusiasmo

-Bueno Dilandau sama, qué más se podía esperar de Ud... si tiene tan buen gusto para todo... es cosa de fijarse en su traje tan elegante, y su habitación tan bien decorada... y se nota que es una persona que se cuida mucho, usted tiene muy buen gusto en todo... ¿sabe una cosa?... bueno, algunos soldados dicen por ahí... - dijo Arlet agachando la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada. Dilandau comenzó a ponerle más atención.

-bueno... ellos dice, ¡pero Ud. no les vaya a decir que yo dije tal cosa! Bien... algunos soldados dicen que Ud. es... bueno... dicen que es homosexual y que por eso tiene tan buen gusto-

-¿¿¡¡QUÉ DIJISTE??!!- dijo Dilandau sobresaltado.

-Pero Dilandau sama, Ud. no se preocupe que sólo lo dicen de envidiosos... además... no tiene de que preocuparse de que digan eso, Ud. ya me comprobó que no es así, ¿verdad?- agregó Arlet sonrojándose aún más de lo que estaba.

-Arlet- dijo Dilandau en tono neutral

-¿Sí, Dilandau sama?- dijo Arlet mirando de reojo a Dilandau aún avergonzada.

-Estás ebria- 

Arlet lo miró sorprendido.

-¡por supuesto que no!- le respondió

-Claro que si- volvió a decir Dilandau.

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!- 

-Dilandau sama- dijo Arlet llevándose las manos a la cintura -Si realmente estuviera ebria como Ud. dice haría alguna locura como... acercarme a Ud.- dijo acercándose a Dilandau 

- ... me apoyaría en los brazos de su trono... - continuó apoyando sus manos en los brazos del trono de Dilandau 

- ... y me sentaría en sus piernas... - continuó diciendo mientras se montaba en las piernas de Dilandau, quedando muy cerca de él, tanto que Dilandau se recostó en el respaldo del trono.

-Arlet- dijo Dilandau con el mismo trono neutral de hace unos minutos.

-¿Sí, Dilandau sama?-

-Estás sentada en mis piernas-

Arlet se quedó quieta un momento, sin darse cuenta aún de lo que había hecho y una vez que lo hizo se largó a reír.

-creo que tiene algo de razón, Dilandau sama... creo que sí estoy un poquito ebria... - le dijo y de tanto reírse su chaqueta comenzó a abrirse, lo que hizo que Dilandau desviara la vista de su cara.

-Así es que... - dijo suavemente mientras que con una mano apartaba la chaqueta de Arlet. -así es como ocultas tus senos- se dio cuenta que debajo de la pequeña camiseta color lavanda que todos usaban, Arlet llevaba puesto varios vendajes.

-Después de todo no es tan malo tener pechos pequeños- le respondió Arlet dejando que Dilandau la observara. Él llevó su mano a su pecho y al tirar el vendaje con un dedo pudo darse cuenta de que las vendas las usaba tan apretadas que le marcaban la piel.

-¿no te molesta usarlo tan apretado?- le preguntó sin levantar la vista.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada- le respondió Arlet, estremeciéndose al sentir las manos de Dilandau, pero no hizo nada. 

-Ya entiendo- De pronto, Dilandau la asió de la camiseta y la acercó bruscamente a su cuerpo. -Pero hay algo que no entiendo-

-¿q- qué no entiendes?- murmuró Arlet tratando de mantener la compostura.

-No entiendo... ¿por qué se siente tan bien tenerte cerca?-

-No lo se-

-¿Tu también sientes lo mismo?- pero Arlet no le respondió y se acercó aún más para besarlo durante un largo rato y mientras lo hacia, podía sentir el sabor dulce del vino en su boca.

-Hay otra cosa que no entiendo- dijo Dilandau una vez que se separaron.

-¿qué no entiendes?- le preguntó Arlet mientras jugaba con el cabello de Dilandau

-El cuerpo de una mujer... - comenzó a decir mientras que con una mano comenzaba a tocar los muslos de Arlet.

-Sus piernas son más delgadas que las de un hombre... - sus manos continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a sus caderas.

-Sus caderas son más anchas que la de un hombre... - luego de eso, siguió subiendo hasta que sus manos llegaron a su cintura.

-su cintura es más pequeña... - ahora sus manos se dirigieron a sus brazos.

-Sus brazos son más delicados... - continuó acariciando su cuello y su rostro. Arlet no hizo absolutamente nada, pero sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del cuerpo.

-su cuello es tan frágil... - y ahora sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta sus senos

-¿y qué me dices de esto?- dijo marcando la forma de sus pechos con tal suavidad que Arlet se estremeció completamente.

-Se ven tan frágiles... pero tienen una fuerza que no se compara con nada... - se quedó callado un momento, contemplando el rostro de Arlet.

-Arlet, a veces te ves tan frágil... pero tienes una fuerza que cualquier otro soldado desearía-

-¿qué estás diciendo, Dilandau?- dijo Arlet -yo sólo soy una simple soldado, no soy tan fuerte como dices-

-No me refiero a la fuerza bruta... es otra cosa menos tangible... es... tener el valor y las agallas para salir adelante... ¿cómo lo haces?- dijo Dilandau, quien de pronto parecía fascinado con Arlet.

-Supongo que no nos queda otra solución- dijo Arlet y su mirada se volvió algo triste y de pronto suspiró. No recordaba la última vez en que se había sentido tranquila, sin la preocupación de tener que hacer algo, alerta a lo que estaba haciendo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento de descanso, de hecho, desde que su padre murió no lo había tenido y por un pequeño momento se permitió relajarse un poco y descansar su cuerpo y su mente en los brazos de Dilandau. _Qué irónico... y pensar que Dilandau nunca les da un momento de descanso a sus soldados y ahora está así conmigo._

Trató de seguir jugando con su pelo, pero Dilandau nuevamente la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla. Arlet pudo sentir como las manos de Dilandau recorrían su espalda por debajo de su camiseta hasta que de pronto sintió cierto alivio en su pecho. Dilandau le había soltado los vendajes. 

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Dilandau?- le dijo Arlet sin separar su boca de la de él.

-¿qué crees tú?- respondió Dilandau besando ahora su cuello.

-Nos pueden pillar- le murmuró Arlet en su oído y aprovechaba de morder su oreja.

-No te preocupes, ya no hay nadie... todos se fueron ya-

Pero en ese momento el sonido de algo cayendo en el suelo los sorprendió.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTÁ AHÍ?!- gritó Dilandau bastante alterado.

****************************

****

El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru

Hola a todos, una vez más ^__^. Antes que nada, pido disculpas por demorarme taaaaaanto en poner este cap. Y debo reconocer que lo tenía un poco del lado, he estado muy atareada con una actualización especial de mi página Monitos Chinos, además de estar haciendo un par de dibujos, pero ya retomé la inspiración ^^

Bueno, este caps estuvo bastante etílico, por decirlo de alguna forma, la verdad es que no tengo idea si realmente así se prueba un vino, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible ú_ù. Sé que lo dejé bastante inconcluso, pero se debe a que el cap. que tenía pensado se me volvió a alargar, así que decidí volver a dividirlo, pero no se preocupen, que esta vez no me demoraré tanto en actualizar.

Y bueno, ya saben, comentarios, pifiaduras, tomatazos, cartas de amor y amenazas de muerte, a mi mail, hotaru_albatou@hotmail.com o simplemente dejen sus reviews... ¡¡me encantan los reviews!!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Boys Don't Cry**

por Karina

-No puedo creerlo- exclamó Gatty muy enojado.  
-Maldición, estaba seguro de que lo había guardado- dijo Miguel mientras revolvía todo su equipaje.  
-Quizás los guardaste en esta maleta- dijo Chesta tratando de ayudar a Miguel.  
-¡Que no están ahí! Si ya revisé todo- dijo Miguel enojado, tirando un par de pantalones en el revoltijo de ropa que tenia en su maleta. Había estado tan ansioso de salir de vacaciones que cuando alisto sus maletas, no se dio cuenta que no había guardado un pequeño bolso con sus cosas personales como cepillos, lociones y otras cosas. Podría haber prescindido de todas estas cosas si no hubiera sido porque entre todo se encontraban sus documentos personales... y un ciudadano sin documentos era peor que un esclavo, claro, sin tomar en cuenta que era un soldado, con mayor razón siempre debía llevar sus documentos. Ya habían bajado a tierra firme y la mayoría de los chicos ya se habían retirado, y Chesta, Gatty y Miguel, quienes iban hacia la misma dirección se habían puesto de acuerdo para tomar el mismo transporte. Pero ahora, con el pequeño "percance", Chesta y Gatty tendrían que esperar a que Miguel encontrara sus documentos. Gatty estaba visiblemente molesto, Miguel estaba desesperado y Chesta trataba de calmar los ánimos. 

-ya no sacas nada con seguir buscando, no te queda otra más que regresar al Vione- dijo Gatty. Miguel se quedó mirando su equipaje que estaba todo revuelto. Tomó un par de camisas y comenzó a ordenarlas.  
-Bueno chicos, será mejor que se vayan o llegarán tarde a sus hogares. Creo que esto me va a tomar un largo tiempo-   
-No seas estúpido- dijo Gatty aún enojado y se acercó a Miguel para arrebatarle la camisa que tenía en su mano -Nosotros ordenaremos este desastre- Miguel se quedó inmóvil por un momento hasta que su rostro denotó un gesto de alivio.  
-Gracias amigos- dijo con teatral emoción.  
-Ya no estés perdiendo el tiempo y ve de una buena vez- le gritó Gatty quien, a pesar de que su enojo había pasado un poco, aún pretendía estarlo.

Miguel partió de una buena vez y comenzó a ingeniárselas para ver cómo regresaba al Vione. El transporte para personas ya había dejado de funcionar y aunque estuvieran funcionando, no le iba a ser tan fácil explicarle a los oficiales de guardia que había olvidado sus documentos. Decidió que los transportes en los que se podía esconder más fácilmente eran los que transportaban el alimento, así que se metió entre las cajas de verduras y legumbres y con ellos subió hasta el Vione. Una vez que el transbordador llegó a la bodega de la cocina, se escabulló por entre las grandes cajas y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, llegó al comedor, que en ese momento estaba vacío, lo que era algo bueno, ya que podría tomar un par de atajos a su habitación sin tener que pasar por el Salón de Dilandau, además, esos sectores eran frecuentados sólo por los Dragonslayers, y si no se encontraba con Dilandau, todo estaría bien.

Al fin llegó a su habitación con el corazón en las manos y lo primero que vio encima de su cama fue el bolso que tanto buscó entre sus maletas. Se acercó rápidamente a él y comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que tenía adentro hasta asegurarse de que sus documentos estaban ahí, así que sin más demora, metió todas las cosas que había sacado en su bolso (incluyendo sus documentos) y sin molestarse en cerrarlo salió rápidamente de la habitación. Recorrió los mismos pasillos por donde había pasado, pero cuando llegó al comedor, se dio cuenta que los soldados del Escuadrón Serpiente se encontraban ahí. _Maldición, justo ahora aparecen esos imbéciles, pensó irritado_. Ahora no le quedaba otra alternativa más que tomar otro camino. _Veamos, ya no podré tomar el transbordador de los alimentos... mi única alternativa de regresar a tierra firme es con el transbordador de los guymelefs que son dados de baja, puedo esconderme perfectamente en uno de ellos._ Lo único que no le gustaba de este plan era que inevitablemente tendría que pasar por el Salón en donde estaba Dilandau, así que tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadoso al pasar por ahí.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que al fin dio con el que se encontraba el Salón de Dilandau. Caminó lo más lenta y sigilosamente posible, pero a medida que se acercaba empezó a escuchar voces. Al parecer, Dilandau no estaba solo. Se acercó más y más y cada vez las voces se escuchaban más claramente hasta que comenzó a escuchar risas. Llegó a la altura de la puerta y se quedó parado. De pronto, las risas se acallaron y escuchó la voz de Dilandau.

-Así es que... así es como ocultas tus senos- 

_¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!! Dilandau... Dilandau sama está... ¡¡¡con una mujer!!!_ Pensó Miguel totalmente sorprendido y como la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la razón, se acercó con cuidado a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

-Después de todo no es tan malo tener pechos pequeños- dijo una voz suave y fina, como la de una mujer.

_Oh por Dios, los chicos no me lo van a creer cuando les cuente... Dilandau sama con una mujer..._ pensó Miguel, sorprendido con lo que acababa de enterarse. Comenzó a revisar rápidamente en su mente quién podría ser la misteriosa chica. _Sin contar a Naria y a Eria, no hay otras soldados mujeres en el Vione... además, no tienen pechos pequeños... y claro, son muy fieles a Folken sama... las otras mujeres que hay en el Vione son las cocineras... _Miguel se puso a recordar el rostro de las cocineras y de inmediato las dio por descartada, _bah, ya son todas de edad... _decidió seguir escuchando la conversación para ver si algo le daba más pistas de quien podría ser. Se quedó un buen rato escuchando, pero nada de lo que hablaran le daba una pista clara de quien podía ser. Ya se estaba aburriendo, cuando de pronto, la conversación comenzó a tomar otro rumbo que Miguel no había previsto, pero los dos comenzaron a hablar más despacio.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Dilandau?-  
-¿qué crees tú?-  
-Nos pueden pillar-  
-No te preocupes, ya no hay nadie... todos se fueron ya-

Miguel se sintió totalmente descolocado, tanto que decidió que ya había escuchado más que suficiente, sin embargo, cuando se apartó de la puerta, todas las cosas que tenía guardada en su bolso se cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTÁ AHÍ?!- se escuchó la voz de Dilandau.  
-L-lo siento mucho, Dilandau sama- respondió Miguel, más por reflejo que por sentido común. Hubiera recogido sus cosas y se hubiera marchado rápidamente y Dilandau nunca se hubiera enterado de que estuvo ahí, pero no. _¡pero qué estúpido soy!_ Se lamentaba mientras recogía sus cosas con rapidez.  
-Miguel Labariel, entra de inmediato- dijo Dilandau, reconociéndolo por la voz. Miguel terminó de recoger todas su cosas y se alistó para el reto de Dilandau. _Al menos voy a saber quién era la persona que estaba con Dilandau sama._

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró. Se encontró en el Salón a Dilandau, quien estaba sentado en su trono, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y su chaqueta puesta sobre sus hombros. No muy lejos de él había una pequeña mesa con varias botellas de vino y dos copas ya vacías, y un poco más apartado de la mesa se encontraba Nathan en posición firme. _Vaya... en qué lío se habrá metido ahora Nathan que está aquí..._ pensó Miguel descuidadamente mientras se acercaba a Dilandau, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-Discúlpeme, Dilandau sama- dijo mientras se arrodillaba para saludar a Dilandau y muy disimuladamente, levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Nathan.

-¿Qué demonios hacías espiando?- lo reprendió Dilandau.  
-N- no estaba espiando- tartamudeó Miguel, sin embargo, seguía mirando a Nathan de reojo, tratando de fijarse en su aspecto. Aunque estaba en posición firme, parecía demasiado tenso, su cabello estaba algo alborotado y tenía las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas, algo muy inusual en Nathan, quien se caracterizaba por su extrema palidez y como si fuera poco, tenía la chaqueta mal abotonada y su respiración era algo agitada. _No puede ser... esto tiene que ser una broma..._ pensaba Miguel, atando cabos. Para su sorpresa, todo calzaba a la perfección, además, Nathan era la única persona que estaba con Dilandau._ No es posible, Nathan es una chica... nos engañó a todos._  
-¿Y qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberías haberte ido- continuó Dilandau -¿por qué diablos regresaste?-  
-Mis documentos... - respondió Miguel tratando de mantener la compostura, y por sobre todo, tratando de no lucir sorprendido -lo que pasó es que olvidé mis documentos... -  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Dilandau indignado, más para sí mismo que para Miguel.  
-Así que de pasada decidiste espiarme un poco- dijo Dilandau, quien quería saber a toda costa si Miguel había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Arlet, pero Miguel sabía que se metería en aún más problemas de los que estaba si le contaba que había escuchado todo.  
-No, Dilandau sama, yo no escuché nada... lo que pasó es que tenía que pasar por este pasillo para llegar a los transbordadores, y con el apuro y los nervios, mis cosas se cayeron al suelo sin querer- no sonaba muy convincente, pero se apegaría a esta historia sin importar lo que pasara.  
-¿Y me vas a decir que nadie te vio?-  
-No, Dilandau sama, verá... me metí a escondidas en el transbordador de los alimentos para volver al Vione-  
-Olvidaste tus documentos, te metiste a hurtadillas al Vione y ahora te pillo detrás de la puerta de mi Salón... sí que estás metido en problemas, Miguel- dijo Dilandau con un tono de ironía.  
-L- lo siento mucho Dilandau sama- respondió Miguel, quien todavía seguía arrodillado en el suelo.  
-levántate- le ordenó Dilandau y Miguel obedeció de inmediato.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Miguel Labariel?- dijo Dilandau disfrutando del evidente nerviosismo de Miguel. Él desvió la vista de Dilandau y sin querer se encontró con los ojos de Nathan, quien al darse cuenta de que Miguel la miraba esquivó rápidamente su mirada.  
-¿Recuerdas esa vez en que Chesta y Gatty rompieron unos vidrios jugando con una pelota? Los dos se quisieron pasar de listos ocultando lo que había pasado, pero de todas formas me enteré de lo que pasó... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?- dijo Dilandau, pero Miguel no respondió nada.  
-No importa lo que ustedes hagan o digan a mis espaldas, al final siempre me entero de todo... a mi no me pueden ocultar nada-  
-Si, Dilandau sama- asintió Miguel  
-Sabes que detesto las mentiras ¿verdad?-  
-Sí, Dilandau sama-  
-¿Y sabes qué más detesto?... detesto a los chismosos, odio a las personas que andan por ahí, comentando todo lo que ven... ¿lo sabías?-  
-N-no Dilandau sama- tartamudeó Miguel, quien ya se imaginaba que era descubierto.  
-Bueno, ahora lo sabes- dijo Dilandau. Se quedó callado un momento y luego continuó hablando.  
-Está bien... puedes retirarte, por esta ocasión, no te castigaré... pero si te descubren, lo haré-  
-Muchas gracias, Dilandau sama- dijo Miguel con un gran alivio.  
-Ahora, retírense- les ordenó Dilandau a los dos. Miguel estaba más que aliviado, pero Arlet se sintió algo desconcertada de que también le ordenara retirarse.  
-Si, Dilandau sama- respondieron los dos al unísono y se retiraron del Salón. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Miguel suspiró aliviado.  
-t-te salvaste de una grande- le dijo Arlet tratando de actuar natural.  
-Creo que tuve suerte- le respondió Miguel, también tratando de actuar natural. Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y para Arlet, de pronto se le hizo muy importante tratar de caminar derecho. Todavía sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero con el susto que acababa de pasar, lo hizo volver a estar en alerta.  
-Y dime, Nathan... ¿qué hiciste ahora que Dilandau sama te mandó a llamar?- le preguntó Miguel, entre bromeando y hablando en serio.  
-erh... bueno, yo... no he hecho nada malo... sólo quería... - Arlet trataba de inventar alguna buena excusa, pero no se le ocurría nada. Mientras tanto, Miguel seguía esperando una respuesta.  
-le pedí que me entrenara esta semana- dijo Arlet con un demasiado entusiasmo._ Si claro, ya me imagino qué tipo de entrenamiento,_ pensó Miguel.  
-¿vas a entrenar con Dilandau sama? Eso es masoquismo- bromeó Miguel y los dos se rieron de forma nerviosa.  
-¿y qué tipo de entrenamiento vas a tener?-  
-Con la espada... tu sabes que no soy tan hábil como los demás con la espada- el trayecto del Salón de Dilandau hasta donde el pasillo se dividía era relativamente corto, pero con esa conversación tan tensa se hizo una eternidad. Finalmente llegaron a la división del pasillo y se despidieron.

-Bien, será mejor que me apure, Gatty y Chesta deben estar cansados de esperarme- dijo Miguel  
-Está bien... entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana- le despidió Arlet  
-Claro... nos vemos- se despidió Miguel y comenzó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos. Arlet se quedó parada un rato, preocupada con todo lo que había pasado. Aunque le había dicho a Dilandau que no escuchó nada, ella estaba segura de que Miguel se había dado cuenta de todo, sólo esperaba que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Se dirigió de una vez por todas a su habitación, al lugar al que debería haber ido en lugar de haber pasado por el Salón de Dilandau, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, y no le quedaba más que resignarse a vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber si Miguel escuchó algo que la delatara. 

Entró a su habitación y arrastró sus pies hasta su cama, en donde se sacó perezosamente el uniforme y se dejó la pequeña camiseta color lavanda y sus boxers blancos para dormir. Una vez lista, se tiró pesadamente a la cama y se tapó sólo con las sábanas, ya que todavía sentía calor. _Nunca más le hago caso a Dilandau si me hace beber de nuevo._

  
Chesta dio un largo bostezo sentado en una de las maletas de Miguel, mientras que Gatty estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Ya se había demorado mucho y eso le preocupaba, pero se sintió más aliviado cuando vio a Miguel que regresaba con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-¡¿por qué diablos te demoraste tanto?!- fue lo primero que le preguntó cuando estuvo con ellos.  
-erh... por nada en especial, sólo me costó encontrar una manera de salir, eso es todo- dijo Miguel algo nervioso.  
-¿y?- le preguntó Gatty.  
-¿y qué?- respondió Miguel con otra pregunta.  
-¡¿cómo que qué?! ¿los encontraste?-  
-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Miguel, quien aún no atinaba a responder nada cuerdo, sin embargo, Chesta se dio cuenta que algo raro tenía.  
-Los documentos... ¿recuerdas que fuiste a buscarlos?- le recordó.  
-¡ah! Eso... si, los encontré- contestó por fin.  
-¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Gatty -pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma-  
-No, no tengo nada- dijo Miguel.  
-¡no me digas que Dilandau sama te descubrió!- exclamó Chesta.  
-¿¡qué tan tonto me crees!? ¡Por supuesto que no me atrapó!- exclamó Miguel a la defensiva -¡¡y no me pasa absolutamente nada!! ¿Entendieron?- sin embargo, el resto del camino casi no abrió la boca y estuvo todo el tiempo distraído. Todavía no podía entender cómo Nathan los había engañado a todos.

  
El sonido de la puerta golpeándose la despertó súbitamente y se sentó rápidamente en su cama para ver de qué se trataba, pero se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Dilandau, quien se había quedado apoyado en la puerta.

-Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo- le dijo sin ni siquiera disculparse por haber entrado sin permiso.  
-¡maldición! Me asustaste- le respondió Arlet de mala gana, llevándose las manos a la cabeza debido al repentino mareo que tuvo por levantarse tan rápido.  
-¿por qué no volviste?- le preguntó Dilandau  
-Claro, para que otra persona más nos descubriera- refunfuñó Arlet.  
-No te preocupes por Miguel, ya dijo que no escuchó nada- respondió Dilandau sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
-Pues yo no lo creo así... estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de todo-  
-Eso da lo mismo, de todas formas no se atreverá a abrir la boca... o si no, la pagará muy caro-  
-eso espero- dijo Arlet.   
-¿y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Arlet, dándose cuenta repentinamente de que no debería estar en su habitación-  
-¿y tú qué crees?- le respondió Dilandau -vine a terminar lo que había empezado-  
-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le dijo Arlet, fingiendo que no entendía a lo que Dilandau se refería, sólo por jugar un poco con él. Sin embargo, Dilandau no dijo una sola palabra más y comenzó a acercarse a Arlet de la misma forma que un felino se acerca a su presa para atacarla. Se sentó en la cama y levantó una mano y la dirigió al rostro de Arlet, apartándole el cabello que tenía en la frente y luego comenzó a delinear su rostro con sus dedos, recorriendo sus mejillas, tocando suavemente sus labios y desde ahí comenzando a bajar por su mentón y recorriendo su cuello, cada vez bajando más y más hasta su pecho. Arlet trataba de no reaccionar a sus caricias, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo hacerlo y de pronto su respiración comenzó a agitarse más y más. Dilandau la estaba tratando de una forma lenta y delicada, hasta que sin ningún aviso, la tomó repentinamente de la pequeña camiseta y la acercó rápidamente a él, dándole un beso fuerte y apasionado, tanto que al cabo de un instante, los dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire.  
-a esto me refiero- le respondió Dilandau.  
-bien, ya entendí- dijo Arlet, esta vez, ella tomando la iniciativa. Esta vez, el beso no fue tan apasionado, pero fue igual de intenso y mientras lo besaba, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta que todavía tenía encima de los hombros. Los dos se desnudaron, los dos se acariciaron y se tocaron y por segunda vez dejaron de ser el sanguinario Capitán de los Dragonslayers y el soldado de secreta identidad. Sólo eran un chico y una chica, volviendo a descubrir que sí podían sentir algo genuinamente bueno.

  
Aquí iba una vez más. Estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla que siempre olvidaba al despertar. Se encontraba en un hermoso prado lleno de flores... de pronto, dos figuras comenzaban a aparecer ante sus ojos... era exactamente lo mismo, el pequeño joven de cabellos dorados y la pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules, cabellos ondulados y mejillas sonrojadas. Se veían felices y jugueteaban por el prado, pero poco a poco la figura de la pequeña comenzaba a desvanecerse y el chico de cabellos dorados se quedaba solo. Dilandau veía que el chico llamaba a la pequeña con desesperación, pero no oía nada y mientras que la figura del chico también comenzaba a desvanecerse, el cielo se oscurecía y el prado era reemplazado por una tenebrosa oscuridad. Trataba de gritar, de llamar a Gatty... o a Chesta, pero su voz no le salía de la garganta. Iba a comenzar a caminar, pero sintió que alguien le daba la mano... era la pequeña que estaba con el chico, pero había algo distinto en ella. A la pobre le habían cortado su hermoso cabello, sus mejillas ya no estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos tampoco brillaban. Ahora podía ver en sus ojos tristeza y mucho miedo. De pronto, de la completa oscuridad en la que se encontraban, pudo divisar a lo lejos una leve luz azulada y decidió dirigirse hacia ella, sin soltar de la mano a la pequeña. Caminó y caminó y a medida que se acercaba más a la luz, ésta crecía más y más hasta que la sumergió a los dos en su resplandor, pero un repentino y desgarrador grito los sacó de la incandescente claridad. Ahora se encontraba en una habitación grande, fría y oscura, y podía sentir un pesado olor a medicamentos y ahora podía escuchar cada ruido de aquella habitación. Se horrorizó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. En una camilla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación se dio cuenta de que se encontraba la persona que había gritado hace un momento y para su completa sorpresa y horror pudo percatarse que se trataba de la pequeña, quien ya no estaba con él. La pequeña estaba atada a la camilla, llena de sondas y alrededor de ella se paseaban unas siniestras sombras, quienes se acercaban a ella insertándoles agujas y poniéndole inyecciones. La pequeña luchaba por zafarse, gritando, llorando, pero era inútil. Dilandau sintió rabia... sintió asco... y sintió miedo... pero lo que más sentía en esos momentos era un incontrolable deseo de matar a las sombras... matarlas y dejarlas desangrarse... eso, quería ver la sangre de aquellas sombras derramada en el suelo. Sacó su espada y se acerco a ellos con paso decidido y comenzó a atacar a las sombras, matándolas con el limpio movimiento de su espada... pero las sombras no sangraban... sólo se desvanecían y se perdían en la oscuridad. Una vez que las eliminó a todas, se dirigió a la camilla para desatar a la pequeña, quien aún estaba llorando. Cuando la pequeña se vio libre de sus ataduras, se tiró a los brazos de Dilandau. Él nos sabía que hacer ni que decir... y no tenía muy claro lo que estaba sintiendo... pero no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Tomó a la pequeña para salir de aquel tenebroso lugar y cuanto la tomó en sus brazos, la niña lo abrazo fuertemente, apoyando su cabecita en los hombros de Dilandau...   
-no quiero estar sola- dijo entre sollozos y Dilandau comenzó a sentir esa molesta sensación que siente cuando piensa en esas cosas... él también se sentía solo y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación. Abrazó a la niña y le acarició la cabeza...  
-No te dejaré sola- le dijo suavemente. La pequeña se calmó y dejo de llorar, sin embargo, algo insólito pasó... la niña comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta que desapareció completamente, dejando nuevamente a Dilandau en la más absoluta oscuridad. Maldición... otra vez no... pensó desesperado, hasta que escuchó una voz.  
-me salvaste-   
Dilandau se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.   
-¡¿quién demonios eres?!- gritó girándose hacia todos lados, hasta que divisó la silueta de una mujer  
-me acabas de salvar- volvió a decir la mujer, dejándose ver completamente. Era casi de la misma altura de Dilandau, y tenía los mismos ojos tristes de la pequeña.  
-¿quién eres? Responde- demandó Dilandau.  
-somos la misma persona... - decía la chica mientras se acercaba a Dilandau -yo soy parte de ti... y tu eres parte de mi, Dilandau- la chica se puso frente a Dilandau y aunque él no entendía nada de lo que la chica decía, no hizo nada, sólo dejó que se acercara... de alguna forma, su presencia lo tranquilizaba ¿por qué?   
-¿quién eres tú?- volvió a preguntar.  
-Soy Celena... no me recuerdas, ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica. Dilandau negó con la cabeza.   
-Es mejor así... - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. De pronto, la chica comenzó a llorar y abrazó fuertemente a Dilandau.  
-Por favor, no dejes que te manipulen-

Él estaba a punto de abrazarla, pero las sombras volvieron a aparecer, sin embargo, esta vez eran más tangibles... tanto que tiraban de Celena para apartarla de Dilandau, y aunque él trataba de aferrarse a ella, sintió que a él también lo tiraban y podía sentir los brazos fríos de las sombras y pudo ver cómo la oscuridad devoraba a Celena... luchó por soltarse y una vez que lo consiguió, la ira lo inundó nuevamente, haciendo que tomara nuevamente su espada para atacar a su oscuro enemigo... sólo que esta vez había una pequeña gran diferencia... las sombras ya no se desvanecían... ahora podía sentir cómo su espada se enterraba en la carne de sus víctimas... podía escuchar el lamento de sus víctimas al ser alcanzados por el filo de su espada... podía sentir el olor de la sangre que los cuerpos derramaban... y su corazón comenzó a agitarse y podía escuchar cómo latía fuertemente... su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cada vez que mataba a alguien, se estremecía completamente, haciéndolo sentirse vivo. Mientras más mataba, su corazón más fuerte bombeaba y más disfrutaba de la masacre que estaba ocasionando... comenzó a reírse... una sádica y morbosa carcajada salía cada vez que empuñaba su espada y la ensartaba en el cuerpo de sus víctimas..._ sólo queda una maldita sombra..._ pensó excitado, mientras sentía la presencia de la sombra a su espalda. Con un rápido movimiento, giró su cuerpo y clavó su espada en el estómago de su víctima. Sacó su espada lentamente, y levantó la vista para ver el cuerpo de su víctima quien todavía no caía al suelo y tenía sus manos en su estómago, tratando de contener la hemorragia que la espada de Dilandau le había ocasionado. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y dejó caer su espada al suelo.  
-¿por qué?- dijo la sombra con apenas un hilo de voz -¿por qué lo hiciste, Dilandau?-  
-no... no puede ser... - murmuró Dilandau, tratando de alejarse de su víctima. Se trataba de Arlet.  
-¿por qué lo hiciste, Dilandau?- le volvió a preguntar, acercándose más a Dilandau.  
-Mentira... - siguió murmurando Dilandau, mientras se alejaba de Arlet. Se topó con el cadáver de una de las sombras que mató. El cuerpo de Chesta yacía sin vida en el suelo. Siguió mirando a todos los cadáveres que había en el suelo y se encontró con todos sus soldados muertos.  
-Gatty... Chesta... Miguel... - su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse y el frío y el pánico se apoderaron de él-  
-¿por qué, Dilandau?- dijo Arlet por última vez y cayó muerta.   
-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- gritó Dilandau, pero nuevamente, su garganta estaba muda. Trataba de gritar lo más fuerte posible, pero lo único que sentía era un nudo en la garganta. Miró una vez más el cuerpo de Arlet y vio cómo se desangraba rápidamente, al igual que los cuerpos de los Dragonslayers. Trató de escapar de la sangre, pero ésta lo alcanzó y como si cobrara vida propia, la sangre de todos los que había matado comenzaba a subir por sus piernas, sintiendo que le quemaba el cuerpo como si se tratara de lava caliente. Trataba de detenerla con sus manos, pero era inútil, la sangre subía y subía por su cuerpo, llegando hasta su torso, haciendo que Dilandau se desesperara al ver que cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro. No podía escapar. Sintió cómo le quemaba el cuello y cómo comenzaba a tapar su rostro, dejándolo sin respiración... se estaba ahogando en la sangre de todos los que había matado.

Despertó con la sensación de haber estado aguantando la respiración bajo el agua por demasiado tiempo y se sentó en la cama casi como por reflejo. Su respiración era entrecortada y estaba todo sudado, y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Agarrado a las sábanas fuertemente completamente atemorizado, trataba de calmarse, pero no podía. Por primera vez en su vida recordaba algo de lo que había soñado... y la sensación era horrible. Recordaba a Arlet y a sus soldados, todos muertos por sus propias manos... pero lo más escalofriante era que aún podía sentir la sensación de su espada clavándose en la carne de sus víctimas, podía sentir un poco de la excitación que sentía al descuartizar aquellas sombras... aún podía sentir el horror al ver los cuerpos mutilados de sus soldados y todavía podía sentir el ardor de la sangre que le subía por el cuerpo, como si tuviera vida propia. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no sabía en donde se encontraba, estaba completamente desorientado. _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ La voz de Arlet todavía retumbaba su cabeza.  
-No sabía... no quise hacerlo- murmuró Dilandau, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. _¿Por qué lo hiciste?..._ seguía escuchando la voz de Arlet. Dilandau se apretaba más fuerte la cabeza y comenzó a hacer rechinar los dientes. Su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa hasta que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos. _Maldición... ¿qué demonios me pasa?_ De pronto, una mano helada le tocó el hombro, asustándolo.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Arlet, quien lo miraba con preocupación. Dilandau la miró con los ojos de par en par y las imágenes de la pesadilla le volvieron a la mente y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la espalda. Arlet se acercó un poco más a Dilandau y levantó una mano para acariciarle la frente, pero Dilandau la quitó bruscamente.   
-¡no me toques!- le gritó.  
-¡pero Dilandau...!- dijo Arlet para ella misma muy asustada. Se quedó un largo tiempo quieta, sin saber qué hacer, mientras que observaba a Dilandau.  
-Otra vez tuviste una pesadilla- dijo Arlet en voz baja. Dilandau sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
-No recuerdas nada de lo que soñaste ¿verdad?- 

Dilandau no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo ningún gesto que afirmara o negara esa pregunta. Por fin se decidió a mirarla a los ojos. Se podía ver que estaba muy preocupada por él._ No lo entiendo... a pesar de todo se preocupa por mí... _pensó Dilandau. Nuevamente, dejó de mirarla y agachó la cabeza, negando la respuesta. No podía contarle que había soñado matándola. Arlet se colocó a su lado de rodillas y trató una vez más de tocarlo, llevando su mano a su frente y para su alivio, Dilandau se dejó.  
-qué horror... estás ardiendo- le dijo Arlet al tocarle la frente -¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Arlet y Dilandau nuevamente negó con la cabeza. Dio un largo suspiro y sin saber por qué, abrazó a Arlet, dejando su cabeza descansar en sus hombros.  
-tranquilo- le decía Arlet mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -ya pasó- le decía para calmarlo, pero aún podía sentir que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Una vez que estuvo más tranquilo, Dilandau habló sin muchas fuerzas  
-Arlet-  
-¿qué sucede?- Dilandau se separó de ella y la tomó de los brazos, apretándolos tan fuerte que le hacía daño a Arlet.   
-Prométeme... - le dijo Dilandau mirándola fijamente a los ojos -prométeme que... nunca me vas a dejar sólo... - Arlet estaba sorprendida y confundida. _¿Cómo es posible que unas pesadillas lo dejen tan vulnerable?_ Pensaba sin saber muy bien que hacer. Definitivamente, estaba conociendo muchas facetas de Dilandau que desconocía y que nunca pensó que tendría._ ¿Por qué me pide eso?_  
-Dilandau... - murmuró.  
-Por favor... - le dijo Dilandau, mientras más le apretaba los brazos -prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo... - Dilandau no necesitaba decir más. Se podía ver en sus ojos la soledad que sentía._ Me necesita... de verdad me necesita..._ pensaba Arlet._ Yo también te necesito._  
-te lo prometo- dijo Arlet al fin. Los ojos de Dilandau se suavizaron completamente y la soltó de los brazos  
-te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, Dilandau- le dijo Arlet acariciando su rostro. Él tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó, volviendo a abrazarla, dejando su cabeza descansar en su pecho.

**********************

**EL Minuto cultural de Hotaru**

Hola a todos, como les prometí, traté de demorarme lo menos posible para actualizar :P ... espero que así haya sido. 

Bueno, al parecer las cosas están comenzado a complicarse un poquito para Arlet... pero así son las cosas ¿qué va a psar ahora que Miguel sabe? 

Como dato anecdótico, la mayor parte del sueño lo escribí en una pequeña ventana que tengo entre clases (bueno, tenía que aprovechar la inspiración ^_^) escuchando Blaze la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre trato de escuchar música acorde con la escena, sirve mucho para inspirarse y meterse en la historia. Y creo que los resultados no estuvieron tan malos.

Y una vez más, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan, pero si ven algo que no les gusta y tienen alguna crítica constructiva, no duden en hacerla, siempre y cuando sea con respeto hacia mi trabajo.

VANessa: No, no es lo que estás pensando, la preocupación de Chesta es por otro motivo que después se dará a conocer muahahaha *hotaru se ríe maquiavélicamente*

Darth Vicious: Aquí en Chile dieron la versión latinoamericana por televisión abierta, pero he tenido el justo de verla en japonés y el disgusto de verla en español (sólo los tres primeros capítulos) *a hotaru le dan escalofríos al recordar a Allen diciendo "mi querida Dilandau* _

Can Hersey: ¡¡muchas gracias por revisar siempre!! vaya sí que debes tener paciencia ^^

También gracias a Kaili, Princess of darkness a Zongi chan (si, es increíble lo que pueden hacer un par de copas de más) y a Edith y Panchi y a todos los demás que han dejado sus reviews


	12. Capítulo 12

Boys Don't Cry

por Karina

Arlet estaba exhausta. Ya llevaba dos horas de arduo entrenamiento y lo único que quería era tomar un descanso, aunque fueran sólo cinco minutos, pero Dilandau no le daba tregua. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que con el entrenamiento estricto de estos últimos días había mejorado considerablemente su manejo de la espada, uno de sus puntos más débiles. Al principio no era capaz de sostener un combate con Dilandau por más de un minuto, y ahora era capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo luchando contra él, incluso, hubo varias ocasiones en que puso en serios aprietos a Dilandau, pero nunca lo había vencido. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de pedirle tomar un descanso, pero muchas razones le impedían hacer tal cosa. Primero, no quería mostrar algún signo de debilidad ante Dilandau (después de todo, ella también tenía su orgullo), segundo; estaba segura de que Dilandau la regañaría por ser tan débil y tercero, porque a pesar de estar tan cansada, sentía que esta vez sí podía ganarle. Los dos continuaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, y para sorpresa de los dos, Arlet comenzó a dominar el duelo, hasta que al fin, en una limpia maniobra, logró esquivar la espada de Dilandau y de paso llevar la suya justo al cuello de él. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles. 

-Estás muerto- dijo Arlet.  
-gané... jajaja... al fin le gané, Dilandau sama- comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Dilandau seguía sin moverse y Arlet no podía leer la expresión de su rostro.  
-No puedo creerlo ¡¡GANÉ, GANÉ!!- comenzó a vociferar, feliz por la hazaña que había realizado, pero justo cuando estaba guardando su espada en su vaina, Dilandau se movió tan rápido que no supo cómo se vio con una daga que le punzaba la garganta.

-Ahora tú estás muerta- le dijo Dilandau con una sonrisa en la cara. Había aprovechado que Arlet bajó la guardia para atacarla. Lo que hizo fue soltar su espada y rápidamente sacar su daga y cuando Arlet llevó su espada a su vaina para guardarla, la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y la tiró hacia él, apuntado su daga directo al cuello de Arlet. Una vez que Arlet salió de su asombro, comenzó a reclamar.

-¡¡Hey... eso es trampa!! Yo ya había ganado-  
-¿acaso no has aprendido nada?- le recriminó Dilandau. Quitó la daga de su cuello y la soltó.  
-Nunca debes bajar la guardia, sobre todo si ya ganaste- le decía mientras se alejaba de ella y tomaba su espada del suelo y la guardaba en su vaina.  
-De todas formas, eso no fue justo... ¡qué bajeza!- dijo Arlet, mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello, justo en el lugar en donde Dilandau la pinchó con su daga.  
-¿justo? ¿bajeza?- al parecer, ese comentario molestó bastante a Dilandau.  
-Y cuando estés en un combate de verdad ¿vas a decirle eso a tu enemigo si te ataca?- Arlet no dijo absolutamente nada.  
-No existe lo justo o injusto en la guerra, tienes que ganar sin importar lo que hagas. No importa los métodos que ocupes, por muy sucios que sean. Esto no es un juego, si pierdes te mueres-

Arlet se quedo escuchando el sermón todo el tiempo callada. Le parecía tan frío y completamente sin escrúpulos, pero lamentablemente, Dilandau tenía razón. Había que sobrevivir a como diera lugar.

-Eso se oye tan... - dijo Arlet tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero Dilandau la interrumpió.  
-Esa es la guerra... los cuentos heroicos sólo son para los libros de Historia, nada más-

Arlet respiró resignada. Aunque no le gustara, tendría que seguir el consejo de Dilandau y ponerlo en práctica.

-Bien, basta de bla bla y comencemos de nuevo- dijo Dilandau sacando su espada, listo para un nuevo duelo.  
-Dilandau sama, descansemos un momento ¿sí?- le pidió Arlet.  
-Ni lo sueñes ¡Vamos, en guardia!-  
-Vamos, Dilandau, es sólo un minuto- le pidió nuevamente mientras se acercaba a él arrastrando sus pies.  
-¡Dije que no!-  
-Pero es que estoy muy cansada- dijo Arlet acercándose un poco más a Dilandau, quien se vio obligado a dejar su posición de combate. Arlet aprovechó esto, para acercarse aún más a Dilandau, tanto que sólo tuvo que levantar un poco su cabeza para acercar su cara al oído de Dilandau.  
-¿sabes por qué estoy tan cansada, verdad?-  
-hmph... claro que lo sé... espero que no digas que es mi culpa-  
-¡claro que lo es!- le dijo Arlet mientras rodeaba el cuello de Dilandau con sus brazos.  
-Que yo recuerde, no te forcé a nada- le respondió Dilandau. El sentir a Arlet tan cerca de él lo desconcentraba y ponía ideas en su cabeza que no debía pensar en esos momentos. De pronto, sintió algo helado y punzante en su cuello.

-Ahora sí estás muerto- era Arlet quien esta vez apuntaba la misma daga que Dilandau había usado para atacarla a su cuello. Dilandau estaba tan asombrado que no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al escuchar la burlona risa de Arlet, lo hizo.

-¡¡TRAMPOSA!!- le dijo mientras la empujaba lejos de él. Arlet no podía aguantar más la risa y explotó en risotadas.  
-jajajaja... no puedo creer... que hayas caído- apenas podía hablar de tanto reírse y ni siquiera la mirada asesina de Dilandau la intimidaba.  
-¡¡Maldita seas, no te rías!!- le gritaba Dilandau, pero esto hacía que Arlet más se riera, tanto que le dolía el estómago y le salían lágrimas de los ojos.  
-lo-lo siento Dilandau sama- le decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo y trataba de calmarse.  
-increíble- murmuró Dilandau. Tenía mucha rabia con Arlet y con él mismo, pero lo que más sentía en ese momento era vergüenza de haber caído con un truco tan... tonto.  
-Pero Dilandau sama. Sólo estoy poniendo en práctica lo que usted me enseñó- le dijo Arlet mientras se limpiaba los ojos.  
-No te hagas la chistosa-   
-Ah, Dilandau sama... después de todo, es igual a todos los hombres- le dijo Arlet aún sentada en el suelo.  
-hmph... me gustaría ver si puedes usar esa técnica con otro soldado- dijo Dilandau sonriendo irónicamente.  
-¿Por qué dice eso?-  
-Qué tonta... no creo que a algún soldado le agrade la idea de que otro trate de conquistarlo. Te saldría el tiro por la culata-  
-Tiene razón, Dilandau sama. Esta técnica sólo puedo usarla con Usted-  
-¡Ya basta!-  
-Lo siento. De todas formas uno nunca sabe... en una de esas sí me funciona con otro soldado- dijo Arlet con un tono malicioso en su voz.  
-Ja, no si descubren tu pequeño secreto- le dijo Dilandau con la misma sonrisa maliciosa. Los dos esta vez se largaron a reír.  
-Vaya, vaya... pero qué bien la están pasando- era la voz de Marcos que había entrado al gimnasio. Arlet se asustó tanto se paró rápidamente, mientras que Dilandau volvió a estar atento y alerta.  
-¡¿qué demonios crees que haces?!- preguntó Dilandau enojado.  
-Necesito el gimnasio para entrenar con mis soldados- respondió Marcos mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
-Lo siento, estamos ocupados, ¿qué no ves?- le dijo Dilandau de mala gana.  
-ja, ya me di cuenta- dijo Marcos, mirando fijamente a Arlet, quien estaba a unos pasos más atrás de Dilandau. Definitivamente no le gustaba ese tipo. Cada vez que lo veía se sentía insegura y le infundía miedo, un inquietante miedo muy distinto al que sentía a veces con Dilandau. Con él era distinto, de alguna forma, el miedo que a veces sentía por Dilandau la atrapaba al punto de sentir la necesidad de enfrentarlo, sin importar las consecuencias... era extraño, porque sabía que de alguna u otra forma que él jamás la dañaría (al menos no gravemente). Puede que no lo aparente, pero Dilandau mataría por sus soldados. Sin embargo, con Marcos era distinto, porque sentía que él sabía todo sobre ella y eso la aterraba, además, no lo conocía bien, así que no sabría a qué atenerse con él.  
-Espero no interrumpir al par de tortolitos- agregó -no es que me importen tus inclinaciones raras-  
-¡imbécil! ¿por qué no te largas de aquí?- le dijo Dilandau acercándose a Marcos dispuesto a echarlo.  
-Está bien... está bien, lo haré... con una condición- dijo Marcos.  
-¿qué quieres ahora?-  
-Me iré sólo si logras ganarme un duelo-  
-hmph, no voy a rebajarme a pelear contigo, Marcos-  
-Vamos, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- le dijo Marcos desafiante.  
-Por favor, no me hagas reír- le dijo Dilandau despectivamente. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de desafiarlo, y aunque Dilandau tenía la seguridad de que le ganaría, nunca accedía a su desafío por el simple hecho de que esto hacía enojar mucho más a Marcos. Pero esta vez tuvo una excelente idea.  
-Hagamos un trato, si logras ganarle a mi soldado accederé a pelear contigo- dijo Dilandau. Tanto Marcos como Arlet quedaron sorprendidos con la propuesta de Dilandau. _¡¡¿¿Qué está haciendo??!! ¡¿Se volvió loco o qué?! _Pensó Arlet asustada.  
-¡¿Que pelee con uno de tus soldados?! Ja, déjate de bromas tontas- le contestó Marcos irritado.  
-No es una broma. Si no erres capaz de ganarle a uno de mis soldados, no tiene caso que pierda el tiempo peleando contigo-  
-hmph, ¿y crees que tu soldado sea capaz de derrotarme?- dijo Marcos mirando despectivamente a Arlet -el pobre está muerto de miedo- agregó riéndose burlescamente. Ese comentario enfureció tanto a Arlet que se puso roja de rabia, sin embargo, Marcos tenía un poco de razón. Hasta ese momento, Arlet nunca había combatido con alguien que no fuera uno de los Dragonslayers o con Dilandau y verse de pronto enfrentada nada más y nada menos que al Capitán de otro Escuadrón la asustaba y la hacía sentirse intimidada. _Y precisamente tenía que ser él._  
-Pues este pobre muerto de miedo te derrotará sin ningún problema- dijo Dilandau. Marcos lo pensó un momento, hasta que accedió.  
-Está bien. Si eso es lo que hay que hacer para darte una lección... - dijo Marcos de mala gana.  
-Te equivocas, Marcos. El día en que pelees conmigo, morirás- le respondió Dilandau, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Arlet. _Excelente, ¿y qué hay de mí? ¿acaso mi opinión no cuenta?._

-Dilandau sama ¿¡qué está haciendo?!- le dijo Arlet en voz baja.  
-Nada que no puedas hacer- le respondió Dilandau.  
-¡¡¿¿Estás loco??!! ¡no puedo ganarle a Marcos!- le dijo con voz desesperada. Dilandau la miró fijamente.  
-Claro que puedes, y lo harás. Es una orden- y con esto, le dejó el paso libre para que saliera al encuentro con su rival. Una vez que los dos estuvieron frente a frente, realizaron los saludos de rigor y se colocaron en posición de combate. El primero en atacar fue Marcos, quien no tuvo piedad con Arlet y la atacó con fiereza. Arlet apenas podía contrarrestar los ataques de Marcos y lo único que podía hacer era defenderse de los embates. Marcos estaba ganando el duelo y no perdía oportunidad para alardear sus habilidades. 

-Ja ja ja, te lo dije, Dilandau. Un soldado tuyo no podrá ganarme- le decía mientras Dilandau observaba la pelea con una mezcla de preocupación y rabia. _Maldita seas, Arlet ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!... yo sé que puedes ganarle._

Los dos pararon por un instante el combate y Marcos ya se daba por victorioso. Arlet seguía muy nerviosa aún y esto la hacía sentirse muy insegura. Si no se tranquilizaba, no iba a poder ganarle y tenía que hacerlo sin importar cómo. Era una orden de su Capitán. Respiró profundamente y tomó su espada con firmeza y decisión. _Si Dilandau dijo que podía ganarle es por algo,_ pensó tratando de darse ánimos. Ahora sí, el juego va a comenzar. Y con esto, se lanzó a atacar a Marcos con todo lo que tenía. Marcos se sorprendió con el repentino ataque de Arlet, pero lo contrarrestó sin problemas, sin embargo, cada vez se le hacía más difícil, tanto que había dejado de reírse burlescamente y había comenzado a maldecir. El duelo cada vez más se inclinaba a favor de Arlet hasta que en un rápido movimiento, Arlet desarmó Marcos, lanzando su espada lejos de su mano.  
-¡Maldición!- exclamó Marcos lleno de rabia al ver que su mano tenía un pequeño corte, provocado por la maniobra de Arlet.  
-hmph, ¿y cómo esperabas ganarme si uno de mis soldados pudo derrotarte?- dijo Dilandau, acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Marcos sólo lo miró lleno de odio, respirando agitado y tomó su espada del suelo.  
-Esto no se va a quedar así- dijo antes de marcharse.  
-¿y se supone que tengo que sentir miedo con eso?- dijo Dilandau sarcástico mientras que Marcos se marchaba del lugar  
-No me provoque o te enviaré a uno de mis soldados para que te derrote- le gritó al tiempo que Marcos daba un fuerte portazo. _No puedo creerlo... le gané,_ pensó Arlet incrédula. Dilandau se dio media vuelta y la observó detenidamente durante un largo tiempo.  
-Te dije que podías ganarle-  
-Gané- murmuró Arlet y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.  
-Sin embargo, no te emociones mucho. Cualquiera es capaz de ganarle a ese cretino- dijo Dilandau retirándose del gimnasio.  
-¿y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Arlet al ver que Dilandau se retiraba del gimnasio.  
-¿Qué no estabas cansada? Mejor vete a tomar un descanso. Por hoy hemos terminado- le respondió, dejándola sola en el gimnasio. Se quedó quieta durante un largo tiempo, hasta que comenzó a reírse sola. Guardó su espada que todavía tenía en su mano y se retiró del gimnasio, contenta con lo que había conseguido, pero no satisfecha aún. Sabía que podía mejorar más y Dilandau la ayudaría en eso.

**************

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Este capítulo es algo corto, pero tiene lo justo y necesario y aunque no tomó ninguno de los puntos que quedaron pendientes en el capítulo anterior, éstos serán retomados en el siguiente capítulo.

Como dato anecdótico, este capítulo lo escribí en la palya, cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones... así que tuvo de inspiración al mar, la arena y el sol ^__^ (que no se mencionan en ninguna parte del fic ¬¬u) 


	13. Bonus Track

**Boys don't Cry **

**By Merle de Albatou**

**Nota: Este es un pequeño bonus track, por decirlo de alguna forma ^_~ sobre un encuentro entre Arlet y Dilandau, yo No escribí este fic, lo hizo mi gran amiga Merle de Albatou, así que todas las flores y los halagos son para ella ^__^, ¡¡muchas gracias amiga!!**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo es LEMMON, eso quiere decir que tiene contenidos sexuales explícitos, así que sólo podrás leerlo si eres mayor de edad.................... si, ya sé, nadie pesca estas advertencias, pero yo ya cumplí con advertirlos =P lo demás es responsabilidad de quien lo lee.**

  
Dilandau da la orden a sus soldados para retirarse; todos rompen fila y se dan la vuelta, todos, a excepción de Arlet, quien durante todo el entrenamiento no le ha quitado la mirada de encima. Dilandau la nota y se queda allí, de pie, mirándola... en ese momento, Arlet se sonroja, da la vuelta y se aleja hacia los camarines. Dilandau queda en blanco, no sabe como reaccionar ante tal acción... pero sin duda le parece algo provocador, ya que su sola mirada lo ha excitado... eso y los recuerdos de aquella pasada noche, cuando la tuvo en su cama, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez... tan nerviosa y exquisita... esa imagen la llevaba grabada. Ya recostado en su amplia cama, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en Arlet, la joven que se había atrevido a escabullirse en su habitación... bueno, su atrevimiento ya no importaba... Se sentía algo incómodo, quería verla otra vez, desnuda frente a él... -¿qué me ocurre?-, se dijo a sí mismo, ahí fue cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento dentro de su pantalón... estaba excitado, su pene comenzaba a erectarse....-dios.....quiero tenerla...debo tenerla-, se levantó y se armó de fuerzas para salir en busca de ella, su deseo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

En los camarines, Arlet esperaba sentada a que todos terminaran y salieran para poder darse una ducha. Ella, aun sonrojada, sentía una humedad inusual en su entrepierna. -Dilandau...Dilandau..- se repetía mentalmente mientras una de sus manos tocaba disimuladamente aquella humedad. Al fin, ya todos han terminado, entonces comienza su habitual ritual de desvestirse y desvendar su pecho.  
Dilandau espera oculto cerca de los camarines a que se retire el último de sus soldados, entonces decide entrar. Se acerca al sector de las duchas y la ve, desnudándose... su cuerpo ya no parece el de un chico sin duda; sin ropas, su cintura y caderas llaman la atención...a pesar de su delgadez, su cuerpo es perfecto y sus curvas simplemente exactas... comienza a acercarse...  
Arlet no se percata de su presencia, hasta que éste queda a sus espaldas, muy cerca de ella... sin voltear, reconoce el olor de Dilandau...como olvidarlo, si eso es algo que lleva consigo... en ese momento un escalofrío recorre su espalda, al unísono con la mano de él, la que recorre su espina dorsal hasta lo más bajo... - Arlet... te deseo- murmura Dilandau en su oído, seguido por el suave roce se su lengua, ésto hace que Arlet suelte un pequeño gemido, casi reprimido. Entonces, él toma su mano y la lleva hacia las duchas, en donde le pide que lo desvista. Ella comienza lentamente y con manos temblorosas a quitarle la ropa. Primero la camiseta, que deja a la vista sus brazos y torso. Ella piensa que tal cuerpo, joven y bien formado, marcado por el arduo entrenamiento podría fácilmente romperle el cuello... pero eso no la asustaba. Luego, siguieron los pantalones... pero se detiene y decide cambiar la jugada... se le acerca y mientras besa su pecho y juega con sus tetillas, desabrocha su pantalón lentamente, sin dejar de tocarlo por sobre la ropa...que rica sensación, es tan excitante que acelera la respiración de Dilandau. Por fin termina de retirar su ropa, y allí están, desnudos, frente a frente, mirándose el uno al otro... es la imagen perfecta. Dilandau da el primer paso y la toma entre sus brazos, besando su cuello de forma apasionada; ella, lo abraza por el cuello y acerca su pelvis a la de él...lo siente tan duro que ahora es ella quien se acelera. Las manos de Dilandau comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo, por su espalda y bajando hasta tomarla por las nalgas. - Arlet, eres hermosa...Arlet... - y la besa, sus labios de funden y sus lenguas se mueven dentro de ellos... es increíble lo excitante que puede llegar a ser un beso. Así permanecieron durante un rato, jugueteando con sus manos, sintiéndose la piel, tan suavemente y fuerte a la vez que a cada segundo se escapaban gemidos por aquí y por allá. Dilandau la empuja suavemente contra el muro, ahora es él quien desea hacer algo, desea tocar sus pechos y sentir sus pezones erectos... ella lo deja jugar con ellos, deja de chupar y lamer, porque eso le gusta, la excita, mientras, ella observa su rostro, hermoso rostro, que ahora ya no parece tan amenazador, más bien parece el de un niño... un pálido color rosa en sus mejillas lo delata... y su cabello, ella juega con su platinado cabello, suave como ninguno... de pronto, ella le dice: - Dilandau, tócame- y lleva su mano hasta su entre pierna para provocar un roce - ¿lo sientes? ... esto es lo que provocas en mí...- Dilandau sintió la necesidad imperiosa de hacer algo, pero se detiene y la mira directo a los ojos -Pídemelo- dice él con voz muy baja, sólo para que ella lo escuchara...-Méteme los dedos...mételos Dilandau- dijo Arlet, en ese momento, él le regala una pequeña sonrisa, la toma con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura y en seguida, la penetra con dos dedos... ella levanta su pierna izquierda, para que entren mejor y mas profundo... que sensación tan especial dentro de ella, sentir el movimiento constante de sus dedos dentro de su vagina la hace excitarse cada vez más, gimiendo dentro y fuera de la boca de Dilandau... la saliva que se desprende de esta acción, recorre el mentón de Arlet. El movimiento se mantiene por un rato hasta que la sensación se hace más y más intensa, entonces Arlet inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y Dilandau acelera el ritmo. -¿vas a tener un orgasmo para mi? ¿eh?- le pregunta él. -¡si!...¡ohh!...¡Dilandau!- Arlet estaba teniendo un orgasmo fui intenso, su respiración entrecortada lo denotaba. Cuando acabó, Dilandau llevo sus dedos hasta la boca de Arlet, para que sintiera su propio sabor, un sabor francamente único. - te ves aun más hermosa ahora- le murmura Dilandau. El rostro de Arlet parecía ya completamente entregado, sus párpados caídos, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por tamaña excitación, le atraía mucho a Dilandau... - así te veías aquella noche - dice él. Arlet lo abraza, sus cuerpos ahora están sudados y calientes. -déjame hacer algo por ti ahora- le dice ella mientras se voltea hacia el muro y se inclina hacia delante, dejando su vagina a completa disposición de Dilandau. Él la observa por detrás, quería perpetuar esa imagen, verla de piernas abiertas hacia él, toda mojada y caliente, en señal de completa entrega y total sumisión... eso le gustaba, sin duda alguna...- viólame...haz lo que quieras conmigo- le dice Arlet. Esas palabras despertaron en Dilandau sus instintos de opresor... la tomó por la muñeca del brazo derecho, la cual llevo hasta su espalda y levantó su pierna derecha, posicionándose justo en posición detrás de ella. Arlet, sólo se sostenía con su brazo y pierna izquierda. Dilandau entre tanto, la tenía fuertemente sujeta con sus brazos. Allí fue cuando él la penetró fuertemente, de una sola vez... esto hizo que Arlet diera un pequeño grito, seguido de un constante gemir, ella nunca lo había sentido tan adentro y tan profundo. Dilandau la penetraba una y otra vez, violentamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera de dolor, pero de un dolor que rápidamente pasó a ser placer. La respiración de él, se hacía fuerte y quejumbrosa, al parecer él también sentía algo de dolor, pero conociéndolo, sabemos que eso hacía aun más placentera aquella escena de violación y de dominación que se extendió por un largo rato. Arlet sentía cada vez más las penetraciones y Dilandau estaba tan excitado que ya casi acababa. - ¡dámelo, dámelo Dilandau!- le gritaba Arlet, ella estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo, muy diferente esta vez. -¡Arlet!....¡Arlet!....¡ahhh!- exclamó Dilandau, acabando dentro de ella en una explosión que lo hizo soltarla de pronto y caer sobre su espalda, aun dentro de ella. Arlet, por su parte, tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sudorosos, cansados y respirando trabajosamente, se incorporaron y quedaron el uno sobre el otro apoyados en el muro. Un silencio los envolvió, sólo el latido de sus corazones era audible por ellos, entonces, Dilandau la abrazó por la cintura y besó su hombro con ternura. Ella acarició su cabello platinado y los dos se besaron con pasión. -Arlet...yo...yo...- Arlet lo volvió a besar, sólo para decirle después -Dilandau...yo también- ella pareció comprender a la perfección la incomodidad de Dilandau para decir esas cosas y éste aceptó de buena manera su ayuda. Después de un largo abrazo, Dilandau pareció volver a ser el de siempre - quiero te de des un baño y luego vayas la comedor a cenar... quiero a mis soldados en buenas condiciones- intentó decir autoritariamente. Arlet pensó - si, claro, como no, así desnudo, tu autoridad no parece tal-. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero por la mirada que le dio a Dilandau, éste pareció comprender la situación en la que se encontraba...se sonrojó y rápidamente tomo sus ropas y se vistió - yo... deberé hacer lo mismo... supongo... no? - y una pequeña sonrisa tímida hacia Arlet, hizo que ésta le devolviera un guiño de ojos. -somos cómplices- pensaron ambos, al mismo tiempo. Después de eso, cada cual continuó haciendo lo suyo, pero marcados por algo que los unía, más allá del sexo.

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

O_O *Hotaru se tapa la cara de vergüenza* ay esta juventud de ahora, taaaaaaan impetuosa ^_^, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D como ya dije, es un bonus track y mi amiga lo hizo especialmente para mi y le pregunté si podía agregarlo en mi fanfic y dijo que si, así que todos sus comentarios, dudas existenciales, amenazas de muerte, sobornos, cartas cadenas y demases, déjenla en los review o mándame un correo a hotaru_albatou@hotmail.com y yo le haré llegar sus comentarios

PD: Como es un bonus track, quizas hayan algunas incongruencias con el fanfic, así que les pido que no las tomen en cuenta.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Boys Don't Cry**

por Karina

Arlet se despertó ese día cansada y decaída. Generalmente se sentía así una vez al mes, y es que aunque la mayor parte de su vida había fingido ser hombre, siempre había algo que le recordaba su naturaleza. El dolor intenso que sentía la hizo despertarse más temprano, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse aún. Se quedó quieta en posición fetal, tratando de no pensar en el dolor. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir esta vez cierto alivio al ver que había llegado su período y se sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Había recordado las veces que había estado con Dilandau. Desgraciadamente, otra onda de dolor la sacó de aquellos placenteros recuerdos y se maldijo por ser mujer. Siempre, una vez al mes lo hacía. 

Reunió fuerzas, se levantó a duras penas y se dirigió al baño. Se duchó, se vistió y se alistó para salir. Cuando llegó al comedor, algunos de los chicos, quienes ya habían llegado de vacaciones estaban desayunando y entre ellos se encontraba Miguel y al entrar, Arlet pudo sentir su suspicaz mirada. Arlet tenía miedo, estaba segura de que Miguel se había dado cuenta de todo aquella noche, podía sentirlo cada vez que la observaba, como si buscara algo que la delatara o simplemente para ver su reacción. Además, su manera de comportarse con ella había cambiado, ya no era un soldado más del escuadrón, ahora la trataba con cierta distancia y a pesar de que él trataba de que no fuera así, Arlet podía sentir todo lo contrario. Claro, tenía la seguridad de que Dilandau le había dejado bien en claro que le iría muy mal si andaba diciendo cosas que no debía, pero de todas formas, de ahora en adelante tendría que tener mucho más cuidado.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Nathan?- le preguntó Guimel.  
-No tengo otra- gruñó ella. Además de deprimirse en esos días, también se ponía de mal humor  
-Uh... nos despertamos denso- lo molestó Gatty y los demás comenzaron a reírse.  
-No es tu problema- le contestó Arlet sentándose y agarrando un pan y un vaso de leche. Inconscientemente, cada vez que sentía dolor se llevaba las manos a su vientre y sin darse cuenta se sentó frente a Miguel, quien se dio cuenta de tan particular gesto y la miraba atentamente. Ella esquivó su mirada y quitó la mano de su vientre.

-Pero qué sensible nos levantamos hoy- siguieron molestando y riéndose de ella. Arlet trató de ignorarlos, aunque ya le estaban colmando la paciencia.  
-Bueno, saben cómo se ponen las mujeres en "ciertos días"- comentó Miguel, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Arlet sintió un nudo en el estómago y lo miró sorprendida. Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de la intención de ese comentario, ya que celebraban el comentario con más risotadas.  
-¿qué dijiste?- le preguntó Arlet desafiándolo con los ojos.  
-Lo que oíste- le respondió Miguel fríamente. En ese momento, todas las carcajadas se acabaron y los demás soldados se quedaron mirando extrañados.  
-Repítelo- le respondió Arlet. Gatty trató de calamar los ánimos acercándose a Arlet y dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
-Vamos Nathan, es sólo una broma- le dijo, pero Arlet se levantó exaltada sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Miguel.  
-Ya relájate, no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho...- le dijo Miguel, tratando de relajarse él también.- ...¿o si?- agregó insidioso.

Arlet ya no pudo contener más su rabia y precipitadamente se pasó por sobre la mesa y le dio un fuerte golpe a Miguel en la cara, cayendo los dos al suelo. Miguel trató de defenderse en el suelo, desviando otro golpe que Arlet trató de darle. Mientras los dos luchaban en el suelo, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a meterse en la pelea.

-¡¡¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ??!!- 

Todos se quedaron petrificados, incluyendo a los dos contrincantes. Dilandau se veía realmente molesto. Una vez que salieron de su asombro, todos se pusieron en posición firme y Arlet y Miguel se levantaron pesadamente del suelo. Miguel tenía el ojo hinchado y Arlet tenía sangre en la boca.

-¡¡Hice una pregunta!!- dijo Dilandau aún más enojado, sin embargo, nadie respondió.  
-Bien. Ustedes dos se han ganado una semana en los calabozos-  
-Si, Dilandau sama- le respondió Miguel, poniéndose en posición firme, algo que Arlet no hizo.  
-Y ustedes limpien este desastre- les ordenó a los demás.  
-Si, Dilandau sama- le respondieron los demás y comenzaron a limpiar y ordenar el lugar. Miguel y Arlet se dirigieron hacia la salida y cuando Arlet pasó al lado de Dilandau no pudo aguantarse las ganas de decirle en voz baja.  
-Maldita sea, no fue mi culpa-   
-Una semana más para ti, Nathan-  
-¡¡¿QUÉ??!! ¡pero eso es injusto!- le respondió Arlet alterada.  
-¡Y si sigues hablando te irá peor!- le gritó Dilandau. Los demás trataban de no poner atención, pero miraban la escena de reojo.  
-¡pero si no fue mi culpa!- volvió a decir Arlet en voz baja, sólo para que Dilandau escuchara. Él se fijó que nadie lo miraba y la asió de la ropa. Se fijó nuevamente y se la acercó a la cara para hablarle en voz baja.  
-Escucha, niña... no creas que porque te acuestas conmigo vas a tener algún privilegio- y luego de esto, la soltó. Arlet estaba estupefacta, con la vista perdida. Luego miró a Dilandau y vio que su mirada era una de las más fría que había recibido. Dilandau se dio vuelta para retirarse del comedor. Miguel, quien todavía no se había retirado, vio toda la escena desde la puerta. Dilandau no se tomó la molestia de poner atención a su presencia hasta que vio la cara de sorpresa de Miguel y escuchó unos pasos que venían acercándose rápidamente hacia él. Alcanzó a darse vuelta y esquivar la embestida de Arlet, quien estuvo cerca de propinarle un golpe en la cara. Se dio tanto impulso para atacar a Dilandau que al ser esquivada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para levantarse porque Dilandau lo hizo por ella.  
-¡estúpido!- le gritó mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago. Arlet cayó pesadamente al suelo de rodillas, llevándose las manos al estómago y apenas pudiendo respirar.  
-¡Ya me cansaste!- le gritó Dilandau, quien estaba fuera de sus casillas, tanto que su mirada estaba llena de ira. Arlet todavía estaba con la vista gacha, pero el sonido de una espada la alertó y miró hacia arriba. Horrorizada, vio que Dilandau tenía empuñada su espada y estaba dispuesto a atacarla. _¡¡Dios mío, me va a matar!!_ Se tapó la cara para no ver lo que venía. Esperó a sentir el filo de la espada en su cuello en alguna parte de su estómago, pero no pasó nada. El sonido de la espada estrellarse contra el suelo la hizo descubrirse la cara. Lo primero que vio fue la espada que estaba tirada en el suelo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Dilandau. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera ido, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia ella, pero le daba la impresión de que estaba mirando a otra persona. Y en efecto, Dilandau estaba mirando hacia donde se encontraba Arlet, pero no la veía a ella. En su lugar, veía a una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsoladamente. _No me dejen sola_ sollozaba la pequeña y su llanto hacía eco en su mente. Comenzó a sudar frío y sentía que el estómago se le apretaba y que la sangre le ardía. Comenzó a ver todo nublado. Otra onda de dolor invadió su estómago y se llevó sus manos hacia él y segundos después, perdió el conocimiento y cayó inconsciente. 

Arlet se levantó rápidamente y se colocó de rodilla al lado de Dilandau. Gatty, quien estaba petrificado, salió de su estupefacción y reaccionó.  
-¡Chesta, rápido!- le gritó e inmediatamente Chesta entendió a lo que se refería. Los dos se acercaron rápido al lado de Dilandau.  
-¡Quítate, Nathan!- le espetó Chesta empujando a Arlet.  
-¡Eres un estúpido!- le dijo Gatty, mirándolo muy molesto mientras que comenzó a levantar a Dilandau, para luego llevárselo, aún inconsciente. Todos los demás seguían sin hacer nada, observando todo lo que había pasado. Arlet aún seguía en es suelo._ ¡¿qué pasó?!... ¿qué demonios le pasó a Dilandau? _Comenzó a preguntarse y decidida, se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzar a Dilandau.

-¡Esperen!- gritó, pero Miguel la afirmó del brazo para detenerla.  
-Ya basta Nathan. Fue suficiente-   
-¡Quita tus manos de encima!- le dijo Arlet.   
-No, no irás a ninguna parte- le respondió Miguel mientras le apretaba más el brazo, pero Arlet lo empujó y pudo zafarse de él y salió corriendo del comedor. 

Recorrió los pasillos que estaban cerca del comedor, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, pero siguió buscando. De pronto, escuchó ruidos que provenían de un pasillo y corrió hacia donde el pasillo se dividía en dos. Vio que Gatty y Chesta salían de una habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. 

-¿En donde está Dilandau?- les preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos con paso firme.  
-Basta Nathan, has causado suficientes problemas por un día- le contestó Gatty enojado.  
-Nathan, por favor, ya no sigas- le aconsejó Chesta.  
-¡No los dejaré tranquilos hasta saber lo que está pasando!- les habló Arlet con voz fuerte y tratando de llegar a la puerta abriéndose paso entre los dos.  
-¡No irás a ningún lado!- le dijo Gatty agarrándola del brazo y aprisionándola contra la pared.  
-Ustedes están ocultando algo ¿no es verdad?- dijo Arlet mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Gatty, quien la seguía mirando con enojo.  
-Nathan, la verdad es q... - comenzó a decir Chesta con cara de preocupación.  
-Eso no te incumbe- interrumpió Gatty. _Así que definitivamente me están ocultando algo_. Trató nuevamente de zafarse, pero Gatty simplemente no la soltaba.  
-¡imbécil, suéltame!- le gritó Arlet.  
-¡no, no lo haré!-   
-Soldado Gatty, soldado Chesta- interrumpió una extraña voz. Los dos giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, que venía desde la esquina del pasillo. Era uno de aquellos misteriosos hombres de capa negra, esos que venían de vez en cuando y se llevaban con ellos a Dilandau. Hizo un ademán para que Gatty y Chesta se acercaran a él. Parecía que se movía en cámara lenta. Chesta y Gatty se miraron con preocupación. Gatty soltó a Arlet y se dirigió junto con Chesta hacia el hombre de capa negra. Arlet observó esto con mucha curiosidad. Los dos se acercaron al hombre y lo saludaron con una venia. El hombre misterioso comenzó a hablar, pero Arlet no podía escuchar nada. Sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de que los dos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que el hombre decía. Luego, pudo ver que Gatty se molestó mucho con lo que el hombre dijo, ya que se dio cuenta de que algo le respondió. El hombre volvió a decir algo. Chesta miraba a Gatty preocupado, pero luego hizo una reverencia. Gatty esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia Arlet y pudo notar que aún seguía enojado. Luego de esto, hizo una reverencia y se marchó junto con Chesta. El hombre de la capa seguía inmóvil. _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia?_, pensó Arlet, pero la respuesta a su pregunta la obtuvo de inmediato, ya que el hombre giró lentamente, para quedar frente mirándola de frente. A Arlet sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y de pronto se sintió totalmente desprotegida. Sin embargo, el hombre no se acercó y lo único que hizo fue invitarla a entrar en la habitación en la que supuestamente se encontraba Dilandau. Movió su mano lentamente, indicándole la puerta, permaneciendo imperturbable e inexpresivo. Arlet dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y luego volvió a mirar al hombre. Éste bajó la mano con las misma ceremoniedad que la levantó y luego de eso se retiró lentamente. Arlet se quedó sola con una extraña sensación de confusión. No sabía por qué aquel hombre le había permitido entrar y eso le daba una tremenda sensación de recelo, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentirse aliviada al ver que podía seguir buscando a Dilandau. No había ninguna duda de que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y presintió que al momento de que cruzara esa puerta se develaría ante ella un extraño misterio. Así que se quedó un momento contemplando la entrada, tomando valor y preparándose para... no sabía si para lo peor. Algo le decía que la puerta tenía que estar abierta. Acercó su mano a la manilla y se dio cuenta de que así era. La abrió lentamente y entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

  
Entró a una habitación oscura en la cual sólo se divisaba en el centro una camilla y en ella se encontraba una persona sentada, dando la espalda a la puerta. Era un cuarto frío y oscuro, apenas iluminado por dos pequeñas rejillas ubicadas en lo alto de las paredes, las que dejaban colarse rayos de luz azulina. Todo el lugar olía a medicamentos y algunas paredes estaban atestadas con estantes llenos de medicamentos, medicinas y otros artilugios médicos. Una persona se encontraba en la habitación, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que empezó a recorrer el lugar entero en busca de Dilandau.

-¡Dilandau! ¿En dónde diablos se metió?- Dijo Arlet fuertemente, con voz de chico. Luego de que nadie le respondiera, decidió dirigirse a la persona que estaba sentada en la camilla. Se dio cuenta de que era una chica, de cabello rubio ceniza, relativamente corto (le llegaba hasta los hombros) claro y ondulado. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver una infinita tristeza en ellos. 

-Oye, ¿has visto a Dilandau? ¿Lo conoces?- 

La chica la miró sorprendida, pero no respondió nada. Desilusionada de no tener respuestas de la chica, se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, la chica la detuvo.

-¡Espera!-  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Arlet

Hubo un profundo silencio.

-Yo... yo soy Dilandau... -

Otro silencio. _¿Qué está diciendo?_, pensó Arlet.

-Erh... bueno... me tengo que ir ¿sí?- le respondió Arlet en un tono condescendiente, _qué extraño_, ¿qué estará haciendo ella aquí? Debe de estar muy enferma, y cuando nuevamente se acercó a la puerta, la chica la interrumpió nuevamente.

-No... espera... es verdad... yo soy Dilandau... -  
-Está bien- le dijo Arlet siguiendo la corriente mientras le daba la espalda para retirarse.  
-¡No, no estás entendiendo... Arlet, espera...!-

Arlet se quedó petrificada y una repentina sensación de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Lentamente se giró para ver a la chica, que se había levantado de la camilla y se encontraba ahora frente a ella. 

-¿Cómo demonios me llamaste?- le preguntó Arlet. Había dejado de fingir ser un chico.  
-Sé todo sobre ti-  
-¡¿Pero cómo?!-  
-Ya te lo dije... YO soy Dilandau... -

Pero Arlet no puso atención a estas últimas palabras. Todavía estaba impresionada al saber que la chica misteriosa sabía su secreto. Se suponía que el único que sabía era Dilandau. ¿Habrá sido Miguel?..._ pero si Dilandau le dejó bien en claro lo que le pasaría si abría la boca... _Sin embargo, un bizarro pensamiento le vino a la mente una vez que se dio cuenta del traje que llevaba puesto la chica. Era exactamente igual al uniforme de Dilandau, excepto que la chica tenía puesta sólo una manga de la chaqueta, mientras que el otro lado solo la tenía puesta en su hombro. Bajo la chaqueta, sólo llevaba puesta una pequeña camisola. Extrañamente tenía su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo, a la altura del codo, como si lo estuviera afirmando.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Arlet  
-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica, confundida.   
-Estás usando su ropa... él te contó todo sobre mí ¿verdad?... apuesto a que eres su otra pu... - comenzó a decir Arlet bastante alterada. Eso explicaba también el comentario que le hizo perder la cabeza hace un momento atrás. _Y yo la muy imbécil pensando que era la única, quizás cuantas otras más tiene..._ -...se deben haber reído mucho de mí, ¿no es cierto?-  
-¡No seas ridícula! ¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces?- le dijo la chica molesta.  
-Entonces ¿cómo sabes sobre mí?- de dijo igual de molesta.  
-Ya te lo dije, yo soy Dil... -  
-¡¡Deja de decir eso, tú no puedes ser él!!-  
-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó la chica desafiante.  
-¡Por favor, mírate, eres una muj... y Dilandau es hom... -  
-Dilandau es un hombre- interrumpió la chica -te consta que lo es... tú lo hiciste hombre... y él... él te hizo mujer... -

_¡¿Qué?! ¿También sabe eso? Ese maldito, quizás a cuantas personas más le habrá contado. _

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia! Y por favor inventa una historia más creíble- le respondió Arlet, quien sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza nuevamente. La chica se vio muy ofendida por lo que Arlet le había dicho, pero no dijo nada, sólo dio un largo suspiro. Entonces comenzó a contar una extraña historia.

-Cuando tenía cinco años, fui secuestrada... y estos misteriosos magos hicieron experimentos conmigo... ellos trataban de crear a un gran soldado... un soldado que disfrutara destruyendo cosas, que no sintiera estúpidos resentimientos... ellos... ellos me transformaron en algo completamente distinto a lo que era... ellos lograron crear al soldado perfecto... ellos crearon a Dilandau-

Se produjo un largo e inquietante silencio. Arlet no podía creer lo que la chica le estaba contando. Al fin, las palabras le volvieron a la boca.

-¡Eso... eso es imposible... es mentira!- dijo mientras se alejaba de la chica._ Niña tonta, ¿por qué no inventa una mejor excusa?_ Entonces, el rostro de ella se volvió sombrío y con paso decidido se acercó a Arlet y le tomó firmemente la mano. Le quitó rápidamente el guante y pasó la mano desnuda de Arlet por sobre el ante codo de su brazo izquierdo. Nuevamente Arlet quedó paralizada.

-¿Recuerdas estas pequeñas cicatrices?- le preguntó la chica -Esto es causa de los experimentos... de las dolorosas inyecciones... - la chica no pudo seguir hablando. _Pero qué demonios..._ la cabeza de Arlet era un torbellino y no sabía como reaccionar. _Vamos, tranquila, lo de las cicatrices es sólo coincidencia... esta chica te está mintiendo... sólo tienes que descubrirla y largarte de aquí._  
-¿Quién es Jajuka?- preguntó Arlet, recordando la noche que encontró a Dilandau teniendo esa extraña pesadilla. Estaba segura que no sabría responder esa pregunta, ni siquiera Dilandau recordaba quien era cuando le preguntó por él un día.  
-Él... él es mi ángel guardián- le contestó la chica. Su rostro se vio levemente iluminado al escuchar ese nombre -él cuidó de mí cuando era pequeña-

Esa respuesta la descolocó. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera quien era ese tal Jajuka y Dilandau no? No podía ser verdad. Lo que la chica le estaba diciendo era una mentira. Se sentía segura de lo que pensaba, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir algo de miedo _¿y si fuera verdad?_. Arlet tomó el brazo de la chica cuidadosamente, pasando sus dedos por las pequeñas cicatrices. Eran exactamente iguales a las que tenía Dilandau. No, simplemente se negaba a aceptar esa realidad.

-Escucha Arlet... necesito que pongas atención a esto que te voy a contar. Yo no fui la única niña a la que secuestraron. Hubo otros niños con quienes experimentaron. Los magos de Zaibach querían crear a alguien que fuera fuerte y que no tuviera remordimientos... pero yo fui la única que sobrevivió... de tantos niños que éramos, sólo yo sobreviví... a ellos no les importaba nada, sólo querían crear a su soldado ejemplar... El Gran Ejército de Zaibach... si la gente supiera las cosas que han hecho no estarían tan orgullosos de ellos... - la voz de la chica comenzó a sonar entrecortada -ellos me quitaron mi infancia... mi familia... ellos me mataron lentamente- No entendía por qué, pero ya no sentía que la chica le estuviera mintiendo.  
-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo pudieron hacer algo así?- se preguntó Arlet.  
-Quiero que me prometas algo, Arlet- en ese momento, la chica le tomó las manos -Quiero que me prometas que nunca lo dejarás solo... poco a poco, yo me iré desvaneciendo y sólo quedará Dilandau, pero para que eso suceda, debe tener estabilidad. Sé que no lo aparenta, pero él teme estar solo y eso se debe a que vestigios de mis temores salen a la superficie. Es por eso que todavía vienen los magos, para terminar con su experimento-  
-Pero si eso pasa... tú dejarás de existir... -  
-Lo sé... -

Un largo y triste silencio se escuchó en la habitación.

-Es mejor así- dijo la chica.  
-Chesta y Gatty saben ¿verdad?- preguntó Arlet. La chica asintió.  
-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?-  
-Me llamo Celena-  
-Es un lindo nombre- le dijo Arlet, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Gracias- le respondió la chica con otra sonrisa.  
-No necesitas pedirme eso. Te prometo que nunca lo dejaré solo-

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Celena se iluminó suavemente. Soltó las manos de Arlet y cuidadosamente tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, apartando el cabello de su cara. Tenía las manos frías.

-Gracias- le contestó y se acercó y le dio un suave y frío beso en la frente. Después de eso, Celena se desvaneció completamente, cayendo su cuerpo pesadamente encima de ella. Arlet perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda en el piso con el cuerpo inconsciente de Celena sobre ella. Se quedó quieta un momento, luego, quitó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Celena. Cuando se acercó a ver el cuerpo, pudo darse cuenta que Celena ya no se encontraba ahí. La única persona que se encontraba frente a ella era Dilandau._ Mentira... esto no puede estar pasando_, pensó Arlet abatida. Todo lo que había dicho la chica era verdad, Celena y Dilandau eran la misma persona. Se acercó al rostro de Dilandau y pasó su mano que estaba descubierta por ella, con mucho cuidado y le quitó unos mechones albinos que tenía en la cara. Por más que lo miraba, no había ningún rastro de Celena, así como no había ningún rastro de Dilandau en el rostro de Celena._ Maldita sea, ni siquiera se parecen_. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas._ ¿Y ahora qué va a suceder?._

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Antes que nada *Hotaru mira el calendario y ve la fecha 8 de Agosto del 2003* ¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños Dilandau y Celena!!! ^__________^ estaba esperando este día para actualizar, aunque en el cap de esta entrega pasaron muchas cosas... O_O ¡¡se supo todo, se supo todo!! ¿y qué va a pasar ahora con Arlet... y con Dilandau... y con Celena? al parecer, las cosas se le están complicando un poquito a nuestra protagonista :D no todo podía ser color de rosas. 

Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá no se hayan quedado con la vena hinchada por la forma en que quedó... sólo les digo, tranquilidad y confíen en mí =P

Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y comentarios sobre este caps, ya saben, dejan un review o me mandan un mail a hotaru_alabtou@hotmail.com

Hasta la próxima ^___^ 


	15. Capítulo 14

**Boys Don't Cry**

por Karina

Tenía todo el cuerpo acalambrado de estar quieta por tanto tiempo. Hace mucho que ya había dejado de llorar y lo único que hacía era mirar el cuerpo de Dilandau, quien aún permanecía inconsciente, tratando de darle una explicación a algo que todavía no podía entender. Sabía el pequeño gran secreto de Dilandau. Chesta, Gatty y ella conocían el verdadero origen de Dilandau que él mismo desconocía... y ahora entendía las pesadillas y los malestares que sentía al tratar de recordar su pasado... simplemente no lo tenía, le pertenecía a otra persona. Su pasado le pertenecía a Celena... y ahora entendía por qué se ponía de tan mal humor cuando los misteriosos hombres de capa negra venían a visitarlo. Ahora, ella era la que sentía una pequeña molestia en el estómago.

Poco a poco, Dilandau fue recuperando el conocimiento y lo primero que sintió fue mucho frío y un dolor que le partía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar que le era amargamente conocido, la enfermería en donde los magos de Zaibach lo "fortalecían". Se sentó lentamente, para no sentirse mareado, llevándose una mano a su cabeza. Todavía sentía nauseas, siempre que lo magos venían a visitarlo, ellos lo examinaban, le colocaban inyecciones y le daban muchas pastillas y después de eso, siempre perdía el conocimiento. Y cuando despertaba, siempre estaba solo, con frío y ganas de vomitar. Pero siempre se despertaba en una camilla y encontrarse tirado en el suelo lo desconcertaba_ ¿qué demonios pasó ahora?_ Miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arlet, quien se encontraba arrodillada a su lado como una estatua, completamente inmóvil e inexpresiva.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Dilandau, mientras que se levantaba del suelo pesadamente y se colocaba su chaqueta.   
-Yo... sólo quería saber si estabas bien- respondió Arlet con apenas un murmullo mientras seguía mirando el lugar en donde recién estaba Dilandau. Él la miró extrañado de su actitud.  
-Levántate- le ordenó. Arlet obedeció sin decir nada. Dilandau se acercó lentamente a ella y se colocó frente a ella. A pesar de estar tan cerca, Arlet seguía con la mirada perdida, evitando la mirada de Dilandau. Él miró sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaban rojos e hinchados. Le tomó el mentón y la obligó a dirigir la mirada hacia él, pero aún así Arlet no lo miró.  
-¿Estuviste llorando?- le preguntó secamente.  
-No, Dilandau sama- le respondió Arlet.  
-Pareciera que sí- le dijo Dilandau, soltándola. Arlet seguía sin mirarlo y no abrió la boca.   
-¿y bien? ¿Qué estas esperando?- volvió a decir Dilandau.  
-Vete a cumplir tu castigo- le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo, pero para su sorpresa, Arlet le hizo el quite, casi como por reflejo. Hasta ella misma se había sorprendido con su actitud.  
-Sí, Dilandau sama- dijo tratando de disimular su comportamiento y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. 

  
Pasaron las dos semanas y Arlet pudo salir al fin de los calabozos. Como era de esperarse, estaba toda sucia y ojerosa y sentía que todos sus músculos estaban entumecidos. Pero lo que más le pesaba era su mente, que no tuvo descanso alguno mientras estuvo encerrada. _¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora?_ Sabía que su relación con Dilandau no iba a ser la misma de antes, y claro, ¿cómo era posible, si había descubierto que Dilandau era una persona completamente desconocida para ella? Y pensar que creía conocerlo. Eso, sin contar el hecho de que en realidad era Celena, una mujer, al igual que ella. Sin embargo, lo que más le aterraba era el mismo Dilandau, ¿Quién era realmente? Pero por más que intentaba responder tal pregunta, no sabía como hacerlo. Un experimento, un arma letal diseñada exclusivamente para matar. Si, eso fue lo que le dijo Celena, Zaibach quería el soldado perfecto y lo estaban consiguiendo, pero... ¿a qué precio?. Todos estos pensamientos dieron vueltas en la cabeza de Arlet durante esas dos semanas, pero la idea del arma perfecta era la que más le llenaba la cabeza. Dilandau era sólo un arma, al igual que una espada o un lanzallamas... y cuando uno juega con un arma peligrosa, tarde o temprano termina lastimándose, y ella no quería terminar más herida de lo que ya se sentía. Así que tomó una drástica y dolorosa decisión. Dejaría de jugar y ya no se involucraría más con Dilandau. Era lo mejor para ella. _Es mejor así... _

Se fue directamente a su habitación a darse un buen baño y a colocarse un uniforme limpio. Luego de eso, se dirigió sin apuros al hangar. Estuvo tantos días encerrada que había perdido la noción del tiempo y pensaba que hoy era el día en que practicaban el pilotaje de guymelefs. Aparte de atrasarse aún más, tuvo la desdicha de encontrarse con todo el Escuadrón Serpiente, quienes se encontraban practicando. Trató de salir lo más rápido que pudo y sin que nadie la notara, pero tuvo la mala suerte de ser vista por Marcos, quien no perdió la oportunidad de molestarla.  
-Vaya, vaya... parece que el Sr. Soldado Perfecto anda un poco perdido-  
-L-lo siento, me equivoqué de lugar- dijo Arlet escuetamente. Marcos comenzó a acercarse a ella al ver que Arlet se retiraba.  
-Espera un momento- le ordenó. Ella no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer. Marcos se aseguró de que sus soldados no lo estaban mirando y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Arlet, presionándolos muy fuerte.  
-Escúchame, Nathan- le dijo en voz baja y poniendo mucho énfasis en su nombre.   
-Ten cuidado, porque te estoy observando- y con esto, quitó sus manos de sus hombros.  
-Así que, pórtate muy bien- agregó mientras le daba una pequeña y "amigable" palmada en el rostro. Arlet estaba petrificada. El muy bastardo sabía su nombre, así que ahora oficialmente sabía que se había ganado el odio de Marcos. Buena forma de comenzar el día y algo le decía que eso era sólo el comienzo.

Cuando por fin llegó al gimnasio, abrió la puerta despacio y pudo ver que todos los Dragonslayers se encontraban practicando con la espada batiéndose a duelo, incluso Dilandau estaba participando del entrenamiento, combatiendo contra Gatty.

A medida que caminaba hacia el centro del gimnasio, algunos de sus compañeros lo saludaban, sin embargo, Arlet no se molestó en saludarlos, ya que de lo único que podía darse cuenta en esos momentos era de la mirada inquisidora de Miguel. Una vez que estuvo cerca de Dilandau, éste la miró con indiferencia.  
-Vaya, conque te dignaste a aparecer-  
-Lo siento, Dilandau sama- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-Pensé que hoy nos tocaba entrenar con los guymelefs- agregó escuetamente.  
-Da lo mismo, supongo que seria ridículo castigarte justo recién de haber terminado otro castigo- le respondió Dilandau mientras guardaba su espada.  
-Gatty, sigue practicando con Nathan- agregó Dilandau mientras se retiraba a descansar un momento.  
-Sí, Dilandau sama- contestó Arlet por inercia y sin muchas ganas mientras sacaba su espada para comenzar a practicar. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Gatty hasta que tomó su posición de combate. Se podía ver claramente lo molesto que estaba al tener que pelear con ella y tampoco hacía el esfuerzo de disimularlo. Aún estaba enojado con ella por lo que había pasado ese día, y porque sabía que ahora ella también sabía el secreto de Dilandau. _Maldita sea, que no se desquite conmigo porque no se lo voy a aguantar. _Comenzaron el duelo con una escueta reverencia. A pesar de que Gatty comenzó a tomar la delantera, el duelo se veía bastante parejo, sin embargo se podía ver que Arlet se esforzaba más por mantener el ritmo. Gatty se vio sorprendido al ver que el duelo se le complicaba, pero no bajó su guardia, al contrario, comenzó a presionar más y más a Arlet, pero ella tampoco aflojaba. Lo que había empezado como un simple entrenamiento se estaba volviendo peligrosamente en algo más serio, hasta que con un movimiento de su espada, Arlet logró vencer a Gatty apuntando su espada a su estómago.  
-Gané- murmuró Arlet. Gatty se quedó completamente sorprendido, pero más que nada, se sentía completamente humillado. No se lo explicaba, se suponía que él era uno de los más hábiles espadachines del escuadrón. En su mano aún tenía su espada, la que apretaba con fuerza producto de su enojo. En un arranque de ira, quitó la espada de Arlet de su estómago con un fuerte espadazo.   
-De nuevo- dijo secamente.

Nuevamente comenzaron a luchar, esta vez con aún más fuerza, pero definitivamente el asunto comenzó a tomar mal color cuando Gatty casi le corta la cara a Arlet.  
-¡Imbécil! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!- le gritó Arlet enfadada mientras seguía defendiéndose.   
-¡Entonces aprende a defenderte, estúpido!- le contestó Gatty aún más furioso, arremetiendo con su espada, sin embargo, Arlet lo bloqueó a tiempo, justo antes que le partiera la cabeza. Los dos quedaron juntos, frente a frente haciendo fuerza.  
-Maldita seas, Gatty, no te desquites conmigo- le dijo Arlet.  
-¡¡CÁLLATE!!- le gritó Gatty empujando a Arlet y pegándole en el hombro.  
-¡Oye! ¿¿¡¡qué te pasa??!!- le contestó Arlet empujándolo de la misma forma.  
-¡No me toques!- le dijo Gatty empujándolo más fuerte. Arlet no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y empujó a Gatty tan fuerte que los dos cayeron al suelo, en donde empezaron a forcejear.  
-¡Gatty, Nathan!- gritó Dilandau mientras se acercaba a ellos, quienes dejaron de forcejear al momento de escuchar la voz de Dilandau.  
-levántense inmediatamente- les ordenó. Una vez que los dos se pusieron de pie en posición firme, Dilandau se acercó a ellos y les plantó dos fuertes bofetadas.  
-Les he dicho mil veces que no los quiero ver pelear entre ustedes-  
-Lo sentimos mucho, Dilandau sama- contestaron los dos.  
-Gatty, déjame practicar con Nathan- le ordenó.  
Arlet sintió de pronto un revoltijo en el estómago. De ahora en adelante, quería evitar en lo posible todo el contacto con Dilandau, sólo lo justo y necesario, pero ya veía venir que no le iba a ser tan fácil.   
-En guardia- dijo Dilandau tomando su posición de combate, esperando que Arlet hiciera lo mismo. Arlet se colocó en posición de combate y comenzaron el duelo. Dilandau esperaba tener un duelo moderadamente decente con Arlet, después de todo lo que habían practicado, había mejorado mucho, y al ver que le ganaba a Gatty se lo confirmaba, pero le fue muy fácil ganarle._ ¿Qué demonios le pasó?_, Se preguntó.  
-Una vez más- le ordenó Dilandau. Arlet seguía muy nerviosa y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Volvieron nuevamente a luchar, y sólo le llevó tres movimientos quitarle a Arlet la espada de su mano.  
-¿qué demonios te pasa, Arlet?- le preguntó Dilandau, molesto por la actitud de Arlet.   
-Estuve dos semanas encerrada, ¿qué esperabas?- le respondió Arlet de mala gana.  
-Acabas de ganarle a Gatty, así que no me vengas con excusas tontas- le dijo Dilandau. Tenía razón, era una excusa muy tonta, pero no podía decirle que estaba nerviosa, que ya no sabía como comportarse ante él, y que ya no quería estar cerca de él. No podía decirle que se volvió una persona completamente desconocida para ella.  
-Una vez más- le ordenó Dilandau -Y esta vez pelea en serio- Sin embargo, el sonido de la campana indicando la hora de la colación impidió que se llevara a cabo el siguiente duelo.

  
No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Su comportamiento desde aquel día ya no era el mismo, pero no se imaginaba por qué. Arlet se estaba comportando de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando recién entró a su escuadrón. Pensó que quizás se debía al largo castigo que le había dado esta vez... o quizás se había sentido ofendida por lo que le había dicho antes de perder el conocimiento _"Escucha, niña... no creas que porque te acuestas conmigo vas a tener algún privilegio"... _está bien, reconocía que le había dicho algo muy feo, peor aún así no era para tomarlo tan así... no, algo más grave había pasado. Observó su comportamiento durante toda esa semana y cada vez la notaba más distante con él, con los demás soldados, en especial con Miguel, Chesta y Gatty. Volvió a sentarse sola a la hora de la colación, ya no compartía con los demás y cada vez que trataba de acercarse, ella lo evitaba. No habían estado juntos desde que los demás salieron de vacaciones y cada vez que le insinuaba algo siempre inventaba alguna excusa para no estar con él. Como si para él fuera tan fácil dar el primer paso.

Ese día, después de que terminaron su entrenamiento, Dilandau se le acercó disimuladamente.  
-Arlet... - le dijo despacio, para que sólo ella escuchara.  
-¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Arlet.  
-¿v- vas a ir a mi habitación esta noche?- dijo Dilandau, bastante incómodo con lo que estaba haciendo. Arlet comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.  
-Erh... no lo sé... es que estoy algo cansada- se excusó.  
-mmm... supongo que no ha sido un buen día para ti- dijo Dilandau, tratando de ser comprensivo.  
-quizás otro día, ¿sí?- le dijo Arlet y apuró el paso para alejarse de él.  
-supongo que si... - dijo Dilandau, más para sí mismo que para Arlet. En esa ocasión no le dio tanta importancia, después de todo, estuvo dos semanas encerrada en los calabozos, pero cuando pasaron los días y cada vez que se acercaba a ella inventaba alguna disculpa, comenzó a impacientarse. 

Un día, después del término de la jornada, la observó caminando sola por un pasillo que daba a la cocina del nivel en el que se encontraban. A la vuelta del pasillo había una pequeña puerta y decidió esconderse ahí.

Esperó a que pasara cerca de la puerta y cuando la cruzó, sacó su brazo de la pequeña habitación, la agarró del brazo y la metió al pequeño cuarto.

  
No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la metía a un pequeño cuarto oscuro, que sólo era alumbrado por las rendijas de la puerta. Sintió que la ponían de espalda a la pared y pudo ver con la luz que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta que se trataba de Dilandau, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque la agarró de los brazos, la aprisionó contra la pared y le dio un profundo e intenso beso.  
-¿hasta cuando tendré que esperarte, Arlet?- le susurró Dilandau en su oído, tomándola por la cintura.  
-¿qué estás haciendo, Dilandau? ¿Te volviste loco?- le respondió Arlet agitada. No podía creerlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su tibieza y el sabor de su boca que había olvidado completamente lo que se sentía.  
-Sólo quiero saber qué te pasa- le dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de Arlet.  
-No me pasa nada- Le dijo. Se sentía completamente confundida. Volver a sentirlo tan cerca era una tortura. _Por favor Dilandau, no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es... entiende que ya no puedo estar contigo._ Sentía que estaba apunto de llorar, pero se contuvo y se armó de valor para separarse de Dilandau.  
-Es sólo que me duele la cabeza- le dijo y trató de salirse del cuarto, pero Dilandau se lo impidió.  
-De aquí no vas a salir tan fácilmente- le dijo, aprisionándola nuevamente y besándola. Arlet tuvo que forcejear un poco para que Dilandau la soltara.  
-¡Ya basta!- le dijo Arlet -¿qué no ves que nos pueden pillar? Mira donde estamos ¡aquí guardan las cosas de limpieza!- le dijo al ver un montón de escobas apiladas en una esquina.  
-¡No me importa!- le dijo Dilandau, tratando de besarla nuevamente, pero Arlet le corrió la cara. Al ver que no iba a conseguir nada, la soltó.  
-Vete de aquí- le dijo secamente. Y Arlet se salió del cuarto. Trató de calmarse un momento y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre. No había pensado que su decisión de alejarse de Dilandau iba a costarle tanto trabajo y pensaba que lo estaba logrando, pero lo que recién había pasado echó todo su esfuerzo por la borda. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que en dirección contraria venía Gatty, quien al momento de verla frunció el ceño de inmediato, y cuando se cruzaron, los dos chocaron con el hombro.  
-¡Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil!- le dijo Gatty, pero Arlet siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Dilandau, quien también había salido del cuarto, presenció toda la escena y se dio cuenta de la mirada de Gatty. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dilandau, Gatty pudo ver la cara de molestia que tenía.   
-¿Otra vez tuvo problemas con Nathan, Dilandau sama?- le preguntó cuando se encontró con él.  
-No es nada- le respondió Dilandau cruzándose de brazos y retirándose del lugar. _¿Qué demonios te está pasando Arlet?._

  
Al día siguiente, ni el genio de Dilandau ni el de Arlet era el de los mejores. Dilandau andaba sumamente irritable y Arlet parecía una autómata, haciendo todo como un robot. Ninguno de los dos había dormido bien, ya que Dilandau se quedó dormido con toda la rabia y Arlet se quedó dormida llorando. Como consecuencia de esto, Arlet tuvo que pagar los platos rotos, ya que una torpeza como enganchar la capa de su Alseides con su propio metal glima y dejarle un feo corte fue motivo suficiente para que Dilandau la castigara nuevamente.  
-Parece que nunca vas a entender- le reprochó Dilandau cuando Arlet se bajó del guymelef para ver con sus propios ojos lo que acababa de hacer.   
-Ya me aburrí de mandarte a los calabozos- comenzó a gritar Dilandau mientras que todos los Dragonslayers presenciaban la escena desde sus guymelefs.  
-¡quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista y partas a limpiar los baños del gimnasio!-   
-Sí, Dilandau sama- le respondió Arlet sin dejar de comportarse como un robot. Prefería mil veces estar limpiando excusados antes que tener que seguir estando cerca de Dilandau. Al menos estaría sola.  
-Ahora, vete inmediatamente, ya no quiero mirarte la cara- agregó Dilandau despectivamente.   
-Sí, Dilandau sama- volvió a responder Arlet y por inercia hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hacia la salida.  
-Y ya sabes en donde encontrar las cosas de limpieza- le gritó Dilandau antes de que saliera del hangar. Ese comentario hizo por fin reaccionar a Arlet, quien se dio vuelta sólo para dirigirle una mirada asesina a Dilandau. _Maldito imbécil,_ pensó enfadada y su rabia creció cuando vio que Dilandau le sonreía burlescamente. 

  
Calculaba que ya era la hora del término de las actividades, así que esperó a que todo el mundo terminara de usar los baños para limpiarlos por última vez. Aunque no era nada de agradable limpiar los baños ocupados por cientos de soldados, ese tiempo le había servido para estar más tranquila, sin la presión de Dilandau, el constante escrutinio de Miguel y el mal genio de Gatty para con ella.

Una vez que creyó haber terminado con todo, se quitó los guantes de limpieza, luego los del uniforme y se lavó las manos y la cara, mojándose un poco el cabello. Cerró la llave y al mirarse al espejo pudo notar las dos grandes ojeras que tenía en sus ojos. Qué remedio... pensó desganada y cuando se disponía a retirarse, Gatty entró en ese momento.  
-Quiero hablar contigo, Nathan- le dijo muy serio.  
-No tengo nada de qué conversar contigo- le respondió secamente. Definitivamente, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con él.  
-Pues me vas a tener que escuchar- le dijo Gatty deteniéndola.  
-¡Suéltame, estúpido!- le respondió Arlet soltándose de las manos de Gatty.  
-Mira, sólo quiero advertirte que si sigues provocando a Dilandau, te las verás conmigo-  
-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- dijo Arlet exaltada.  
-No te hagas el tonto, si eres tú el que siempre está causando problemas- le respondió Gatty alterado.  
-Vaya... pensé que después de saber toda la verdad cambiarías tu actitud, pero ha sido todo lo contrario. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Nathan?-  
-Eso es lo que pasa... tienes miedo que los otros se enteren de la verdad ¿no es cierto? Tienes miedo de que todos se enteren de quién es Dilandau o que aparezca esa niñita extraña... - dijo Arlet refiriéndose muy despectivamente de Celena. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir hablando porque a Gatty le dio un arranque de ira y agarró a Arlet del cuello y la aprisionó contra la pared.  
-¡¡NO vuelvas a hablar mal de Celena, me escuchaste!! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo Gatty tratando de controlar el impulso de darle un fuerte golpe a Arlet. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de Gatty al hablar de Celena. _No puede ser.._. Arlet le dio un golpe a Gatty en las costillas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Gatty la soltara y comenzó a reírse sin una razón aparente.   
-jajajaja... esto sí que no me lo esperaba- comenzó a decir -así que nuestro soldado Gatty está enamorado de la linda y frágil Celena-   
-¡¡Cállate, Nathan!!- le respondió Gatty con un murmullo, apretando fuertemente los puños, tratando de controlar su ira.  
-Pero qué romántico... - continuó hablando Arlet, usando el mismo tono sarcástico de Dilandau -y, dime una cosa Gatty... ¿no te da miedo saber cómo es ella realmente?... uno nunca sabe, quizás le quede algún recuerdo de Dilandau guardado bajo su falda- Gatty ya no pudo aguantar más su ira y sin ninguna señal de aviso, le dio un fuerte golpe a Arlet justo en todo el ojo derecho, tan fuerte que tumbó a Arlet al suelo.  
-¡¡Eres una mierda, Nathan!!- le gritó Gatty dispuesto a seguir golpeando a Arlet, pero en ese momento entró Chesta y lo separó de Arlet.  
-¡Suéltame Chesta! ¡Déjame darle su merecido!- le gritaba, tratando de soltarse de Chesta.  
-Déjalo, Gatty ¿O quieres causarle problemas a Dilandau sama?- le dijo Chesta a Gatty. Esto hizo que Gatty entrara en razón y se calmara.  
-No vale la pena pelearse por su culpa- agregó mirando despectivamente a Arlet, quien aún estaba tirada en el suelo, con su mano en su ojo.  
-Tienes razón... mejor vámonos de aquí- le dijo Gatty a Chesta, pero antes de retirarse, Chesta se acercó a Arlet y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo, Arlet le hizo el quite.  
-Nathan, por favor, te lo pido, ya no causes más problemas- le dijo Chesta volviendo a ofrecerle su mano. Claro, era muy fácil para ellos decir tal cosa, porque no podían imaginar todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Dilandau.   
-Lo siento, pero yo no soy como ustedes que están dispuestos a aguantar tantos malos tratos- contestó Arlet aún en el suelo.  
-Entonces, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Chesta. Arlet abrió los ojos de par en par._ ¿Que por qué estoy aquí?_ Nuevamente no sabía la respuesta.  
-Por lo menos has el intento, Nathan, ¿qué te cuesta?- siguió Chesta tratando de racionar con Arlet. Al fin, accedió a recibir la mano de Chesta y con su ayuda se puso de pie. Una vez que Arlet estuvo de pie, Chesta y Gatty se retiraron del lugar, dejando una vez más a Arlet sola. _Como si todo fuera tan fácil, _pensó y se retiró a su habitación.

  
Al siguiente día lo primero que hizo Dilandau al ver el ojo morado de Arlet fue preguntarle frente a todo el escuadrón.  
-¿Y a ti, qué demonios te pasó ahora?- Arlet sabía que Dilandau le preguntaría eso al verla, pero no podía decirle lo que había pasado y sin embargo, hasta ese momento no había inventado ninguna buena excusa que justificara su aspecto.  
-erh... yo... me caí mientras limpiaba los baños ayer, Dilandau sama- ni siquiera ella se creía una excusa tan estúpida.  
-¿y tu crees que yo soy tonto o qué?- le contestó Dilandau -Dime lo que te pasó- volvió a preguntar. Arlet se puso tan nerviosa que sin saber por qué, giró su vista hacia donde estaba Gatty, quien seguía formado sin mover un músculo._ Esta tonta se volvió a pelear con Gatty, _pensó Dilandau al ver que Arlet lo miraba.  
-Yo... me peleé con unos soldados, Dilandau sama-  
-¿Peleaste de nuevo? ¡Dime con quién!- Arlet guardó silencio unos momentos y luego respondió.  
-No eran de nuestro Escuadrón. Peleé con ellos porque estaban insultando a los Dragonslayers, Dilandau sama- eso sonaba más una excusa coherente.  
-Está bien, ve a tu lugar- dijo Dilandau al fin. Quien la entiende. Primero se pelea con Gatty y después lo encubre, pensó Dilandau irritado por no saber qué diablos estaba pasando por la cabeza de Arlet.

  
El resto de la semana no fue diferente de las anteriores, aunque al parecer Arlet había dejado de "meterse en problemas" como le había dicho Gatty. Seguía comportándose como una antisocial, seguía sin hablar con nadie, pero al menos había dejado de pelearse con Gatty, quien también guardó distancia de ella. Sin embargo, parecía que la rabia de Dilandau al ser ignorado por Arlet crecía cada día más, hasta que toda esa rabia acumulada tuvo que escapar de golpe.

Aquél día tocaba cambiar la ropa de las habitaciones de los Dragonslayers, por lo que después de clases todos se dirigieron al cuarto de lavado en busca de sábanas limpias. Arlet no quería toparse con nadie, así que esperó que todos fueran a buscar sus cosas primero para luego ir ella. Así lo hizo, ella fue la última en recoger sus cosas. Se acostaría más tarde, pero a cambio de eso, no se topó con nadie cuando se dirigió al cuarto de lavado. Tomó sus cosas y se volvió a su habitación, pasando por los ya oscuros pasillos que eran apenas iluminados por unas tenues luces azulinas. En el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de los Dragonslayers, se podían encontrar las oficinas de mucho de los generales del Ejército de Zaibach, por lo que a esas horas de la noche lo más probable es que estuvieran todas vacías. Esto hizo que Arlet se relajara un poco y caminara sin preocupación, con las sábanas en su mano y la mente perdida en su pesadumbre. Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, ya que sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo, haciendo que soltara toda la ropa que llevaba en su mano, la que quedó tirada en mitad del pasillo. Alguien la había metido a la fuerza a una de las oficinas de los Generales de Zaibach y ese alguien no podía ser más que Dilandau. Se dio vuelta enfrentando la puerta y ahí estaba, el Capitán de los Dragonslayers Dilandau Albatou, luciendo como un felino cuando está a punto de cazar a su presa. Arlet trató de calmarse y no dejó que el miedo se apoderara de ella, pero al verse atrapada por Dilandau, comenzó a retroceder lentamente unos pasos hasta toparse con el escritorio de la gran oficina. Dilandau se acercó lentamente a ella y se colocó muy cerca de ella.  
-Esta vez no te escaparás, Arlet- le dijo mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Arlet. Ella trató de actuar naturalmente y tratando de apartarse le dijo.  
-Disculpe Dilandau sama, pero ahora no puedo- dijo Arlet sonando más lastimera que natural.  
-Un momento- le respondió Dilandau, tomándola del brazo con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano le agarraba la cara firmemente, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.  
-Te vez horrible- le dijo fríamente al darse cuenta de que aún tenía el ojo derecho morado. Ante este comentario, Arlet se zafó de la mano de Dilandau con brusquedad.  
-Si vas a decirme pesadeces mejor me voy- le dijo enojada, tratando de apartarse de Dilandau, pero él nuevamente la sostuvo fuerte para que no se escapara.  
-Ya te dije que no irás a ningún lado- volvió a decirle y la afirmó más aún para que no se escapara y le dio un fuerte y brusco beso. Arlet sintió que su corazón se le iba a escapar de tan fuerte que latía y sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas, tratando de no dejarse llevar y mantener la calma. Con mucho esfuerzo se separó de Dilandau.  
-Ya te dije que no podía- dijo Arlet enojada.  
-¡No me importa!- le respondió Dilandau besándola nuevamente.   
-Detente Dilandau ¿o tienes muchas ganas de ser papá?- le dijo Arlet mientras Dilandau trataba de besar su cuello y desabotonar su chaqueta.  
-¡no, no me importa! Ya me has dado muchas veces esa excusa y ya no voy a aguantar ninguna más- le dijo mientras la forzaba a recostarse encima del escritorio. Ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no saldría de aquel lugar hasta conseguir lo que quería.  
-¡basta Dilandau! ¿No te das cuenta que no quiero?- le dijo Arlet quien en esos momentos estaba muerta de pánico, mientras que Dilandau seguía forcejeando con ella.  
-¿o piensas obligarme?- agregó desafiándolo. _No... no sería capaz de algo así... ¿verdad?_ Pensó Arlet tratando de leer la expresión de Dilandau, pero él se había quedado petrificado con estas palabras. ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo como eso? No lo sabía, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte y era tan grande el deseo de Dilandau de salirse con la suya que comenzó a temblar y a sentir que la mente se le nublaba de rabia. _Maldita sea, tiene que obedecerme... si no es por las buenas va a ser por las malas._ De pronto los ojos de Dilandau se iluminaron y se vieron más rojos que nunca.  
-Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?- le dijo apretándole los brazos -¿quieres que te obligue, Arlet?- agregó acercándose a su rostro para besarla nuevamente y de paso morderle los labios, haciendo que Arlet se quejara de dolor.   
-¡Maldito enfermo!- le dijo Arlet tratando nuevamente de zafarse, pero era imposible, Dilandau era muy fuerte y no podía moverse muy bien con el peso de Dilandau encima de ella. Dilandau trató de mover los brazos de Arlet para ponerlos encima de su cabeza y con su brazo izquierdo sostuvo los dos brazos de Arlet fuertemente, mientras que con su mano derecha ya libre comenzó a desabotonar rápidamente la chaqueta de Arlet. No podía creerlo, Dilandau la estaba forzando a hacer algo que no quería, pero lo peor de todo era que su maldito cuerpo traicionero estaba respondiendo a las bruscas caricias de Dilandau, estremeciéndose al sentir que su mano recorría con libertad sus pechos y al sentir sus labios saboreando su cuello. Por un momento se dejó llevar y ya no opuso mayor resistencia. Se sentía tan débil y miserable, se había descuidado tanto, y el haberse alimentado tan mal este último tiempo le estaba pasando la cuenta. Ni ella misma se reconocía... _antes no hubiera permitido algo así, antes hubiera podido mantener a Dilandau a raya... antes al menos podría haber peleado..._ pero sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas. Lo único que quería era llorar, pero no lo haría. Sin embargo, la desesperación la invadió, lo que la hizo reaccionar._ Maldición, no puedo dejar que me haga esto, ¡no lo dejaré!... aunque me mate, no dejaré que me trate así... _Esa desesperación, hizo que comenzara a forcejear de nuevo, y aunque aún no podía zafarse de los brazos de Dilandau, a él le costó un poco más de trabajo mantenerla quieta.  
-¡Maldita sea Arlet, quédate quieta!- le decía volviendo a afirmarle los brazos con sus dos manos. Arlet comenzó a mover sus piernas hasta que en uno de esos movimientos, le dio un fuerte golpe bajo a Dilandau, quien quedó paralizado por el dolor. Arlet aprovechó ese momento de debilidad de Dilandau y lo empujó, botándolo del escritorio. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que estaba atorada. Movió la perilla una y otra vez, cada vez más desesperada, pero no se abría. _¡¡Maldición!! ¡¿Por qué no se abre?!,_ Pero la risa de Dilandau la paralizó nuevamente. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la puerta y vio a Dilandau, tirado en el suelo.  
-¿estás buscando esto, por casualidad?- le preguntó sarcásticamente, jugando con un par de llaves que tenía en su mano. _Ese maldito cerró con llaves... por dios ¿y ahora qué va a hacer?_ Dilandau se levantó pesadamente del suelo y se acercó nuevamente a ella, sin dejar de jugar con las llaves que tenía en su mano. Cuando estuvo frente a Arlet, la tomó por el cuello y la aprisionó contra la puerta.  
-¿qué demonios es lo que te pasa, Arlet?- le preguntó enojado.  
-y- ya te dije que no podía... - le respondió Arlet con apenas un murmullo, pero al parecer esta respuesta enfureció aún más a Dilandau, quien con su otra mano le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, muy cerca de la cara de Arlet.  
-¡No estoy hablando de eso! Me refiero a todo lo demás. Ya no eres la de antes, volviste a encerrarte en tu mundo, no compartes con los demás, te la pasas peleando con Gatty, ya no piloteas los guymelefs como antes... ¡pero si hasta Dalet te ganó el otro día!- Dilandau comenzó a enumerar todas las cosas que habían cambiado en Arlet. -Ya no quieres estar conmigo... - agregó al final, soltando a Arlet. Ella ya no pudo más y dejó que las lágrimas le cayeran por el rostro, pero aún así, no respondió nada.  
-¿acaso ya olvidaste tu promesa?- le preguntó Dilandau con rabia. Era verdad, Arlet le prometió a Dilandau que nunca lo dejaría solo... y también le prometió a Celena no dejar solo a Dilandau. Lo había olvidado completamente.  
-Yo... no creo que pueda... mantener esa promesa, lo siento- dijo con la cabeza agachada. Dilandau sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él. No podía ser verdad, después de haber confiado en ella, después de haberse mostrado ante ella como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, ella lo traicionaba. _Traidora, eres una traidora, Arlet..._ y una vez más la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él. ¿Por qué, por qué confió en ella? Sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que no debía haber dejado que todas esas cosas pasaran, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así, y sin embargo no hizo nada por evitarlo. Y comprobó que uno no puede confiar en nadie._ Maldita seas Arlet, confié en ti y tu me traicionaste ¡¡me traicionaste!!_. Apretó su puño y descargó toda su ira de un puñetazo que parecía que iba directo hacia Arlet, pero sólo golpeó la puerta, rozando apenas el pelo de Arlet. Arlet cerró sus ojos por reflejo y los abrió lentamente cuando vio que nada le pasó.  
-De verdad... lo siento mucho- volvió a decir Arlet, pero ya no sacaba nada. Dilandau la miró a los ojos fríamente y la agarró de la camisa. Abrió la puerta y empujó a Arlet hacia fuera.   
-... has lo que quieras, si no quieres estar en mi escuadrón, es problema tuyo - le dijo secamente -me da lo mismo- y con esto, dejó a Arlet sentada en el suelo, sola una vez más. Parecía que era algo inevitable.

****************

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

T___T si, lo sé, todo se está volviendo un desastre u_u ¡que fuerte lo de Arlet! pero lamentablemente así son las cosas y esta vez nuestra heroína se ve enfrentada al enojo de Gatty, al escrutinio de Miguel y a... bueno, ya vieron lo que pasó con Dilandau.... el asunto es ¿volverán las cosas a ser como antes? O_O, pues eso se resolverá en el próximo capítulo.

Como es costumbre, les doy las gracias a todas las personas que me han dado su opinión, aunque solohubo dos reviews en este capítulo ·_· (y yo que me estaba acostumbrando a recibir más =P)

Kaily, ¡¡¿¿por qué me dices que no ponga yuri??!! nunca a sido mi intensión ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? *hotaru con cara de pregunta*

VANessa ^__^ que bueno verte por estos lados, ¿ves? ya puedes ver que el interes de Gatty y Chesta por Dilandau es por algo, y en el próximo capítulo eso quedará aun más claro ^^

Y un saludo especial para Panchy y su amiga de Liceo ^_~ tu conversación me emocionó mucho y me sentí muy alagada, gracias por sus comentarios ^___^


	16. Aviso importante uu

**Aviso**

A pesar que puse un pequeño aviso en el review, no se si todo el mundo los lee, por lo que decidí escribir esto.

Hace unos días coloqué este mensaje

"u_u... hola a todos, les habla la autora de este fic. Antes que nada quería agradecer a todas las personas que han tenido la paciencia de leerlo, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic.  
  
Este review es para anunciar que no me he perdido y que por supuesto seguiré escribiendo mi fanfic, pero últimamente me he encontrado muy atareada con los asuntos de mi universidad (tareas y organización de festivales japoneses -_-u) y para añadir, me he quedado sin conexión a internet, no sé por cuanto tiempo y además, mi disquetera está mala ú_ù. A todas las personas, les pido disculpas por este atraso, pero apenas me repongan el servicio, lo primero que haré será subir el siguiente capítulo (que ya estoy escribiendo :P) También, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en el próximo cap me referiré con más atención a sus comentarios.  
  
Bueno, espero que me entiendan y que sigan leyendo mi fic ^^  
  
Se despide atte.  
  
Hotaru Albatou"

Lamentablemente, ayer recibí la fatal noticia de que mi querido y amado Pcsito tendrá que ser formateado porque le entró un virus ¬__¬, así que en estos momentos estoy en campaña para conseguirme un regrabador de cd y salvar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles, ni siquiera puedo guardar cosas en un disquet porque la disquetera se echó a perder, el lector de cd no lo pesca y como ya saben, no tengo internet.

Así que como podrán ver, el próximo capítulo no lo voy a tener en un buen tiempo más, por todos los problemas que he tenido últimamente, así que quería pedir mis más sinceras disculpas a todas las personas que leen mi fanfic y que esperan el siguiente capítulo y darles las gracias por estar siempre pendientes si actualizo o no

Les propongo que a las personas interesadas, me den su mail y una vez solucionados todos estoy problemas y cuando pueda publicar al fin el siguiente capítulo, yo les escribo avisándoles que el capítulo ya está en línea.

Bueno, no me queda más que decir, espero que comprendan mi situación y sean pacientes u_____u

Se despide de ustedes

Hotaru Albatou 


	17. Capítulo 15

**Boys**** don't Cry**

Por Karina

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado después de la discusión con Dilandau, pero supuso que había agarrado sus cosas por inercia, se había dirigido a su pieza y luego se tiró en su cama sin molestarse en hacerla, ya que despertó vestida y encima de las sábanas limpias que había ido a buscar. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrasada, así que partió al baño y sólo se refrescó la cara y se ordenó un poco, sin siquiera darse un baño. Corrió hasta el gimnasio y cuando llegó, todos se encontraban entrenando. Durante el camino hacia el gimnasio se venía haciendo la idea de que Dilandau la castigaría severamente por haber llegado tarde, o que no perdería alguna oportunidad para desquitarse con ella por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero cuando la vio, Dilandau no hizo absolutamente nada, sólo la miró con desprecio y continuó con su entrenamiento, y durante el resto del día, Dilandau continuó ignorando a Arlet, haciendo cuenta de que no estaba presente, que ya no era más parte de los Dragonslayers. Aunque se sintió aliviada de no tener que lidiar con él durante al menos ese día, no podía evitar sentir sentimientos encontrados al ver cómo Dilandau la ignoraba. Claro, era lo que ella estaba buscando este último tiempo, pero de todas formas se sentía mal. Pensaba que lo más probable era que como ya se estaba acostumbrando a lidiar con el mal trato de Dilandau, ese cambio tan radical en él la desconcertaba.

Una vez que la jornada de entrenamiento había terminado, Arlet se dirigió a su habitación y aprovechó de hacer su cama, dejar la habitación en orden, ya que últimamente no se había preocupado mucho de ella y una vez que todo estaba en su lugar se dio un largo y merecido baño. Se sacó el uniforme, luego su camiseta y las vendas que usaba para ocultar sus senos y una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda, se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo durante un buen momento, sin hacer nada más. De pronto, algo en sus brazos llamó su atención y los miró cuidadosamente. En ellos tenía algunas marcas, que seguramente fueron provocadas por Dilandau al forcejear con ella la noche anterior. La había apretado tan fuerte para que no se escapara que le había dejado los brazos todos morados. _Qué remedio..._ pensó Arlet indiferente. Con el ojo aún morado del golpe que le dio Gatty, un par de moretones más en su cuerpo ya no le importaban. 

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Arlet pudo estar medianamente tranquila. Sin las constantes fricciones que tenía con Gatty últimamente y con la indiferencia de Dilandau, se podía decir que sus días ya no tenían ningún sobresalto, incluso parecía que Miguel había dejado ese asunto de observarla detenidamente, como si se afanara en buscar alguna señal que la delatara como mujer ante sus compañeros. En teoría, se suponía que todo estaba bien para Arlet, después de todo, eso era lo único que le importaba ahora, estar tranquila... excepto que seguía perdiendo condición física, producto de lo mal que se alimentaba y de lo mal  que dormía. Sin embargo eso no era lo que la tenía en ese estado. Era la tensión, el cansancio; tanto físico como mental, la acumulación de tantas cosas que sentía y que nadie más que ella sabía y que por razones obvias tenía que guardarse, pero lo que más le dolía era la indiferencia de Dilandau, quien apenas le dirigía la palabra, sólo lo justo y necesario para darle órdenes, de hecho ni siquiera la llamaba por su nombre, sólo se refería a ella como Nathan, incluso cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo. Lo más trágico de todo era que ella fue la que había decidido alejarse de él, pero algo hacía que lo extrañara... eso era lo que tenía, extrañaba a Dilandau, extrañaba sentir su aroma, extrañaba su voz cerca de su oído... extrañaba la forma en que era con ella frente a los demás soldados y la forma en que cambiaba cuando estaba sólo con ella y se dejaba consentir. Extrañaba su piel blanca y suave... incluso extrañaba sus tontas discusiones. Luchar contra todo eso la estaba consumiendo y la estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano terminaría por explotar.

Hasta que aquel día llegó. Se encontraban en una de sus tanta prácticas de piloteo con los guymelefs, y en esa clase en particular estaban practicando duelos con aquellos gigantes. Nathan era reconocido entre todos sus compañeros como uno de los mejores pilotos de los Dragonslayers, pero últimamente estaba perdiendo esa condición. Una vez que varios de sus compañeros se habían batido a duelo, siempre con la observación de su Capitán, llegó el turno de Arlet, quien tuvo que enfrentarse con Guimel. _Esto es pan comido, pensó Arlet muy confiada de ganar ya que Guimel no era precisamente uno de los más hábiles de los Dragonslayers. Una vez que Dilandau les dio la señal para que comenzaran el combate, los dos contrincantes comenzaron la batalla. Como era de esperarse, el principio de la pelea fue bastante fácil para Arlet, quien no tuvo problemas para esquivar todos los ataque de Guimel, y se dio el lujo de dejarlo un par de veces inmovilizado, sin embargo, cada vez se le hacía más complicado mantener a Guimel a raya. Esto hizo que Arlet comenzara a desesperarse al ver que Guimel seguía aumentando su nivel hasta igualarla. Para el final de la batalla, Guimel había sido capaz de leer todos los movimientos de Arlet y era capaz de contrarrestar sin problemas todos los ataque de Arlet, quien estaba poco a poco perdiendo la paciencia.__ No puede ser... este imbécil no me va a ganar tan fácilmente, pensaba Arlet con ira, tanta que no podía contener las lágrimas de lo frustrada que se sentía, pero la desesperación al verse superada por Guimel hizo que comenzara a atacarlo a tontas y locas, y sin saber cómo, Guimel realizó una compleja maniobra que terminó con el guymelef de Arlet en el suelo. Todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos, incluyendo a Dilandau, quien no podía creer cómo Arlet había podido perder un duelo que se suponía tenía que ganarlo. Una vez que dio por terminado el duelo, iba a comenzar a hablar, para decirle a Guimel sus puntos fuertes y débiles, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque el guymelef de Arlet se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre el guymelef de Guimel, quien aún seguía en él._

-¡¡Aún no he terminado contigo, estúpido!!- le gritó mientras se tiraba con todas sus fuerzas a atacarlo. La acción fue tan repentina que Guimel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y los dos guymelef cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

-¡¡estúpido, aún no me ganas!! ¡¿quién te crees que eres?!- le gritaba Arlet mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el centro del guymelef, justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba la cabina del piloto.

-¡¡imbéciles, alguien que lo detenga!!- gritó Dilandau mientras corría hacia su guymelef. Dos guymelef se acercaron al de Arlet para tratar de apartarlo de Guimel, pero fueron empujados con mucha facilidad por Arlet, quien dejó de golpear a Guimel. Estaba cegada por la ira y parecía que nadie la podía detener. Un tercer guymelef se le acercó, pero fue fácilmente vencido por Arlet, quien de un sablazo cortó el brazo de su contrincante.

-¡No se acerquen si no quieren morir!- gritaba Arlet, mientras parecía que seguía luchando contra el viento. Esta vez, entre tres guymelef trataron de acercarse para inmovilizarla, pero al ver que iba a ser atacada, Arlet retrocedió unos pasos y sin darse cuenta de que el guymelef de Guimel aún seguía en el suelo, se tropezó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo pesadamente de espalda sobre unos andamios que amortiguaron la caída. El guymelef pareció por fin quedarse quieto y todos pensaron que Arlet había quedado inconsciente con el golpe, pero no era así. Se había golpeado la cabeza muy feo y sabía que no tenía un simple rasguño porque podía sentir que la sangre le corría por la cara, pero aún podía ver algo aunque borroso. Trató de moverse para salir del guymelef y cuando abrió la cabina, Arlet cayó pesadamente al suelo. Ahora sí que estaba inconsciente. Dilandau, quien había llegado con su guymelef, vio cómo Arlet cayó de aquella altura al suelo y se bajó de su guymelef lo más rápido que pudo. Al ver el cuerpo de Arlet tendido en el suelo y la sangre que salía de su cabeza, sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho. _Arlet... por favor, no estés haciendo estupideces... pensó. Los demás soldados también se bajaron de sus guymelef para ver cómo se encontraba Guimel. El pobre estaba todo herido, pero no tenía heridas graves. _

-¡Llévenlo a la enfermería, rápido!- les ordenó Dilandau y justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido del desprendimiento de unos fierros. Y cuando todos se dieron vuelta a mirar de qué se trataba, los cables y el armazón que sostenía el andamio se vino abajo, cayendo todo justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba Arlet.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Dilandau y partió corriendo al lugar, desesperado.

-¡Y ustedes no se queden parado ahí!- les gritó a sus soldados mientras comenzaba a quitar los escombros. -¡saquen los escombros, RÁPIDO!- los soldados se acercaron y comenzaron rápidamente a remover todos los escombros que habían caído sobre Arlet. Una vez despejado el lugar, Dilandau la dio vuelta con mucho cuidado y le tomó el pulso. Afortunadamente, ningún escombro pesado había caído sobre Arlet, ya que en realidad, se trataba más que nada de cables y cadenas, pero de todas formas, estaba llena de heridas y su traje de Dragonslayer estaba todo destrozado. Dilandau sintió que el corazón le volvía a latir al ver que Arlet estaba viva, aunque aún inconsciente. _Arlet, eres una tonta._ Tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Arlet para llevársela, sin embargo, Gatty, quien había ayudado a remover los escombros se ofreció para llevar a Arlet a la enfermería.

-Yo me encargo de Nathan- les dijo al tiempo que se retiraba del hangar. No podía dejar que nadie más la examinara o la descubrirían.

-Pero Dilandau sama, es mejor que llevemos a Nathan junto con Guimel a la enf...- dijo Chesta.

-¡ya les dije que yo me encargo de Nathan!- les gritó. Los demás no dijeron ninguna palabra más, pero de todas formas se extrañaron de la actitud de Dilandau.

-Mejor vayan a ver cómo está Guimel- y con esto, Dilandau dejó el hangar con Arlet en los brazos. Todos los soldados quedaron muy preocupados por lo que había pasado, pero por sobre todo, no se explicaban por qué Dilandau se había llevado a Nathan. Todos excepto a Miguel, quien comprendió todo lo que pasaba. Él era la única persona que había notado el cambio entre la chica que se hacía llamar Nathan y Dilandau, sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos y que de alguna forma los hizo apartarse uno del otro. Y obviamente se dio cuenta que Dilandau se la llevó para que nadie más pudiera curarla y descubrirla. La duda seguía entre los demás soldados, pero él trató de tranquilizarlos.

-No se preocupen por Nathan- les dijo -Dilandau sama sabe lo que está haciendo. Nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso-

Cuando despertó estaba toda adolorida y apenas podía moverse. Sentía un dolor intenso por todo su cuerpo y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. Abrió los ojos y se sintió completamente desorientada al ver que no estaba en su habitación. A medida que sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, Arlet comenzó a recorrer el lugar con su vista y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en una amplia habitación con cuadros de muchos generales y grandes cortinajes color rojo italiano y que estaba iluminada por una tenue luz de vela. Se encontraba en la habitación de Dilandau.

-¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Dilandau. Estaba sentado cerca de la cama en una hermosa silla hecha de alguna madera bastante fina, tenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y tenía puesto su uniforme, que llevaba abierto a la altura del cuello y no llevaba puesta su diadema.

-más o menos- dijo Arlet con apenas un murmullo. En realidad estaba mintiendo, se sentía pésimo. -¿qué pasó?- preguntó. 

-Eso mismo quería saber yo- le respondió Dilandau -¿qué demonio fue lo que te pasó a ti?- preguntó. Arlet no pudo responder nada porque no lo recordaba, pero trató de hacer un esfuerzo y poco a poco le vinieron a su mente imágenes de lo que había pasado. Dilandau se dio cuenta de que había recordado lo que había pasado porque de pronto su cara cansada se tornó muy preocupada.

-¿Y Guimel? ¿cómo está él?- preguntó Arlet preocupada.

-No te preocupes, está bien, sólo tiene un par de heridas pero nada grave- le respondió Dilandau, tratando de calmarla. Arlet dejó su rostro preocupado y una nueva imagen de cuando se golpeó en la cabeza le vino a la mente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pudo sentir que tenía puesto un parche de gasa en donde se había lastimado. _Vaya, me lastimé muy feo, pensó cuando dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama y que estaba llena de vendas, ungüentos, gasas y algodones llenos de sangre. Luego, comenzó a mirar sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaban todos vendados, pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, ya que al observar el resto de su cuerpo se fijó en las ropas que traía puesta, comenzó a sentir una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza._

-¿q- qué pasó con mi ropa?- preguntó Arlet roja de vergüenza. Dilandau la miró un momento y luego desvió la mirada.

-B-bueno... yo curé tus heridas y te cambié de ropa... tu uniforme quedó todo roto- 

-¿tu me cambiaste de ropa?- dijo Arlet sin atreverse a mirar a Dilandau.

-No es que vaya a ver algo que no haya visto antes... - respondió Dilandau tomando la misma actitud de Arlet. _No puede ser, Dilandau me cambió de ropa, ¡qué vergüenza!_

-Además... si lo hacía alguien más, podían descubrirte- agregó. En ese punto Dilandau tenía razón, si la hubieran llevado a la enfermería, hubiera sido descubierta inmediatamente. Trató de no darle tanta importancia al asunto, pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza al saber que Dilandau una vez más la había visto desnuda. Sin embargo, la vergüenza fue rápidamente remplazada por el pesar y la impotencia de verse en ese estado y sentir que no podía hacer nada para salir de ese hoyo en el que se encontraba. Dilandau pudo notar el pesar en el semblante de Arlet, pero no dijo nada y tampoco iba a conseguir algo al preguntarle lo que le pasaba. Era obvio que ya no confiaba en él. Arlet miró la hora en el pomposo reloj de pared que se encontraba justo frente a ella, y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las cuatro y media. Se preguntaba quién estaría a cargo de los demás Dragonslayer al ver que Dilandau aún estaba con ella y no estaba entrenando con ellos. _Quizás suspendió el entrenamiento por hoy debido a todo lo que pasó... o a lo mejor dejó a Gatty al cargo de los demás, como lo hizo cuando él fue castigado._

-¿y qué pasó con los demás?- preguntó Arlet, tratando de que el ambiente no se sintiera tan tenso.

-¿qué pasa con ellos?- le preguntó Dilandau confundido con la pregunta de Arlet.

-¿Los dejó entrenando con Gatty?- volvió a preguntar. Dilandau la miró aún más desconcertado.

-Arlet, ¿qué hora crees que es?- le preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el reloj.

-Son las cuatro y media, a esta hora todavía estamos entrenando- dijo Arlet.

-Arlet, son las cuatro y media de la madrugada... estuviste inconsciente durante todo el día- le dijo Dilandau. Arlet estaba sorprendida. Sabía que había perdido el conocimiento, pero no sabía que había sido por tanto tiempo

-¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo Arlet. _Eso quiere decir que Dilandau ha estado toda la noche despierto, sentado en esa silla... ¿cuidándome?... no puede ser. _No podía entender lo que Dilandau estaba haciendo. Curándola y cuidándola, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, aún así se daba el trabajo de cuidarla, incluso desperdició una gran oportunidad de deshacerse de ella sin levantar sospechas de que él ya sabía la verdad _¿por qué estas haciendo esto, Dilandau? Ahora sí que se sentía mal, había dado por hecho que Dilandau no quería saber nada más de ella, pero no era así. No podía ser así, lo único que quiso en ese momento fue volver a su habitación y estar sola, así que con decisión, se destapó y trató de levantarse de la cama._

-¿qué demonios crees que haces?- le preguntó Dilandau molesto, al ver que Arlet se levantaba.

-Estoy ocupando su cama así que me voy a mi habitación- le dijo Arlet ya en pie.

-No digas tonterías, aún estás débil- dijo Dilandau mientras también se ponía de pie.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- le dijo Arlet caminando un par de pasos, pero al sentir un tirón en el tobillo perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera porque Dilandau alcanzó a tomarla de los brazos. Los dos se quedaron quietos por un momento que parecía una eternidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban así de cerca, casi podían escucharse el corazón que les latía con fuerza. Arlet aferrada a los brazos de Dilandau, podía sentir lo fuerte que latía, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el olor de su cuerpo y la respiración tibia de su boca. Por un instante cerró los ojos y dejó que esa sensación de bienestar la invadiera. Se sentía bien estar cerca de Dilandau.

-que tonta eres, te dije que aún estás débil- dijo Dilandau, interrumpiendo aquel momento y rápidamente tomó a Arlet en sus brazos y la dejó nuevamente en su cama. Él también se había sentido de la misma forma, pero ya sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto más que ignorar lo que sentía.

-¿y cómo va a dormir?- le preguntó Arlet mientras Dilandau le acomodaba la sábana y cubrecamas.

-Eso no te importa- le respondió Dilandau sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Arlet aprovechó aquel momento en que le arreglaba la ropa y le revisaba la herida de la frente para observarlo. _¿Acaso esta era el arma mortal que Zaibach pretendía construir? Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, al ver su mirada relajada y sin esa rabia y ese odio que a veces tenía, le parecía tan sólo una persona, como cualquier otra... un niño atrapado y cuya personalidad fue forjada debido a sus particulares circunstancias. Muchas veces había visto el rostro de Dilandau lleno de odio y de sed de sangre y pelea, pero ahora era distinto. Su rostro se veía preocupado, cansado... tenía un semblante dulce y triste en su mirada. Arlet no pudo más, no pudo resistirse a su semblante y levantó su mano derecha lentamente y la dirigió al rostro de Dilandau, quien todavía estaba observando la herida de Arlet en su frente. Con sus dedos apenas rozó el rostro de Dilandau, dejándolo sorprendido. _Se siente tan suave..._ pensó Arlet. Siguió acariciando sus mejillas despacio y con suavidad, mientras Dilandau aún la miraba sorprendido. _Maldita seas, Arlet... ¿por qué insistes en confundirme?, _pensó Dilandau. Lamentablemente, no pudo seguir tocando su rostro. La mirada de Dilandau se había vuelto fría nuevamente y tomando la mano de Arlet con la suya, la apartó de su cara. Luego de eso, se levantó y se sentó nuevamente en su silla. _

-será mejor que sigas descansando para que te recuperes pronto- fue todo lo que dijo Dilandau. Arlet desilusionada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y trató de seguir durmiendo.

A los días después, Arlet se sentía un poco mejor, al menos ya se había sacado el parche de la frente y aunque le quedó una pequeña cicatriz, no le importó mucho porque el flequillo de su cabello la ocultaba... y de todas formas, nunca fue una persona vanidosa. Aquella noche en que durmió en la habitación de Dilandau, fue una de las noches más extrañas que había tenido. A pesar de haber sufrido semejante accidente, hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba de la manera en que lo había hecho, de hecho, después de que Dilandau le "ordenara" que se durmiera, lo hizo profundamente y no despertó hasta al mediodía. No pudo evitar asustarse al ver que había dormido hasta esas horas, pero al ver que a los pies de la cama había un uniforme nuevo para ella junto con una escueta nota que decía "no te preocupes en llegar tarde" dejó de preocuparse, pero no de sorprenderse de Dilandau. Como nadie la apuraba, se bañó y vistió lentamente y una vez que tomó su desayuno se dirigió a encontrarse con los demás soldados. Saludó escuetamente a todos, y ellos le devolvieron el saludo de la misma manera, pero nadie se acercó a preguntarle cómo estaba. Era lógico, ya nadie sabía cómo tratar a Nathan y sus constantes cambios de estados de ánimos. Se podría decir que las cosas mejoraron un poco, ya que ni los Dragonslayer se metían con Nathan ni Nathan se metía con ellos, excepto Guimel, quien cada vez que lo veía lo miraba feo y le daba la espalda. En cuanto a Dilandau, las cosas eran más o menos lo mismo, aunque claro, Arlet tuvo la buena educación de agradecerle lo que había hecho ese día por ella, sin embargo la respuesta a sus agradecimientos fue un indiferente "ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, no te lo merecías" Obviamente este comentario encendió una vez más el genio de Arlet, pero no le duró mucho, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado esa noche, que en realidad no fue nada en especial, pero que en ella volvió una vez más a confundir sus sentimientos.

Un día en que todos se encontraban entrenando en hangar con los guymelefs, Dilandau y los demás capitanes de los diferentes escuadrones fueron llamados a una importante reunión, así que tuvo que dejar a sus soldados practicando solos. No tuvo problemas, ya que todos obedecieron sus órdenes sin chistar y entrenaron durante un buen momento, mientras que a los minutos algunos estaban descansando un poco cuando ya no daban más, otros seguían entrenando. Ella, como no tenía a nadie con quien conversar, siguió entrenando y entrenando, muy concentrada en lo que hacía, pero en un momento de descanso vio a Gatty, quien se encontraba también tomando un receso en uno de los andamios que rodeaban en hangar. Aprovechó la oportunidad que estaba solo para descansar ella un momento y de paso conversar un poco con Gatty. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conversar seriamente con él sobre lo que había pasado, y ahora iría a hacerlo de buena forma, sin exaltarse ni enojarse. Era difícil, pero haría el intento.

Subió al andamio y caminó hacia Gatty, quien se encontraba observando desde esa altura a los Dragonslayer. Parecía tener la mirada perdida, pero al darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba, miró a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con Arlet.

-¿y tu qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Gatty despectivamente. La primera reacción de Arlet iba a ser contestarle de la misma mala manera, pero se contuvo.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le contestó seriamente.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo- dijo Gatty, sin dirigirle la mirada. Arlet se mordió los labios y apretó los dientes. 

-Necesito saber lo que sabes... quiero saber la verdad sobre Dilandau- dijo Arlet sin rodeos. Gatty se quedó sorprendido.

-¿para que te sigas burlando? Olvídalo- le respondió mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Por favor, no lo haré- le dijo Arlet, tratando de retenerlo.

-Es verdad, sólo quiero saber qué pasó- agregó Arlet. Gatty dio un pequeño suspiro y se devolvió hacia donde estaba, apoyando sus antebrazos en la baranda del andamio.

-Es una historia bastante larga- le advirtió Gatty.

-No importa-

-Bien, aquí voy entonces- dijo Gatty, tomando aire profundamente y comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía.

_No sé si lo sabes, pero mi padre era uno de los médicos más importantes del Ejército de Zaibach, él fue muy reconocido por participar en muchos exitosos proyectos, como la vacunación contra varias enfermedades. En ese entonces, cuando tenía 7 años, él se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto secreto en esta fortaleza, por lo que siempre tenía que estar aquí. No sé si sabías que Chesta es un primo por parte de mi padre, así que de vez en cuando, nos traía a esta gran fortaleza, para que desde pequeños nos acostumbráramos al rigor y disciplina del ejército. Como podrás darte cuenta, desde muy pequeño se nos enseñó que seríamos parte de este grandioso Ejército. El asunto es que en una de esas tantas visitas al Vione, mi padre se veía en la obligación de dejarnos solos por largos períodos de tiempo, y como niños que éramos en ese entonces, nos aburríamos fácilmente en una oficina llena de libros que apenas podíamos leer. Fue una de esas tantas veces en que movidos por el aburrimiento, nos escapamos de la oficina y comenzamos a explorar la fortaleza. Caminamos por muchos pasillos y nos metimos a muchas oficinas en las que se suponía no debíamos entrar. Y de tanto explorar y explorar, nos perdimos en una serie de oscuros pasillos, que nos llevaron a uno en especial, en donde al fondo de éste se encontraba una puerta de acero viejo y oxidado. Escuchamos ruido, así que nos acercamos a ver y pudimos escuchar a alguien llorar y por su forma de hacerlo, se podía decir que era un niño, al igual que nosotros._

_-quizás está llorando porque está solo- recuerdo que me dijo Chesta. Abrimos la puerta y entramos a la habitación. Era una pequeña pieza blanca, llena de estantes con medicamentos e instrumentos de medicina, tenía una pequeña ventana por la que el sol entraba y en la pared en donde se encontraba esa ventana había una pequeña cama. Y en ella estaba la persona que estaba llorando. Era una niña, aproximadamente de nuestra edad. Al vernos entrar, nos miró con mucho asombro, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien._

_-hola- saludó Chesta._

_-¿q-quienes son ustedes?- preguntó la niña asustada._

_-mi nombre es Chesta y él es mi primo Gatty- nos presentó Chesta._

_-¿y tu quien eres?- le pregunté._

_-Me llamo Celena- respondió Celena limpiándose los ojos. Aún parecía sorprendida y no nos quitaba la vista de encima._

_-¿oye, estabas llorando porque estabas aburrida, verdad?- le preguntó Chesta con mucha naturalidad_

_-si quieres, puedes venir a jugar con nosotros- le dije._

_-no, no puedo- respondió Celena con tristeza._

_-¿por qué no?- preguntó Chesta._

_-No puedo salir de aquí... no importa cuanto lo intente- respondió Celena. Ahora que lo recuerdo, en ese entonces, no me daba cuenta de la tristeza de Celena y de lo que había querido decir._

_-Bueno, entonces nosotros jugaremos aquí- dijo Chesta con muchos ánimos. Al escuchar esto, Celena abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando, seguramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien de su edad y mucho menos jugado._

_-Está bien- dijo con el rostro iluminado, tanto que sus ojos le brillaron intensamente. Era increíble, era tan pequeño en ese entonces, pero aún así no pude dejar de sentirme atraído por esos ojos azules tan profundos. Fue así, que cada vez que mi padre nos llevaba al Vione, nosotros nos escapábamos para jugar con Celena, los tres nos divertíamos mucho y se nos hizo una costumbre visitarla. En ese tiempo, llevaba el pelo a la altura de los hombros y siempre estaba vestida con unos vestidos viejos. Siempre que le preguntábamos por qué no podía salir de la habitación, se ponía triste y nunca nos respondía, lo único que nos decía era que algún día dejaría de existir._

_Pasaron dos años aproximadamente, y con Chesta seguíamos visitando a Celena cada vez que podíamos, ya que nuestra preparación como soldados había comenzado y no teníamos el tiempo de antes para poder visitarla. Recuerdo que después de un largo tiempo, la fuimos a visitar, para saber cómo se encontraba. Sólo que Celena no estaba, y la única persona que encontramos fue un niño de cabello albino e inquietantes ojos rojos._

_-¿y ustedes quienes son?- preguntó, como si nuestra presencia en ese lugar no fuera deseada._

_-nosotros somos amigos de Celena- le dijo Chesta_

_-¿qué pasó con ella?- pregunté._

_-¿Celena? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el chico._

_-¿no la conoces? Pero si esta habitación es de ella- dijo Chesta. El chico enojado por aquel comentario, se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a Chesta._

_-Te equivocas, esta es MI habitación-_

_-¿entonces, quiere decir que Celena ya se mejoró?- pensó Chesta en voz alta. Siempre habíamos pensado que la razón por la cual Celena no podía dejar la habitación era porque se encontraba muy enferma. Así que nuestra conclusión obvia fue creer que Celena ya se había recuperado y que el chico de los ojos rojos estaba enfermo._

_-ya entiendo, estás aquí porque estás enfermo, ¿verdad?- le pregunté, pero al parecer, esta pregunta lo enojó aún más._

_-¡¡Yo no estoy enfermo!!- me respondió empujándome. Luego de eso, se rió burlescamente._

_-Ustedes no saben nada, pero para que sepan, yo seré el soldado más fuerte que exista en toda Gaea, es por eso que estoy aquí- nos respondió mirándonos con desprecio. La verdad es que no supimos qué decir en ese momento, nunca habíamos visto a un niño de 10 años hablar con tal seguridad sobre convertirse en un gran soldado._

_-Nosotros también seremos soldados- dijo Chesta._

_-¿de verdad?- preguntó el niño -Entonces, si son lo suficientemente buenos, serán parte de mi Escuadrón- agregó con mucha confianza. La verdad, tengo que reconocer que su exceso de confianza me chocaba, pero Chesta no lo veía así, él siempre era y es muy amable con todos, y no le importó que el chico fuera tan pedante con él._

_-Mi nombre es Chesta y él es Gatty, somos primos y su padre trabaja en el Ejército- le contó Chesta muy animado, pero yo no lo estaba. Lo único que quería era saber qué había pasado con Celena, y si la volvería a ver nuevamente._

_-Mi nombre es Dilandau Albatou- dijo Dilandau muy ceremonioso. -supongo que están inscritos en la Escuela de Soldados de Zaibach- preguntó_

_-Así es, estamos asistiendo desde hace un año- le respondí._

_-Eso quiere decir que llegarán a ser buenos soldados. Lo sé porque yo también iré a esa Escuela- dijo Dilandau. Y tenía razón, en esa semana, llegó Dilandau Albatou como un nuevo alumno a la prestigiosa Escuela, y como podrás imaginarte, era uno de los mejores alumnos de todo nuestro nivel. Debido a su carácter, siempre tenía problemas con los demás compañeros, a excepción de nosotros dos, que de alguna manera, ya sabíamos como era antes de que entrara. Pero al parecer eso no le importaba. Por nuestro lado, siempre que podíamos, nos íbamos a verlo a su habitación, ya que pasaba que había ocasiones en que Dilandau no se aparecía en clases por días, incluso por semanas y cuando lográbamos verlo, siempre estaba de mal humor, acostado en su cama, y con el semblante enfermo. A pesar de que nos preocupaba lo que pasaba con Dilandau, yo siempre iba con la esperanza de saber algo de Celena, pero todo era en vano. Te parecerá estúpido, pero la extrañaba, tanto tiempo sin verla me estaba matando y aquella vez, cuando llegamos a verla y no estaba sentí una extraña sensación en mi corazón, como si se estuviera deshaciendo. Nunca supimos nada de la relación de ellos dos, cómo poder imaginármelo, si incluso, cuando veía a Dilandau así de enfermo, me hacía pensar que tal vez Dilandau estaba igual de enfermo que Celena y que ella no había logrado mejorarse. Pensaba que quizás esa era la razón por la cual Dilandau no conocía a Celena y que ella había dejado aquella habitación porque había muerto. Era una verdadera tortura._

_Sin embargo, un día nos llevamos una gran sorpresa junto con Chesta. En ese entonces ya teníamos doce años, y Dilandau ya no se ausentaba tan a menudo como cuando entró a la Escuela, pero de pronto, un día no llegó a clases... y tampoco al día siguiente... ni al siguiente día... pasaron cuatro semanas y nadie sabía lo que había pasado con él. Así que decidimos una vez más escabullirnos por los pasillos de la gran fortaleza y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Dilandau. Cuando llegamos, encontramos la habitación hecha un desastre, la mayoría de los estantes con medicinas estaban rotos y el piso estaba cubierto de vidrios y medicamentos, la cama estaba toda deshecha y las sábanas y frazadas estaban todas por el suelo. Nos asustamos mucho, sobre todo porque no veíamos a Dilandau por ninguna parte._

_-¿Dilandau... en dónde estás?- preguntó Chesta._

_-¡Lárguense de aquí!- nos gritó. Al escuchar su voz, pudimos darnos cuenta que se encontraba debajo de la cama, agachado. Nos acercamos para ver cómo se encontraba, pero parecía que empeoraba las cosa._

_-¿Qué te pasó Dilandau, estás enfermo?- le preguntó Chesta, sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de Dilandau._

_-¡¡DIJE QUE SE FUERAN DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, FUERA!!- gritó desaforado, al momento que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a darle empujones a Chesta. En ese momento, sentí mucha rabia al ver lo mucho que Chesta se preocupaba y lo malagradecido que Dilandau era con él. Así que no aguanté más y le dije unas cuantas verdades._

_-¡Suéltalo!- le grité mientras me colocaba entre los dos. Dilandau se quedó sorprendido._

_-¿qué demonios te pasa? Él sólo quería saber como estabas y tú lo recibes de esa forma, malagradecido- le grité._

_-¡No me importa, sólo quiero que se vayan!- volvió a gritar Dilandau  como loco, tratando de empujar a los dos. Era la primera vez que lo veía fuera de sí. _

_-Bien, haz lo que quieras- le respondí al tiempo que lo empujaba._

_-quédate solo, como siempre. Por eso nadie te soporta-_

_-¡¡cállate!!-_

_-te vas a quedar solo- volví a repetir muchas veces más, hasta que sucedió. Dilandau se volvió como loco, tomó una vara que había sacado de los estantes rotos de madera y comenzó a darle a golpes a todo lo que tenía cerca. A Chesta y a mí nos invadió el miedo, pero lo único que atinamos a hacer fue apegarnos a la pared, ni siquiera nos atrevimos a salir de la habitación._

_-¡¡CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE!!- era lo único que gritaba. De pronto, dejó caer la vara que tenía en la mano y comenzó a temblar y a gritar, algo le estaba causando daño porque se apretaba la cabeza como tratando de que no le explotara. Sus gritos eran desgarradores y nos ponía los pelos de punta. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y agachado se afirmaba el estómago y la cabeza al mismo tiempo, hasta que dio un último grito y luego de eso vino un llanto incontrolable... sólo que ahora Dilandau parecía distinto, se escuchaba distinto. Al ver que Dilandau ya se había calmado, nos acercamos con cuidado._

_-Dilandau, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté mientras me ponía de rodillas a su lado y le tocaba el hombro._

_-¡No me toques, Gatty!- dijo una voz que con pavor reconocí de inmediato._

_-¿C- Celena?- pregunté horrorizado. Ella tenía sus manos en su cara, con miedo y vergüenza a que la viéramos, pero poco a poco se fue descubriendo el rostro. Era ella, era Celena, ahí estaba, frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos azules inmensos, llenos de tristeza._

_-¿qué me hicieron? ¿Qué demonios hicieron conmigo?- me dijo sollozando. No podía creerlo, me negaba a hacerlo, caí sentado en el suelo, sintiendo que el frío se apoderaba de mí. Miré a Chesta y estaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí, totalmente paralizado, con la vista fija hacia donde estábamos nosotros._

_-Váyanse de aquí- dijo Celena tratando de calmar su llanto._

_-Váyanse y olvídense de mí, yo ya no soy nadie- agregó. No sabría describir lo que sentía en ese momento, era una mezcla de rabia, confusión, impotencia... no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Traté de acercarme a Celena, pero ella se apartó de mí._

_-¡no te acerques!- me gritó mientras se apartaba de mí como si tratara de evitar que me contagiara de alguna enfermedad._

_-No te dejaré sola, Celena- le dije. Y era verdad, porque en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Ella me miró sorprendida, como si no hubiera entendido lo que había dicho. Traté de acercarme nuevamente y esta vez no huyó._

_-Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, Celena- le dije mientras le tomaba una mano. Todo lo que ella hizo fue abrazarme fuertemente y llorar._

_Al día siguiente, nos avisaron en la Escuela que el alumno Dilandau Albatou se iba a ausentar por un largo período de tiempo, las razones no las dijeron y todo aquel que se atrevió a preguntar fue reprendido duramente, ya que esas cosas no eran de nuestra incumbencia. Aquella semana nos volvimos a escabullir y pudimos hablar con Celena más tranquilamente. Ella nos contó todo lo que le había sucedido, que a los cinco años fue raptada por los magos de Zaibach y que ella entre muchos otros niños eran víctima de los experimentos de modificación del destino. Ella fue la única niña que sobrevivió a esos experimentos que al fin habían logrado modificar a un individuo completamente, aunque el experimento no era del todo exitoso. Supuestamente, Dilandau había hecho su aparición pública porque ya se había dado por sentado que el experimento fue todo un éxito, pero las cosas no se dieron así, ya que la personalidad de Celena aún seguía siendo una fuerte presencia dentro de Dilandau. Ni ella ni los magos podían descifrar aún qué era lo que hacía que la memoria de Celena se activara en la mente de Dilandau, pero ella pensaba que quizás se debía a que su miedo de estar sola era algo que ella le había transmitido a Dilandau y que los magos no habían podido evitar. Ella siempre creía que algún día, el experimento de modificación de destino se completaría y que ella dejaría de existir, consumiéndose poco a poco en el interior de Dilandau hasta desaparecer completamente, y era por eso que siempre nos pedía que cuidáramos a Dilandau, que nunca lo dejáramos solo, porque ella prefería consumirse de una vez por todas que tener que regresar de esa manera. Era muy doloroso para ella, pero prefería que al menos uno de los dos viviera sin ese peso. De todas formas, ella se llevaba la parte más dura, ya que todo lo que Dilandau hacía, ella lo recordaba y no quería ser testigo de cómo Dilandau se convertía cada día que pasaba en un ser lleno de odio y maldad. _

Arlet estaba impresionada. Había escuchado toda la historia de Gatty en silencio y al fin pudo unir las piezas del rompecabezas que estaban sueltas. Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección, las pesadillas de Dilandau, su miedo a estar solo aunque no lo demostrara, la total sumisión de Chesta y Gatty, su agresividad... ahora podía ver todo con claridad.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía... ya han pasado dos años... - dijo Gatty con nostalgia. 

-Gatty ¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Arlet. Gatty asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú... la amas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Arlet con miedo. Era increíble saber que entre Gatty y ella había algo en común. Gatty frunció levemente el ceño y Arlet pudo jurar que vio algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Dijiste que no te ibas a burlar- le respondió Gatty.

-No lo haré- dijo Arlet. Gatty bajó la mirada y dio un suspiro, luego de eso, asintió con la cabeza y un agradable recuerdo llegó a su mente. Lo recuerda porque sucedió un 8 de La Luna Roja, cuando Celena cumplió 13 años. La verdad es que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ese día era su cumpleaños, pero dio la casualidad que aquel día fue solo a visitarla. Cuando entró, vio a Celena sentada en la orilla de su cama, mirando algo que estaba en el pequeño velador. Al escuchar que alguien entró se dio vuelta de inmediato con preocupación, pero al ver que se trataba de Gatty, su rostro se relajó y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Luego, hizo un ademán para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado. Gatty hizo lo que Celena le pidió y al sentarse a su lado, pudo darse cuenta qué era lo que Celena miraba. Era un pequeño pedazo de pastel, cubierto con crema y encima de ella tenía una pequeña y vieja vela.

-hoy es mi cumpleaños- le dijo tomando el pequeño trozo de pastel entre sus manos, como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

-¿¡qué, tu cumpleaños?!- exclamó Gatty sorprendido. Se sintió tan mal de no saber algo tan importante como eso, que tuvo deseos de salir corriendo en busca de algo especial para regalarle.

-¡maldición!- dijo para sí -espérame un segundo- le dijo a Celena y se apresuró a salir.

-No Gatty, no te vayas, por favor- le dijo Celena afirmándolo del brazo.

-Es sólo un momento. Ya verás que volveré con un lindo regalo- le dijo Gatty.

-¡no me interesan los regalos!- le dijo molesta. Gatty se quedó sorprendido con la actitud de Celena, nunca la había visto molesta por algo.

-Por favor, sólo quiero que te quedes- le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y le hablaba con un tono de voz más suave. Gatty se dio cuenta que el rostro de Celena se había vuelto una vez más triste y se sentó a su lado. Un largo e incómodo silencio se apoderó de los dos al darse cuenta que no se habían soltado de la mano, Celena soltó a Gatty y se llevó las manos a su cabello.

-Cuando pequeña, solía tener el cabello largo- le comentó mientras intentaba mirarse las puntas de su corto cabello -era largo y ondulado, y mi madre siempre me hacía lindos peinados. Lo tenía muy bonito- dijo con nostalgia.

-todavía lo tienes bonito- le dijo Gatty sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho y una vez que se dio cuenta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Trató de disimular diciendo algo, pero nada se le vino a la mente.

-Gatty... - dijo Celena, aún jugando con su pelo.

-¿qué?-

-si alguna vez esto se termina... ¿crees que algún chico se fije en mí?- al escuchar la pregunta de Celena, Gatty desvió la vista hacia sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-B-bue... yo, creo- tartamudeó Gatty, sin saber qué decir, trataba de decir o pensar algo coherente pero los nervios no lo dejaban. Al ver que Gatty no decía nada, Celena también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa hasta que ya no aguantó más.

-qué tonta... ¿quién querría estar con un bicho raro como yo?- exclamó Celena desalentada.

-Y- yo... - intentó Gatty una vez más, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de sus labios. En cambió, juntó fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirarla. Celena sintió la mirada fija de Gatty en ella y también levantó la mirada. Una vez más, Gatty reunió fuerzas para el siguiente paso. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Celena y poco a poco se acercó a ella, hasta que sintió que sus labios tocaban los de ella. Fue un beso algo torpe, pero suave e inocente. Cuando se separaron, lo primero que hizo Gatty fue desviar la mirada. Tenía demasiada vergüenza para mirar a Celena a los ojos y no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

-l-lo siento- dijo tímidamente. Temía que Celena se enojara con él por su atrevimiento, pero al sentir que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro supo que no era así.

-¿y qué hay de Dilandau?- Arlet interrumpió los pensamientos de Gatty.

-Dilandau sama es un excelente soldado y un gran capitán a pesar de ser muy duro con nosotros pero, ¿crees que alguien como él podrá vivir para siempre?- le respondió Gatty con otra pregunta.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Arlet no entendía lo que Gatty trataba de decir.

-Dilandau sólo es un experimento, el juguete más innovador de todo Zaibach, ¿y sabes qué hacen los niños cuando se aburren de su juguete favorito?- Arlet no respondió nada.

-Lo dejan tirado, y se olvidan de él- dijo Gatty fríamente.

-No es cierto- murmuró Arlet.

-Es verdad, una vez que ya no sea útil, Dilandau dejará de importarles y dejará de existir. Es lo lógico, porque él no es algo natural-

-¡Te equivocas!- le respondió Arlet enojada.

-Dilandau no es un juguete que se tira a la basura una vez que no sirve, ¡el también es una persona, un ser humano como cualquiera de nosotros!- Gatty quedó sorprendido con la reacción de Nathan.

-Pues no parece humano cuando está luchando- le respondió Gatty.

-Admítelo Nathan, por mucha estimación o admiración que sintamos hacia Dilandau, jamás logrará ser una persona íntegra... nadie puede doblarle la mano al destino, ni siquiera el imperio más grande de toda Gaea-

-¡pero no es justo! Dilandau tiene tanto derecho a vivir como Celena- interrumpió Arlet enojada. Gatty no supo cómo rebatir estas últimas palabras. Arlet no podía creerlo, al parecer era muy fácil para Gatty hacer a un lado a Dilandau y olvidarse de él. Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan así, ya que Gatty se sentía tan confundido como Arlet, después de todo, había comenzado a sentir aprecio y estimación por Dilandau durante todos esos años, y ahora que lo pensaba, había muchas cosas que admiraba y envidiaba de buena forma de Dilandau, como su estricta disciplina, su perseverancia y espíritu de superación. Pero lo que sentía por Celena era algo mucho más grande.

-Estamos pagando el precio por querer ser Dios- fue todo lo que dijo. Arlet apretaba sus puños con fuerza de la impotencia que sentía. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Gatty tenía algo razón en lo que decía, esto sólo se debía a que no conocía a Dilandau como ella había llegado a conocerlo, y se sentía impotente al no poder hacerlo ver que las cosas no eran así, que Dilandau también era un ser humano, que aunque no lo aparentaba, se preocupaba por sus soldados, que siempre quería superarse a si mismo y que sus soldados también lo hicieran.

-Te equivocas, sé que es difícil de entender, pero créeme, las cosas no son tan simples como decir que Dilandau es el "experimento fallido" y "Celena el pobre conejillo de indias". Y te aseguro que no sólo Celena la ha pasado mal con todo esto, Dilandau también ha sufrido mucho- en ese momento, Dilandau regresó de su reunión y les pidió a todos que se acercaran. Los dos se quedaron observando a Dilandau mientras esperaba que todos se reunieran y Gatty notó la forma en que Nathan miraba a Dilandau. De alguna forma sintió que él sentía lo mismo que él sentía por Celena, y ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía extraño que lo defendiera tanto. Si, estaba seguro de que Nathan sentía algo especial por Dilandau, y aunque la idea al principio lo perturbó, tenía que admitir que a veces ese tipo de cosas en el ejército era más común de lo que la gente quería admitir. De todas formas, no era de su incumbencia y no quiso hacer ningún comentario. 

-¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- dijo Arlet.

-claro- le dijo Gatty.

-¿no te incomoda... - comenzó a preguntar Arlet con algo de vergüenza, mientras que Gatty esperaba la pregunta con extrañeza. 

- ... quiero decir, no te molesta que Dilandau y Celena... sean la misma persona?... si es que sabes a lo que me refiero... - Arlet pensó que esta pregunta incomodaría a Gatty, pero no fue así.

-No- le respondió muy serio -amé a Celena mucho antes de que Dilandau existiera. Y algo así no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana-

-Pero de todas formas... - interrumpió Arlet.

-Ya te respondí que no, no me importa... Dilandau es Dilandau y Celena es Celena... punto- fue todo lo que dijo. Y con eso, Gatty se dispuso a marcharse, pero fue interrumpido una vez más por Arlet.

-Gatty- lo llamó.

-¿qué quieres ahora?- le preguntó de mala gana. Arlet se quedó callada un momento, como tomando fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-gracias- dijo al fin. Gatty abrió los ojos sorprendido y se despidió de Arlet sólo ondeando su mano.

El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru

Hola a todos T______________T, al fin después de tanto tiempo puedo actualizar mi fanfic. Muchas gracias a todos por esperarme y por sus palabras de apoyo, estoy completamente agradecida.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, salió un poquito largo, pero ya ven que está más enfocado en Celena que en Dilly sama :P.

Espero tener el próximo cap luego….. y aprovecho de agradecer a  Merle san, por dejarme ocupar su PCsito y poder subir mi fic ¡¡¡gracias amiga!!!!


	18. Capítulo 16

**Boys don't Cry**

Por Karina

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas lemmons, o de contenido sexual explícito. Si te sientes ofendido por estos temas, por favor no lo leas. Si no es así y si eres mayor de edad, puedes leer el siguiente capítulo.**

Esa noche, Arlet no pegó un ojo durante toda la noche, pensando y digiriendo más fríamente y de forma más objetiva todo lo que Gatty le había contado. Sin duda estaba sorprendida con toda la historia de los experimentos y los raptos de niños. Nunca pensó que un ejercito recurriría a tales prácticas por el sólo hecho de mejorar su tecnología y conocimientos. Pero eso no fue lo que le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. También estaba muy sorprendida con la historia de Gatty y Celena, en verdad era algo que nunca se lo esperó. _Así que Gatty ama a Celena... _la idea le parecía tan descabellada como lo que le había pasado a Dilandau y Celena. Con respecto a eso tenía un montón de dudas, no entendía cómo alguien podía ser cambiado de tal manera, como fue que raptaron a Celena, por qué sólo ella sobrevivió y por qué ella recordaba cosas de Dilandau y sin embargo Dilandau desconocía completamente la existencia de ella... tampoco entendía como fue posible que dos pequeños en ese entonces fueron capaces de inmiscuirse en las instalaciones, supuestamente secretas, del imperio de Zaibach. Eso era algo que dejaba mucho que desear de la seguridad del Ejército y ella misma lo había comprobado, ya que casi no tuvo dificultades para alistarse en las filas del Escuadrón de los Dragonslayers, en donde sólo eran aceptados hombres. Suponía que todas esas preguntas debían de tener sus respectivas respuestas, pero había algo que no sabía si la tenía o no... _"amé a Celena mucho antes de que Dilandau existiera"_ Esa frase le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse mal al enterarse de que Gatty quería tanto a Celena y que a pesar de todo seguía amándola sin importar lo que pasara. La situación de Gatty era exactamente igual a la suya, sin embargo, él había decidido seguir adelante y seguir esperándola, sin importarle en lo que la habían convertido. Era un extraño sentimiento de culpa, se sentía como si en todo ese asunto se hubiera comportado de forma débil y cobarde, como si hubiera estado metiendo la cabeza bajo tierra para escapar de la realidad. Y ahora no sabía que hacer, porque lo que pensó que era lo correcto ya no lo parecía y francamente ya no tenía las fuerzas suficiente para seguir luchando contra lo que sentía. Porque cada día que pasaba, cada día que estaba más lejos de Dilandau, sus sentimientos hacia él se hacían más fuerte. Y ella muy ingenuamente pensaba que al final todo lo que sentía por él se acabaría, pero no fue así. Se dio vuelta en su cama hacia la pared y se tapó hasta las orejas y cerró los ojos para dormir de una buena vez, pero no pudo. Por más que se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, su mente volvía a divagar en lo mismo y no podía sacarse a Dilandau de su cabeza. Apretó los ojos muy fuerte, como si de esa forma todos esos pensamientos que la atormentaban se irían de la cabeza, pero lo único que consiguió fue que una lágrima le recorriera el rostro mientras apretaba los dientes. _Te extraño._

Tenía que hacerlo, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Arlet habló con Gatty y desde ese entonces no había dejado de pensar en Dilandau. Así que definitivamente se armó de coraje y se atrevió a hacer algo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer y que no se atrevía porque no creía era lo más lógico para ella. Aquella noche se daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero sabía que no dormiría bien hasta no hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que reconocer que tenía miedo, no sabía cómo iba a ser la reacción de Dilandau y eso la aterraba y la molestaba al mismo tiempo. Hubo un tiempo que podía adivinar exactamente lo que Dilandau estaba pensando o lo que haría en alguna situación en particular, pero ya no. Hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra más de lo necesario que ya le era imposible leer la expresión de su cara. Quería recuperar todo eso. Quería recuperarlo. Se destapó y se levantó de la cama en silencio, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió. Comenzó a caminar descalza por los helados pasillos, pensando en su resolución. Gatty tenía razón, Celena es Celena y Dilandau es Dilandau, fin del asunto. Ella al fin lo entendió, se dio cuenta de eso el día en que se accidentó y Dilandau la curó y cuidó; se había dado cuenta, pero no quería reconocerlo, quizás por miedo o por cobardía. Él ya era otra persona, completamente diferente a la otra, un ser tan humano como ella, que se enoja, grita, se enfurece… que ríe, llora, siente vergüenza y que tiene pesadillas en la noche… ya no había nada de Celena en Dilandau y ella se ocuparía de que las cosas siguieran así. Era lo mejor, tanto para Celena como para Dilandau.

Llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en ella con la misma quietud con la que caminó por el pasillo. Una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación, se acercó a la cama, pensó que Dilandau estaba durmiendo, pero no era así… una vez más estaba teniendo una pesadilla, porque estaba de espalda en la cama, respiraba rápido y se aferraba con fuerzas a las sábanas. 

-Dilandau, despierta- trató de despertarlo suavemente, pero no lo hacía. En lugar de eso, Dilandau comenzó a hablar en sueños.

-No, Arlet…no quise hacerlo… no quise matarte…- 

Una vez más estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla que siempre olvidaba al despertar. El campo floreado, la niña de los ojos azules… el campo de batalla, las siniestras sombras… siempre era lo mismo, siempre sentía lo mismo; miedo, ansiedad, excitación, sed de sangre… y luego la culpa y arrepentimiento al ver que había asesinado a todo su escuadrón, al ver que había asesinado a Arlet… y luego el ardor de la sangre de todos ellos que subía por su cuerpo hasta ahogarlo.

-No, Arlet…no quise hacerlo… no quise matarte…- fue lo único que pudo decir hasta que de pronto dejó de sentir esa densa sensación de ahogo y abrió los ojos. Le costó un poco reponerse, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arlet, quien lo miraba preocupado. _¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? _Se inclinó un poco en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No lo entendía, últimamente lo único que recordaba de sus sueños era a Arlet toda ensangrentada y tan pálida como un fantasma, debido a la considerable pérdida de sangre. Siempre que soñaba con ella despertaba muy mal, sintiendo una extraña sensación de vacío y soledad. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, sobre su cama, luciendo tan pálida como en su pesadilla. _¡¿qué diablos es lo que quieres ahora, Arlet?! ¿por qué insistes en confundirme?_ Definitivamente no sentía ganas de verla, y menos precisamente ahora que había soñado una vez más que le enterraba su espada en su estómago. No ahora que había vuelto a soñar que la mataba.

-Dilandau… estabas soñando de nuevo- dijo Arlet. Había quedado completamente paralizada con lo que había escuchado de la boca de Dilandau. _No, Arlet…no quise hacerlo… no quise matarte…_ ¿qué clase de pesadillas estaba teniendo? No quiso que Dilandau se diera cuenta de que lo había escuchado hablando en sus sueños, así que trató de no sonar tan preocupada.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó. Dilandau no respondió nada y respiró hondo para tratar de regular su respiración que seguía agitada por la pesadilla. 

-si, estoy bien- le respondió secamente, acostándose nuevamente. Luego se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Arlet.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!- agregó con el mismo tono cortante. Arlet sintió aquel frío rechazo como una fuerte bofetada, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, así que decidió seguir intentando, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estuvo un momento pensando qué hacer, ya se había dado cuenta que conversando las cosas no iban a llegar muy lejos, ya que obviamente Dilandau no tenía intensiones de hablar con ella. Así que decidió que lo mejor era ser más arriesgada. Respiro profundo y tomó mucho valor, luego se acostó al lado de Dilandau, pasó su brazo por su cintura y lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre la suya. El corazón de Dilandau volvió a acelerarse al sentir el cuerpo de Arlet por primera vez en mucho tiempo tan cerca de él. No era justo que ella estuviera haciendo todo eso justo ahora que se sentía más vulnerable a ella, justo ahora que sentía tanta rabia hacia ella por haberlo traicionado, por haberlo dejado solo y sin siquiera darle una explicación. Quería gritarle y reprenderla, hacerla sentir mal por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no podía hacer nada. Sabía que podía ser un verdadero bastardo con cualquier persona, pero no con Arlet. Ella podía sentir en su mano que había apoyado en el pecho de Dilandau su agitación, pero pensó que sólo se debía a la pesadilla que acababa de tener. _Al menos no ha hecho nada… ni para bien ni para mal. _

-¿qué crees que haces, Arlet?- le preguntó enojado, sin embargo no hizo nada para apartarse de ella. Arlet no respondió nada y luego de un momento, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-No he olvidado mi promesa- los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento.

-te extraño- agregó Arlet. Otro largo silencio se produjo.

-pero la rompiste… rompiste tu promesa.- le respondió Dilandau rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé… lo siento… perdóname- le respondió Arlet con la voz quebrada. Le estaba tomando mucho trabajo admitir que se había equivocado y además pedir perdón. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, pero al ver que Dilandau no decía nada, sentía que ya no aguantaría más. _Dilandau, por favor… di algo…_ pero nada salía de la boca de Dilandau. Arlet tomo el silencio de Dilandau como un rechazo, así que respiró profundo y tragó saliva con dificultad. Ya no pudo más y dejó que una lágrima se le escapara de los ojos. Ya no había caso, Dilandau definitivamente no quería saber nada más de ella, así que no le quedó otra más que retirarse y olvidarlo para siempre. Iba a retirar su brazo, pero de pronto sintió que Dilandau le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, pero al sentir la fría lágrima de Arlet que cayó en su rostro lo hizo reaccionar de esa forma y una vez que apretó la mano de Arlet en su pecho, sintió que esa extraña y molesta sensación de vacío que le dejó la pesadilla y que aún tenía se fue quitando poco a poco. Al sentir la reacción de Dilandau, Arlet no pudo evitar que otra tonta lágrima se le escapara y se acurrucó más cerca de Dilandau. La había perdonado, estaba segura.

-¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- le preguntó Dilandau. Pensaba quizás que Arlet se animaría a darle una respuesta a todo lo que había pasado y el por qué de su comportamiento, pero no fue así.

-no vale la pena hablar de eso- fue lo único que respondió –lo único que importa ahora es que no volveré a dejarte solo… nunca más- le dijo muy segura de lo que decía.

–No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo- agregó Arlet. _Lo siento Gatty, pero no dejaré que Celena vuelva… ella ya nunca más existir_ Dilandau se giró y quedó cara a cara con Arlet.

-ya rompiste una vez tu promesa- le dijo. 

-no lo haré- le respondió Arlet, acariciando su rostro.

-¿estás segura?- volvió a insistir Dilandau.

-sí- le afirmó Arlet. _Ya nadie me podrá separar de ti._ Dilandau la observó un momento, como si estuviera dudando en creerle, pero luego de eso, su mirada se suavizó. Se acercó aún más al cuerpo de Arlet y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Aún tenía unos rasguños del accidente que tuvo con el guymelef; al levantarle el flequillo de la frente, pudo darse cuenta de la cicatriz que le quedó al golpearse la cabeza en esa ocasión, y además, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, que eran más acentuadas con la poca iluminación de  la habitación. Aún as

-Eres linda… - le dijo. Arlet se quedó sorprendida. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, nunca le había dicho algo así. Aquel comentario, ese genuino y sincero cumplido la dejó tan desprevenida que su reacción más inmediata fue reírse y ponerse roja como un tomate.

-pero qué estás diciendo- le dijo roja de vergüenza –no digas tonterías- agregó sin darle mucha importancia a lo que Dilandau acababa de decir. Sin embargo, Dilandau no estaba bromeando, estaba hablando muy en serio.

-No estoy bromeando… eres muy bonita- volvió a decirle con el mismo tono de seriedad. Ahora, Arlet dejó de reírse y pudo darse cuenta que Dilandau estaba hablando en serio. Acarició su rostro y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hasta que sus labios tocaron por fin los suyos. Se besaron lentamente y muy despacio, como si estuvieran reconociendo lugares que desde hacía mucho tiempo no visitaban, dejando que los recuerdos se activaran en su mente y renaciendo sensaciones que pensaban habían olvidado. Fue entonces que Arlet lo supo y lo confirmó. Sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Dilandau, estaba segura de eso… y quería decirlo, quería que él lo supiera pero no podía decirlo… _vamos, sólo son un par de palabras, ¿¡cómo es posible que no sea capaz de decir algo tan simple?!_ Trataba de darse ánimos ella misma.

-Dilandau… - dijo Arlet y de pronto sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago. 

-Dime- le respondió Dilandau. Arlet lo quedó mirando a los ojos y suspiró.

-no… nada… - le dijo al final y se acercó a besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez el beso se extendió más que el anterior y también fue más intenso. Ahora que al fin lo tenía después de tanto tiempo, un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, no quería dejarlo ir, sólo quería tenerlo ahora. Dilandau trató de separarse un momento de Arlet, pero ella no lo dejó, sólo quería seguir besándolo. 

-¿acaso quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido?- le dijo Dilandau cuando pudo por fin separarse de Arlet.

-bueno, si quieres me puedo ir a mi habitación- lo desafió Arlet. La respuesta de Dilandau no se hizo esperar y mientras volvía a besarla, se colocó arriba de ella. El sólo hecho de sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella hizo que su respiración comenzara a agitarse. Abrazó a Dilandau con sus brazos y con sus piernas mientras él se ocupaba de recorrer con sus labios su cuello con desesperación, hambriento de no haberla tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, sintiéndose dichosamente feliz de estar atrapado entre sus piernas. Arlet también sentía esa desesperación de besarlo y acariciarlo entero, pero apenas podía alcanzar a besar sus hombros. Él comenzó a desabotonar su pijama botón por botón, pero ella no lo dejó continuar. Aprovechó la oportunidad de volver a besarlo en la boca para hacer exactamente lo que había hecho antes Dilandau con ella… ahora ella estaba sobre él, afirmándolo de los brazos para que no se moviera.

-yo empiezo primero- fue todo lo que dijo y lo besó intensamente, saboreando sin inhibición cada rincón de la boca de Dilandau. Él estaba impresionado con la actitud de Arlet, pero no podía dejar de disfrutarla. Le causaba gracia que Arlet siguiera afirmando sus brazos, como si realmente pudiera impedir que los moviera… claro, él podía zafarse cuando él quisiera… pero aún así, dejó que Arlet lo tuviera atrapado en sus brazos. Su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo al cuerpo de Arlet y eso que aún tenía su pijama puesto. Sin soltarlo, Arlet comenzó a besar con vehemencia su cuello, acercó su boca a la oreja de Dilandau y comenzó a morderla suavemente. Aquel pequeño roce fue suficiente para que Dilandau dejara escapar un grave gemido. Ella continuó jugueteando con su oreja, mientras que con una mano comenzaba a desabotonar el pijama de Dilandau y cuando terminó, se lo quitó lo más rápido que pudo. Por un instante, se sentó encima de él y lo observó acostado, con el torso desnudo y respirando tan rápido como ella. Podía sentir lo que ella despertaba en Dilandau, podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al suyo con tan sólo mirarlo y comenzó a sentir cómo la entrepierna de Dilandau comenzaba a abultarse. Ella no podía sentirse ajena a eso, porque su cuerpo también reaccionó al de Dilandau, sintiendo una tibia humedad en su entrepierna. Decidió no perder más tiempo y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, una vez más se abalanzó contra Dilandau y trazó un camino con su boca que comenzó con la boca de Dilandau, para luego desviarse a su cuello. Mientras Arlet besaba a Dilandau en su cuello y acariciaba su torso, él aprovechó la ocasión de recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Arlet por debajo de su pijama. Arlet continuaba cada vez más descendiendo por el cuerpo de Dilandau, pasando por su torso hasta llegar a su vientre, que se contraía cada vez que Arlet lo besaba. Ella sentía mucha vergüenza, pero quería llegar más allá con Dilandau… quería hacerlo… quería complacer a Dilandau. Con sus manos temblorosas,  trató de desabotonar el pantalón de Dilandau.

-¿qué… estás… haciendo?- le preguntó Dilandau con la respiración entrecortada, pero Arlet no le dijo nada, sólo lo miró y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Bajó sus pantalones y lo dejó al descubierto… 

-¡¿qué… haces…?!- trató de preguntar Dilandau, pero al sentir que Arlet lo estaba acariciando, su respiración se hizo más rápida y entrecortada… ella comenzó a besar toda el área cercana a su virilidad, incluso besó sus muslos, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando sintió la boca de Arlet sobre su miembro. En ese momento, un profundo gemido salió de su garganta y se aferró a las sábanas al sentir cómo las ondas de placer le pegaban una detrás de la otra… apenas era capaz de pensar y en lo único que lo hacía era en lo que Arlet estaba haciendo y en lo que le estaba provocando… era increíble, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, tanto que llegó al punto en que ya casi no podía aguantar más… Arlet se dio cuenta al escuchar su respiración, así que se apartó de él al momento de su orgasmo. Él se inclinó, quedando semi sentado, dándole ligeramente la espalda a Arlet y acabó, completamente exhausto y cansado, mientras que Arlet seguía sentada a su lado. Cuando logró calmarse un poco, Dilandau se dio vuelta hacia Arlet.

-No pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así- le dijo con la voz aún entrecortada.

-yo tampoco- le respondió Arlet. Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Ahora es mi turno- le dijo Dilandau mirándola. La tomó de los brazos la tiró violentamente en la cama y la agarró firmemente, para que no se escapara, pero esta vez no lo haría. Lo primero que hizo fue desabotonar rápidamente el pijama de Arlet y contemplarla desnuda… se acercó a ella y mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos, la besó intensamente en la boca, bajando luego por su fino y delgado cuello. Sus manos recorrieron cada parte de su tembloroso cuerpo, mientras se deshacía completamente del pantalón de su pijama… ahora sí la tenía completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo y pudo sentir al fin el contacto de su piel suave con la suya. Cada vez más, Dilandau descendía con su boca por el cuerpo de Arlet, y mientras se entretenía besando uno de sus pechos, con una de sus manos recorrió su cuerpo, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a sus muslos, los que separó lentamente. Por un momento dejó de besar a Arlet y la miró a los ojos. Quería ver su rostro al momento en que su mano tocara su punto más sensible, quería ver cómo reaccionaba a sus caricias. Ella sólo cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un intenso gemido al sentir su mano recorrerla entera, entonces Dilandau, satisfecho la besó nuevamente en los labios, descendiendo por su cuerpo rápidamente hasta llegar a su vientre. 

-¿quieres saber lo que se siente?- le preguntó Dilandau mientras le separaba las piernas y le daba una maliciosa mirada.

-¿qué… vas a hacer…?- trató de preguntar Arlet, pero apenas podía hablar al sentir que Dilandau besaba el lado interior de sus muslos… cada caricia, cada beso que sentía era como un choque de electricidad que sentía por todo su cuerpo y cada vez que Dilandau se acercaba más a su interior la sensación aumentaba cada vez más… hasta que al fin sintió la tibia y suave boca de Dilandau recorriendo toda su entrepierna y fue tan fuerte la sensación que arqueó su espalda… un fuerte y entrecortado gemido se le escapó de los labios… y luego vino otro… y otro quejido más… ahora supo lo que Dilandau había sentido… el continuó besándola con vehemencia, disfrutando su sabor, sus gemidos, incluso la forma en que se movía, incitándolo a que continuara, pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, él se detuvo.

-¡maldición… termina lo que empezaste, Dilandau!- lo reprendió. Estaba molesta por haberla dejado así, ¿acaso pensaba vengarse de ella de esa forma? Haberla dejado así la estaba torturando. Pero él le afirmó los brazos y se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta quedar cara a cara.

-¿no quieres saber a qué sabes?- le preguntó. En ese momento, lo único que quiso Arlet fue besarlo, por lo que asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza. Entonces Dilandau la besó y Arlet pudo sentir su propio sabor, mezclado con el del propio Dilandau. La sensación fue tan intensa que no se dio cuenta que Dilandau había llevado una de sus manos a su punto más sensible y Arlet pudo notar que él estaba listo.

-Ahora es nuestro turno- le dijo Dilandau y se introdujo en ella con cuidado. Arlet sintió de pronto un punzante dolor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con Dilandau y a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado, el dolor que sintió fue más fuerte que la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Dilandau se dio cuenta de esto, así que le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y decidió moverse lentamente, para que Arlet se acostumbrara a sentirlo. Poco a poco, ella se fue acostumbrando a sentirlo dentro de ella y el dolor disminuyó… y mientras más disminuía el dolor, más rápido comenzaba a moverse y mientras más rápido se movían, Arlet sentía que Dilandau la penetraba cada vez más profundo… hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos sentía esa sensación de placer, esa cercanía de los cuerpos que les quemaba la piel y los sentidos, la humedad y tibieza de su interior, en donde los dos se hacían uno… pero no sólo era lo físico… era la complicidad que renacía entre los dos, el saber exactamente lo que el otro quería, el conocer y querer sus virtudes y aceptar sus defectos. Era sentir que uno se complementaba con el otro y que los dos hacían uno sólo, pero sin dejar ellos mismos de ser uno. Arlet sintió que ya no podía más y al momento que llegó su orgasmo, dio un último gemido y su cuerpo se contrajo por completo. Dilandau también sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca y aumentó el ritmo de su movimiento y cuando al fin llegó, terminó con una última y profunda penetración. Los dos quedaron completamente exhaustos y cansados, tratando recuperar el aliento. Parecía que no había suficiente aire para los dos.

-deberías enojarte más a menudo- le dijo Dilandau cuando fue capaz de decir algo.

-que gracioso- le respondió Arlet sarcásticamente, pero después lo abrazó con sus brazos y piernas. En respuesta, Dilandau la besó suavemente por un largo instante. Luego de eso, él ordenó un poco las sábanas y los dos se cubrieron con ellas, Arlet se dio media vuelta y dejó que Dilandau la abrazara por la espalda. 

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta- le dijo Dilandau después de un largo momento de silencio. Arlet acarició el brazo que la rodeaba y le dijo.

-me alegra que me hayas perdonado- él le respondió con un suave beso en su hombro y se quedaron dormidos.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y tuvo que ser despertado para una urgente reunión. Su pobre asistente recibió la orden de despertar a su superior y que "debía" presentarse sin demora en el "Cuarto Ciego". El Cuarto Ciego era el lugar en donde se reunían a discutir todos sus proyectos secretos y sólo unos pocos sabían de su existencia. Pero para ser convocados a esas horas de la madrugada, algo muy grave debía de estar ocurriendo. Luego de reprender duramente a su asistente, procedió a vestirse rápidamente para presentarse a la dichosa reunión. Caminó rápido y con paso firme y se dirigió a la parte más baja del Vione, uno de los lugares más oscuros y de difícil acceso de la Fortaleza Flotante. A medida que iba descendiendo por los oscuros pasillos y cruzaba las puertas de acceso restringido, podía sentir cómo el aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado y la temperatura subía cada vez más. Abrió su oscura capa por un momento y sacó un pequeño pañuelo, con el cual se secó la incipiente transpiración que salía por su amplia frente. Aquel sudor no sólo se debía a la temperatura del lugar, sino que también era en parte culpa de los nervios que sentía y la ansiedad por saber de una buena vez por todas qué demonios estaba pasando.

Cuando por fin llegó al Cuarto Ciego, abrió la pequeña puerta que se encontraba camuflada con unos grandes tubos de metal, se metió rápidamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cautela. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo hasta que por fin llegó al amplio salón, que tenía forma redonda, y lo único que se podía divisar era una larga mesa con forma de semicírculo. Al centro de aquella extraña mesa se podía observar una gran esfera brillante de cristal que quedaba a la altura de la mesa, la cual descansaba en un extraño aparador, lleno de cables y tuberías. Detrás de la mesa habían tres personas sentadas, vistiendo la misma capa oscura que Foruma. Los dos individuos que estaban sentados a los extremos miraron sin moverse un milímetro, como verdaderas estatuas, cómo Foruma se aproximaba a la mesa, mientras que la persona que estaba al medio de los dos se acercó a la mesa y cruzando sus dedos, apoyó su cabeza detrás de sus manos, al tiempo que apoyaba sus brazos en sus codos… lo único que se podía ver de aquel individuo era sus fríos ojos grises. Sin duda, él era el líder de los tres. Ahí estaban, los Grandiosos Magos de Zaibach, los pioneros en las ciencias y la tecnología en la cual todo el imperio se apoyaba, los Magos que querían ser Dioses y controlar el destino de las personas. Foruma pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que había problemas, y que aquellos problemas estaban relacionados directamente con él. Una vez que estuvo frente a la gran mesa, el Mago que parecía el líder de los otros habló sin mover un músculo.

-¿qué significa esto?- le preguntó con un tono completamente neutro en su voz. Foruma miró la gran esfera de cristal y una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente. En la esfera pudo ver cómo Dilandau y Arlet dormían plácidamente desnudos y abrazados. _¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡Esto no debería ser así! _Pensó Foruma alarmado. Estaba mal, lo que estaba viendo estaba mal, no se suponía que eso debía pasar. Con disimulo se mordió el labio inferior de su boca.

-Puedo arreglarlo- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras trataba de guardar la compostura.

-Demasiado tarde- le respondió Garufo, el aparente líder de los tres magos.

-¡No, no lo es!- le respondió Foruma con firmeza. Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Los dos magos se miraban a los ojos desafiantes, pero todo indicaba que Garufo había pasado a ser el líder absoluto.

-Lo siento, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante- dijo Garufo.

-¿qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó Foruma airado. Lo sabía, sabía que Garufo acabaría haciendo su voluntad, sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero no podía permitir eso, preferiría morir antes que dejar que Garufo arruinara el proyecto.

-Nos encargaremos del asunto a nuestra manera- volvió a repetir Garufo.

-¡No, no puedes hacer eso! Es peligroso para el proyecto. Sabes muy bien cuales serían las consecuencias- dijo Foruma airado. La tranquilidad de Garufo y la indiferencia de sus otros dos colegas lo exasperaba.

-Pues, dado que tu plan ha fracasado, me veo en la obligación de tomar ese riesgo- Garufo seguía inexpresivo.

-Ahora, si fueras tan amable, puedes retirarte- agregó y desde las sombras aparecieron dos soldados que se pusieron justo detrás de Foruma. Sabía lo que le pasaría, pero no se iba a ir así como así.

-¿Lord Dornkirk sabe sobre esto?- le preguntó Foruma a Garufo.

-Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió con un tono de voz más fuerte. Ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia con Foruma y de ninguna forma iba a dejar que se inmiscuyera en sus planes.

-¡Claro que lo es! Recuerda que este proyecto es tan mío como tuyo, no puedes sacarme así como así- vociferó Foruma.

-¡sáquenlo de aquí!- fue lo único que Garufo ordenó y los soldados que estaban detrás de Foruma lo tomaron con fuerza. 

-¡suéltenme, malditos gusanos!- les ordenó Foruma y los soldados no siguieron forcejeando. –No es necesario- agregó. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar con él, así que no había necesidad de resistirse. Miró por última vez a Garufo y le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo con rabia.

-Lo vas a lamentar- y con eso, Foruma desapareció junto con los soldados. Los otros Magos sabían que nunca más lo volverían a ver y que ahora sólo quedaban ellos tres. Paruchi, uno de los magos que se encontraba al lado de Garufo algo incómodo con la situación rompió el inquietante silencio que había dejado la partida de Foruma.

-Quizás debimos escucharlo- dijo con preocupación.

-Si bien Foruma tenía razón con su teoría, no supo darle un término adecuado- respondió Garufo con su fría y aguda voz.

-Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con él- dijo Kuaru, el otro mago.

-Sólo en algunas cosas, él tenía la razón, "el odio más profundo proviene del más intenso amor". El ser humano se comporta de maneras misteriosas, ya que es capaz de profesar el más profundo y puro amor por alguien, pero cuando llega el desamor y la desilusión, es capaz de generar el odio más intenso… es casi increíble que se pueda amar y odiar a la misma persona con la misma intensidad-

-¿y cual es tu nuevo plan?- preguntó Kuaru.

-Retomaremos el plan de Foruma. Dejaremos que Dilandau y Arlet restablezcan sus lazos una vez más. Y cuando eso suceda, la sacaremos del proyecto. Como siempre debió ser- dijo Garufo mirando la imagen de Dilandau y Arlet durmiendo desnudos.

-que repugnante- murmuró con una muesca de desagrado en su rostro.

Foruma, Garufo, Kuaru y Paruchi. Ellos son los Madoushi o seguidores del método mágico, los Cuatro Magos de Zaibach, importantes personas del Imperio. Aunque no son muy conocidos por el pueblo común y corriente de Zaibach, ni siquiera por la mayor parte del Ejército, su existencia era conocida en limitados lugares como el Vione. Ellos fueron responsables de muchos de los adelantos del Imperio y como tales, contaban con el beneplácito de Lord Dornkirk para realizar todas sus investigaciones y proyectos. Por esto, el mismo emperador les encargó a estos cuatro pioneros la tarea de desarrollar el proyecto de modificación del destino. Principalmente, Foruma y Garufo fueron los que desarrollaron la mayor parte del proyecto, trabajando juntos en él desde el comienzo. La idea era tomar a una persona cualquiera y transformar su destino en otro, para ver hasta qué punto se podía transformarlo. Estos cuatro magos desarrollaron sus planes bajo el más estricto secreto, realizando investigaciones y estudios para dicha tarea. Para cuando llegó el tiempo de poner en práctica todo lo que en ese momento era sólo una teoría, decidieron raptar a pequeños niños y niñas de las inmediaciones de Zaibach. Fue así como entre todos esos pequeños, raptaron a Celena, y fue Celena quien sobrevivió de todos aquellos niños, fue ella quien sobrevivió a todos esos experimentos hasta que poco a poco lograron transformarla en algo completamente distinto a ella. Fue así como transformaron a Celena en Dilandau Albatou. El proyecto había tenido éxito hasta el momento y además de lograr la alteración completa del individuo, vieron en Dilandau el líder perfecto para uno de los futuros planes del Imperio de Zaibach, la captura del Dragón Blanco, pieza fundamental para la Máquina del Destino. Sin embargo, el experimento aún era inestable, ya que aún no se explicaban por qué Dilandau volvía a ser Celena. Era lo único de humanidad que quedaba en Dilandau, por lo tanto, debía ser removida si se quería tener a un soldado perfecto, liberado de su conciencia, sádico y que no mostrara resentimiento por sus futuros despiadados actos. 

Así fue como se desarrolló la última parte del proyecto, dejarían que Dilandau experimentara el sentimiento más puro, poderoso e incomprensible que un ser humano puede sentir por otro, el amor. Paradójicamente, esto pretendía también enseñarle a Dilandau una de las lecciones más importante de su vida. Aprendería a odiar. Foruma fue uno de los artífices de esta extraña teoría, sabía que un ser humano era capaz de amar y odiar a la misma persona con la misma intensidad, que una vez que alguien a sido traicionado por la persona que más confiaba se desencadena un odio y resentimiento tan grande como el amor que se sintió por esa misma persona. Pues dejarían que Dilandau se enamorara, que sintiera la necesidad de estar con esa persona para siempre, incluso que sintiera algo de dependencia por ella… que confiara plenamente en ella. Entonces vendría el siguiente paso, hacer que su gran amor lo decepcionara, dejándolo solo. Con esto, se pretendía enseñar a Dilandau los peligros y las debilidades que conllevaban involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien, sea cual sea esta relación, y que lo más seguro era mantenerse siempre alejado de todos esos sentimentalismos, que es mejor mantener la cabeza y el corazón frío si se quería ser un soldado de primera. Y las cosas así ocurrieron. Con la tecnología de Zaibach "modificaron" una vez más el destino. Fue así como vieron en Arlet, una pequeña que había quedado huérfana a temprana edad la candidata perfecta para sus propósitos. Los magos "arreglaron" que Arlet, cuya madre había fallecido cuando era pequeña y su única familia era su padre, perdiera a su padre en un ataque provocado por los dragones que merodeaban los alrededores del imperio, lo que hizo que surgiera en ella un fuerte sentimiento de resentimiento. También "arreglaron" que pudiera entrar al ejército de Zaibach y más específicamente en los Dragonslayers sin ser descubierta. Los magos sabía que no podían elegir a cualquier persona y debido a todas esas circunstancias, habían hecho de Arlet una persona solitaria, independiente y de carácter muy fuerte, muy parecido a Dilandau. Una vez que Arlet ya estuvo algo establecida en el escuadrón vendría la revelación para Dilandau. La forma en que Arlet entró en el ejército debía de ser así de clandestina, ya que una vez que Dilandau supiera toda la verdad acerca de Arlet los dos se convertirían en cómplices, y cuando las personas comparten algún secreto automáticamente tienden a crear lazos de complicidad. Existía una pequeña posibilidad que Dilandau no le hubiera importado delatar a Arlet, pero eso no ocurriría, él se vería demasiado reflejado en ella como para hacer algo así. 

Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, Dilandau se sentía cada vez más intrigado por Arlet, en parte porque de alguna manera se veía reflejado en ella (los dos son muy orgullosos y tercos) pero también por ese aire de soledad que la rodeaba. Sin duda que para Dilandau representaba un reto descubrir sus secretos, tratar de entender lo que pensaba, averiguar por qué no podía tratarla como a cualquier soldado, por qué despertaba cosas, sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado (después de todo, Dilandau era un joven de quince años descubriendo el sexo opuesto)… quería entender por qué demonios tenía ese extraño poder sobre él.

Una vez que la relación entre Dilandau y Arlet estuvo consolidada el proyecto llegaba a su etapa más complicada. Y entonces comenzaron los problemas entre Foruma y Garufo. Lord Dornkirk quería que todo el ejército de Zaibach estuviera listo para abocarse a la tarea de capturar el Dragón y establecer su imperio, por lo que el proyecto debía finalizar lo antes posible. Los dos magos concordaban en que era el momento preciso para que Arlet saliera de la jugada, pero los dos discordaban fuertemente en la forma en que se llevaría a cabo dicha acción.

Foruma postulaba que el impacto sería mayor para Dilandau si Arlet decidía por su cuenta apartarse de él y para lograr esto había que tomar una decisión bastante arriesgada. Debían dejar que Arlet se enterara de toda la verdad acerca de Dilandau. Sabían que era arriesgado dejar que más personas que las necesarias supieran esa clase de información, pero era algo que los magos podían controlar. Ya antes y con el fin de controlar los posibles cambios de Dilandau, dejaron que dos soldados, Chesta y Gatty también supieran todo acerca de Dilandau y debido a los lazos que habían logrado establecer con Celena, ellos no harían nada que pusiera en peligro el proyecto, al contrario, ellos serían los primeros en asistir a Dilandau en caso de cualquier crisis (hubiera sido catastrófico que la mayoría de los soldados presenciara el cambio de Dilandau a Celena). Una vez que Arlet supiera que Dilandau y Celena eran la misma persona se sentiría confundida, quizás decepcionada, y ya no querría estar con Dilandau y él, al ver su rechazo se sentiría profundamente traicionado, después de todo, era la primera vez que confiaba en alguien de la forma en que lo había hecho. Los magos sabían cómo Dilandau iba a reaccionar, sabían que además de sentirse traicionado, Dilandau se sentiría herido en su orgullo, tanto que odiaría a Arlet por haber jugado con él y se juraría a sí mismo no volver a caer en el mismo error.

Por otro lado, Garufo pensaba que esa forma de proceder era muy débil, ya que creía que lo mejor era quitar a Arlet del proyecto en la forma más radical y traumática para Dilandau. Claramente quería que Arlet muriera, así de simple. Foruma no estaba de acuerdo con esto, porque una experiencia tan traumática como la de perder un ser querido podía ser tan fuerte para Dilandau que el proyecto sufriría un lamentable revés; es más, lo único que provocaría era que los antiguos sentimientos de Celena volvieran a la superficie y volvieran a Dilandau una vez más inestable. Sin embargo, Garufo insistía en que esa sería la prueba de fuego para Dilandau, ya que si no era capaz de soportar la muerte de Arlet, pasaría lo mismo si cualquiera de sus soldados muriera en batalla. 

En cuanto a los riesgos, la teoría de Foruma era más acertada que la de Garufo, ya que como explicaba, la traición de Arlet calaría más hondo en el corazón de Dilandau, haciendo que su odio por ella creciera y que todo lazo entre las personas le pareciera ridículo y estúpido (él nunca más volvería a caer en algo tan bajo como eso).  El problema era lo que se haría con Arlet una vez que dejara a Dilandau. Se pensó en la posibilidad de dejar que Arlet se fuera del ejército o simplemente tomarla prisionera acusada de traición al Ejército de Zaibach. Era en ese punto en que Garufo más discordaba con Foruma, ya que en cualquier momento ella podía hablar y decirle a todo el mundo lo que sabía, pero Foruma aseguraba que no sería así y en caso de que algo como eso pasara, nadie le creería. Por otro lado, la teoría de Garufo era mucho más drástica, pero los resultados se verían a menor plazo y de una forma más segura, además, contemplaba algo que Dilandau no había experimentado aún: el acto de matar a alguien. Finalmente y luego de muchas deliberaciones y estudios de la gente involucrada aparte de los cuatro magos (en donde se incluía el padre de Gatty) concluyeron que lo mejor sería terminar el proyecto según la teoría de Foruma. Garufo nunca dio su brazo a torcer y peleó hasta el final para que su teoría fuera la aceptada y cuando todos llegaron a esta decisión, se enfureció mucho, pero la aceptó de mala gana. Debido a esto, Garufo siempre estuvo vigilando los movimientos de Foruma, ya que al menor error, él no tendría compasión par quitarle el proyecto. La teoría de Foruma había estado marchando a la perfección, tal como lo había planeado, sin embargo, nadie pudo explicar cómo fue que Arlet, después de haber decidido alejarse de  Dilandau, volviera a estar nuevamente con él. Y como el plan de Foruma había fracasado, Garufo convenció a Kuaru y Paruchi (quienes se convirtieron en sus títeres) para tomar las riendas del proyecto y finalizarlo como él lo había planteado. Claro, debía ser prudente y dejar que el tiempo pasara un poco más y que los lazos entre Dilandau y Arlet se reafirmaran nuevamente… entonces procedería como siempre debió haber sido. Ya lo tenía todo planeado y estaba seguro de que nada iba a fallar.

**El minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Hola una vez más a todos ustedes. Esta vez no me demoré tanto en actualizar, y el motivo es que me he comprado un grabador de cd (en vista de que mi disquetera pasó a mejor vida ¬__¬..... kamisama la tenga en su santa gloria ú_ù) 

Bueno, así que el maravilloso Imperio de Zaibach no da puntada sin hilo. Como dato curioso, tenía pensado inventar los nombres de los magos de Zaibach, pero curiosamente tienen nombres, los que encontré en la página "Escaflowne Compendium" si es que la conocen, tiene mucha información de la serie, así que no es invento mío, así se llaman, y lo de** madoushi **también se explicaba ahí.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, al fin la parejita se reconcilió, pero......... ¿cuánto les durará? Jojojo... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "boys don't cry" ^_^  por el momento, sólo me falta decir que este fanfic ya está llegando a su fin T_T (que triste despues de tanto tiempo)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus reviews y que me mandan correos, de verdad me da muchos ánimos para continuar esta historia.


	19. Capítulo 17

Boys don't Cry

Por Karina

La habitación comenzó poco a poco a iluminarse con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas. Uno de aquellos rayos le llegó justo al rostro y la despertó, abriendo lentamente uno de sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Dilandau durmiendo cabeza abajo. Tenía la cabeza ladeada justo hacia su lado y muchos de sus cabellos albinos le tapaban la cara. Arlet lo miró, esta vez con los dos ojos durante un buen rato sin moverse, se veía tan adorable en esa posición que no quería que nada lo despertara. _Si le doy un beso ¿se despertará?_ Por un lado quería que siguiera durmiendo, pero por el otro lado, se veía tan mono que le provocaba darle un beso, aunque fuera uno pequeño y cuando por fin se decidió a besarlo, Dilandau abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver a Arlet. 

-Hola- murmuró Arlet mientras le sonreía, sin embargo Dilandau la miró fijamente por un buen momento, muy pensativo y luego de eso se puso rojo y desvió la mirada.

-Anoche soñé contigo- le dijo mientras se ponía de espalda. Arlet se puso tensa de inmediato. Sabía muy bien que había soñado con ella, tanto que de golpe le vinieron a la mente las palabras que lo había escuchado decir en sueños, _"No, Arlet…no quise hacerlo… no quise matarte…"_ ¿acaso tenía planeado contarle su pesadilla? No estaba segura de querer escuchar cómo Dilandau la asesinaba, aunque fuera en sueños, y menos ahora que había despertado tan bien.

-¿de verdad?- le dijo Arlet, tratando de no sonar preocupada o incómoda.

-¿y qué soñaste?- le preguntó. Dilandau se vio algo incómodo, pero no había nada de preocupación o pesar, lo que extrañó a Arlet, ya que en su pesadilla lo vio muy disgustado.

-Bueno… es algo vergonzoso- le respondió. Arlet se sintió confundida, ya que si le iba a contar lo de la pesadilla, definitivamente esa no era la actitud que debería tomar.

-¿y por qué?… ¿qué pasaba?- insistió Arlet, quien lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, ahora sí dudaba mucho que le fuera a contar la pesadilla.

-bueno, nosotros… hacíamos lo que hicimos anoche… en el comedor del Vione- dijo Dilandau. Arlet abrió los ojos de par en par y la creciente ansiedad y preocupación que estaba sintiendo fue inmediatamente reemplazada, primero por una inmensa sensación de alivio y luego por la vergüenza. Sabía que era tonto sentirse así, después de una noche como la anterior, se suponía que esas cosas no deberían pasar a esas alturas… _o quizás si…_ pensó. Después de todo, por mucho que estuviera con Dilandau era inexperta en ese tipo de cosas, tan inexperta como él. Trató de todas formas actuar con naturalidad. Esas cosas deberían de tomarse de esa forma.

-vaya, que interesante fantasía- le dijo divertida mientras se ponía sobre él. Sin embargo Dilandau se puso algo pensativo. Contempló el rostro de Arlet, lleno de rasguños y ojeras, pero parecía que brillaba. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado antes de que Arlet entrara en su habitación aquella noche y lo que había soñado después. Si no contaba las pesadillas, aquellas que sólo recordaba el final (las demás nunca las recordaba, sólo sabía que eran pesadillas) era la primera vez que recordaba un sueño, un sueño de verdad y no una pesadilla.

-es la primera vez que recuerdo lo que sueño- le dijo a Arlet mientras le apartaba el pelo de su frente y pudo darse cuenta de la pequeña cicatriz que le había quedado de aquel accidente en el guymelef. Arlet se dio cuenta de lo importante que había sido ese sueño para él. Él había soñado, había tenido un sueño como cualquier persona y lo recordaba _…y ese sueño fue un sueño bueno y yo fui parte de él._

-¿por qué no me cuentas tu sueño?- le preguntó Arlet mientras se acomodaba nuevamente a su lado. Le hubiera gustado haberse quedado aunque fueran cinco minutos más al lado de Dilandau mientras él le relataba lo que había soñado, pero al ver la hora Dilandau se sentó en la cama exaltado. 

-¡mierda! Son las seis y cuarto de la mañana-

-¡¡¡qué!!!- exclamó Arlet levantándose de la misma forma.

-¡¡tenemos que levantarnos…- dijo Dilandau.

-…rápido!!- terminó Arlet. Los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y Arlet recogió su pijama y se lo colocó en tres segundos.

-¡maldición, sólo nos quedan quince minutos!- murmuraba Dilandau mientras se colocaba el pantalón de su pijama. Estaba buscando el camisón, y mientras tiraba las sábanas de un lado hacia otro, Arlet se le acercó, le dio un rápido beso en la boca y se retiró del lugar. El sonido de la puerta lo desconcentró y se quedó pensando un momento en lo grande que se le veía el camisón. Arlet se había llevado su parte del pijama.

Arlet trató de moverse lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible, sabía que estaba muy atrasada, pero si se apuraba mucho podía meter mucho ruido y se arriesgaba a que la descubrieran. Una vez que divisó la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y una vez que estuvo adentro, cerró la puerta y se dejó apoyar en ella, suspirando aliviada. Se metió rápidamente al baño, se desnudó (no entendía por qué la parte de arriba del pijama le quedaba tan grande) y se metió a la ducha. Una vez que estuvo duchada, peinada y vestida, se dirigió lo más rápido posible al Salón de los Dragonslayers. Llegó justo a tiempo. Al llegar, no pudo dejar de notar que todos los Dragonslayers la miraban con indiferencia, lo que se había vuelto algo normal en su vida, ser el tipo extraño que no habla con nadie. Pero no siempre fue así, al contrario, había pasado de ser un completo antisocial a ser parte de ellos, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, después de haberse enterado de toda la verdad, había vuelto a esas antiguas andanzas, y lo acrecentaba el hecho de que vivía peleándose con Gatty y Chesta. Había hecho las pases con Dilandau y ahora estaba perfectamente bien con eso, pero tenía la impresión de que hacer las pases con los Dragonslayers iba a ser mucho más difícil. Ella lo sabía, pero no importaba. Si una vez fue capaz de vencer su propio retraimiento, seguro que podía hacerlo de nuevo, aunque las circunstancias eran algo distintas. No importaba, haría el intento, conocía a cada uno de ellos y sabía que a pesar de todo no eran chicos rencorosos ni vengativos, sólo eran buenos chicos; algunos tan buenos que no sabía qué diablos hacían en el ejército. Obviamente no llegaría y saludaría a todos como si nada hubiera pasado, les daría tiempo para que se fueran acostumbrando a ella poco a poco, quizás empezaría a buscarle conversación a Gatty, después de todo los dos compartían un gran secreto, luego trataría de acercarse a Guimel y le pediría una sincera disculpa. Desde que ocurrió lo del accidente, cada vez que lo veía Guimel lo miraba feo y ni siquiera lo saludaba, así que Arlet no se molestó en pedirse una disculpa (de todas formas en ese tiempo le importaba un comino) pero necesitaba hacer eso si quería seguir adelante con su vida. _Bien, una cosa a la vez…_ y se dirigió un día a hablar con Guimel. Como suponía, estaba sentado solo a la hora de la colación, así que aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con él.

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó Arlet. Guimel lo miró feo y le hizo un desprecio.

-como quieras- le contestó y siguió comiendo. Arlet se sentó y comenzó a comer. Pasó un largo momento hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

-Guimel… - le dijo mientras dejaba de comer y jugaba con la cuchara - …lo siento. Lo que te hice fue muy feo- agregó. Guimel había dejado de comer y se quedó contemplando su comida a medio terminar. Claro, era muy fácil para Nathan haberlo agredido de esa forma y después pedir disculpas. Ni siquiera Dilandau se había molestado en castigarlo después de lo que hizo y ahora él esperaba que lo perdonara así como así.

-¿y qué sacas con eso?- le preguntó con amargura. Guimel nunca se enojaba con nadie, no importara el problema, pero esta vez, Nathan lo había empujado al límite, sobre todo porque él siempre fue amable con él, aunque él era todo lo contrario. Arlet no dijo nada por un largo tiempo.

-Sé que no merezco que me perdones… - comenzó a decir Arlet - …pero sé que no eres una persona rencorosa- otro largo silencio se sintió entre ellos. Guimel seguía luchando en su interior por perdonar a Nathan. Una parte de él estaba aún dolida por lo que había sucedido, pero se sorprendió al escuchar las últimas palabras de Nathan. Y tenía razón, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Sabía que era débil en ese tipo de cosas, de hecho siempre lo molestaban diciéndole que tenía corazón de abuelita y en más de alguna ocasión su madre le advirtió que si seguía siendo como era, las personas siempre terminaban aprovechándose de su excesiva bondad.

-¿por qué haces esto, Nathan? Si te perdono, ¿quién no me dice que volverás a hacer lo mismo?- le dijo Guimel mirándolo de frente. Arlet seguía mirando su plato.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, no soy una persona rencorosa, pero lo que hiciste sobrepasó los límites. No lo entiendo, definitivamente no lo entiendo- le dijo mientras volvía a mirar su plato. Por supuesto que no lo entendía, ¿cómo iba a entenderlo si ni siquiera sabía una cuarta parte de todo lo que había vivido Arlet? Ella no podía explicarle por qué se había comportado de ese modo. Siempre esa maldita impotencia de nunca poder explicarle a todos lo que realmente sentía y por qué.

-Sé que no lo entiendes, pero créeme, en ese momento había tocado fondo…- trató de explicarle Arlet, pero no creía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-No me digas…- le respondió Guimel sarcásticamente. Nunca pensó escuchar ese tono en Guimel, tan inocente y cándido y que siempre la había tratado con amabilidad. Le hería el orgullo la forma en que se comportaba con ella, pero tenía que aguantársela, no sólo para estar bien con él y con los demás Dragonslayers, sino porque de verdad quería recuperar esa confianza que se había formado entre ellos, de alguna forma extrañaba a todos ellos. En vista de que Guimel se negaba a darle una respuesta, Arlet supuso que lo mejor era no apurar las cosas y dejar de insistir, al menos de momento. Se terminó lo que quedaba de comida en silencio y se marchó sin decir nada. Guimel, quien jugaba con su comida en lugar de comerla terminó sintiéndose mal. Ése era su problema, no importaba lo que la gente hacía con él, siempre buscaba algún motivo por el cual sentirse mal aunque él no tuviera la culpa de nada. Lo sabía, era algo absurdo, el que debería sentirse mal era Nathan y no él. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Al día siguiente, Arlet se sentó nuevamente sola en el comedor a la hora de la colación, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que Guimel se sentaba a su lado. Nuevamente los dos comieron en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que Guimel se decidió a hablar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Nathan- le dijo extendiéndole la mano -no sirvo para ser rencoroso- Arlet lo miró sorprendida y se quedó mirando la mano enguantada de Guimel. Luego levantó su mano y le estrechó fuertemente su mano. 

-claro que no. Tú eres un buen chico- le dijo mientras le sonreía. Guimel sólo asintió como aceptando aquella verdad a regañadientes.

Así fue como se reconcilió con Guimel… y así fue como poco a poco fue recuperando la confianza de todos los Dragonslayers y como bien lo supuso, le fue mucho más difícil, ya que varios de los Dragonslayers sentía algún tipo de resentimiento hacia ella. Y no era sólo por lo que había pasado con Guimel, sólo era que simplemente no sabían cómo tratarla, ya que un día estaba de buenas y al siguiente estaba con un humor de los mil demonios. Por supuesto, ellos no sabían a qué se debía aquella forma de ser y sólo lo tomaban como simples arrebatos del carácter, si alguno de ellos hubiera sabido de todas las presiones a las que se enfrentó en aquel período en realidad sentirían lástima por ella. Pero ella tuvo paciencia, además, sus constantes cambios de estado de animo fueron disminuyendo, así que la terminaron por aceptar nuevamente, más que nada por inercia. Y ahora se sentía feliz y tranquila, no sabía muy bien lo que sería de ella en un futuro más lejano. Sabía que no podía pasarse toda la vida como soldado de los Dragonslayers, por lo que pensaba que era mejor retirarse por cuenta propia antes que esperar a que alguien más aparte de Dilandau y Miguel descubriera su secreto. Y aunque en teoría sólo Dilandau sabía la verdad, tenía la certeza de que Miguel también sabía todo sobre ellos, la forma en que la miraba desde aquel incidente en que Dilandau lo sorprendió escuchando detrás de la puerta no era porque sí. Que no hubiera dicho nada al respecto era otro asunto (más que mal, Dilandau lo dejó bien advertido de lo que le pasaría si lo descubría chismeando). Aún, si resultaba que Miguel realmente no sabía nada, siempre existía la posibilidad de que otra persona la descubriera de alguna u otra forma. Siempre que pensaba en el asunto, dejaba volar su imaginación y en su perfecto mundo de fantasías se veía renunciando al escuadrón sin ningún problema, luego de un tiempo de vivir una apacible vida de civil, en la cual probaría lo que era ser mujer en aquella machista sociedad, trataría de entrar nuevamente al Ejército, pero esta vez de una manera legal. Se imaginaba también que justo por casualidad, su escuadrón sería asignado para estar en el Vione y no tendría problemas para poder estar al lado de Dilandau, incluso llegaba a imaginarse con el cabello largo, como lo usó alguna vez cuando era muy pequeña. Sin duda todo parecía muy fácil y sabía que las cosas no eran así, y que el día en que se decidiera a dejar la fortaleza sería muy duro y difícil. Sin embargo, por el momento sentía que cualquier cosa que le tuviera deparado el destino, ella podría enfrentarlo sin ningún problema. Era extraño, pero sentía como si alguna fuerza desconocida e incomprensible estuviera trabajando a su favor, lo que la hacía sentirse completamente segura de sí misma y de todo lo que hacía, pero a veces sentía que todo era tan perfecto que sentía recelo e incluso miedo al ver que todo en su vida estaba marchando a la perfección. Ciertamente no sabía que esa fuerza misteriosa manipulada maquiavélicamente desde el mismo Vione, la misma fortaleza en donde se encontraba, tenía planes muy distintos de los que alguna vez pudo imaginar. No sabía que ella era sólo una fase de un largo proyecto que estaba a punto de finalizar.

El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru 

Hola a todos, aquí estoy una vez más de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. No pensé que se iba a crear tantas expectativas sobre lo que va a pasar con Arlet y hay especulaciones que me dejaron para adentro, peeero, no voy a desmentir ni afirmar nada, porque de esa forma estaría dando un spoiler. Este capítulo es bastante corto y es una especie de introducción a lo que viene, como para que haya una sensación de que pasó algo de tiempo para lo siguiente.

Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que me han dado sus felicitaciones y críticas constructivas, todas las opiniones son importantes para mí y las tomo muy en cuenta. Y también agradezco en especial a mi querida amiga Merle chan, por proveerme de internet y alimento gratis en su casa ('taba rico el arroz con huevo, y pa'la próxima yo voy a comprar el pan jejeje) 

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Boys don't Cry**

Por Karina

El "Cuarto Ciego" estaba completamente sumido en el silencio y sólo era interrumpido por alguna instrucción que daba Garufo en voz baja. Los rostros de los tres Madoushi estaban iluminados tenuemente por la luz que proyectaba la pequeña esfera de cristal, desde donde controlaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus pequeños ratones de laboratorio. Aunque no lo demostraba, Garufo se encontraba ansioso al ver que estaba cerca de obtener lo que tanto había deseado, sabía que todo iba a salir bien, tenía que salir bien o si no él... No, las cosas no saldrían mal, todo saldría a la perfección. La fase final del proyecto de modificación del destino por fin estaba llegando a su término.

Dos soldados caminaban por los pasillos del Vione en busca del Capitán de los Dragonslayers, Dilandau Albatou. Iba inmersos en su conversación, comentando la gran noticia que se traían entre manos, sin embargo, si el General Adelphos los hubiera visto, los habría mandado a los calabozos durante dos semanas por desacato. Lo que más se les había pedido era que fueran muy reservados con la noticia que acababan de conocer, y aunque ellos sabían que una noticia como esa no podía mantenerse en secreto por mucho tiempo, harían todo lo posible por mantenerla como un secreto, incluso morir. Pero ahí estaban, comentando los pormenores del caso como quien comenta lo que comió el día anterior, sin ninguna precaución de ser oídos. Afortunadamente para ellos, no había nadie alrededor de ellos y sólo interrumpieron su conversación cuando al doblar en una esquina chocaron con Dalet, uno de los soldados de los Dragonslayers, quien venía corriendo en dirección opuesta. Venia corriendo tan fuerte que al encontrarse con los dos soldados no fue capaz de frenar a tiempo y chocó con ellos, haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡cuidado por donde caminas imbécil!- le dijo un soldado sin reconocer el uniforme de los Dragonslayers. Al estrellarse contra el suelo dejó caer el pergamino que traía en su mano, el cual se abrió con el golpe.

-lo mismo digo yo, estúpido- murmuró Dalet llevándose la mano a la cabeza. De pronto su vista se fijó repentinamente en el pergamino que había dejado caer el soldado. No pudo leer mucho, pero de lo poco que vio pudo leer claramente y con letras grandes las palabras "DETENCI"N" "TRAICI"N" "NATHAN ALAHER" Trató de disimular, pero abrió los ojos de par en par ante la grave acusación que se hacía de su compañero. No alcanzó a leer nada más porque el otro soldado se puso de pie y tomó rápidamente el pergamino.

-Vamos Damián, tenemos una orden que cumplir- le dijo. El otro soldado se puso de pie y le quitó el pergamino de las manos mirando con indiferencia a Dalet, luego de eso se dirigieron al Salón de los Dragonslayers. Ellos no lo sabían, pero en ese momento, ellos tenían práctica de vuelo con los guymelefs, por lo que no se encontraban en el salón, de hecho, Dalet venía del salón corriendo ya que estaba atrasado. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al hangar y para su suerte, Dilandau aún no había llegado y sólo unos pocos soldados se encontraban en el hangar. Miró a sus compañeros para ver si estaba Nathan, pero aún no había llegado, siguió mirando pensando quién podría saber algo sobre Nathan y se le ocurrió que Miguel podría saber algo. Él era muy observador y siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, bastaba un pequeño gesto o acción para que él sacara una acertada conclusión de lo que estaba sucediendo. Dalet conocía esa aptitud de Miguel, pero no sabía que él conocía muchas cosas de Nathan que el resto jamás podría imaginarse, así que la opción de preguntarle a él aunque fuera meramente una coincidencia, no podía ser más acertada.

-Miquel, ¿sabes si Nathan hizo algo malo?- le preguntó Dalet mientras se acercaba. A juzgar porque ni siquiera lo había saludado y por su evidente cara de preocupación, se dio cuenta de que algo no muy bueno iba a pasar.

-No, no que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Miguel. Dalet le contó todo lo que le acababa de sucede esperando alguna acertada conclusión de Miguel. Si a Nathan lo habían acusado de algo tan grave como "traición" tenía que haber hecho algo muy feo, pero que él recordara, Nathan se había comportado bastante bien este último tiempo. Sin embargo la cara de Miguel al escucharlo le decía que Miguel sí sabía algo. La descubrieron, Miguel estaba seguro que descubrieron a la chica que se hacía pasar por Nathan y ahora la estaban acusando de traición. _Claro, todo encaja a la perfección, _pensó Miguel. Se quedó pensando un largo momento, estaba seguro que era eso, sin embargo, Dalet, quien quería una respuesta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Miguel, tú sabes algo ¿verdad?- preguntó con preocupación. En ese momento, Arlet entró al hangar y al verla, Miguel no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a ella con paso decidido y una vez que estuvo frente a ella la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Tienes que esconderte ¡rápido!- le dijo mientras la tiraba del brazo.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!- le espetó Arlet, extrañada y molesta con la actitud de Miguel. Él se detuvo y le dijo seriamente.

-Te descubrieron-

Arlet abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda como una fría gota de agua y por un momento se le olvidó respirar.

-¡¡¿¿Qué estás diciendo??!!- le dijo cuando al fin pude reaccionar, zafándose de las manos de Miguel.

-Ellos saben tu secreto. Yo también lo sé- le dijo Miguel. Lo sabía, sabía que Miguel se había dado cuenta de todo aquella noche, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer ahora.

-No sé de qué hablas- le dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero no podía. Apretaba sus puños fuertemente para no demostrar que había comenzado a temblar.

-Vamos, no sacas nada con seguir fingiendo- le dijo Miguel, tratando de ser comprensivo, pero esto hacía que Arlet se pusiera aún más a la defensiva.

-¿¡Y QUÉ MIERDA SABES TÚ SOBRE FINGIR?!- le gritó violentamente. Los demás se dieron cuenta de la discusión, pero no prestaron mucha atención. Lo más probable era que Nathan se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Miguel la seguía observando, esperando que la chica reaccionara de una buena vez. Pero Arlet ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar. Se agarró la cabeza con sus manos y luchó por no dejar que las lágrimas le salieran por los ojos.

-¿y qué voy a hacer ahora?- murmuró amargamente.

-Puedo ayudarte- le dijo Miguel. Arlet estaba sorprendida, se sacó las manos de la cara y observó a Miguel, quien seguía muy serio. _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?._

-Pero primero... - dijo Miguel - ...debes decirle la verdad a los demás- Arlet estaba estupefacta. Miguel estaba loco, no podía decirle la verdad a todo el escuadrón, era una locura. Sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza en una mezcla de rabia e impotencia.

-¡¡¿¿Estás loco??!! ¡no puedo hacer eso- le dijo Arlet con decisión.

-No tienes otra alternativa- le dijo Miguel violentamente.

-¡No lo haré!- le dijo Arlet aún más alterada. El tono de la conversación cada vez se estaba elevando y ahora todos podían escuchar lo que hablaban. _Es un tonto, ¿cómo quiere que les cuente todo? ¡¡no puedo!!, _pensaba Arlet desesperada mientras trataba de imaginar la reacción de los Dragonslayers al descubrir que ella era mujer... _Simplemente no puedo._

-Es mejor que lo sepan por ti antes de que lo escuchen de otra persona ¿qué no entiendes?- le decía Miguel, tratando de convencerla de que eso era lo mejor.

-¡¡Tú no entiendes nada!!- le gritó Arlet. Miguel se acercó un poco a Arlet.

-Sí te entiendo-

-Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ellos. No te preocupes, sólo diré lo justo y necesario- le dijo Miguel. Arlet dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente y no dijo nada más. Sólo tenía la sensación de que comenzaba a flotar y se alejaba del hangar. Miraba a Miguel, quien había comenzado a conversar con los Dragonslayers y los miraba a ellos, como si se estuvieran alejando de ella y se volvían borrosos. Apenas estaba consiente de los cambios en los rostros de sus compañeros al escuchar el relato de Miguel.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Guimel mientras miraba a Arlet. Aquella pregunta la hizo aterrizar de golpe a la realidad. Se quedó mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros que la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, algo que nunca en su vida habían visto y que no sabían si tocarlo o salir arrancando. Trataba de decir algo, pero no podía, se le había secado la garganta completamente.

-Vamos Nathan, di algo- le dijo Dalet. Todos esperaban una respuesta de la chica, que repentinamente dio un suspiro y sus ojos se volvieron brillosos. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y al fin se decidió hablar, con su verdadera voz.

-Lo siento chicos... no quería engañarlos- Arlet no sacaba nada con seguir fingiendo. De esa forma, había confirmado todo lo que Miguel les había contado, que antes de salir de vacaciones había olvidado sus documentos y cuando se devolvió a buscarlos, había sorprendido a Nathan conversando con Dilandau. Por supuesto no les había dicho qué era lo que en realidad Dilandau estaba haciendo con la chica, pero sólo les dio a entender que se dio cuenta por la conversación y el tono de voz de la chica. Su historia con Dilandau aún era un secreto, al menos para Arlet, Dilandau y Miguel. Una vez que escucharon a Arlet, los chicos no dijeron absolutamente nada, a decir verdad, aún estaban asimilando el gran secreto de Nathan. Lo que sí era seguro era que ninguno de ellos podía quitar la vista de Nathan.

-Bueno, no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzado, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Miguel, tomando las riendas del asunto. Los soldados que tenían la orden de detención no se demorarán mucho en llegar, así que tenían que actuar rápido.

-Espera un momento- le dijo Joseph, un Dragonslayer que tenía como particularidad usar unos grandes anteojos -¿qué piensas hacer, Miguel?- le preguntó. Parecía bastante molesto.

-Creo que lo mejor es que la ayudemos a escapar- le respondió Miguel.

-¿¡qué?! ¡¿estás loco?!- comenzó a reclamar Joseph -¡pero si nos acabas de contar que Nathan nos engañó! ¿y más encima quieres ayudarla?- realmente estaba muy molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando. No era posible que alguien les haya mentido por tanto tiempo. Algunos de los chicos sentían que Joseph tenía algo de razón, pero no se atrevían a decir nada, quizás porque todavía no estaban muy seguros de cómo sentirse al respecto.

-Joseph, este no es el momento para eso- dijo Miguel, pero Joseph lo interrumpió.

-Claro que es el momento. Esa chica nos engañó, traicionó nuestra confianza y ahora está acusada de traición. ¿Cómo pretendes que la defienda?- nadie dijo nada después del alegato de Joseph -por lo que respecta a mí, puede irse al infierno- Miguel seguía inmóvil al lado de Arlet sin decir nada, sentía impotencia de no poder defender a la chica, pero en parte también entendía lo que estaba sintiendo Joseph. A él también le había costado aceptar aquella situación y no podía pretender que los demás lo hicieran de inmediato.

-Y en lo que respecta a mí, creo que también deberían detenerte, por encubrirla- agregó Joseph, aún más enojado -Nos traicionaste al igual que ella al no decirnos nada-

-¡¡espera un momento!!- reaccionó Miguel de inmediato al verse atacado por Joseph.

-Si fuera por eso, entonces Dilandau sama también sería un traidor- dijo Miguel con vehemencia. Joseph estaba sorprendido con las palabras de Miguel.

-Si no dije nada, fue porque el mismo Dilandau sama me lo ordenó, y si él dejó que ella siguiera con nosotros como soldado tuvo que tener alguna razón- agregó Miguel. Claramente Joseph estaba descolocado.

-¿Acaso te atreverías a dudar del juicio de Dilandau sama?- preguntó Miguel. Joseph seguía sin decir nada, se encontraba completamente desarmado ante las palabras de Miguel. Pero tenía que reconocer que tenía razón, Dilandau sama no habría hecho algo como eso si no hubiera tenido una buena razón, por algo era el Capitán de los Dragonslayers y ellos le debían su completa confianza, después de todo ellos fueron los privilegiados elegidos para estar en el prestigioso Escuadrón de Dragonslayers, así que no dijo nada más. Miguel vio que sus palabras lo habían convencido a él y al resto de los Dragonslayers. No perdió más tiempo y se acercó a la chica y la levantó de los brazos.

-Vamos, no te eches a morir- le dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo. Ella se levantó a duras penas, pero aún no reaccionaba. Escuchar a sus compañeros discutir sobre si debían ayudarla o no la había desanimado aún más, temía que reaccionaran así, pero desafortunadamente no se sorprendía de esa reacción. De alguna forma sabía que iba a ser así. _Vaya, aún no me llevan detenida y ya estoy siendo sometida a juicio._

-Miguel tiene razón- dijo Biore tímidamente. En realidad, a pesar de lo impresionado que estaba, tenía que reconocer que la chica era una excelente soldado. Otras tímidas voces de aprobación se escucharon de parte de los otros Dragonslayers.

-A Dilandau sama le habría gustado que lucharas- le dijo Miguel sólo para que ella la escuchara. Él tenía razón, a Dilandau no le habría gustado verla derrotada, así que lucharía, lucharía hasta el final... no sabía exactamente por qué seguiría luchando, pero no se echaría a morir.

-Está bién- murmuró más para ella misma que para los demás mientras se limpiaba sus ojos. _No voy a llorar... lo prometo._

-¿q- qué hago?- preguntó tímidamente. Todos se sintieron extrañados al escuchar hablar a Nathan con voz de chica, pero dejaron a un lado esas extrañas sensaciones y se enfocaron en el asunto de la detención de Nathan.

-Bien, yo creo que Nathan debería esconderte por un momento, pero tenemos que pensar en donde- dijo Miguel.

-Arlet... mi nombre es Arlet- interrumpió ella. Todos la miraron una vez más sorprendidos.

-Está bien Arlet, tenemos que encontrarte un escondite- dijo Miguel y por primera vez se sonrió.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso- interrumpió Joseph y Miguel estaba a punto de iniciar otra discusión con él, pero él continuó hablando.

-Si Arlet escapa empeorará las cosas- agregó mirando a todos como si estuviera resignado a pensar como los demás. _Qué demonios, si Dilandau sama la dejó fue por algo._

-Creo que Joseph tiene razón- agregó Guimel.

-Yo no lo creo así, pienso que primero deberíamos investigar cómo ellos se enteraron de la verdad- discrepó Dalet. Mientras seguían discutiendo sobre lo que Arlet debía hacer, los demás soldados que faltaban llegaron al hangar y detrás de ellos llegó Dilandau luciendo muy preocupado. Ya sabía sobre la orden de detención, había visto a los dos soldados y éstos, al reconocer al Capitán de los Dragonslayers le entregaron el documento. Dilandau lo leyó detenidamente y una vez que concluyó la lectura, rompió el papiro en mil pedazos y cuando el soldado que llevaba el papiro trató de decir algo se llevó un fuerte golpe por parte de Dilandau en la cara. Al llegar al hangar se dio cuenta de lo agitado que se encontraban todos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, sólo quería encontrar a Arlet y cuando al fin la encontró con la vista, Miguel se acercó a él muy agitado.

-Dilandau sama, Arlet fue descubierta y la van a culpar de traición. Tenemos que hacer algo- Dilandau dejó su cara de preocupación y la cambió por una de asombro y antes de que pudiera pedir explicaciones, Miguel se disculpó.

-Lo siento Dilandau sama, pero tuve que contarle a todos que descubrí que Nathan era chica- le dijo mientras se inclinaba como señal de disculpas.

-¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Dilandau descolocado mientras el resto de los Dragonslayers terminaba de enterarse de lo que había pasado. Gatty y Chesta eran una de las personas que recién había llegado al hangar y recién se habían enterado de la noticia. Estaban completamente impresionados, sobre todo Gatty, quien de pronto comenzó a entender muchas cosas claramente.

-Dilandau sama, tenemos que ayudarla- le dijo Miguel, quien estaba firme en su decisión de ayudar a Arlet. No lo hacía sólo por ella, sino que también lo hacía por Dilandau. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, él pudo darse cuenta de lo importante que eran el uno para el otro. Cada cambio de estado de ánimo, cada vez que estaban bien o mal, él siempre se daba cuenta, podía ver lo bien que les hacía estar bien con el otro y lo mal que les hacía estar separados. Por eso había dejado de lado sus resentimientos hacia Arlet por haberlos engañado y se comprometió a ayudarla porque de alguna forma sentía que ella era la única que podía mantener ese dejo de... quizás era inocencia o incluso bondad, pero era algo muy sublime e intangible que hacía que Dilandau siguiera teniendo algo de humanidad. Porque sentía que cada día que pasaba, Dilandau iba perdiendo esa condición, era algo tan sutil que uno no se podía percatar a menos que abriera muy bien los ojos y las orejas para notarlo y se pensara mucho en el asunto. Y definitivamente no tenía ganas de saber cómo sería Dilandau si llegara a perder eso.

-Miguel, ¿qué tanto les dijiste a los demás?- Dilandau se había acercado a Miguel y le preguntó con voz baja, sólo para que él escuchara. Miguel entendió de inmediato lo que realmente quería preguntar.

-Sólo que sabía que Nathan era mujer, nada más- le respondió.

-¿Nada más?- insistió Dilandau.

-Nada más- le respondió Miguel -su otro secreto aún está a salvo- se permitió decir Miguel y pudo ver lo incómodo que era la situación para Dilandau. El efímero rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba.

-Bien- fue todo lo que murmuró. Buscó una vez más a Arlet y su mirada se encontró con la de ella. _Lo siento..._ le dijo Arlet con su mirada. Para ese entonces, la mitad de los Dragonslayers seguía comentado lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras que la otra seguía discutiendo sobre lo que Arlet debía hacer. El barullo fue tan grande que ya nadie se entendía con nadie, hasta que Dilandau decidió imponer orden nuevamente.

-¡¡SILENCIO!!- les ordenó con voz fuerte. Todos lo miraron y se quedaron mudos. Ahora era su turno de hablar y tenía unas cuantas cosas que explicar, porque estaba seguro que muchos se estaban preguntado por qué aceptó la mentira de Arlet y decidió continuar con ella, se les notaba en las caras que estaban confundidos y no los culpaba, él también se había sentido de la misma forma, incluso mucho peor, ya que no había soportado la idea de que una chiquilla lo hubiera engañado y se hubiera reído en su cara. Pero y ahora ¿cómo les explicaba por qué le había dado otra oportunidad? ¿Acaso fue porque sintió pena por ella o porque se vio de alguna forma reflejado en ella? _Tan sola... _al fin y al cabo, eso de que era una gran soldado sólo era una excusa que fácilmente podía convencer a los demás. La verdad era algo que apenas él mismo podía comprender.

-Como ya se habrán enterado, la persona que creían era Nathan en realidad es una chica llamada Arlet. Y como también acaban de enterarse, hace bastante tiempo que yo sabía la verdad- comenzó a decir mientras se paseaba entre sus soldados con los brazos cruzados y su porte de superioridad.

-Quizás se preguntan por qué no la denuncié... - en ese momento se puso frente a Arlet para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba aterrada. Luego se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia sus soldados y continuó hablando.

-Porque YO mismo elegí a cada uno de ustedes para que fueran parte de este Escuadrón. Las pruebas que realizaron para ingresar a este Escuadrón sólo eran un mero asunto burocrático, y de ninguna manera pueden decir si alguien es capaz de llegar a ser un gran soldado. Y lo que vi en cada uno de ustedes cuando los escogí lo vi también en ella, y no voy a desperdiciar a un gran soldado por una tontería- terminó de decir. Se sentía bastante meloso al decir esas cosas pero no estaba mintiendo, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, él nunca había elegido a sus soldados porque hubieran sacado una nota perfecta en el examen de conocimientos o porque tuviera una excelente condición física. Cualquiera podía lograr esas cosas, pero sólo unos pocos tenían el potencial para llevar la dura vida de un soldado y enfrentarse a todo lo que implica ser un soldado. Quizás algunos todavía parecían algo débiles para enfrentarse a eso, pero estaba seguro de que algún día llegarían incluso a morir por su patria. Y todo eso lo vio en Chesta, en Gatty, en Miguel, en Dalet, incluso en Guimel, quien se veía más frágil que los demás... y por supuesto, lo había visto en Arlet. No había nada más que agregar a esas palabras, Dilandau lo había dicho todo y los soldados se miraban unos a los otros comprendiendo todo lo que Dilandau les acababa de decir. Jamás lo habían escuchado hablar así y sabían que nunca más lo haría. Y como era su Capitán y ellos confiaban en él, todos obedecieron las órdenes que él les encomendara de ahí en adelante. El silencio reinó por unos momentos más hasta que Miguel se decidió a interrumpirlo.

-Dilandau sama ¿qué haremos entonces con Arlet?-

-No haremos nada- sentenció. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta de Dilandau, en especial Arlet, quien por un momento se olvidó de su delicada situación y comenzó a discutir con Dilandau.

-¿¡Cómo que no haremos nada?! ¡¿mi trasero está en peligro y a ti no se te ocurre hacer nada?!- le gritó sin importarle los demás.

-No seas estúpida- le respondió Dilandau enojado -A mí nadie me va a venir a decir qué tengo que hacer con mi Escuadrón-

-Si claro, siempre tan seguro de todo- le respondió Arlet sarcásticamente, pero dejó de discutir al ver que todos la estaban mirando con los ojos desorbitados. Esa chica sí que era valiente al hablarle así a Dilandau sama... o quizás era una tonta.

-Soy el Capitán de los Dragonslayer. Nadie me dirá lo que tengo que hacer. Y si yo digo que te quedarás aquí y que no te tomarán detenida es porque así se hará- concluyó exaltado. Justo en ese momento, los dos soldados que entregaron el pergamino con la orden de detención entraron al hangar y una vez que divisaron a Dilandau, se acercaron a él con mucho recelo. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, hicieron el acostumbrado saludo militar y el soldado que le había entregado el papiro anteriormente y que había recibido el golpe habló.

-D-Dilandau sama, discúlpenos, pero debemos tomar detenido al soldado Nathan-

-¿a sí? Pues no se llevarán a nadie- les dijo Dilandau secamente.

-P-pero Dilandau sama. Es nuestro deb... - alcanzó a decir el otro soldado antes de que Dilandau le propinara un fuerte golpe en el rostro, justo en el mismo lugar en que había golpeado al otro soldado. El pobre cayó al suelo tocándose justo en donde le había llegado el golpe. Miró sus manos y estaban llenas de sangre. El otro soldado se agachó para atender a su compañero y mientras le veía el corte debajo del ojo (a él no lo había golpeado tan fuerte como para romperle la cara) Dilandau le advirtió.

-Espero que no sea necesario repetir las cosas- le dijo mientras que una fría sonrisa nacía de su boca. Sin embargo, el soldado parecía no conocer a Dilandau y trató de hacerse el listo con él. De inmediato levantó a su compañero y se excusó rápidamente para salir de una buena vez de ese lugar.

-No, Dilandau sama. Nos retiraremos de inmediato- dijo tratando de cargar a su compañero. Ni modo iba a insistirle a Dilandau que debía llevar detenido al soldado. Era mejor que otra persona de mayor rango se ocupara de ese asunto. Sin embargo, Dilandau pudo ver claramente las intenciones del soldado, por lo que se acercó nuevamente a él y le propinó una bofetada que lo hizo caer a él y a su compañero al suelo fácilmente. Luego de eso, agarró el brazo de Arlet y se la llevó lo más rápido que pudo fuera del hangar. Antes de salir dio una fugaz mirada atrás y pudo darse cuenta cómo sus soldados impedían que los otros salieran del lugar. Abrió la puerta y tiró a Arlet hacia fuera, luego de eso dio un fuerte portazo. Para cuando Arlet se dio vuelta hacia Dilandau, él se encontraba apoyando sus brazos y su cabeza en la puerta. Ella trató de mirar su rostro pero no podía.

-Dilandau... - apenas murmuró, pero al parecer él no la escuchaba -L-lo siento... - apenas alcanzó a decir antes de que Dilandau golpeara la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que su puño se entumeció por un momento y Arlet dio un brinco. Después de esa descarga de ira, respiró profundamente para ordenar sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia ella y le dijo seriamente.

-Tienes que venir conmigo- le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo nuevamente, sin embargo no había alcanzado a dar dos pasos cuando escuchó la potente voz del General Adelphos.

-¿¡qué demonios crees que haces, Dilandau?!-

-Debo ver a Folken de inmediato- Dilandau estaba seguro que si alguien podía ayudarlo de alguna forma, era Folken y ahora necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca.

-Idiota. Sabes que no puedes hacer eso- lo increpó Adelphos. Sabía que Dilandau no iba a obedecer tan fácilmente y menos si sólo mandaba a dos pobres soldados a decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Dilandau se quedó callado un largo instante pensando en lo que debía hacer. No podía dejar que se llevaran a Arlet detenida, pero tampoco podía desobedecer las órdenes del General Adelphos. Después de todo era su superior. Él se acercó a los dos muchachos que parecían dos pequeños conejos atrapados en una trampa, esperando que el lobo diera un zarpazo y los comiera. Miró a Dilandau a los ojos y luego al supuesto soldado que había mentido sobre su identidad.

-Si lo que pretendes es ayudarla, estás haciendo todo mal- le aconsejó el General. Los dos pudieron sentir un extraño tono paternal en su voz, pero era algo tan tenue que apenas era perceptible. Dilandau miró a Arlet quien se había puesto detrás de Dilandau, pero ella seguía mirando al General Adelphos.

-Vamos, deja a la chiquilla y ocúpate del asunto como debe ser- volvió a hablar el General Adelphos. Dilandau continuaba resistiéndose a entregar a Arlet, pero ella se dio cuenta de que era algo en vano, que era mejor hacer lo que ellos decían sino quería salir aún más perjudicada y de paso perjudicar a Dilandau. Se adelantó a Dilandau y se colocó en medio de los dos.

-El General Adelphos tiene la razón, Dilandau sama- le dijo girándose hacia él -Estoy segura de que harás todo lo posible por ayudarme- ella no quería irse, quería quedarse ahí con Dilandau y escapar con él a cualquier lado, pero sabía que era una locura.

-Bien, entonces vámonos- le dijo Adelphos. A ella le hubiera gustado tener algo de privacidad y que el General Adelphos desapareciera por un instante, lo suficiente como para despedirse de Dilandau con un beso. Tenía miedo de que fuera la última vez que lo viera.

Arlet pensó que el mismo General Adelphos la iba a llevar detenida, pero en lugar de eso volvió a entrar en el hangar y llamó a los dos soldados que aún estaban ahí para que ellos mismos terminaran el trabajo que debían hacer. Los soldados obedecieron de inmediato y cuando se acercaron a Arlet le pusieron unas esposas en las manos y se la llevaron. Caminaron un buen tiempo, pasando por muchos pasillos y salones, que afortunadamente para Arlet estaban completamente vacíos. Cuando por fin llegaron a la pequeña cárcel se encontraron con otro soldado que era el encargado de vigilar las celdas, y cuando vio a Arlet y a los otros soldados se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae del asiento en el que se encontraba. No era muy usual tener visitas por esos lados a no ser que los calabozos estuvieran llenos de soldados cumpliendo algún castigo (Dilandau no era el único Capitán exigente del imperio). Los dos soldados le explicaron al guardia que el soldado Nathan Alaher estaba detenido bajo el cargo de traición, pero no dijeron nada sobre por qué lo acusaron. Luego de eso, el guardia le quitó las esposas y procedió a quitarle su espada y su daga, ya que no debía tener ninguna clase de arma con él. Una vez que Arlet estuvo desarmada, el guardia abrió un portón de barrotes y la condujo por un corto y ancho pasillo iluminado por unas precarias antorchas, en el pasillo habían seis celdas ubicadas tres hacia la izquierda y tres a la derecha, todas del mismo porte. A medida que caminaba, Arlet pudo notar que estaban completamente vacías. _Supongo que no todos los días acusan a los soldados de traición, _pensó Arlet. Era irónico que los calabozos siempre estaban llenos de gente, en cambio, la pequeña cárcel del Ejército estaba completamente vacía, lo que hablaba bien de los soldados, sólo a ella se le había ocurrido reírse del Gran Ejército de Zaibach. Ella fue encarcelada en la última celda que quedaba a mano izquierda, la dejaron adentro, le pusieron llaves a la celda y la dejaron completamente sola. Irónicamente, la celda era mucho más cómoda que un calabozo. Tenía un pequeño camarote a un lado de la pared y al frente del camarote se encontraban el lavamanos y el excusado y se notaba que no había sido usado en mucho tiempo. Cerca del camarote, había colgada en la pared una pequeña lámpara a gasolina, que producía una leve luz azulina. A pesar que por donde entró sólo era una reja de barrotes y no tenía ninguna privacidad, supuso que no iba a ser realmente un problema, después de todo, era la única que estaba ahí. Se había quedado quieta por un buen momento, mirando detenidamente cada detalle de la celda en la que estaba y de pronto dio un largo suspiro. Se acercó a la cama y sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba, sobre todo los pies. Se tiró boca abajo y agarrando la almohada la apretó con fuerzas y comenzó a llorar con ganas y no le importó si el guardia la oía.

Pasaron dos monótonos días en los que no hizo absolutamente nada. En la mañana, venía el guardia a traerle un frugal desayuno y a la hora del almuerzo su pequeña porción de comida. Durante esos dos días no sintió mucha hambre, por lo que se demoraba una hora aproximadamente en terminar el desayuno. En cuanto al almuerzo, había tratado de comerlo todo el primer día que estuvo, pero por más que trató, no fue capaz de comérselo todo, sin embargo el segundo día sí pudo comer un poco más. Estaba completamente desorientada en cuanto a las horas y tampoco tenía noticias sobre lo que estaba pasando afuera. Eso la hacía sentirse completamente angustiada y ansiosa de saber noticias. _¿Dilandau habrá podido hacer algo?... o quizás ya se olvidó de mí y va a dejar que me pudra en esta fría celda..._ Tener tanto tiempo libre la hacía imaginarse los peores escenarios en los que era tomada sentenciada y tomada presa en alguna cárcel llena de asesinos y psicópatas o que era completamente humillada en público... y si quería ser más dramática, imaginaba que la condenaban a la pena de muerte y era decapitada y su cabeza exhibida a todo el mundo como forma de mostrarle a todos que el gran Ejército de Zaibach no podía ser engañado sin sufrir las graves consecuencias. Se la pasó horas imaginando ese tipo de cosas echada en la parte superior del camarote y se quedó horas y horas contemplando la pequeña llama de la lámpara, que apenas alumbraba y ni siquiera calentaba el lugar. Durante esos dos días no pasó hambre, pero sí mucho frío, ya que las paredes eran de piedra y por los barrotes entraba un viento que le congelaba los huesos, así que por las noches se permitió poner las mantas de la cama superior del camarote en la de abajo, en donde durmió muy a gusto con cinco mantas encima. Todo había estado demasiado tranquilo durante esos dos días, pero cuando despertó al tercer día de estar detenida, tuvo el presentimiento de que no iba a ser un día común y corriente. De partida, despertó completamente destapada y sudando, y cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de que el día (o sólo la celda, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo estaban las cosas afuera) estaba extrañamente denso y caluroso. Tomó su desayuno como siempre y cuando vio que el soldado no entraría más a la celda, trató de asearse lo mejor que pudo. Mientras comenzaba a ponerse sus vendas, bien ceñidas al cuerpo para ocultar sus senos, se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario usarlas más, así que comenzó a quitárselas con algo de desesperación por liberarse luego de ella y las tiró al suelo. Se puso la pequeña camiseta color lavanda y luego los pantalones del uniforme. Se tocó los senos por encima de la camiseta y le encantó sentir esa soltura del cuerpo, lejos de las ataduras, los broches y elásticos que marcaban la piel. Se sentía tan bien que la sensación le recordó las veces en la que había estado con Dilandau completamente desnuda, libre de la ropa, libre del pesado uniforme y de las apretadas vendas... libre de sus habituales caretas... ahora que lo pensaba, sólo en aquellas ocasiones se había sentido como ella realmente, como Arlet, de 18 años... mujer... Recordar todo eso hizo que se sonrojara como un tomate y sintiera aún más calor del que ya sentía, sin embargo, al pensar en que quizás nunca más volvería a estar así con Dilandau la entristeció tanto que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Se tiró a la cama, mirando la litera de la cama de arriba y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar amargamente. _Te extraño tanto._

-Arlet... Arlet... - se escuchaba un leve murmullo en la celda. Arlet se encontraba tirada en la cama boca abajo y comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. De lo primero que se dio cuenta era que sentía los ojos hinchados y la almohada bajo su rostro estaba húmeda, lo más probable era que se había quedado dormida llorando. Se levantó poco a poco, ya que se sentía algo mareada y cuando se sentó en la cama, vio con asombro que Miguel, Guimel y Gatty se encontraban al otro lado de la reja de barrotes. La habían venido a visitar.

-¡chicos! ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Vinimos a arreglar un problema de alcantarillado- le contestó Miguel.

-Por supuesto que vinimos a verte- le respondió Gatty. Los tres se largaron a reír. Arlet los miró aún más sorprendida, pero no pudo reírse junto a ellos.

-¿y cómo llegaron hasta acá?- les preguntó.

-Bueno, nosotros... - dijo Guimel moviendo un pequeño frasco que tenía en su mano, haciendo sonar estrepitosamente las pastillas que había en el interior -hicimos dormir al guardia- los tres volvieron a reírse y esta vez Arlet sí pudo reírse con ellos.

-Son unos locos- dijo. Cuando todos dejaron de reírse, los tres chicos contemplaron el cuerpo de Arlet, ya no como el de Nathan, un hombre, sino como el de una mujer. Ella sólo llevaba puesta su camisa de color lavanda y al no usar los vendajes se podían apreciar claramente las curvas de sus senos por sobre la camisa y se podía ver con toda claridad por sobre el pronunciado escote el lugar exacto en donde la carne comenzaba a elevarse, dando forma a sus pequeños y firmes senos. Sus brazos desnudos se veían frágiles al igual que su largo cuello y su cintura se veía imposiblemente pequeña. Arlet se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros y su rostro enrojeció furiosamente. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a su pecho, cubriéndose y bajó la mirada. Sólo Dilandau la había visto de esa forma y no quería que nadie mas la viera así.

-Ya ven, no puedo remediarlo: soy una chica- dijo avergonzada. Los chicos que se habían quedado mirando a Arlet embobados y curiosos, inmediatamente desviaron su vista hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera el cuerpo de Arlet y también enrojecieron. Era la primera vez que habían visto el cuerpo de una chica y aunque no la habían visto completamente desnuda, se sentían en el paraíso con lo poco que habían visto. Miguel tosió un poco y cambió el tema radicalmente.

-¿Has estado bien?-

-Más o menos. No he pasado hambre, pero sí mucho frío los dos días anteriores. No me tratan mal, pero lo que me angustiaba era no saber noticias de lo que está pasando-

-Bueno, hasta el momento, nadie aparte de nosotros sabe lo que está pasando- dijo Gatty.

-Es verdad, todo el asunto se ha manejado con mucha discreción- agregó Guimel.

-Eso es bueno- dijo Arlet. Sabía que un escándalo como ese no le haría nada de bien ni a Dilandau ni al resto del Escuadrón, que debía mantener el alto prestigio que tenía dentro del Ejército. No supo por qué, pero de pronto se preguntó qué pasaría si Marcos, el Capitán del Escuadrón Serpiente, se enterara de todo. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. _No me gustaría saberlo._

-Dilandau sama está haciendo todo lo posible por convencer a sus superiores que te permitan seguir con nosotros- le explicó Miguel. Al escuchar en nombre de Dilandau, su rostro se iluminó por un momento y se dio cuenta de que no la había abandonado. Gatty vio ese pequeño destello en el rostro de Arlet, imperceptible a los ojos de Miguel y Guimel, pero no para él.

-Debes tener paciencia, Arlet. No creo que esto se decida de la noche a la mañana- le aconsejó Miguel.

-¿Pudieron averiguar cómo fue que se enteraron de la verdad?- preguntó Arlet.

-Bueno, Dilandau sama no nos dice muchas cosas, pero por lo que nos dijo, unos datos que no calzaban en tus archivos hicieron que comenzaran a investigar. Y se dieron cuenta de que Nathan no existía- dijo Miguel.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Arlet. No podía creer que había sido descubierta sólo por un simple y estúpido papel. Todos asintieron en silencio.

-¿Y ustedes creen que pueda tener alguna oportunidad?- preguntó Arlet.

-La verdad es que es muy difícil. Nosotros no sabemos muchos, pero por el genio de Dilandau sama, las cosas están muy complicadas- comentó Gatty.

-Es cierto, Dilandau sama anda con un genio de los mil demonios- dijo Guimel. Otra vez todos guardaron un prolongado silencio. Arlet quería preguntar hace mucho rato algo, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo o no. Al final, decidió que ya que estaban en confianza con los chicos, le responderían con la verdad.

-¿están muy enojados conmigo?... quiero decir, los chicos...-

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Arlet, si vinimos a verte es por algo- le dijo Guimel con su acostumbrada inocencia. Arlet agradeció una vez más el gesto de Guimel, él siempre había sido muy buena persona con ella a pesar de la forma en que ella lo trataba.

-Guimel, en verdad te admiro. Yo siempre te trataba mal, pero tú siempre fuiste amable conmigo- le dijo y en ese momento se acercó aún más a la reja y pasando sus delgados brazos por entre los barrotes, tomó la cabeza de Guimel y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo y cuando se separó de él, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba rojo de vergüenza. Ella agradeció el gesto sonriendo mientras Gatty y Miguel miraban asombrados.

-Cr- creo que deberíamos irnos, el guardia despertará en cualquier momento- Miguel no quería interrumpir, pero no debían arriesgarse tanto, ya que podía ser peligroso tanto para ellos como para Arlet.

-Tienes razón Miguel, es mejor que se vayan- les dijo Arlet. Miró a los tres un momento y se alegró de tener compañeros como ellos, realmente a ellos no les importaba si ella era hombre o mujer, la habían llegado a respetar por lo que ella era en el fondo y eso la hizo sentirse querida en un modo que nunca pensó iba a ser querida. En realidad ellos eran su familia, eran sus hermanos que nunca tuvo. Sólo podía decirles una cosa.

-Gracias- ellos entendieron lo que Arlet quería decirles y aceptaron sus agradecimientos con el corazón.

-Cuídate Arlet- le dijo Miguel.

-Te estaremos esperando- agregó Guimel y los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Gatty se quedó unos instantes más con ella. Había algo que tenía que tenía que preguntarle.

-Arlet... quiero preguntarte algo- por la forma en que miraba a Arlet, ella supo inmediatamente lo que era.

-Lo amas ¿verdad?- Arlet sintió que el corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuerte y rápido. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sentía tanto miedo de responder que fue sobrepasada por él. Sus ojos rápidamente se humedecieron y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un solitaria lágrima. Gatty seguía esperando una respuesta y de la única forma en que Arlet pudo responder fue asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía... - le dijo Gatty quien entendió todo y el rompecabezas en su mente se completó. Arlet movió sus hombros mientras se secaba los ojos asintiendo a lo que Gatty le había dicho. Parecía que todo sobre ella estaba quedando al descubierto.

-Cuídate- fue lo último que le dijo y se marchó. Ella amaba a Dilandau y él a Celena. Vaya forma arruinarles la vida el maravilloso, glorioso y todo poderoso Ejército de Zaibach. Sintió pena por Arlet, por Dilandau y por Celena, y por qué no, también sintió pena por él y no podía pensar más que con rabia en el gran Ejército de Zaibach y se preguntó qué tan podridos estaban sus cimientos y por cuanto más podía aguantar toda esa mierda antes de que ese gran poderío se derrumbara.

Después de que los chicos se fueron, Arlet se tiró nuevamente a la cama y comenzó a divagar y divagar, aunque esta vez sus pensamientos no fueron tan trágicos, sobre todo ahora que sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando y que veía que Dilandau no la había olvidado... y de tanto pensar y pensar una vez más se quedó dormida y comenzó a soñar. Soñaba que mientras ella dormía en el mismo sueño, Dilandau llegaba de sorpresa, abría la puerta de la celda y entraba. Ella se despertaba, pero no se movía de su lugar, sólo esperaba a que Dilandau se acercara a su cama y se pusiera de rodillas frente a ella.

-Lo conseguí- era todo lo que decía. Su cara parecía la de un pequeño niño al decirle a sus padres que había sido la mejor nota de la clase y esperaba ansioso un abrazo o un gesto de felicitaciones.

-¿qué pasó?- le preguntaba Arlet. Tenía una leve idea de lo que podía ser, pero quería escucharlo de la boca de Dilandau.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, Arlet- le decía Dilandau mientras acariciaba su cabello -nadie te podrá separar de mí- en ese momento, Arlet sentía cómo sus ojos se humedecían rápidamente y sin poder controlarlo comenzaba a llorar.

-Me quedaré contigo, Dilandau- le respondía Arlet. Quería acariciarlo, pero de pronto su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, como si alguien estuviera encima de ella afirmándole los brazos. Era esa extraña sensación de los sueños de sentir realmente lo que estaba soñando, como si lo estuviera viviendo de verdad. Trataba de no prestarle mucho atención al asunto y dirigía una vez más su mirada hacia Dilandau. Podía hacerlo, sabía que ahora podía hacerlo y ya no tenía miedo de decirlo.

-Dilandau, yo te am... - fue todo lo que alcanzaba a decir, porque Dilandau sellaba sus labios con sus dedos, como si no quisiera escuchar lo que Arlet quería decirle. De pronto aparecía de la nada en la mirada de Dilandau esa chispa de perversidad que dejaba al descubierto cuando peleaba. Era como aquella mirada que le dio aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de obligarla a tener relaciones con él, como si un interruptor se activara dentro de él desatando todo ese odio, ira y crueldad. El terror de aquella mirada le recorría la espalda y por un momento quiso que Dilandau se alejara de ella. Sin embargo, así como llegó ese brillo en los ojos que hacía que se vieran más rojos _(como el color de la sangre)_ desapareció con la misma rapidez y aquellos vivaces ojos rojos se fueron cerrando a medida que se acercaba a ella para besarla. Un beso de Dilandau, eso era todo lo que ella ansiaba durante esos tres largos días, él se acercaba más y más hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente los de ella... pero algo era distinto... esos no eran los labios de Dilandau, esa no era su boca, no era su aliento... trataba de separarse de Dilandau y aquel beso suave se transformaba rápidamente en algo duro y violento, Dilandau comenzaba a apretarle fuertemente la mandíbula enterrándole los dedos en la cara y su lengua invadía agresivamente su boca y de pronto comenzó a sentir un sabor amargo en su boca... comenzaba a forcejear y no podía zafarse de aquel beso y de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando, alguien la estaba besando a la fuerza y definitivamente no era Dilandau. Mientras seguía forcejeando, sintió que le mordían el labio inferior y con el dolor abrió los ojos de par en par. Y lo que vio la dejó paralizada de terror.

**EL Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Hasta que al fin se supo todo... ¿y qué irá a pasar con nuestra heroína? ¿quién será su visitador nocturno?... ¿qué demonios va a pasar?. Bueno, desde ahora en adelante, las cosas van a estar un poquito más complicadas, así que espero que no les moleste las malas palabras...

Demás está decir que agradezco a todas las personas que están leyendo mi fanfic y que me dan su sincera opinión. Y será hasta la próxima.


	21. Capítulo 19

Boys Don't Cry

por Karina

"I try to laugh about it

Cover it all up with lies

I try to laugh about it

Hiding the tears in my eyes

'Cause boys don't cry" - The Cure

Marcos no podía creer su suerte. Desde aquel día en que ese imbécil de Nathan se había atrevido a reírse de él, no dejaba de pensar en la forma de vengarse de él y de ese maldito bastardo de Dilandau, pero haber visto a esos dos pobretones soldados llevando a Nathan esposado, pensó que la solución a sus problemas había caído del cielo. No pedía mucho, sólo quería un par de minutos a solas con ese tal Nathan para conversar civilizadamente sobre algunas cosas, sólo para aclararle sus puntos de vista. Los soldados muy ineptos no se habían dado cuenta que los había seguido hasta la cárcel y cuando vio que estarían ahí por un buen momento, decidió que no podía hacer todo el trabajo él solo. Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuartel pensando en todo lo que conversaría con Nathan y cuando llegó, llamó a sus dos soldados de más confianza, dos chicos de 17 años aproximadamente, los dos igual de dementes que su capitán. Ellos tenían un particular sentido del humor, el que practicaban sobre todo con los sirvientes del Vione y consistía en constantes torturas psicológicas, o pequeñas travesuras, como ellos las llamaban. A veces les gustaba jugar con los empleados del casino, si su comida estaba muy salada valía por una bofetada en público y si luego de eso les servían su comida desabrida, también valía por una bofetada. Y por supuesto, el personal no podía hacer nada a su favor, era su palabra contra la del Capitán del Escuadrón Serpiente.

-Henry, Daniel, vengan inmediatamente- les ordenó apenas localizó a sus dos soldados.

-Sí, Marcos sama- le respondieron al instante.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco- fue todo lo que les dijo. Después de eso, sólo les ordenó que lo siguieran. Se dirigió nuevamente a la cárcel mientras sus dos fieles soldados lo seguían sin saber a lo que iban. A medida que se fue acercando, el silencio que reinaba la cárcel lo alertó y cuando sólo vio al guardia sentado en una pequeña silla aburrido como siempre, se dio cuenta que los otros soldados ya se habían ido. En silencio maldijo su lentitud y decidió buscarlos por los pasillos aledaños a la cárcel pero no los encontró. Se sintió impotente al ver que la oportunidad de vengarse de Nathan se le escapaba de las manos, pero de alguna forma tuvo el presentimiento de que aún no era el momento adecuado, que debía esperar un poco más. A los tres días de haber visto a los soldados y a Nathan dirigiéndose a la cárcel, sintió por fin que el momento había llegado. En realidad no sabía si era el sofocante calor que sentía ese día que lo hacía imaginarse cosas, pero podía jurar que escuchaba una pequeña y tenue voz en su cabeza que le decía "ahora es el momento". No le dio mucha importancia al asunto y se dedicó a buscar a los soldados que habían llevado a Nathan a la cárcel. Una vez más se asombró de su suerte, Marcos en compañía de sus dos fieles soldados encontraron a los soldados. Habían entrado a unos pequeños y malolientes baños que casi no eran usados y que curiosamente estaban en las inmediaciones de la pequeña cárcel en la que se encontraba Arlet, es decir, estaban alejados de todo el ajetreo del Vione y eran muy solitarios. Era el lugar perfecto para preguntarle algunas cosas. Les hizo una seña a sus soldados para que los siguieran y cuando vio que los dos soldados entraron al baño se acercó a la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Vamos a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a estos soldaditos- les explicó a sus soldados antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para no alertar a los soldados y la cerró con pestillo, no quería ser interrumpido en mitad de lo que podía ser una interesante conversación, sin embargo, cuando entró sólo vio a uno, que estaba parado en un urinario. Se colocó detrás del soldado sin que se diera cuenta. Damián, el soldado que había recibido el golpe más fuerte de Dilandau y que le había cortado la cara justo debajo del ojo se dio vuelta una vez que había terminado de orinar y al ver el frío rostro de Marcos se asustó tanto que dio un salto y perdió el equilibrio, alcanzando a apoyarse en el urinario que acababa de ocupar.

-Hola- le dijo Marcos y sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Damián del brazo y se lo torció, doblándoselo hacia atrás y dejándolo inmovilizado. Henry, un chico grande y corpulento para tener 17 años, de rasgos duros y cabello tieso y oscuro, al igual que sus pequeños ojos, se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Damián se doblara del dolor. Por el otro lado, Daniel, un chico un poco más bajo que Henry, de rasgos de niño y cabello claro y ondulado y cuyo cuerpo era delgado pero duro como el fierro se había abocado a la tarea de encontrar al otro soldado que estaba en alguna de las casetas. Cuando al fin la encontró esperó pacientemente a que saliera el ratón de su escondite y cuando éste escuchó el grito de dolor de su compañero quiso salir rápidamente, sin embargo al ver el rostro afable de Daniel se quedó sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Daniel aprovechó ese momento de debilidad, lo asió del uniforme y lo sacó de la caseta, arrojándolo al suelo, luego agarró su brazo derecho y le aplicó una llave para inmovilizarlo. Mientras que Henry se encargaba de sostener a Damián y Daniel sujetaba a Frank, el soldado que estaba en la caseta, Marcos comenzó a pasearse delante de ellos. Parecía muy calmado, pero en realidad estaba emocionado, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba de esa forma y de sólo pensar en la forma en que todo terminaría si resultaba como él lo planeaba, lo hacía sentirse increíblemente vivo.

-Tranquilo caballeros, sólo quería hacerles un par de preguntas. Respondan con la verdad y quizás les perdone la vida- les dijo mientras se colocaba frente a ellos.

-No se preocupen, seré claro y conciso- agregó sonriendo -sólo quería saber por qué llevaban detenido al soldado Nathan... si no me equivoco, él es del Escuadrón de los Cazadores de Dragones ¿verdad?- preguntó. Los dos soldados se quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron como preguntándose qué debían hacer. En realidad, sabían muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, pero no sabían si iban a ser capaces de cumplir con las órdenes que se les había dado.

-L-lo siento, pero no podemos decir- dijo Damián, decidido a cumplir con su orden hasta las últimas consecuencias. La sonrisa en el rostro de Marcos desapareció. Se acercó a los soldados y los miró detenidamente a cada uno.

-Qué conmovedor, estos soldaditos de pacotillas quieren dárselas de mártires- y con eso le dio un fuerte golpe a Frank en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz que comenzó a sangrar como si hubieran dado la llave del agua.

-Preguntaré una vez más ¿Por qué llevaban a Nathan detenido?- preguntó nuevamente Marcos mientras se sobaba el puño alistándolo para otro golpe. Ninguno de los dos soldados dijo una sola palabra.

-Bien- dijo Marcos y esta vez descargó su puño contra la cara de Damián, abriendo aún más el corte que le había dejado Dilandau. Ya se estaba cansando de tratar con un par de soldados de mala clase que lo único que querían era dárselas de héroes. Si no entendían por la buenas, iban a entender por las malas. Sacó su daga y la apuntó directo al cuello de Frank.

-¿Quién golpeó a tu compañero antes que yo?- preguntó. Frank estaba temblando aunque trataba de no moverse para no enterrarse la daga de Marcos, pero sentía que ya le había cortado el cuello, ya que podía sentir un pequeño hilo de sangre tibia bajarle por su cuello. Quizás era mejor responder a esa pregunta, después de todo, supuso que no iba a revelar nada relacionado con la detención de Nathan.

-Fue Dilandau sama, Capitán de los Dragonslayers-

-¿ves como nos estamos entendiendo?- le dijo Marcos sonriendo nuevamente. Así que ese estúpido de Dilandau también se desquitó con este pobre soldaducho y obviamente la razón tenía que ser Nathan. Que repugnante, sabia que había algo extraño en esa relación. _Lo que faltaba, un par de maricones en el ejército._ Pensar en eso sólo hacía que su odio contra Dilandau y Nathan aumentara.

-Bien, como veo que por fin nos estamos entendiendo les daré la oportunidad de que respondan lo que les había preguntado. ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NATHAN ESTÁ DETENIDO?- preguntó Marcos alzando la voz. Su corazón latía fuertemente y estaba punto de perder el control. _Si estos hijos de puta no responden juro que los mato..._ Sin embargo, ellos seguían firme en su decisión. Se miraron nuevamente reafirmando su decisión y guardaron silencio esperando otra agresión de Marcos. Al ver el silencio de los soldados, Marcos hizo rechinar los dientes y sin pensarlo empuñó una vez más su daga y le causó un profundo corte a Frank en el pecho. Damián estaba aterrado, Frank gritaba como un condenado y tanto Henry como Daniel, quienes al principio estaban muy entusiasmados al jugar con aquel par de soldados, comenzaron a sentir miedo. Nunca antes habían llegado tan lejos.

-¡Vamos, malditos hijos de puta, respóndanme!- les gritaba Marcos rojo de furia. Se acercó a Frank y le decía.

-¡¡anda, dile a tu amigo que me responda si no quieres que te siga cortando en pedacitos!!- le gritaba, sin embargo el dolor de Frank era tan grande que apenas podía poner atención a lo que Marcos le decía.

-no digas... nada... - le dijo Frank a Damián con apenas un hilo de voz, y al escucharlo la ira de Marcos creció aún más, tanto que descargó otra puñalada en el estómago. Esta vez sí era serio, había abierto un tajo tan profundo que en poco tiempo Frank moriría de una hemorragia. Daniel estaba tan sorprendido con la escena que no fue capaz de seguir sosteniendo a Frank y lo dejó caer al suelo.

-¡¡NO TE ORDENÉ QUE LO SOLTARAS!!- le gritó Marcos y Daniel no tardó en tomarlo de nuevo en brazos. Definitivamente, esto estaba sobrepasando todos los límites. Marcos trató de calmarse y respiró hondo un par de veces para regular su agitada respiración. Esta vez se acercó a Damián y le pasó la daga ensangrentada por su rostro. No le hizo daño, pero quería que sintiera la sangre tibia de su amigo en su piel.

-Voy a hacer un trato contigo... tu me dices por qué demonios Nathan está detenido y yo haré que tu compañero pare de sufrir y tenga una muerte rápida y sin dolor- el pobre de Damián estaba tan sobrepasado por el terror que se había orinado en sus pantalones y sollozaba al ver la carnicería que se estaba llevando a cabo con su compañero. Ni siquiera era capaz de articular una palabra. Otra vez ese maldito silencio cuando lo único que quería era una simple respuesta. Agarró firmemente la cara de Damián y lo obligó a que mirara a su compañero.

-¡¡míralo, está agonizando y es por tu culpa!! ¿¡no sientes remordimiento!? Tu compañero está sufriendo y morirá por tu culpa-

-¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!- gritó Damián, al fin pudiendo sacar la voz. Comenzó a llorar amargamente y cuando pudo calmarse le contó toda la verdad.

-El soldado Nathan está acusada de Traición- dijo por fin.

-¿Traición?- preguntó Marcos. Sabía que ese era uno de los delitos más graves a los que un soldado podía ser acusado.

-¿Y qué demonios hizo?- sabía que ya no era necesario amenazar al soldado para que ahora respondiera todas sus preguntas.

-Mintió sobre su identidad. El soldado Nathan en realidad es una chica- confesó Damián totalmente desecho al haber fallado en cumplir su misión, pero la verdad es que nunca pensó que las cosas se pondrían tan feas. Marcos estaba desconcertado, realmente no esperaba algo así. _No puede ser, tiene que haber una equivocación... una maldita perra no se pudo haber reído de mí ¡¡eso es imposible!!._

-¿Qué Nathan es una mujer? ¡estás completamente loco!- le espetó Marcos.

-¡¡Pero es verdad!! Ella entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta al Escuadrón de los Dragonslayers y ahora la descubrieron- dijo Damián, implorando para que Marcos creyera lo que había dicho. Marcos miró a Frank, quién aún seguía consciente y vio como él también asentía. Al parecer era verdad, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Y si es verdad, la muy maldita perra deseará nunca haberse metido con él. Agarró el mentón de Frank y lo levantó lo más que pudo, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Me lo juras?- preguntó cándidamente. Frank respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Ss... sí... - fue lo último que dijo. Marcos empuñó una vez más su daga y cortó limpiamente el cuello de Frank, provocándole la muerte en unos cuantos segundos. Daniel quedó paralizado y dejó caer el cuerpo de Frank al suelo. Quería huir de ahí, deseó nunca haber obedecido las ordenes de Marcos y deseó nunca haber presenciado el asesinato de un soldado. Marcos seguía inmóvil mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Frank con la cara inexpresiva, parecía que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había matado a un soldado del Ejército de Zaibach y lo más probable es que no se escaparía de ser enjuiciado por aquel asesinato, ni siquiera ser el hijo de uno de los Cuatro Generales más importante del Imperio serviría para escaparse del castigo al que sería sometido... pero nada de eso le importaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era vengarse de esa maldita perra que se atrevió a burlarse de él. Cuando por fin se decidió a moverse, caminó con la daga ensangrentada hacia Damián. Por un momento tuvo un momento de lucidez y se dio cuenta de que había matado a alguien y su mano comenzó a temblar, pero aquel momento desapareció rápidamente de su mente y empuñó su daga apuntado hacia el cuello de Damián.

-¿tu también lo juras?- preguntó Marcos por segunda vez. Damián ya sabía lo que venía. Asintió con la cabeza y esperó a sentir el filo de la daga de Marcos en su cuello. Segundos después, Henry dejaba caer el cuerpo inerte de Damián al suelo, quedando petrificado al igual que Daniel. Durante largos segundos, el baño quedó en completo silencio, que era interrumpido sólo por la agitada respiración de Marcos.

-¿Qué están esperando?- preguntó Marcos poniendo fin a aquel sobrecogedor silencio.

-Limpien este desastre- ordenó a sus soldados mientras limpiaba la sangre de su daga en el pantalón de su uniforme. Los dos soldados lograron salir de su estupefacción, y sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, comenzaron a mover los cuerpos, ocultándolos en una de las casetas del baño. Como pudieron trataron de limpiar todo rastro de sangre que había en el piso, en los urinarios y en ellos mismos. Una vez que terminaron, miraron a su Capitán esperando que le ordenara salir de ahí de una vez y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado.

-Síganme, aún no hemos terminado- les ordenó y salió del baño.

-Pero Marcos sam... -

-¿¡ACASO QUIERES TERMINAR COMO ELLOS?!- les gritó dejándoles muy en claro lo que les pasaría si desobedecían sus órdenes. Los tres salieron del baño y se dirigieron esta vez a la cárcel y a medida que se acercaban, el corazón de Marcos latía con más fuerzas. Vaya, cómo iba a disfrutar esta conversación con Nathan. Cuando llegaron por fin a la cárcel, Marcos se acercó al guardia y sin mayor aviso lo noqueó de un solo golpe, dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Aprovechó de quitarle las llaves y abrió el portón de barrotes con ellas. Entró al pasillo caminando lentamente, buscando su presa. No estaba en las dos primeras celdas, y tampoco en las dos siguientes... cuando llegó a la tercera celda que estaba a su mano izquierda su corazón se paralizó por un momento al contemplar a su presa que yacía durmiendo plácidamente en el camarote de la celda. Tratando de no hacer ruido, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la reja de barrotes que rechinó un poco al abrirla, pero el ruido no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a la chica. Avanzó lentamente hacia el camarote mientras sus dos soldados se limitaban a seguirlo. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para contemplar a la chica que había sido capaz de reírse de él. Era extraño, la figura de Nathan, el jovencito flaco, debilucho, de aspecto afeminado y algo enfermizo que le había ganado un duelo desapareció por completo. Ante sus ojos tenía a una linda chica de rasgos finos, tez blanca y cabellos oscuros. Continuó observando el cuerpo de Arlet y no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante la fragilidad de aquel delgado cuerpo, siguió contemplando los pequeños senos que se levantaban por sobre la camisa, el plano estómago que estaba a su vista y paciencia y la pronunciada curva de sus caderas. Se arrodilló ante ella para mirar un poco más de cerca.

-Lo conseguí- dijo extasiado. Ahora que la veía, tenía sentimientos encontrados, la necesidad de hacerla suya a como diera lugar se había insertado en él con desesperación, pero también estaba el asunto de limpiar su honor. Sí, él estaba ahí por un propósito muy claro, tenía que darle un par de lecciones sobre no reírse de los capitanes del Ejército de Zaibach... _Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación... _Y estaba seguro que esa conversación la disfrutaría al máximo, pensó Marcos mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de la chica. Ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, pero de pronto comenzó a hablar mientras dormía.

-Me quedaré contigo, Dilandau-

Marcos se quedó paralizado ante tal revelación y su cara quedó en blanco. Ya lo sabía, sabía que había algo extraño en esa relación, se dio cuenta ese día en que los encontró conversando muy amenamente. Dilandau conversando amistosamente con uno de sus soldados, eso sí que era un chiste de muy mala clase. Aparte del odio que ya sentía por Dilandau, darse cuenta que quizás tenía alguna enfermiza relación con uno de sus soldados lo hacía aborrecerlo aún más. _No soporto a los maricas,_ solía pensar cada vez que se acordaba del asunto y se ponía de mal genio. Pero escuchar el nombre de Dilandau de la boca de aquella chica _(la maldita perra que se rió de mí)_ hizo que se enfureciera tanto que sentía que su cabeza hervía como una tetera. Se acercó aún más a ella, afirmando sus brazos y se quedó mirándola un momento más.

-Dilandau, yo te am... - Marcos alcanzó a tapar sus labios antes de que pronunciara algo que no quería escuchar. _Si quieres, puedo ser Dilandau por un momento..._ se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella. Sus labios eran tibios y húmedos y sentir la respiración y el olor de la chica tan cerca de él lo hizo estremecerse a tal punto que su entrepierna comenzó a abultarse. Sin embargo, al parecer la chica había despertado y estaba ahora forcejeando con él para que la soltara, pero él no quería separarse de ella, con una de sus manos agarró fuertemente el mentón y apretó su mandíbula hasta que ella no le quedó otra alternativa más que abrir la boca y cuando esto ocurrió, Marcos la besó violentamente, metiendo su lengua invasora con fuerza. Faltaba el toque final, con sus dientes agarró el labio inferior de la chica y lo mordió hasta que el sabor afilado de la sangre inundó su boca. Se separó de ella y vio el horror en su rostro. _Ten miedo maldita puta, ten mucho miedo porque esta vez tu querido Dilandau no vendrá a salvarte..._

-Hola preciosa- la saludó Marcos sonriendo amablemente. Arlet estaba paralizada del horror. _No, no puede ser verdad ¿cómo demonios se enteró?_

-¿Sorprendida de verme?- le dijo y la agarró rápidamente de la camisa y la arrojó hacia donde estaban los dos soldados, quienes no querían seguir el juego de Marcos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

-Agárrenla- les ordenó y los soldados obedecieron inmediatamente, afirmado cada uno un brazo de Arlet. A excepción de sus piernas, tenía los dos brazos completamente inmovilizados y aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse, era imposible. Ni siquiera podía limpiarse el hilo de sangre que le brotaba del labio inferior. Marcos se colocó frente a ella y la precaria luz de la habitación lo hacía lucir más amenazador que nunca.

-Así que ésta es la pequeña puta de Dilandau- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Arlet temblaba de miedo y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, sólo esperaba aguantar el mayor tiempo posible antes de que...

-Un pajarito me contó por ahí, que un chico llamado Nathan en realidad no era un chico, sino una linda y frágil niña- comenzó a decir Marcos. Vaya cómo disfrutaba esa conversación.

-"¿qué Nathan es una chica?" Pensé, pero no di crédito a lo que me decían... pero ahora que te veo, creo que sí podrías ser una mujer, pero ¿sabes qué?- le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro con sólo un dedo.

-hay un dicho que dice "ver para creer", pero... - agregó mientras sus dedos iban bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a sus senos.

- ... en este caso sería "tocar" para creer... - Marcos le sonrió a Arlet mientras que su temblorosa mano comenzaba a acariciar con brusquedad uno de los pechos de Arlet. Ella trató de moverse para impedir que la siguiera tocando pero era imposible.

-¡déjame!- le dijo temerosamente, pero Marcos soltó una risotada y mirando los pechos de Arlet, seguía tocándola con brusquedad, tanto que Arlet no podía evitar quejarse de dolor.

-¿acaso no te gusta?- le respondió. Arlet apretaba los ojos para no ver nada, trataba de pensar en otra cosa para no sentir tanto dolor, pero era imposible. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así de humillada. _Dilandau, por favor ayúdame. _Marcos dejó de tocarla y se alejó dos pasos de ella para observarla nuevamente de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, parece que sí eres una chica... - le dijo mirándola maliciosamente.

-¿pero sabes qué?- le dijo acercándose nuevamente a Arlet y con sus pies separó los pies de Arlet, obligándola a mantener las piernas abiertas- ... creo que aún me queda la duda- le dijo y sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a recorrer con su mano su vientre bajando suavemente para llegar a la entrepierna de Arlet, pero ella no se lo permitió. Fue tanto el terror que sintió al ver cómo la mano de Marcos bajaba por su cuerpo que entró en un ataque de pánico.

-¡¡Suéltame maldito hijo de puta!!- le gritaba Arlet mientras comenzaba a dar patadas a tontas y a locas.

-¡Maldita sea, afírmenla bien!- les ordenaba Marcos a sus soldados mientras ellos trataban de mantener a Arlet a raya, pero de pronto parecía muy fuerte y les costaba trabajo mantenerla quieta.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí!- Arlet seguía gritando y dando patadas hasta que una de esas dio junto en los genitales de Marcos. El dolor fue tan profundo que por un momento Marcos dejó de respirar y comenzó a sudar de dolor. Se colocó de cuclillas, puso su cabeza entre las piernas y respiró hondo por unos minutos hasta que se recuperó del dolor. Se levantó de nuevo y una vez más se puso frente a Arlet quien se había quedado quieta. Sabía que ahora le tocaba a ella recibir y que sería con todo. Ese golpe sí que lo había hecho enojar. Se quedó un momento frente a ella, mirándola fijamente y sin una expresión definida en el rostro. De pronto frunció el ceño y levantó su mano derecha lo más alto que pudo.

¡PAF!

El sonido de la bofetada llegó a hacer eco en la celda. Arlet tenía todo el lado izquierdo de su cara entumecido y la bofetada había abierto aún más el corte del labio que Marcos le hizo al morderla. Arlet bajó la mirada y se encontró con su camisa ensangrentada y ya no pudo evitarlo más, el dolor era tan inmenso y la humillación tan grande que no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar. Marcos quien seguía pasmado escuchó el llanto de Arlet y reaccionó.

-¿estás llorando?- le preguntó a Arlet sorprendido. Quería que dejara de llorar, pero no dejaba de hacerlo.

-¿¡DE VERDAD ESTÁS LLORANDO!?- le preguntó nuevamente mientras le sostenía fuertemente la cara, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara y podía ver cómo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos grises. Con rabia y violencia soltó la cara de la chica mirándola con todo el desprecio y asco que sentía en ese momento. Era realmente patético.

-Ja, ya me queda claro que eres una chica... los hombres no lloran, ¿lo sabías?- Arlet agachaba su cabeza tratando por todos los medios de controlar su llanto, de buscar en su interior algo de fuerza si es que le quedaba, pero parecía que las fuerzas la habían abandonado.

-¡¡AHORA SÍ LLORA CON GANAS!!- le contestó Marcos y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, descargando toda su ira y su frustración en Arlet, la chica que le había ganado un duelo, que le había dejado una cicatriz en su mano, recordándole todos los días que un don nadie lo había superado. Arlet sintió cómo su estómago se apretaba de dolor que la hacía sudar helado a pesar de hacer un calor de esas que nublan el discernimiento y comenzó a toser y a botar sangre por su boca. Lo único que quería era que si Marcos la iba a matar, que fuera lo más rápido posible.

-¡¡Vamos, niñita patética, defiéndete ahora si es que puedes!!- continuó diciendo Marcos mientras le daba otra bofetada.

-¿¡Y dónde está Dilandau que no viene a salvarte!?- le dijo mientras explotaba en risotadas.

-Parece que no te sirvió de nada revolcarte con él ¿verdad?- Arlet no lo soportaba más. Quería matarlo con sus propias manos, pero el muy cobarde ni siquiera se había dignado a venir sólo. Si tan sólo pudiera zafarse de los brazos de sus malditos soldados... pero de pronto sintió que uno de los soldados la soltaba sin razón alguna y pudo ver cómo caía pesadamente al suelo y segundos después, cuando nadie reaccionaba aún a lo que estaba pasando, el otro soldado cayó al suelo boca abajo. Tanto Marcos como Arlet quedaron perplejos mirando el cuerpo de los dos soldados que tenían en sus espaldas dos grandes tajos de los cuales la sangre brotaba como un torrentoso río. Arlet se giró hacia la puerta y lo que vio en la penumbra la hizo emocionarse tanto que sin darse cuenta soltó una carcajada y de pronto todo el dolor que sentía desapareció por completo. En la entrada de la celda estaba la sombra de Dilandau con su espada ensangrentada.

El Minuto cultural de Hotaru

¡¡Pobrecita Arlet!! ¿¡qué le he hecho!? Bueno, creo que en estos últimos capítulos las cosas se tornaron muy violentas, espero que a nadie le haya incomodado. Esta vez no quise poner ningún tipo de advertencia porque creo que predisponen al lector sobre lo que va a pasar y de alguna forma pueden hacerlo esperar cosas que quizás no están bajo su concepto de lo que uno advierte. Claro, porque cada uno tiene ideas distintas sobre lo que es realmente violento o explícito y lo que yo considero violento, quizás para otras personas no lo es.

Pero hablando más del capítulo, que está algo fuerte según yo, debo decir que me he dejado influenciar mucho por Stephen King, más conocido como el Maestro del Terror. El asunto es que me he leído tres libros de él ("Eso", "El retrato de Rose Madder" "Dolores Clairbone" y las dos primeras partes de "Las Cuatro Estaciones") y me ha encantado su forma de escribir, ya que realmente logra traspasar al lector el miedo y terror que viven los protagonistas de sus libros y nos muestra qué tan violentos podemos llegar a ser los seres humanos. De hecho, Henry y Daniel son nombres de personajes de "Eso" y "Rose Madder" respectivamente :P. Y en el capítulo anterior, cuando Arlet les dice a Miguel y Gatty que no podía evitar ser una chica, cometí la patudez de escribir textualmente del libro un diálogo en que Bev les dice exactamente lo mismo a sus amigos. (no se si en otros lados la han dado, pero aquí en Chile, la película "Eso: el payaso asesino -o diabólico-" dejó a la mayor parte de mi generación marcada y a mucha gente que odia a los payasos u)

Ok, antes de despedirme, les doy gracias una vez más a todas las personas que esperan pacientemente cada capítulo de mi fic, es muy gratificante para mí saber que no los decepciono y ya sé que es algo cruel de mi parte dejar cada capítulo tan inconcluso, pero tienen que reconocer que así provoca más suspenso

Será hasta el próximo capítulo.


	22. Capítulo 20

**Boys Don't Cry**

por Karina

De un salto se sentó en la cama completamente agitado y aterrorizado. Desde que tomaron presa a Arlet no dejaba de soñar con ella y siempre era lo mismo, la veía morir bajo el filo de su espada. Se quedó un rato acostado, tratando de tranquilizarse, ya no importaba llegar un par de minutos tarde, después de todo en ese último tiempo se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar incluso después que sus soldados. Cuando ya estuvo algo tranquilo, se secó la transpiración de la frente, curiosamente después de tranquilizarse seguía sudando y sentía un calor que se concentraba en su cabeza. Sentía un pequeño malestar en el estómago, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar, pero supuso que ese malestar se debía al sueño que acababa de tener. Sea como sea, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde una vez más y tenía que apurarse para dejar a Gatty al mando del escuadrón para que él pudiera discutir con el General sobre el asunto de Arlet. Se bañó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando llegó al Salón decidió que entrenaría un poco con la espada junto a sus soldados antes de hablar con el General Adelphos. Pero estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ni Gatty, ni Guimel ni Miguel estaban en el entrenamiento. Así pasó toda la mañana, practicando con la espada pero con su mente en el asunto de Arlet. De verdad se le estaba haciendo muy complicado tratar de convencer a Adelphos que no expulsara a Arlet del Escuadrón, que era una estupidez desperdiciar a un soldado de elite como ella y que si querían darle un castigo, que podía hacerlo pero sin la necesidad de enfrentarla a una corte marcial. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que tampoco se dio cuenta cuando llegaron Gatty, Guimel y Miguel. Cuando pasaron tres horas aproximadas de entrenamiento, decidió que ya era hora de hablar por enésima vez con el General Adelphos. Llamó a Gatty, quien se acercó a Dilandau muy asustado, ya que pensaba que Dilandau lo reprendería por haberse escapado del entrenamiento, y le pidió que se hiciera cargo del Escuadrón mientras él iba a hablar con el General Adelphos. Una vez que dejó ese asunto arreglado, comenzó a dirigirse al despacho del General y durante el camino, esa sensación de náuseas que le había dejado el sueño volvió a aparecer y le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Probablemente se debía al calor que hacía ese día que hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Y probablemente también se debía al calor, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si algo le dijera en su mente que debía ir a ver a Arlet. Desde que la detuvieron, Arlet tenía prohibido cualquier tipo de visitas, ni siquiera Dilandau podía verla y él había obedecido sólo porque no quería complicar más las cosas, pero lo que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte que la razón, era como si una fuerza extraña lo obligara a dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella. Trató de ignorar esa sensación, pero una vez que estuvo afuera del despacho del General Adelphos, a punto de tocar la puerta se arrepintió. Se quedó mirando la puerta, con la mano extendida y el puño cerrado para golpearla y no hizo nada. De pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza "te necesita..." Dilandau se quedó paralizado y por un momento dejó de respirar. Bajó su mano empuñada y se apartó de la puerta, respiró hondo y se decidió a ir a ver a Arlet. Caminó y caminó por las instalaciones del Vione y mientras más cerca estaba de la cárcel, más rápido caminaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegó a la pequeña cárcel, lo primero que vio fue al guardia tirado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente. _Maldición..., _se agachó para observar bien el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que sólo estaba desmayado, pero lo que más le preocupó era que no tenía las llaves. Miró por todos lados buscándolas, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque se dio cuenta de que el portón de barrotes que daba a las celdas estaba abierto. Sacó su espada y entró al pasillo muy alerta y a medida que se iba acercando al final del pasillo, pudo escuchar voces... _Maldición, es Arlet... _Dilandau sintió que la garganta se le apretaba, pero trató de no alterarse. Siguió acercándose silenciosamente al final de pasillo y a medida que más se acercaba, más podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Alguien estaba con ella, pero no tenía idea quién podía ser, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que la estaban lastimando. De pronto se escuchó un quejido grave y un inquietante silencio. Dilandau ya estaba en la entrada de la celda, pero aún no se atrevía a mirar, las antorchas que habían en el pasillo se habían apagado y todavía no se acostumbraba bien a la penumbra y la única luz que había era la que provenía desde la celda en donde estaba Arlet. Siguió escuchando silencio por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que de pronto escuchó...

¡PAF!

El sonido de la bofetada inundó toda la celda y lo que vino después sobrecogió el corazón de Dilandau. Era Arlet, estaba llorando como nunca antes la había escuchado.

-¿estás llorando?... ¿¡DE VERDAD ESTÁS LLORANDO!?- al escuchar la voz, Dilandau la reconoció inmediatamente. Era Marcos. _Ese maldito bastardo... ¿¡cómo demonios se enteró?! _Pensó Dilandau furibundo. _Maldito hijo de puta, si le haces algo más a Arlet juro que te mataré... _pensó Dilandau con furia, pero de pronto sintió una especie de extraña satisfacción al verse con la oportunidad de matar a ese gusano que le arruinaba la existencia.

-Ja, ya me queda claro que eres una chica... los hombres no lloran, ¿lo sabías?- lo escuchó hablar nuevamente. Quería saber cómo estaba la situación adentro, así que con mucho cuidado asomó su cabeza y pudo ver más o menos cómo estaban las cosas ahí adentro. Habían dos soldados que sostenían a Arlet y estaban dando la espalda a la entrada de la celda, mientras que Marcos estaba frente a ellos. Ahora que observó cómo estaban ahí adentro, Dilandau se sintió más seguro para atacar por sorpresa, sabía que la penumbra lo ayudaría y Marcos estaba tan ensimismado en su jueguito que no se daría cuenta de lo iba a pasar. Dejó de asomarse y apretó el puño de su espada con fuerzas y se dispuso a entrar con cuidado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó la voz de Marcos nuevamente.

-¡¡AHORA SÍ LLORA CON GANAS!!- sintió otro golpe de Marcos contra Arlet.

-¡¡Vamos, niñita patética, defiéndete ahora si es que puedes!!- lo escuchó gritar mientras escuchaba el sonido de otra bofetada.

-¿¡Y dónde está Dilandau que no viene a salvarte!? Parece que no te sirvió de nada revolcarte con él- Dilandau comenzó a temblar al escuchar a Marcos, y las ganas de acabar con él comenzaron a calar más fuerte en su corazón. _Maldito bastardo... ya vas a ver lo que es bueno..., _y sin pensarlo más, se metió con decisión a la celda, levantó su espada y la enterró en el pecho de uno de los soldados que estaban afirmando a Arlet. La espada entró limpiamente y sin dificultad en el cuerpo del soldado y Dilandau pudo sentir cómo la espada penetraba en el corazón del soldado, que cayó inconsciente al suelo. Los demás aún no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y aprovechando la ocasión, repitió la operación con el otro soldado... y la sensación que le provocó enterrar su espada en la carne viva del soldado lo hizo sentirse emocionado... y recordó la excitación que sentía en sus sueños, cuando luchaba contra las sombras. Al fin Arlet había quedado libre, pero pudo darse cuenta de que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, porque lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos antes de que lo reconociera. Parecía que estaba feliz de verlo, porque soltó una carcajada y le sonrió. Tenía toda su camisa llena de sangre que le salía de la boca y la nariz y vio que aún estaba llorando, pero aún así, le sonrió cuando lo reconoció. Arlet sentía que las piernas le temblaban pero aún así, hizo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de acercarse a Dilandau, pero no pudo. Marcos, quien también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Dilandau, la agarró del pelo con una mano y la tiró hacia su lado, mientras que con el brazo libre la aprisionó, dejando los brazos de Arlet inmóviles.

-Muévete un centímetro y te corto el cuello- le advirtió Marcos, quien le había soltado el cabello y ahora apuntaba su daga, la misma que había ocupado para matar a los otros dos soldados, al cuello de Arlet. Mientras, Dilandau se acercaba lentamente a ellos con su espada que aún goteaba sangre.

-Cobarde, siempre escondiéndote detrás de alguien- dijo Dilandau colocándose frente a los dos. Aunque aparentaba tranquilidad y confianza, estaba alerta y con cada uno de sus sentidos al cien por cien... y por qué no negarlo, también estaba emocionado.

-Si avanzas un paso más, mato a tu maldita perra- le advirtió Marcos mientras acercaba aún más la daga al cuello de Arlet.

-Vamos, no serías capaz de hacer algo así- le dijo Dilandau burlándose de Marcos.

-No tienes los cojones para hacerlo- agregó tratando de provocarlo. Si algo sabía de Marcos era que perdía la cabeza cada vez que él lo provocaba y que por ese motivo los dos se habían ganado varios castigos. Sabía que si lo provocaba lo suficiente, terminaría olvidándose de Arlet y se lanzaría a atacarlo ciegamente. Sin embargo, Marcos comenzó a reírse.

-jajaja... ¿de verdad crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo?- le dijo desafiándolo y el recuerdo de los soldados muriendo bajo el filo de su daga volvió a su mente. _No me tientes a hacerlo de nuevo, porque los siguientes serán tú y tu pequeña puta._

-Acabo de matar a esos dos estúpidos soldados que la tomaron detenida- se sentía victorioso confesando su crimen, apostaba a que Dilandau nunca se habría esperado algo así y sabía que estaba sorprendido porque se había quedado completamente callado y por un momento perdió ese aire de superioridad que siempre tenía.

-¿Cómo crees que me enteré de todo?- le preguntó seguro de que tenía dominada la situación. Si antes Arlet estaba aterrorizada, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos sobrepasaba todos sus temores y superaba todas las fatídicas fantasías que se había imaginado al ver que la habían descubierto... de pronto le pareció que no era tan malo que le cortaran la cabeza y la exhibieran en público. Aunque no podía hacerlo, trataba de calmarse y de no temblar tanto, ya que podía sentir que la daga de Marcos le clavaba el cuello. Miró a Dilandau y pudo ver en su cara incertidumbre y frustración, definitivamente no sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas.

-Pues, yo también acabo de matar a tus estúpidos soldados- le dijo sonriendo fríamente cambiando su actitud. En realidad, no sabía si estaba en lo cierto o no, pero no podía darse el lujo de verse débil ante Marcos, por muy desfavorable que fuera la situación para él. Sin embargo aquella maléfica sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su rostro -y el próximo serás tú-

-¡los que van a morir son tú y esta estúpida niña si no te callas!- le gritó Marcos enfurecido, ya se estaba hartando de esa situación y no iba a dejar que ese imbécil se saliera con la suya, no cuando tenía todo a su favor para ganar -Vamos, ¿acaso quieres que la mate?- le preguntó. Dilandau miró a Arlet y pudo darse cuenta del terror que había en ella.

-¿qué demonios quieres, Marcos?- le preguntó Dilandau.

-Nada... yo estaba muy bien arreglando algunos asuntos con esta dama, hasta que tu llegaste y nos interrumpiste. Así que si no te molesta, puedes retirarte- le respondió Marcos mientras miraba a Arlet y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Arlet cerró los ojos en señal de repudio y Dilandau sintió que la cara le ardía de rabia.

-¡suéltala!- le ordenó Dilandau -Suéltala y pelearé contigo- tanto Marcos como Arlet quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Dilandau. Arlet, quien seguía temblando, no estaba segura de lo que Dilandau quería conseguir con todo eso. Marcos por su lado había quedado completamente descolocado. Luchar contra Dilandau era lo que siempre había querido, luchar contra ese infeliz al que todos rendían pleitesía y parecía que todo lo que hacía era perdonado. Nunca había soportado el hecho de que siempre él fuera considerado como el mejor espadachín, el mejor piloto de guymelefs, el mejor capitán de todo el Vione. Él, un estúpido fenómeno, un simple y vulgar ratón de laboratorio había sido capaz de apocarlo ante su padre y sus antepasados, todos grandes guerreros del Imperio de Zaibach. Y ahora el muy imbécil le daba la oportunidad de luchar contra él...

-¿qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó incrédulo. Dilandau nunca había accedido a luchar contra él cada vez que lo provocaba y si ahora era él el que estaba pidiendo un duelo, era porque algo estaba tramando.

-Lo que escuchaste. Lucharé contigo, ¿no es lo que siempre quisiste, Marcos?- le preguntó Dilandau muy seguro de lo que decía. Sabía que iba a acceder, él siempre le había buscado el odio y tenía una obsesión por enfrentarse contra él, pero Dilandau nunca accedía porque sabía que el día en que luchara con él terminaría matándolo. Y estaba seguro que de ninguna forma podía perder. Sólo tenía que seguir provocándolo. Como Marcos aún no respondía, decidió seguir con su plan.

-¿acaso no te atreves, gallina? Ja, eres un cobarde, no tienes los cojones para enfrentarme porque sabes que vas a perder-

-¡¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL!!- gritó Marcos nuevamente. Si había algo que no soportaba era que lo llamaran cobarde, sobre todo si se trataba de Dilandau. Por supuesto que lucharía contra él, pero lo que Dilandau no sabía era lo mucho que había practicado desde aquel día en donde perdió contra la chica. Había quedado tan mal después de aquella derrota que comenzó a practicar y practicar hasta que se volvió muy hábil, y tenía la certeza de que esta vez él sería el ganador. _Ya verás, maldito fenómeno, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa..._

-Está bien, tú y yo pelearemos- le dijo Marcos. Tanto Dilandau como Arlet sintieron algo de alivio al ver que Marcos aceptó el reto, obviamente Arlet ya no era de interés para Marcos. Al menos eso era lo que habían pensado.

-Pero antes que nada... - dijo Marcos, acercó nuevamente su rostro al de Arlet y la besó en la mejilla.

-Un recuerdo de mi parte- Marcos le susurró al oído y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, enterró su daga en el estómago de Arlet. Ella dio un fuerte quejido de dolor.

-¡¡Ahora estamos a mano!!- le dijo mientras le enterraba aún más la daga en su estómago haciendo que Arlet se levantara del dolor. Mientras sentía la risa de Marcos en su oído, lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior era el dolor más profundo que había podido imaginar, podía sentir la daga que le quemaba los intestinos como si fuera una braza ardiente y podía sentir la tibieza de su sangre que comenzaba a bajar por su vientre y se colaba por sus pantalones.

-¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!- le gritó Dilandau, dejó su espada caer al suelo y se acercó a Marcos, dispuesto a romperle la cara con sus propias manos, pero él sacó la daga del cuerpo de Arlet y luego la empujó hacia Dilandau, quien alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Arlet estaba tiritando y cuando Dilandau la levantó para que se parara ella sola, las piernas le tiritaban tanto que apenas podía mantenerse de pie y se negaba a sacar las manos de su herida. Por un momento, Dilandau se olvidó de Marcos y puso toda su atención en Arlet.

-Déjame ver tu herida- le dijo, pero Arlet negó con la cabeza.

-¡Maldición, saca tus manos!- le ordenó sacando él mismo las manos ensangrentadas de Arlet de su estómago y lo que ambos vieron era desalentador. Se podía ver a simple vista que era una herida muy profunda y que en poco tiempo la mataría.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- dijo Arlet entre llantos.

-No seas estúpida- le dijo Dilandau -es sólo un rasguño. No tienes por qué exagerar- agregó. De verdad quería creer eso, que sólo se trataba de un simple rasguño, pero no era así. La herida era bastante profunda... sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Arlet podría soportar por unos momentos más... al menos hasta que se deshiciera de Marcos y luego llevarla al hospital. De pronto sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta que lo que estaba sucediendo era muy parecido a lo que pasaba en su pesadilla. _No, ella no se va a morir._

-Te vas a poner bien- agregó con la mirada severa.

-Lo sé- fue lo único que le contestó Arlet. Se miró una vez más la herida y le impresionó la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de ella.

-Mátalo... humilla a ese pobre infeliz- le dijo Arlet mirándolo a los ojos. La única vez que había visto esa mirada en Arlet había sido aquella vez cuando salieron por primera vez a cazar un dragón. Estaban llenos de un odio y resentimiento tan potentes que incluso él mismo se sentía sobrepasado por él.

-acaba con él- fue lo último que le dijo y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se apartó de Dilandau y se dejó apoyar en la reja de la entrada. _Mátalo... humilla a ese pobre infeliz... acaba con él..._ aquellas palabras comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Dilandau y cada vez tomaban más peso. Y su corazón comenzaba a latir y la excitación que había comenzado a sentir iba cada vez más en aumento. Miró hacia el suelo y vio su espada aún ensangrentada y vio los cuerpos de los dos soldados que había atacado hace un momento. Tomó su espada del suelo, con sus pies quitó los cuerpos que estorbaban y miró a Marcos... _Maldito bastardo, desearás nunca haber nacido..._

-¿Ya estás listo para morir, Dilandau?- le preguntó Marcos a Dilandau mientras tiraba su daga y sacaba ahora su espada. Estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación, jamás pensó que podía tener a Dilandau en esa situación, sin embargo, esta sensación de triunfo se vio opacada por la risa de Dilandau, una risa falsa, vacía y escalofriante... apenas podía ver su boca torcerse y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello albino... al parecer él también comenzaba a disfrutar esa situación.

-¿¡De qué demonios te ríes, imbécil?!- le espetó Marcos, pero Dilandau cada vez se reía más fuerte y seguía mirando al suelo. De pronto levantó la mirada y Marcos pudo ver los ojos de Dilandau, lleno de odio y locura, pero lo que más llamó su atención era el color de sus ojos. Brillaban intensamente incluso con la poca iluminación de la celda. Y el color... nunca había visto un rojo tan intenso y encendido... no, se equivocaba, sí había visto antes ese color... era como el color de la sangre fresca, como el color de la sangre que manó de las gargantas de los soldados que había matado hace poco, como el color de la sangre que manaba de la herida de la chica... y por un instante, Marcos sintió miedo de Dilandau, miedo de esa locura que de pronto se desprendía de su cuerpo y llenaba la celda por completo, miedo de sus ojos rojos _(como la sangre)_.

-pobre de ti- fue todo lo que Dilandau dijo.

-¡¡cállate!!- le gritó Marcos y se tiró por fin a atacarlo. Fue muy fácil para Dilandau esquivar aquella primera estocada, pero Marcos no perdió el tiempo y arremetió con todo lo que tenía. Una, dos, tres estocadas y por un poco logra herir a Dilandau en la cara. Dilandau se sorprendió del ataque múltiple de Marcos, pero fue capaz de bloquearlo a tiempo antes de que el maldito bastardo le cortara el rostro. Por unos momentos, el duelo continuó con Marcos arremetiendo contra Dilandau una y otra vez, mientras que Dilandau se defendía cada vez con más dificultad. Definitivamente no esperaba que Marcos hubiera mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo... sin embargo, no importaba, porque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ganando este duelo. Se separaron un momento para descansar, y por un momento sólo se escuchó la agitada respiración de los dos capitanes. Marcos ya no sentía aquel extraño miedo que lo había abordado antes de comenzar el duelo y se sentía bastante satisfecho con su desempeño. Por otro lado, Dilandau parecía sorprendido, no esperaba que este duelo le iba a costar tanto finalizarlo.

-jajaja, ¿sorprendido?- comenzó a alardear Marcos. La cara de Dilandau mostraba una evidente frustración, pero en su interior estaba tranquilo. Sólo estaba jugando un poco con él, como cuando un gato caza a un ratón y se dedica primero a jugar con él antes de comérselo.

-No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar tu muerte- dijo Marcos.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo- le respondió Dilandau y esta vez el que atacó con toda sus fuerzas fue él. En tres estocadas habría podido desarmar a Marcos, pero no lo hizo, quería seguir divirtiéndose y cada vez que atacaba a Marcos, podía ver en su rostro cómo empezaba a desesperarse al ver que ya no podía controlar la situación. Dilandau lo dejó atacar otro poco y luego de nuevo atacó él. Marcos comenzaba a perder el control y Dilandau cada vez más disfrutaba de aquella sensación de triunfo, de tener todo bajo control, de ver el sufrimiento y la frustración de su oponente.

-¡¡Vamos, Marcos!! Pensé que pelearíamos en serio- le decía mientras cada vez lo atacaba con más violencia. Poco a poco comenzó a aprisionarlo contra la pared, hasta que con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, desarmó a Marcos, dejándolo completamente indefenso. Dilandau levantó lentamente su espada y la llevó al cuello de Marcos.

-Gané- fue lo único que dijo y se quedó contemplando los ojos de Marcos que estaban a punto de llorar... imploraban por piedad, rebosaban de terror y eso a Dilandau le agradó. Marcos le tenía miedo y eso le agradaba y hacía que su corazón palpitara a mil por horas. Acercó un poco más su espada a la garganta de Marcos y la mirada de terror creció. _Eso es maldito hijo de perra, sufre, implórame perdón y ya vas a ver mi respuesta..._

-Bueno bueno... ¿y qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo, Marcos?- Dilandau hablaba con un tono de voz suave y delicado, como si tratara calmar a Marcos, pero provocaba el efecto contrario. Marcos estaba contra la pared, sudando frío y temblando, completamente a merced de la voluntad de Dilandau. Y eso a Dilandau le agradaba.

-sería una pena acabar tan luego, así que creo que me divertiré un momento contigo- le dijo Dilandau con el mismo tono y con una rapidez envidiable, golpeó a Marcos en todo el rostro con el mango de su espada. Marcos cayó pesadamente al suelo y su nariz comenzó a sangrar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que sintió el filo de la espada de Dilandau en su cuello.

-Levántate muy despacio- le dijo. Marcos obedeció y se levantó del suelo lo más lento posible. De todas formas, no hubiera podido hacer ningún movimiento rápido ya que el golpe lo había aturdido un poco. Se colocó nuevamente de espalda a la pared, frente a Dilandau, pero trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos. Realmente eran atemorizantes. Apenas estuvo de pie, Dilandau le dio otro golpe en la cara, pero esta vez con su puño izquierdo, lo que hizo que Marcos se azotara la cabeza en la pared. Dilandau sintió un pequeño hormigueo en su mano y eso también le agradó. Volvió a dar otro golpe más y otro nuevamente, y todo eso le agradó. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de Arlet, lo único que tenía en su mente era acabar con ese hijo de perra. Y su corazón... la manera en que palpitaba su corazón lo hacía sentirse tan libre, tan vivo y lleno de poder. Y todo eso le agradaba. Ya al quinto golpe, Marcos no se pudo más sus piernas y perdieron sus fuerzas, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio. Pero a Dilandau, esto no le agradó.

-¡¡LEVÁNTATE!!- le ordenó nuevamente amenazándolo con su espada, pero esta vez Marcos no obedeció. Sintió que ya no podía aguantar más la humillación que Dilandau le estaba propinando y sentía como si una extraña fuerza lo animara a rebelarse contra él. Lo sabía, sabía que tenía la pelea perdida y que no había nada más que hacer, pero aún así, no dejaría de decirle a ese maldito fenómeno un par de cosas que lo harían pensar. Miró a Dilandau desafiándolo con la mirada y quitó de un manotazo la espada de Dilandau de su cuello. Aquel gesto de sublevación no le gustó en absoluto a Dilandau, por lo que volvió a advertirle.

-¡¡OBEDECE!!- le ordenó volviendo a llevar su espada al cuello de Marcos.

-¡Oblígame, rata inmunda!- le respondió Marcos con firmeza y por unos segundos esa mirada de locura de Dilandau desapareció. Realmente no podía creer que Marcos le contestara en esa forma teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Me das asco- continuó hablando Marcos.

-no eres más que un pobre ratón de laboratorios del Ejército, un miserable y patético conejillo de indias que no tiene idea de donde salió- por unos momentos, no se escuchó nada más que la respiración de los dos. Parecía que había tocado un lado sensible y se sentía victorioso nuevamente y lo mejor de todo es que no estaba fanfarroneando, sino que estaba diciendo las cosas como eran. Nadie, a excepción de los cuatro Generales del Ejército de Zaibach, sabia sobre los experimentos que llevaban a cabo los Madoushi, sin embargo, ellos sólo conocían una ínfima parte de todo el asunto... y sabían que de alguna forma, Dilandau tenía algo que ver con esos experimentos, de hecho, su entrada a Ejército de Zaibach fue acordada por los cuatro Generales en conjunto con los Madoushi. A pesar de que a cada recluta se le hace un completo informe sobre su situación (nombre, lugar de nacimiento, dirección, familiares... etc.) los Generales sabían poco y nada sobre los datos de Dilandau, de hecho, ni siquiera poseía un archivo. Era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. Y todas esas cosas Marcos las sabía porque su padre se las confidenciaba. Y lo hacía porque nunca vio con buenos ojos ese asunto. Y ahora, Marcos estaba usando todo lo que su padre le había contado contra Dilandau, sólo para fastidiarlo antes de...

-¿o acaso lo recuerdas? ¿recuerdas de donde vienes? ¿recuerdas en donde vivías? ¿recuerdas quienes son tus padres?- Marcos seguía sentado en el suelo de espalda a la pared contemplando la cara de Dilandau, quien había perdido todo rastro de triunfo en su rostro. Ahora estaba confundido con todo lo que Marcos le decía.

-¿acaso recuerdas cuando eras niño?- dijo Marcos y comenzó a reírse con todas sus ganas.

-cállate- murmuró Dilandau y de pronto la imagen de una niña llorando le cruzó por la mente.

-jajajaja... pobre imbécil, no tienes idea quien eres en verdad-

-cállate- volvió a murmurar Dilandau mientras apretaba fuertemente su espada con su mano temblorosa.

-pero yo sí sé quien eres, eres una inmunda, asquerosa y maloliente rata de laboratorio-

-¡¡CÁLLATEEEEEEEE!!-

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGG!!!- Marcos gritó tan fuerte que pensó que la garganta se le desgarraría. Dilandau no aguantó esa avalancha de preguntas sin respuestas y con mucha fuerza le enterró la espada a Marcos en su hombro izquierdo. Por un momento, Dilandau pudo jurar que su corazón le saldría de su cuerpo de lo fuerte que latía y la sensación de atravesar carne y hueso al mismo tiempo había sido tan potente que podía sentir la sensación de desgarro de la carne subiendo por la espada hasta su brazo.

-Eso es, hijo de perra. Grita bien fuerte- le murmuró Dilandau lentamente. Su rostro había pasado de una fría inexpresividad a una expresión de perversidad y demencia. Aparentaba estar fuera de sí, con esa sonrisa vacía y obscena, pero estaba más consciente que nunca. Le había enterrado la espada de manera que su filo había quedado hacia abajo y el lado sin filo apuntaba hacia arriba, lo que era crucial para su próximo paso. No quería que la carne se desgarrara... aún.

-ahora sí que te vas a levantar- le dijo nuevamente y movió lentamente su espada hacia arriba procurando que no saliera ni un milímetro de la herida de Marcos. El dolor que Marcos sintió fue tan intenso que podía sentir cada pequeño músculo y arteria cortarse uno a uno y era tan profundo que apenas podía sentir el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡levántate!- le ordenó nuevamente Dilandau al ver que Marcos apenas se movía, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que Marcos no supo de donde sacó fuerzas para levantarse. Una vez que logró levantarse, Dilandau lo miró nuevamente con sus ojos, que seguían rojos como dos trozos de carbón encendido y su sonrisa torcida y escalofriante, y sacó lentamente la espada del hombro de Marcos, quien gritó nuevamente de dolor.

-¡¡JAJAJAJA!! ¡¿te duele mucho, Marcos?!- le dijo Dilandau riendo a carcajadas. Marcos se había llevado su mano derecha a su hombro herido y la sangre le escurría por la mano enguantada. Estaba tiritando, sudaba frío y no podía hacer nada por contener las lágrimas de dolor y humillación. Dilandau dejó de reírse y sacudió su espada de la sangre de ese bastardo, haciendo que cayera en todo el rostro de Marcos. Volvió a llevar la espada al cuello de Marcos y por un momento dejó de reírse.

-Retráctate y pídeme perdón- le dijo seriamente mientras que en su mente escuchaba todo lo que Marcos había osado preguntarle. _"¿o acaso lo recuerdas? ¿recuerdas de donde vienes? ¿recuerdas en donde vivías? ¿recuerdas quienes son tus padres?"... te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, maldito bastardo._ Marcos seguía gimoteando y llorando, sabía que iba a morir, pero aún así no le daría la satisfacción. Se quedó completamente callado.

-Pídeme disculpas y podrás morir sin sufrir... tanto- volvió a advertirle Dilandau, frunciendo más el ceño. Pero Marcos estaba decidido a no darle en el gusto.

-Jódete, maldito fenómeno- le dijo. La espada de Dilandau penetró limpiamente el estómago de Marcos, atravesando carnes y vísceras como si estuviera cortando mantequilla derretida. Esta vez, Marcos ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar.

-Repite lo que dijiste- le dijo Dilandau acercándose más a él, enterrándole aún más la espada en su cuerpo. Pero Marcos ya no podía decir nada, apenas se le escuchaba un sonido gutural y el gorgoteante correr de la sangre que comenzaba a manar por su boca.

-¡¡Vamos, estúpido!! ¿no tenías ganas de pelear conmigo? ¡¡ENTONCES, PELEA!!- le gritaba Dilandau mientras movía su espada, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, justo en el interior del estómago de Marcos, el cual cada vez se rasgaba más y más. En ese momento, Dilandau cruzó la línea de la demencia en la que estaba, esa delgada línea que le permitía estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y aún saborear y disfrutar aquel sublime momento. Lo había descubierto, había descubierto el arma que lo llevaría lejos y que le valdría el respeto de todas las personas, sin importar quienes fueran. Era el poder, el poder que podía ejercer sobre otros, y lo único que tenía que hacer era someter a todo aquel que fuera más débil que él. Porque él era el soldado más fuerte, el más hábil, el más veloz... sin embargo, Dilandau fue mucho más allá de aquella línea y la cruzó, y ahora estaba completamente fuera de sí, sus ojos desquiciados estaban apunto de salirse de sus cuencas y su cara estaba completamente desfigurada por esa sonrisa hermosa, macabra y perversa.

-¡¡PELEA, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, PELEA!!- seguía gritando como loco, pero ya no había caso. El cuerpo de Marcos ya estaba inconsciente y luego de unos segundos, dejó de respirar. Sin embargo, Dilandau seguía gritando como loco, sin darse cuenta de que Marcos ya estaba muerto. Sacó la espada del cuerpo de Marcos y volvió a enterrarla en el cuerpo, pero esta vez, dio justo en el corazón.

-¡¡¡PELEAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

-¡¡YA BASTA, DILANDAUUUUUU!!- la desgarradora voz de Arlet pareció sacarlo de aquel trance. Había presenciado toda la escena apoyada en los barrotes de la celda, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada más que mirar. Seguía sentada en el suelo, con las manos aferrada a su herida, llorando con descontrol, pero no por el dolor de su herida. Estaba aterrada, jamás había visto a Dilandau actuar de esa forma tan desquiciada, era tanto el asombro que por un momento pensó que realmente no se trataba de Dilandau... acababa de asesinar a un soldado de su propio ejército y ni siquiera mostraba signos de arrepentimiento, sino al contrario. La manera en que disfrutaba torturando a Marcos le producía escalofríos y le apretaba la garganta. Sin embargo, aunque había pensado por un momento que aquel sujeto no era Dilandau, en realidad se equivocaba... aquel sujeto que acababa de asesinar y torturar hasta la muerte a un soldado del Ejército de Zaibach era sin lugar a dudas Dilandau Albatou, Capitán de los Dragonslayers, el arma más letal del Ejército de Zaibach. _Al fin lo consiguieron..._ pensó Arlet abatida. El Ejército de Zaibach había tenido éxito al crear al soldado perfecto, incapaz de sentir remordimiento o culpa... si hasta disfrutaba de su tarea de faenador, qué más perfecto que alguien que disfrutara de su trabajo. Arlet trató lentamente ponerse de pie y con la voz entrecortada trató de llamar a Dilandau nuevamente, aunque no sabía si hacerlo o no. Temía que la desconociera y acabara con ella al igual como lo hizo con Marcos. De pronto recordó aquella ocasión en que escuchó a Dilandau hablar en sueños... _"No, Arlet...no quise hacerlo... no quise matarte..." _¿acaso habrá sido un sueño premonitorio?

-Detente... por favor... - dijo con apenas un suspiro, y al parecer eso dio resultado. Dilandau escuchó la voz de Arlet y salió de aquel trance demencial y su rostro abandonó toda expresión. Por un momento vio el cuerpo de Marcos muerto aún en pie debido a su espada y sintió que realmente lo estaba viendo, como si antes hubiera tenido una venda en los ojos que era removida y le permitía ver todo con toda claridad. Si antes había sentido excitación y demencia y había sentido sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos centelleantes, ahora comenzaba a sentir frío y aturdimiento, sentía la piel de gallina y sus ojos ya no brillaban. Sacó la espada del cuerpo de Marcos y éste cayó pesadamente al suelo. Aquella imagen del cuerpo cayendo apoyado a la pared, con los ojos exageradamente abierto se le grabó nítidamente en su mente. _Lo maté... acabo de matar a alguien..._ dejó caer su espada y siguió paralizado. Una vez más, la voz de Arlet lo sorprendió y se giró a mirarla. Ella estaba caminando con mucha dificultad, tratando de acercarse a él aún con las manos en su herida, pero a mitad de camino las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte, ya no había nada más que hacer, sólo se quedaría ahí esperando lo peor. Miró a Dilandau, quiso adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero su rostro no reflejaba absolutamente nada. Él la miró por unos momentos y luego se acercó a ella, arrastrando los pies y aún sin nada en su rostro que le dijera si la iba a ayudar o la iba a matar tal como lo hizo con Marcos. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, Dilandau la miró con seriedad y Arlet esquivó su mirada.

-Tenemos que ir a la enfermería- le dijo Dilandau secamente.

-Ya no es necesario- dijo Arlet con dificultad.

-Vamos, no seas terca- le respondió Dilandau arrodillándose a su lado para cargarla, pero Arlet no se dejó.

-¡ya es demasiado tarde! ¿qué no ves?- contestó Arlet con rabia y resignación. _Maldita sea, ¿cómo no se da cuenta?._ Dilandau se calló un momento, sorprendido con la actitud de Arlet.

-¿¡por qué demonios tienes que ser tan terca?!- le espetó. Esta vez, la estaba mirando con rabia, no entendía por qué ya se estaba dando por vencida. Ella no podía hacerle eso. _Maldita sea... me lo prometiste._ Sin embargo ella lo miró sorprendida. Por un momento, sintió que el Dilandau de siempre, el que ella había conocido estaba de vuelta y al ver la rabia y la impotencia con que la miraba, estalló en llantos y sollozos. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos aún en su herida, y sus lágrimas caían una detrás de la otra al suelo. Dilandau sintió que se le apretaba la garganta al ver a Arlet en ese estado y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla. Ella dejó que Dilandau la asiera y se apoyó en el pecho de Dilandau, se quitó las manos de su herida y se aferró a él lo más fuerte que pudo. Sabía que esa sería la última vez que estaría con Dilandau, que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y antes de que eso ocurriera, tenía que decírselo, sin importar cuanto le costara. Con mucho dolor, se apartó un poco de Dilandau para mirarlo a los ojos, esos grandes y expresivos ojos rojos y con mucho trabajo, acarició el rostro de Dilandau y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. Fue un beso largo, suave y agridulce, Dilandau pudo sentir la mezcla de sangre y lágrimas en los labios de Arlet, pero aún podía sentir su dulzura.

-Te amo- fue todo lo que dijo Arlet. Dilandau se quedó petrificado ante estas palabras, y después de unos segundos de no reaccionar, lo primero que sintió fue que la cara se le encendía con fiereza... pero luego de eso, un frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda.

-¿por qué dices eso?- le preguntó enojado. Arlet estaba sorprendida, nunca esperó una reacción así por parte de Dilandau. Por un momento, temió que el Dilandau que acababa de ver, el que fue capaz de torturar a Marcos hasta la muerte hubiera regresado.

-¿por qué...?- murmuró Arlet confundida -porque es verdad...-

-¡Mentira!- le dijo Dilandau enojado.

-Sólo lo dices porque te estás despidiendo, ¡¿cómo puedes hacer eso?!-

-Pero Diland... -

-¡NO! ¡No puedes despedirte de esa forma! ¡Todavía no!-

-¡No lo estoy haciendo!- le dijo Arlet estallando en llanto nuevamente. Ahora entendió la reacción de Dilandau, ella pensó que al fin se había dado cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás y seguramente pensó que lo que acababa de decir era sólo una forma de decir adiós. Pero no era así, ella lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido el valor de decírselo. Era irónico que ahora que estaba a punto de morir reunió el valor suficiente para decirlo.

-no lo dije sólo para despedirme... en verdad, te amo- se sentía extraña pronunciando esas palabras que tanto había tratado de decir antes. Pero sentía que cada vez que la repetía le era más fácil. Dilandau la miró nuevamente sorprendido. Miró los ojos de Arlet, y se dio cuenta de que no mentían, que estaba diciendo la verdad. No lo resistió más y desvió la mirada de Arlet. Se mordió los labios y por más que trató, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener. _No, no puede ser... lo prometiste, no puedes romper tu promesa de nuevo. _Arlet trató de dejar de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y la sangre de su boca. Había visto las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de Dilandau y con eso le bastaba para saber que el sentimiento era mutuo. Se acercó nuevamente a Dilandau y giro su cara hacia ella y lo besó por segunda vez. Él estaba reacio a responder el beso al principio, pero luego de un momento, él respondió el beso y la abrazó. Luego de eso, Arlet apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Dilandau. Había comenzado a sentir mucho frío, así que cada vez más se aferraba más fuerte de Dilandau. Él se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía frío, porque podía sentir lo helada que estaba a pesar de que él llevaba su uniforme de cuero, ya que el frío traspasaba su uniforme. Comenzó a frotar los brazos de Arlet para que entrara en calor, pero no estaba dando resultado.

-tengo miedo... - susurró Arlet - ...no quiero morir...- agregó, y aunque su voz se escuchó temblorosa, no lloró. Aparte del frío, Arlet sentía que el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse lentamente de ella y aunque trataba de seguir despierta, el sueño le estaba ganando poco a poco.

-Perdóname... no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa- dijo Arlet completamente lúcida. Era extraño, siempre que tenía frío le costaba un mundo quedarse dormida, y ahora que estaba congelada luchaba por mantenerse despierta un momento más.

-No digas tonterías- le murmuró Dilandau, quien todavía la tenía en sus brazos. Se quedaron un largo momento callados, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-hace mucho frío...- fue lo ultimo que Arlet dijo antes de perder la consciencia. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Dilandau se diera cuenta de que Arlet había dejado de moverse.

-Arlet- susurró muy despacio, para que ella reaccionara, pero nada pasó.

-Arlet... - volvió a susurrar, esta vez apretándola un poco contra él para que reaccionara. Quizás no había escuchado su voz anteriormente y por eso no se movió. Pero Arlet no se movía.

-Vamos Arlet... despierta- le dijo Dilandau levantando más la voz y zamarreándola un poco, pero nada hacía que Arlet se moviera. Dilandau la apretó nuevamente contra él con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a temblar.

-Vamos Arlet, no seas tonta... - era inútil. Nada de lo que Dilandau hiciera haría despertar a Arlet.

-Arlet... por favor, despierta... - seguía insistiendo Dilandau. Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y comenzó a desesperarse. No quería apartarse de ella, no quería ver su rostro y encontrarse con la muerte en su cara, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con cuidado apartó su cuerpo al de él y apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus brazos. Parecía que sólo estaba durmiendo... sí, eso era, sólo estaba durmiendo y aún no despertaba. Él sabía que tenía un dormir pesado, que siempre le costaba mucho despertarse (él nunca supo cómo lo hacía todos los días para levantarse y llegar a la hora a los entrenamientos). Así que se tranquilizó y le dio un par de palmadas en la cara para ayudarla a despertar, pero aún así no lo conseguía. Y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse nuevamente de él.

-Arlet... Arlet... - le seguía diciendo mientras cada vez le daba palmadas más fuerte.

-Maldita seas, Arlet- dijo con la voz entrecortada. La dejó apoyada en el suelo y así la movió mucho más fuerte.

-¡Despierta, maldita sea!- Dilandau comenzaba a perder el control y se estaba desquitando con el cuerpo de Arlet.

-¡¡MALDICI"N, DESPIERTA.... DESPIERTA!!- gritó Dilandau desesperado mientras seguía moviendo el cuerpo de Arlet con violencia. Se descontroló tanto que levantó su mano derecha muy alto y descargó una bofetada con toda su ira en el rostro de Arlet.

-¡¡Despierta, maldita perra!!- la bofetada dio vuelta el rostro de Arlet y lo dejó con la cabeza girada hacia su derecha y fue tan fuerte que volvió a abrir la herida de la boca que le provocó Marcos. En ese momento, Dilandau al fin se decidió a aceptar la muerte de Arlet. Al ver cómo la sangre salía de la pequeña herida de su labio y ver la palidez de su rostro, Dilandau comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás. Entonces, Dilandau comenzó a llorar, por primera vez en su vida, Dilandau lloraba con rabia, con impotencia, con fuerza... y con mucha tristeza. Se mordía los labios para tratar de contenerse, pero simplemente no podía, Dilandau seguía llorando, tratando de entender por qué Arlet lo había dejado una vez más y esta vez para siempre.

-me lo prometiste... - le dijo al cuerpo de Arlet, que aún yacía en el suelo.

-rompiste tu promesa nuevamente... -

-¡maldición! ¡¿por qué tuve que confiar en ti?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritó Dilandau dándole golpes al suelo.

-¡Te creí, creí en tu palabra y me traicionaste nuevamente!- descargó otro golpe en el suelo, cerca del rostro de Arlet. Agachó su cabeza y la apoyó junto a la de Arlet.

-Te odio... - le dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían en el rostro helado de Arlet.

-Te odio, Arlet- dijo por segunda vez. Quizás eran ideas suyas, pero pronunciar esas palabras hacía que sintiera un sabor amargo en su boca. Giró la cabeza de Arlet hacia él y la contempló una vez más. De verdad parecía que estaba durmiendo. La besó por última vez en los labios, probando el sabor de su sangre que aún manaba de su herida y se extrañó al sentir aún algo de tibieza en ellos. Luego de eso, perdió el conocimiento y cayó al lado del cuerpo de Arlet.

El Minuto cultural de Hotaru

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último cap. De Boys don't Cry, espero que les haya gustado, aunque estuvo algo lacrimógeno TT. Pobrecita Arlet, ¿¡y qué va a pasar ahora con Dilandau sama!? Jejeje, eso lo podrán averiguar en el próximo capítulo.

'De antemano muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, mails y comentarios sobre el fic, eso me inspira para seguir escribiendo y es un desafío para seguir superándome. Especial gracias a Jeca, por proveerme de internet y comida una vez más. ¡¡¡¡gracias amiguiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!


	23. Capítulo 21

**Boys don't Cry**

Por Karina

Desde hace unos días, Jajuka tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder, pero no quiso hacer caso de lo que sentía y trató de no tomar en cuenta el asunto. Pero cuando fue llamado a la oficina de Garufo en forma "urgente" tuvo la certeza de que "algo" había pasado. Por lo general, su uniforme consistía en un simple traje de dos piezas color verde agua, pero para esta ocasión tan especial, decidió ponerse el uniforme negro que era usado sólo por soldados esclavos como él. Tenía la impresión de que necesitaría pasar inadvertido. En efecto, cuando llegó a la oficina particular de Garufo, entró con cuidado y recelo (como siempre lo hacía) y observó que el mago estaba como siempre, sentado en su sillón con las piernas cruzadas y su mano derecha sosteniendo su cabeza. Se encontraba sentado frente a una pequeña esfera de cristal dispuesta en un extraño, pero hermoso y elegante aparejo. Se acercó lo más prudentemente posible y no pudo dejar de observar la esfera de cristal. Frunció el ceño preocupado por lo que veía y Garufo pudo ver aquel sutil gesto en el rostro de Jajuka.

-Necesito que te encargues de este asunto- le dijo Garufo con su voz fría y acompasada.

-Entendido, Sr.- contestó Jajuka escuetamente.

-Demás está decir que Dilandau no puede quedar involucrado en todo esto-

-Entendido, Sr.- contestó Jajuka haciendo una reverencia. Comenzó a retirarse pero Garufo lo retuvo un momento.

-Esta será la última vez que la veas ¿sabes?- preguntó expectante a cualquier gesto de Jajuka. Él sólo se detuvo y apenas girando su cabeza para responderle le dijo.

-Lo sé, Sr.- y con esto se retiró de la oficina.

Luego de aquella corta, pero densa conversación con Garufo, Jajuka no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió lo más rápida y sigilosamente que pudo hacia la cárcel de la Fortaleza. _Sólo espero que se encuentre bien._

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que vio fue la reja de la cárcel abierta de par en par. Sorprendido y alarmado, trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero al hacerlo tan bruscamente sintió que toda la cabeza le retumbaba. Sin dejar de mirar la reja abierta, se levantó con más cuidado e instintivamente se llevó las manos a su cara. Sentía todo el sector izquierdo de su rostro entumecido y al tocarse sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su mandíbula. Intentó recordar por qué sentía un dolor como ese y después de un rato de repasar su rutina recordó todo... o casi todo. _Veamos... llegué a la misma hora de siempre a reemplazar al guardia nocturno... le llevé el desayuno al soldado preso... luego... luego tomé mi usual café matutino... que por cierto, no dio resultado ya que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido. Si alguien me pregunta sobre eso, será mejor que no diga nada. Y después... _El recuerdo del Capitán del Escuadrón Serpiente, Marcos Eiden le golpeó el cerebro como un latigazo. Recordó su mirada desquiciada y fuera de control. Apenas pudo percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos soldados que lo seguían. Se llevó nuevamente la mano a su rostro, comprobando que lo que recordaba no era un sueño o algo que él había imaginado. _Me golpeó... el Capitán Marcos me golpeó con tanta fuerza que caí inconsciente._ Iba a dirigirse al interior de la cárcel, pero de pronto sintió que algo le picó en el cuello y sin poder evitarlo, cayó nuevamente inconsciente.

Una vez que el soldado cayó al suelo, Jajuka procedió a guardar la pequeña arma. No era nada letal, sólo lanzaba dardos con sedantes para dejar inconsciente a cualquier persona que no debiera ver nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _Dentro de dos horas despertará, así que debo apresurarme. _Rodeó el cuerpo del soldado y se dirigió hacia la celda en donde todo había ocurrido. No caminó muy rápido, ya que apenas había luz, que provenía de la celda de Arlet, pero debido a su condición de hombre-bestia, no le costó mucho acostumbrarse a la penumbra. No sabía muy bien cómo estaban las cosas adentro, ya que lo único que se preocupó al ver la escena en la oficina de Garufo fue de ella. _Dios, que esté bien, por favor. _Entró a la celda y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido y preocupado. Sorprendido por la masacre que había ante él. La mayor parte del suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y el hedor de los cuatro cuerpos que contó estaba comenzando a ponerse fuerte. Seguramente el calor que hubo durante el día (y que todavía hacía) ayudó a que los cuerpos comenzaran a oler más pronto. Y preocupado porque no la veía por ninguna parte. Lentamente se acercó a uno de los cuerpos y lo quedó mirando fijamente. Siempre pensaba que tarde o temprano se terminaría acostumbrando a ver aquellas expresiones vacuas en los rostros de los muertos, pero siempre lograban estremecerlo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo al que miraba bien podía pasar por una chica (o un chico) durmiendo su siesta. Eso si no se tomaba en cuenta la palidez de su rostro y la sangre que había en él. Se agachó junto al cuerpo e hizo una extraña señal en la frente de la chica muerta, luego cerró los ojos y dijo unas cuantas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido. Sólo se trataban de antiguas creencias de aquel viejo hombre-bestia, plegarias que encomendaban el alma de los muertos al más allá, a un mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad, ajeno al sufrimiento de la vida. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo esclavo del Ejército de Zaibach, a pesar de todos los horrores que le había tocado presenciar y en algunos casos ocasionar, Jajuka nunca dejó de creer. Claro, tuvo sus momentos en que se revelaba contra sus creencias, pero siempre volvía a ellas. Al fin y al cabo, era todo lo que tenía.

-lo consiguieron- Jajuka levantó la mirada y pudo ver la silueta de Celena abrazada de sus piernas en un rincón de la celda.

-Celena... pensé que habías escapado... - le dijo Jajuka aliviado de ver que su pequeña estaba ahí.

-¿hacia dónde?- le respondió Celena amargamente -No hay forma de que pueda escapar de esta cárcel- murmuró. Se levantó con mucho trabajo y se acercó a Jajuka. Él hizo lo mismo y cuando la tuvo frente a él, la acercó a él y la abrazó fuertemente. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que quería a Celena y lo culpable que se sentía al no poder ayudarla. Ella trató de abrazarlo fuerte, pero se sentía muy débil incluso para eso, así que sólo se dejó apoyar en el pecho de Jajuka, su ángel de la guarda. Sin él, ella no hubiera sobrevivido. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-fue horrible... lo que le hicieron fue horrible- dijo Celena con la voz quebrada. Sin embargo, ya no lloraría más, ya lo había hecho, había llorado bastante y ya de nada servía. Sin separarse, los dos giraron sus cabezas y se quedaron contemplando el cuerpo de Arlet.

-todo fue planeado ¿verdad?- preguntó Celena. Le había parecido extraño que alguien se hubiera inmiscuido en el Ejército sin que nadie se diera cuenta... nadie más que Dilandau. Ella, que fue una testigo invisible a toda la relación entre Arlet y Dilandau, vio en Arlet un pequeño golpe de suerte, un inesperado rayo de esperanza, tanto para Dilandau como para ella. La verdad es que ella no quería seguir sufriendo y tampoco quería que Dilandau sufriera el dolor que sentía al cambiar, el sentir que todo el cuerpo se derretía, que la sangre ardía como lava de volcán, la presión que se elevaba a las nubes, y el cerebro que parecía crecer dentro del cráneo y que eventualmente terminaría saliendo por todas las cavidades de la cabeza que pudiera encontrar. Aquella sensación febril de sentir la piel en llamas en un comienzo y de un momento a otro sentir un frío invernal que ponía la piel de gallina y congelaba los pies y las manos. Aquella sensación de estar flotando dentro de la mente y poco a poco desvanecerse hasta ser un ente desconocido dentro de un cuerpo ajeno. Y Arlet, ella podía acabar con todo eso, podía darle a Dilandau lo que necesitaba para estar bien o "estable" como solían decir los magos. Porque ella le entregó seguridad, compañía... amor. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para qué querrían los magos que Dilandau sintiera amor por alguien?... ¿acaso no debía de ser todo lo contrario? Por más que intentaba buscar una respuesta, no la encontraba. Lo único que sabía ahora era que Dilandau había probado el sabor de la muerte y que le había gustado. Quizás ese era el propósito de todo eso. Por primera vez en su vida, Dilandau había matado a alguien y lo había disfrutado. Era simplemente perfecto. Jajuka le respondió sólo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿y para qué?- preguntó Celena. Realmente quería saberlo.

-sólo para ver cómo se enfrentaba ante la muerte- le respondió Jajuka -para ver cómo reaccionaba al matar a una persona... para ver cómo reaccionaba ante la muerte de alguien cercano- continuó explicando Jajuka. Él no conocía detalles del proyecto, pero a veces, si realmente se lo proponía, podía pasar desapercibido, incluso desaparecer ante los ojos de las demás personas. Y debido a esta habilidad, Jajuka se enteró de varios de los detalles del proyecto. Había escuchado alguna vez a Garufo y Foruma discutiendo sobre cómo debían finalizar el proyecto. En ese entonces, por primera vez en su vida había escuchado hablar a Garufo con tanta vehemencia sobre lo importante que era supervisar al "objeto", como se referían a Dilandau, cuando matara por primera vez. Foruma estaba en completo desacuerdo, ya que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a un soldado del Ejército sólo para ver cómo Dilandau lo mataba. A juzgar por la extraña desaparición de Foruma meses después, Jajuka supuso que el ganador de aquella discusión no fue precisamente Foruma.

-Bueno, puedo dar fe de que reaccionó bastante bien con la muerte de Marcos- comentó Celena en forma sarcástica. Pero aún no entendía el propósito de Arlet en todo esto. Podían haber usado a cualquier otro soldado del Escuadrón de Dilandau. _(No, a Gatty no...)_ De pronto, lo entendió. O al menos eso pensaba. A la mente le vinieron los sentimientos que había experimentado Dilandau ante la muerte de Arlet. Dilandau había sentido mucha rabia e impotencia al ver que lo dejaba. Se sentía traicionado, traicionado por lo único que había querido en su vida y eso lo atormentó y lo llenó de pánico. Pero por sobre todo eso, Dilandau sentía mucha rabia con él mismo, por haber creído en ella, por haber sido tan tonto de haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. Cuando Dilandau le dijo "te odio" no sólo le dijo eso, le dijo que la odiaba porque la amaba, le dijo que la odiaba porque lo abandonaba, porque ya no estaría con él, porque había hecho que necesitara estar con ella y ahora lo dejaba... porque lo había hecho llorar. En ese momento, Dilandau sentía tantas cosas que su mente se vio sobrepasada por todas ellas hasta perder el conocimiento. Y ahora estaba Celena ahí, tratando de ordenar todos los sentimientos de Dilandau en su cabeza, tratando de suponer lo que haría de ahora en adelante, de cómo se comportaría. Tratando de imaginar lo que pensaría de Arlet de ahora en adelante. Lo más probable era que Dilandau nunca más volvería a confiar o querer a alguien como lo había hecho con Arlet. ¿Acaso de eso se trataba todo? ¿De darle una lección a Dilandau? "Nunca confíes en nadie. Nunca te encariñes con nadie... desecha todos tus sentimientos porque no te sirven de nada y sólo te harán más débil" Dicen que la letra con sangre entra, pero nunca pensó que se podía tomar de forma tan literal. De todas formas, estaba por verse si Dilandau había sido un buen alumno y había aprendido su lección. Celena estaba segura de que sí.

-Celena... - Jajuka sacó a Celena de sus cavilaciones y le tomó los hombros.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó- Celena asintió y le contó todo a Jajuka, sin omitir ningún detalle, desde que Dilandau llegó a la celda hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Cuando terminó, Jajuka comenzó a recorrer toda la celda con el ceño fruncido, pensando en cómo arreglar todo ese desastre y dejar fuera de escena a Dilandau. Una vez que decidió más o menos lo que tenía que hacer, buscó por toda la celda algo que sirviera a sus propósitos. Miró por los rincones y debajo del camarote, pero no encontró nada. Luego miró la litera de la cama superior del camarote y al fin encontró algo que podía servirle. Uno de los largueros de madera de la litera estaba a punto de romperse y cuando Jajuka la tiró un poco, inmediatamente se quebró. Ahora sólo era un pedazo de madera con una peligrosa punta astillada en uno de sus extremos.

-¿aquí era donde tenían a Arlet afirmada?- le preguntó Jajuka a Celena.

-Sí, ese era el lugar- le respondió. Jajuka movió el cuerpo de uno de los soldados de Marcos y lo colocó boca abajo. Luego, levantó el palo de madera y calculando la fuerza de la chica, enterró el pedazo de madera en la espalda del soldado, justo en el lugar en que Dilandau le había enterrado la espada.

-¡¿qué estás haciendo, Jajuka?!- le preguntó Celena sorprendida.

-Sacando a Dilandau de la escena- le respondió Jajuka resignado. Se quedó un momento mirando el cuerpo del soldado con el pedazo de madera enterrado en su espalda. Siempre era él el que tenía que ensuciarse las manos. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, pero no tenía otra salida más que cumplir las órdenes que le daban. Después de todo, era un esclavo y los esclavos están para servir a sus dueños. Celena sintió escalofríos, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Se acercó a Jajuka y trató de acomodar el cuerpo del otro soldado.

-¿qué haces, Celena?- le dijo Jajuka, deteniéndola.

-Quiero ayudarte- le respondió ella.

-No, no quiero que te ensucies las manos con sangre- le dijo severamente.

-De todas formas, mis manos ya están sucias- le respondió Celena.

-¡No digas eso! Tus manos no están sucias. Sólo las de Dilandau están sucias ¿entendiste?- era una especie de reprimenda paternal, fuerte, pero no agresiva. Sólo quería hacerla entender que todo eso no era su culpa. Le aseguraba las manos fuertemente, asegurándose de que entendiera el mensaje. Celena desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-Sólo quería ayudar-

-Lo sé- le respondió Jajuka y su mirada se suavizó. Celena se levantó de su lado y se apartó de la escena, dejando que Jajuka, su querido Jajuka se encargara de todo. Movió los cuerpos aquí y allá, cambió otras cosas hasta dejar todo en perfecto orden. Cuando terminó, revisó por última vez todos los pasos para cerciorarse de que no había ningún cabo suelto. _El escenario ya está montado... que comience el espectáculo._ Ahora venía lo más difícil. Se giró para quedar frente a Celena y suspiró profundo para tomar el siguiente paso, pero Celena se adelantó.

-Ya es hora ¿verdad?- le dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a él. -ya es hora de que me lleves con los magos- Jajuka asintió con la cabeza y su rostro se nubló por completo. Celena se acercó más a él para abrazarlo.

-No te sientas culpable por esto, Jajuka. Nada de esto es tu culpa-

-aún así, me siento mal de no poder ayudarte- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-No digas eso, ya me has ayudado bastante- Celena se apartó un poco de él y le tomó las manos.

-No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti- su voz sonaba entrecortada, pero se negaba a llorar una vez más

-muchas gracias por todo, Jajuka. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte- le dijo Celena. Aquellas palabras eran de despedida. Sabía que después de eso, ella nunca más volvería a ser dueña de su propio cuerpo.

-Mi pequeña- le dijo Jajuka al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello -no hables de esa forma... como si estuvieras... -

-...despidiéndome- Celena interrumpió a Jajuka. -Tu y yo sabemos que es así. Esta será la última vez que estemos juntos- le dijo resignada.

-Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar- le respondió Jajuka. No lo decía sólo para consolarla, sino que de verdad sentía que algún día volvería a verla. No podía explicarlo, pero lo podía asegurar.

-siempre fuiste muy optimista- le dijo Celena y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa breve, pero cálida y confortadora. Era lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo. Los dos se tomaron de la mano y mirando una vez más aquella fría y oscura celda, salieron de ella y se perdieron en los intrínsecos y secretos pasadizos de la Fortaleza.

Cuando se despertó por tercera vez en el día, después de haber quedado inconsciente, Jeremías, el guardia que custodiaba la pequeña cárcel de la Fortaleza, vio que la reja que daba a las celdas estaba completamente abierta. A diferencia de la vez anterior, no se levantó rápidamente, sino que lo hizo lento y despacio, cuidando de que su cerebro no rebotara al interior de su cabeza. De inmediato le vino a la mente el momento en que había despertado por segunda vez (la primera vez según él, ya que cuando despertó por primera vez, sólo lo atribuyó a que se durmió durante su guardia). Entonces comenzó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho la vez anterior, repasó su rutina y una vez que recordó todo, supuso que la nueva pérdida del conocimiento se debía a alguna secuela del golpe que le había dado el Capitán Marcos. Ahora que estaba mejor, se decidió a investigar el asunto y con mucha cautela, sacó su espada y entró al interior del pasillo que daba a las celdas. Una a una fue observándolas, pero no había nada extraño en ellas. Pero cuando llegó a la última celda que estaba a la izquierda, su boca se abrió de par en par y dejó caer estrepitosamente su espada al suelo. _¡¡Oh, por Dios!! _Lo que acababa de ver era un reguero de sangre y cadáveres. Caminó un par de pasos hacia adentro de la celda, pero un camino de sangre lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente. Venía de los dos cuerpos más cercanos a la entrada de la celda. Siguió con la mirada más allá de los dos cuerpos y vio otros dos más tirados cerca de la pared. Por unos momentos se mantuvo completamente paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Jamás pensó que algo como eso podía pasar, sobre todo entre soldados del mismo ejército. Cuando pudo al fin moverse, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de la celda a buscar a alguien.

Gatty fue el primero de los Dragonslayers en enterarse de la noticia. Había sido él el elegido, ya que el Capitán del Escuadrón no se encontraba presente, y el perito que estaba investigando el asunto no tenía el más mínimo interés en esperarlo. De todas formas, como le había informado Gatty, Dilandau estaba en una importante reunión con el General Adelphos... o al menos eso era lo que Gatty pensaba. Gatty sintió que un balde de agua fría le había caído encima. No podía ser posible. _Dios mío... cuando Dilandau sama lo sepa..._ El perito le pidió que reuniera a todo el Escuadrón, ya que necesitaba hacer algunas preguntas. Gatty obedeció sólo por inercia, su mente ya no estaba en aquel gran Salón en donde minutos antes había estado entrenado con sus compañeros. En ese momento estaba en la celda, conversando con Arlet por entre sus barrotes junto a Miguel y Guimel, dando subrepticias miradas al cuerpo de Arlet. _Sólo hace algunas horas estuvimos conversando con ella... _pensaba mientras se paseaba por entre sus compañeros que aún estaban entrenando, diciéndoles que necesitaba comunicarles algo de suma importancia. Cuando se acercó a Miguel, este le preguntó preocupado.

-Pasó algo ¿verdad?- había visto cuando el perito entró al salón y habló con Gatty, pero lo más importante, había visto cómo el rostro de Gatty cambiaba por completo.

-Ve a reunirte con los otros- fue lo único que respondió Gatty y siguió llamando a sus compañeros uno por uno. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en posición firme, Gatty se colocó frente a ellos y les pidió que se sentaran en el suelo. Quería que sus compañeros estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles al momento de recibir la noticia y aunque sintió que el investigador le dio una pequeña mirada de desaprobación, no le dio importancia. No estaba de humor para formalidades. Sus compañeros recibieron la orden con extrañeza y poco a poco y con recelo se fueron sentando en el suelo. Gatty tuvo que pedirles de nuevo que se sentaran, que no importaba nada. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, les he pedido a todos que se sentaran porque tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante- su voz sonaba algo entrecortada y carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta - Este señor- continuó -es el Señor Serge Valentino, investigador de la Brigada contra el Crimen del Ejército- Serge hizo una pequeña venia al escuchar su nombre.

-El Señor acaba de informarme que esta tarde, Arlet fue encontrada muerta en su celda- las palabras de Gatty surtieron efecto de inmediato y olvidándose de todas las formalidades comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo. "!no puede ser!" "¿pero cómo es posible?" eran las preguntas que podían escucharse de los soldados.

-Chicos... chicos por favor... - Gatty trataba de mantener el orden, pero nadie le obedecía. Podía ver cómo algunos seguían comentando entre ellos y otros que simplemente no decían nada. Uno de aquellos chicos era Guimel, quien tenía los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y escondía la cabeza entre ellos. Miguel estaba detrás de él, con su mano en el hombro de Guimel.

-CHICOS, POR FAVOR SILENCIO- Gatty tuvo que alzar la voz para que todos le hicieran caso.

-Sé que es difícil enterarse de esto, pero el Sr. Serge no sólo vino a comunicarnos esta lamentable noticia, sino que también viene a hacernos algunas preguntas-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó con ella?- preguntó Dalet.

-Si, queremos saber qué pasó- vociferó Biore.

-Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Serge responderá a todas sus preguntas, pero primero déjenlo hablar- repuso Gatty. Mientras los chicos seguían pidiendo explicaciones, Serge se acercó a Gatty.

-¿Los soldados ya estaban al tanto de la situación del soldado Nathan?- preguntó.

-Así es. Supimos todo antes de que se la llevaran- respondió Gatty. El investigador dio otra mirada de desaprobación y de inmediato comenzó a hablarle a los soldados.

-Silencio por favor- dijo con un tono de voz claro y fuerte. Al escucharlo, todos guardaron silencio.

-Como ya les comunicó su compañero, la soldado Nathan Alaher fue encontrada muerta en la celda en donde permanecía detenida, junto con los cuerpos del Capitán del Escuadrón Serpiente y dos de sus soldados- hubo otro momento de conmoción en la sala, pero Serge no dio tiempo para que el murmullo continuara.

-Ahora, como podrán darse cuenta, las circunstancias en que murieron estos soldados son bastante sospechosas, así que espero que todos ustedes cooperen con la investigación y respondan con la verdad las preguntas que les haré- Serge recorrió a todos con su mirada severa y rígida, como queriendo penetrar en cada una de las mentes de aquellos soldados. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

-Conozco muy bien la rivalidad que existe entre los dos Escuadrones, así que "espero" que sus respuestas sean lo más objetivas posible- agregó. Entre los Dragonslayers se escucharon unos leves sonidos de molestia y a regañadientes dieron "Sí, Señor"

-Bien. Por lo que veo, ya todos sabían sobre la suplantación de identidad del soldado Nathan- todos asintieron de mala gana.

-¿Hubo algún indicio de que la soldado Arlet estaba haciéndose pasar por hombre?- por un tenso momento, los soldados se dirigieron furtivas miradas y la mayoría de estas miradas iban dirigidas hacia Miguel. Él había sido el primero de ellos en enterarse de la verdad, pero si decía algo sobre cómo se había enterado (y lo que era peor, hace cuanto tiempo se había enterado) no sólo él se ponía al descubierto, sino que también a Dilandau. Afortunadamente, sus compañeros también se dieron cuenta de esto y no dijeron absolutamente nada.

-Vamos chicos, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo impaciente. Su experiencia le decía que algo estaban ocultando, pero si ellos no decían nada, él tampoco podía hacer mucho.

-No. Nunca sospechamos nada- respondió Chesta. Miguel se sintió aliviado.

-¿Y cómo se enteraron de que Nathan era una mujer?- preguntó Serge inmediatamente. Parecía que otro silencio incómodo se iba a producir entre los chicos, pero Gatty habló antes de que esto ocurriera.

-Cuando vinieron a detenerla... - se apresuró a decir - Como Dilandau sama aún no llegaba, él se encontró con los soldados que la tomaron detenida y le comunicaron la noticia- lo que estaba haciendo era bastante arriesgado, ya que le estaba mintiendo a un superior, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Sólo esperaba que él pudiera hablar con Dilandau antes que el Investigador, de otra forma, tanto él como Dilandau serían descubiertos. -Una vez que llegó al Salón, nos comunicó lo que estaba pasando-

-Ya veo... - murmuró Serge mientras tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta que había sacado cuando comenzó a hacer preguntas -Y cuéntenme una cosa- siguió hablando mientras se paseaba por entre los soldados que seguía sentados en el suelo -¿cómo reaccionaron ustedes?- les preguntó mirándolos a todos nuevamente, esperando que otra persona contestara su pregunta. Sin embargo, Gatty, quien era el único que permanecía de pie, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y respondió.

-Nos quedamos muy sorprendidos con la noticia-

-¿sólo se sorprendieron?- preguntó Serge con suspicacia.

-No tuvimos tiempo para digerir la noticia- se defendió Gatty -En ese momento, llegaron los soldados a llevársela detenida.

-¿Y qué pasó con su Capitán? ¿Cómo tomó la noticia?-

-Bueno, nuestro Capitán, Dilandau sama... - ésta pregunta tenía que pensarla bien antes de responder, así que habló pausadamente - ...se rehusó a que se la llevaran- en este punto, no podía darse el lujo de mentir, ya que si interrogaban a los soldados que se llevaron a Arlet detenida, sus versiones de los hechos serían desiguales y eso crearía sospechas.

-¿Sé rehusó? ¿Y por qué?- dijo con un leve tono de sorpresa.

-No lo sé... supongo que para que le explicara por qué había mentido- respondió Gatty. Con cada pregunta que hacía el investigador, más nervioso se ponía, pero no podía perder ni la calma ni el control de la situación. Sólo esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. Serge hizo unas últimas anotaciones antes de dar vuelta la página y en su rostro se podía ver un pequeño dejo de insatisfacción, sólo esperaba que pudiera sacar más cosas con respecto al segundo tema a tratar, el más importante de todos.

-Está bien, sólo me restan otras preguntas con respecto a otro tema- dijo carraspeando un poco y alistándose para anotar.

-Ya es de mi conocimiento la rivalidad que existe entre el Escuadrón Serpiente y los Dragonslayers. Los roces entre ustedes ¿son muy a menudo?-

-Bueno, no tenemos muchas oportunidades de toparnos con ellos- Chesta comenzó a hablar, para así darle un descanso a Gatty. Aunque era imperceptible para los demás, podía darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Cosas de familia.

-así que los roces entre nosotros y ellos sólo quedan en agresiones verbales- terminó de comentar. La mano de Biore se levantó y Serge le dio permiso para que hablara.

-De todas formas, los que más pelean son el Capitán Marcos y Dilandau sama- Miguel, quien estaba al lado de Biore, le dio un disimulado codazo. Sus compañeros a su alrededor se dieron vuelta para mirarlo feo.

-¿Así que Marcos y Dilandau discutían mucho?- preguntó Serge interesado en el comentario del chico. Biore se sintió intimidado por sus compañeros, pero más por Serge, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno... más o menos... - continuó hablando Biore mientras que escuchaba resoplidos por parte de sus compañeros. Bajó la mirada y prosiguió - ...antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones, el Capitán Marcos y Dilandau sama tuvieron una pelea y fueron castigados por tres día- levantó levemente la cabeza y pudo ver cómo el investigador escribía con mucho interés en su libreta.

-entonces se podría decir que la rivalidad que existe entre ustedes se debe a la rivalidad que hay entres sus respectivos capitanes- comentó Serge. No estaba preguntando nada, sólo estaba comentando una suposición que parecía bastante acertada, pero quería ver cómo reaccionaban los soldados ante tal afirmación. Tal como él lo esperaba, todos se sintieron molestos con aquella afirmación. Pero nadie la desmintió de frente.

-Entonces, las discusiones y pleitos sólo eran entre Marcos y Dilandau ¿verdad?- preguntó de forma más directa.

-Sí, Señor- respondió Gatty a regañadientes. Serge anotó otras cosas más en su libreta. Luego las leyó todas y se quedó pensando por un momento.

-¿Y alguna vez alguno de ustedes tuvo algún problema con el Capitán Marcos?- todos se miraron algo desconcertados con la pregunta y por respuesta sólo se oyó un "no" generalizado.

-¿Nadie?- volvió a preguntar Serge y esta vez todos los Dragonslayers respondieron a coro "no" Serge guardó otro minuto de silencio.

-¿Ni siquiera Nathan? ¿Nadie sabe si Nathan tuvo algún problema con Marcos?- interrumpió el silencio. Aunque todos los soldados iban a responder nuevamente "no" un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Miguel repentina y estrepitosamente como un relámpago. Con desesperación levantó la mano. Serge le dio la palabra.

-Sí, tuvieron un problema- dijo Miguel y todos sus compañeros se dieron vuelta a mirarlo.

-Fue en el período de vacaciones. Nathan fue la única persona de los Dragonslayers que no tomó vacaciones porque quería que Dilandau sama lo ayudara con el manejo de la espada. Un día se encontraban los dos entrenando cuando llegó el Capitán Marcos. Él y Dilandau tuvieron una discusión sobre quién debía ocupar el gimnasio y para resolverlo, Dilandau hizo que Nathan se batiera a duelo con el Capitán Marcos. El resultado de aquel duelo dio como ganador a Nathan.

-¿cuál es su nombre, soldado?- pregunto Serge con interés

-Miguel... Miguel Labariel, Señor- le respondió Miguel.

-Dígame Sr. Labariel ¿Usted cómo sabe sobre eso?- le preguntó con recelo. No es que dudara de la versión del chico, pero no le servía de nada si sólo se trataba de algo que Arlet le había contado.

-Bueno... ella misma me lo contó- le respondió Miguel. Recordaba muy bien el día en que Arlet le contó sobre su logro a Miguel, fue un par de días después de que todos regresaran de vacaciones. Le había preguntado cómo le había ido en su entrenamiento con Dilandau, sólo para ver lo que le respondía, y Arlet se apresuró a contarle todo lo que había entrenado, sobre todo que había sido capaz de ganarle a Marcos.

-¿Y a Usted le consta?- le preguntó. Fue más un impulso que una pregunta seria, pero veía venir una situación así. Primero que nada, no creía que un soldado pudiera ser capaz de ganarle a un Capitán, y segundo, si lo que el chico decía resultaba ser verdad, no bastaba sólo su palabra. Necesitaba una prueba concreta. Miguel por su lado, se quedó callado un momento, por un instante pensó que aquello podía servir de mucho, pero a juzgar por el tono de voz del investigador, su palabra no era suficiente. Estuvo a punto de sentirse desilusionado cuando otro recuerdo retumbó en su mente.

-Ella le cortó la mano- respondió rompiendo el silencio.

-¿perdón?- le preguntó Serge.

-Cuando lo desarmó... ella me dijo que cuando lo desarmó, le cortó la mano y que se fue sangrando. Quizás aún tenga la cicatriz- Serge quedó mirando a Miguel con un renovado interés y luego se abocó a la tarea de seguir anotando en su libreta. Esta vez sus ojos centelleaban. Estaba seguro que había encontrado algo importante, algo de peso. Volvió a leer todas sus notas una vez más y se quedó pensando un momento. Esta vez ya no tenía más preguntas. Todo estaba muy claro.

Al mismo tiempo que Serge estaba interrogando a los Dragonslayers, se realizaba la búsqueda de dos soldados del área administrativa de la Fortaleza. Aquel día, el trabajo de Damián y Frank sólo consistía en entregar una par de memos y papeles importantes y su regreso a las oficinas estaba programada a las una de la tarde. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos apareció a la hora que les correspondía. Cuando pasaron cuatro horas, mandaron a otro par de soldados a buscar a los soldados perdidos. Pasaron una hora recorriendo gran parte del Vione, concentrándose sobre todo en el itinerario que los soldados perdidos deberían haber seguido. Cuando decidieron que ya no daban más, los dos soldados se dirigieron al baño más cercano a refrescarse un poco. Aunque ya era tarde, todavía hacía mucho calor. Mientras Marcel se mojaba el cabello en los lavamanos, Tomas se acercó al urinario. Estuvo mucho rato orinando, ya que aquel día había tomado agua como loco y mientras lo hacía, comenzó a observar lo antiguo de los escusados y urinarios. _Que reliquia de baño... _pensó giraba su vista hacia su derecha. Con razón no le extrañaba que estuviera tan abandonado. Siguió mirando hacia la derecha, siguiendo el flujo del agua hasta que su vista se quedó fija en un punto en donde el agua se teñía de rojo. Siguió mirando el pequeño hilo de agua roja y se dio cuenta de que provenía de la última casilla, al fondo del baño. Se abrochó los pantalones y caminó despacio hacia la casilla, observando cómo el pequeño hilo de agua roja se iba ensanchando. Una vez que estuvo frente a la casilla, abrió la puerta con cuidado. Trató de llamar a su compañero, pero no le salían las palabras. Afortunadamente, Marcel se acercó a Tomas para ver qué estaba haciendo. Cuando miró al interior de la casilla, perdió la capacidad de hablar por unos cuantos segundos y cuando al fin pudo hablar, le dijo a su compañero.

-No toques nada-

En el informe forense se declaró lo siguiente: "El soldado Nathan Alaher, quien se encontraba cumpliendo el tercer día de detención acusada de Traición a la Patria por suplantación de identidad, escuchó voces que provenían del exterior. Probablemente pudo ver a sus agresores y antes de que estos entraran en la celda, comenzó a buscar algo que la ayudara a defenderse. Una vez que encontró un pedazo de madera proveniente de la litera superior del camarote de la celda, se dispuso a esperar a sus agresores a escondidas. Los tres sujetos identificados como el Capitán del Escuadrón Serpiente, Marcos Eiden, y sus soldados Henry Lancaster y Daniel Reden, entraron a la celda en busca de la soldado Nathan, cuyo nombre verdadero era Arlet. Una vez que estuvieron adentro de la celda, se cree que la soldado Arlet atacó por la espalda al soldado Henry Lancaster con el madero que había sacado de la litera, ya que el cuerpo fue encontrado con el palo de madera en su espalda y en las manos de la soldado Arlet fueron encontradas pequeñas astillas de maderas, las que correspondían al madero. Aprovechando el desconcierto de los otros soldados, la soldado Arlet le quitó la espada al soldado Henry y de inmediato enterró la espada en la espalda del soldado Daniel, en cuyo cuerpo fue encontrada evidencia de haber sido atacado por dicha espada. Debido a las graves heridas provocadas por el palo y la espada respectivamente, los soldados cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Una vez que la soldado Arlet y el soldado Marcos quedaron solos, comenzaron a luchar entre ellos. Esto explicaría las heridas que presentaban la soldado Arlet y el Capitán Marcos en sus cuerpos y rostros respectivamente. Mientras que el cuerpo de la soldado presentaba contusiones tanto en el rostro como en el estómago, el cuerpo del Capitán Marcos también presentaba hematomas en el rostro. Se cree la soldado Arlet después de enterrar su espada en el hombro y luego en el estómago del soldado Marcos, éste sacó su daga y apuñaló con ella a la soldado Arlet en el estómago. Probablemente, la soldado Arlet; como último acto, ocupó sus últimas fuerzas en enterrar por última vez la espada en pleno corazón del soldado Marcos, ya que el cuerpo del soldado fue encontrado con la espada que ella usó enterrada en su corazón. Una vez que asesinó al Capitán del Escuadrón Serpiente, se presume que cayó inconsciente y murió debido a una hemorragia provocada por el ataque del soldado Marcos. En el lugar de los hechos y cerca del cuerpo de la soldado Arlet, se pudo encontrar tanto la daga usada por el soldado Marcos, como la espada que la soldado arrebató al soldado Henry."

Tanto las declaraciones de los Dragonslayers como las del guardia de la cárcel de la Fortaleza sustentaron la tesis de que el Capitán del Escuadrón Serpiente, Marcos Eiden había ido en busca de la soldado Arlet para saldar viejas rencillas con ella. Una vez que los cuerpos estuvieron en la morgue, se pudo constatar lo declarado por el soldado Miguel Labariel. En su mano derecha, el Capitán Marcos tenía una cicatriz hecha presumiblemente por una espada. Además, según las declaraciones del guardia, el Capitán Marcos estaba en un evidente estado de locura y agresividad, resaltando el hecho de que no alcanzó a decir absolutamente nada cuando sin ninguna razón, el Capitán Marcos lo noqueó. Y una vez que despertó, se dirigió a la celda en donde estaba el soldado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Todos estaban muertos. Cuando se le preguntó al guardia si había visto a otra persona en la cárcel, éste dijo que no había visto a nadie más. En cuanto a la pregunta de cómo el Capitán Marcos se enteró de que la soldado Arlet fue detenida, la búsqueda que se efectuaba de dos soldados perdidos en forma paralela dio la respuesta. Los dos soldados perdidos, Damián Lessar y Frank Clovers fueron encontrados muertos en unos baños cercanos a la cárcel de la Fortaleza. Los soldados, cuyos cuerpos mostraban evidencia de ser golpeados en los rostros, murieron debido a profundos cortes en sus gargantas. Además, el soldado Frank presentaba cortes en el pecho y estómago. Una vez que asesinaron a los soldados, se deshicieron de los cuerpos metiéndolos en la última casilla del baño y limpiando todo rastro de sangre. Sin embargo, un par de botones del uniforme de los soldados del Escuadrón Serpiente fueron encontrados junto a los cuerpos. Se cree que al momento de mover los cuerpos, estos botones quedaron enganchados en las vestimentas de los soldados asesinados.

Todo fue perfecto. Todo marchó a la perfección. La última pieza del rompecabezas fue puesta en su lugar y ahora se podía apreciar la gran obra de arte de Jajuka. Tendría que haberse sentido orgulloso de su obra maestra, pero no era así. Había logrado involucrar a Marcos en el asesinato de tres personas y había dejado a Dilandau fuera de juego. Pero él no pudo concretar su gran obra sin el auspicio y cortesía de los Madoushi y sus extraños procedimientos. Todo fue gracias a ellos.

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru **

Hola a todos, este es el penúltimo cap de este maravilloso fanfic (modestia aparte). No se preocupen por el otro capítulo que estará luego. Por ahora sòlo debo aclarar que el nombre de Marcos, que era "Marcos Zarovich" fue cambiado a "Marcos Eiden" ya que me di cuenta que los generales de Zaibach también tienen nombre.

Y como siempre agradeciendo a todas las personas que me escribieron y me dieron su parecer sobre este fic.


	24. Capítulo 22

**Boys**** don't Cry**

Por Karina

Otra vez. Otra vez esa sensación de vacío que sentía cada vez despertaba una vez que perdía el conocimiento. Había despertado por el penetrante y metálico olor a medicamentos y como siempre, sentía un punzante dolor de cabeza, muchas náuseas y la piel de gallina que era provocada por el frío que se apoderaba de él cada vez que caía inconsciente. Y como siempre, se sentía muy desorientado. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba una vez más en la enfermería en la que muchas veces había despertado solo... o al menos eso pensaba al principio. Esta vez no era así. Pestañeó un poco, tratando de aclarar la vista, y cuando estuvo algo más consiente, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación en la que nunca antes había estado. Se sintió muy confundido. _"Claro que lo estás imbécil, si no fuera por esa estúpida no estarías en esta situación". _Aquella voz dentro de su mente hizo que frunciera el ceño y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ¿Acaso había sido él el que había pensado eso?. Nunca había escuchado ninguna voz en su cabeza y por un momento temió estar volviéndose loco. Quizás se debía a los últimos acontecimientos que había experimentado antes de caer inconsciente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Dilandau?- Estaba con uno de los magos que lo "fortalecían". Si no se equivocaba, se trataba de Garufo. En realidad, nunca supo bien quien era quien y no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero por alguna razón, él parecía sobresalir por sobre los otros. Él y otro mago, pero a ése no lo veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con él. El mago estaba sentado frente a su cama, con su acostumbrada capa negra y su inalterable postura. Veía a Dilandau con mucha curiosidad. Parecía muy ansioso por saber cómo estaba Dilandau.

-¿Tú cómo crees?- le respondió Dilandau de mala gana. Era lo que le faltaba, ver a uno de esos estúpidos sujetos de capas para terminar aquel día de mierda.

-¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?- demandó Dilandau.

-Perdiste el conocimiento por un par de días. Por eso te trajimos hasta acá- le respondió Garufo sin tomar en cuenta la mala actitud de Dilandau.

-¿¡por un par de días?!- preguntó Dilandau sorprendido. A medida que seguía volviendo en sí, las escenas de los últimos acontecimientos le llegaban poco a poco a su mente. Recordaba muy bien haber perdido el conocimiento una vez que se dio cuenta de que Arlet había muerto, pero no pensó que podía estar inconsciente por tanto tiempo.

-Estuviste muy mal, tenías mucha fiebre y deliraste todo el tiempo- le comentó Garufo, como disculpándose con Dilandau.

-No me digas- le respondió Dilandau con sarcasmo. Está bien, había perdido el conocimiento y lo habían tratado; eso lo entendía, pero lo que encontraba muy extraño era estar en esa habitación. Sin contar la mesa que había en el lado derecho de su cama y que estaba llena de medicamentos, y del suero que tenía conectado a su brazo derecho y que estaba dispuesto en un largo y oxidado fierro, la habitación no parecía una enfermería. Tampoco parecía una pieza para dormir. Sin embargo, le extrañaba que en lugar de una camilla estaba acostado en una cómoda cama y el único mueble aparte de la cama era la silla en donde se encontraba sentado Garufo. Otra cosa que llamó la atención de aquella habitación era que era extremadamente pequeña y la pared que daba frente a su cama tenía forma circular. Y para hacerla mucho más extraña, desde la mitad hacia arriba la pared sólo eran espejos. Dilandau desconocía completamente y jamás se le llegó a ocurrir que detrás de esos espejos, había más gente observándolo, como si fuera un extraño espécimen en exhibición. A su mano izquierda se encontraba una pequeña puerta de metal. Para él, la situación era bastante extraña.

-Quiero decir, ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en la enfermería en la que siempre me tratan?- preguntó Dilandau de forma cortante. Garufo arqueó las cejas, un poco descolocado con la actitud directa de Dilandau. Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para ordenar sus ideas.

-Bueno, la razón por la que estás aquí es porque algunas cosas van a cambiar un poco- dijo Garufo, juntado los dedos de sus manos. Dilandau frunció el ceño en señal de desconfianza. Apostaba que se refería al hecho de que había matado a tres soldados del Ejército, incluyendo el Capitán de uno de los Escuadrones del Vione.

-Veo que voy a tener problemas por haber matado a ese infeliz de Marcos, pero el maldito bastardo tampoco estaba haciendo algo muy limpio que digamos- le respondió Dilandau a la defensiva. Garufo se quedó sorprendido con la actitud de Dilandau. Obviamente no sabía de qué estaba hablando Garufo.

-No, no se trata de eso, Dilandau- le respondió en forma conciliadora -Debes estar tranquilo que no te pasará nada con eso.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Dilandau sorprendido -¿me está diciendo que no me pasará nada por haber matado a tres personas?- le preguntó Dilandau algo incrédulo.

-Tú no has matado a nadie, Dilandau- le dijo en tono seco y cortante, que no daba lugar a ninguna duda.

-Como estuviste dos días inconsciente, no te has enterado de los últimos sucesos, así que te lo explicaré- Garufo le explicó todo lo que los investigadores escribieron en su reporte, que debido a una venganza, el Capitán Marcos y dos de sus soldados se enteraron de la detención de Arlet, que la fueron a buscar a su celda y que al momento de entrar, Arlet había asesinado a los dos soldados de Marcos (en defensa propia, por supuesto) y luego de eso, Marcos y Arlet se retaron a duelo y producto de eso, los dos se mataron entre ellos. Como consecuencia de esto, el Capitán Marcos y sus soldados fueron expulsados en forma simbólica del Ejército y el Escuadrón Serpiente fue trasladado a otra Fortaleza Flotante. Dilandau no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sí que habían pasado cosas durante su ausencia.

-¿Por qué me están encubriendo?- preguntó. Garufo aunque parecía incómodo con la franqueza y lo incisivo de la actitud de Dilandau, estaba fascinado.

-Porque tú estás para cosas grandes, Dilandau- le respondió Garufo fulminándolo con la mirada. Dilandau estaba cada vez más confundido. Tanto que ni siquiera sabía qué preguntar.

-Antes de que te explique más, debo hacerte una pregunta, Dilandau- le dijo Garufo moviéndose hacia delante, como para poder ver mejor a Dilandau.

-¿Qué sentiste al matar?- sus ojos brillaban, ávidos por una respuesta.

-¿para qué quieres saber algo como eso?- le preguntó molesto._ ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?_ Pensó Dilandau.

-Vamos, sólo es curiosidad. Puedes responder con toda confianza- le dijo Garufo. Dilandau se quedó pensando un poco, tratando de revivir aquella sensación. _"Vamos, no tienes que pensarlo tanto. Sabes perfectamente lo que sentiste. Lo disfrutaste... te gustó matar a ese maldito hijo de puta de Marcos, te dio gusto sentir cómo tu espada atravesaba el estómago de ese infeliz" _Esa voz de nuevo, esa voz volvía a entrar sin permiso en su mente.

-No sé como explicarlo- le respondió Dilandau de mala gana. _"Por supuesto que lo sabes. Te emocionaste hasta sentir escalofríos, ¿o acaso no recuerdas cómo sentías el desgarramiento de los músculos al interior del maldito infeliz a través de tu espada?._

-Inténtalo- le insistió Garufo. Dilandau maldijo en su interior, harto de que Garufo lo atosigara con aquella pregunta. Estaba buscando una respuesta que fuera políticamente correcta y que al mismo tiempo satisficiera a Garufo, cuando un joven vestido completamente de blanco entró a la habitación. Se veía un poco mayor que Dilandau y se veía bastante asustado, en su mano traía una bandeja con una pequeña bolsa transparente, un par de jeringas y una tijera. Los dos guardaron completo silencio al momento que el joven entró.

-Con su permiso, Garufo sama, Dilandau sama. Vengo a cambiar su suero- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Garufo respondió su venia, indicándole que pasara. El chico se acercó temeroso de realizar su labor. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama de Dilandau y tomó una de las jeringas. Con mucho cuidado y recelo, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Dilandau y le injectó el líquido de la jeringa. Luego, dejó la jeringa en la misma bandeja y tomó la tijera y la bolsa de suero. Mientras cortaba la bolsa y volvía a dejar la tijera en la bandeja, Dilandau lo observó detenidamente. _"Sería una buena idea que se lo mostraras en lugar de explicárselo con palabras"_

-¿quieres saber lo que sentí?- le preguntó Dilandau a Garufo sin apartar la mirada del joven que vaciaba el contenido de la bolsa en el recipiente que contenía el suero en alto, para que éste llegara poco a poco a sus venas. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar y aquella excitación que había sentido cuando mató a Marcos apareció firme e impetuosa.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- su rostro cambió completamente y sus pupilas se iluminaron de inmediato, volviéndose mucho más rojos y brillantes. Una sonrisa falsa y vacía apareció en su rostro. _"¡Vaya, sí que quieres hacerlo!"_ le dijo la voz. Al fin sabía de qué se trataba, aquella voz era su propia voz, una faceta de Dilandau que había estado intangible en su mente y que ahora había tomado forma. _Claro que quiero hacerlo._ Con una rapidez envidiable, tomó la tijera que estaba en la bandeja y afirmando al chico de un brazo, enterró la tijera en su estómago. El chico gritó de dolor y su impecable traje blanco se fue tiñendo rápidamente de color rojo. Siguió gritando por un momento, hasta que la voz ya no le salió por la boca. Lo único que salía de ella, era sangre. El chico lo miraba suplicante, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho para merecer ser apuñalado por aquel loco.

-Nada personal, chico. Pero este señor quería saber lo que había sentido al matar a una persona. Y pensé que era mejor mostrárselo con hechos- le dijo fríamente al chico mientras le sacaba la tijera de su estómago. Garufo sólo se inclinó en su asiento, totalmente descolocado con la acción de Dilandau. Trató de mirar de reojo hacia los espejos, esperando ver las caras de sus colegas ante aquella inesperada acción, pero no podía ver nada.

-Muchas gracias por haber sido útil a tu patria- le dijo Dilandau y luego de eso, abrió la tijera y le cortó el cuello. Un chorro de sangre le saltó a la cara, manchando su blanca camisa, su pelo albino y parte de la muralla que estaba a su espalda. Luego de eso, dejó caer el cadáver del chico al suelo junto con la tijera.

-¿Te quedó claro ahora?- le preguntó a Garufo con una frialdad que le congelaba los huesos. Él no respondió nada.

-Supongo que tampoco recibiré algún castigo por esto, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó Dilandau con soberbia. Después de todo, si lo habían encubierto por lo de Marcos y compañía, ¿a quién le importaba un pobre diablo como el que acababa de matar?

-No. Por supuesto que no- titubeó Garufo. Era la primera vez que Dilandau lo veía inseguro. Y ver la confusión en el rostro de Garufo le gustó mucho.

-Entonces. ¿Me vas a decir por qué demonios estoy aquí?- le preguntó Dilandau. Garufo volvió a sentarse bien y carraspeó un poco antes de ponerse a hablar.

-Ya te diste cuenta de que estamos dispuesto a darte una serie de beneficios, mi querido Dilandau, pero no por eso vas a abusar de ello. Así que espero que actos como el reciente no vuelvan a repetirse- le dijo indicando el cadáver del chico que yacía en el piso

-Estamos haciendo esto porque creemos que eres el único capaz de realizar la gran empresa que se propone concretar nuestro Emperador Lord Dornkirk. Debes saber que todo nuestro proceder cuenta con la venia de nuestro Emperador, así que puedes darte cuenta de lo importante de la misión- mientras Dilandau se limpiaba el rostro, Garufo le explicó todo lo relacionado a su próxima misión. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era capturar un dragón blanco, que al parecer era una pieza clave para que Lord Dornkirk llevara a cabo sus planes. La tarea a simple vista parecía muy fácil, pero uno no se encontraba con un dragón blanco a la vuelta de la esquina. Él y sus soldados trabajarían en la misión junto con Folken y debían llevar a cabo la misión a como diera lugar.

-Si tienes alguna duda, lo arreglaremos una vez que estés en condiciones de retomar tus labores. Una vez que esto suceda, se concertará una reunión con Folken para hablar sobre los detalles de la misión- Garufo volvió a tomar su forma de hablar acompasada y fría. A Dilandau no le parecía nada de mal lo que le acababan de proponer, es más, estaba emocionado de poder poner todo ímpetu en la misión.

-Ahora, si me disculpas- dijo Garufo levantándose de su asiento -debo retirarme-

-Un momento- lo detuvo Dilandau. Garufo lo miró esperando las palabras de Dilandau.

-¿Qué pasó con Arlet?- había recordado que Marcos y sus soldados fueron expulsados simbólicamente del Ejército por sus faltas. Eso quería decir que no tenían derecho a ser enterrados en el Cementerio Militar. Y aquello era una de las peores deshonras que podía sufrir un soldado.

-Supongo que será enterrada en una fosa común- le respondió Garufo indiferente -ella también fue expulsada del Ejército de Zaibach.

-Quiero que se le entierre en el Cementerio Militar. Como si fuera uno de mis soldados- demandó Dilandau. No sabía por qué lo hacía, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. _"¿Otra vez pensando en ella? Deberías dejar que esa maldita perra se pudriera en una fosa común de mala muerte. Es lo único que se merece después de todo lo que te hizo"_ le dijo su nueva voz en su mente, pero se negó a escucharla.

-Pero Dilandau, no hay nada que podam... -

-Claro que pueden hacerlo. Si pudieron encubrirme, no tendrán problemas en dejar que Arlet sea enterrada junto con otros honorables soldados. Después de todo, ella fue parte de los Dragonslayers y nadie fue capaz de darse cuenta- le dijo Dilandau. Su mirada era seria e inquisidora y por un breve momento, Garufo tuvo la sensación de que Dilandau sabía todo acerca de su proyecto. Sin embargo, aquella sensación lo abandonó de inmediato. Eso era imposible.

-Está bien- fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Ordénale a Gatty que se encargue de todo. Él sabrá que hacer- le dijo Dilandau y se acomodó en su cama

-Y por favor, que alguien venga a limpiar este desastre-

Gatty recibió la orden del mismo Garufo, quien le delegó la responsabilidad de dirigir a los Dragonslayers durante los cinco días de recuperación de Dilandau. Gatty se ocupó de todo y en general no tuvo ningún problema para conseguir el ataúd o para retirar el cuerpo de la morgue una vez que todas las investigaciones fueron terminadas. Arlet fue enterrada con el uniforme de los Dragonslayers y cuando la colocaron en el ataúd, se podían apreciar en su rostro extremadamente blanco las cicatrices de su pelea contra Marcos. A pesar de eso, a Gatty le pareció que se veía bonita. Por supuesto, a nadie le comentó su parecer. Como él era el único autorizado a visitar a Dilandau, el día anterior al entierro le informó que todos los preparativos para el entierro estaban listos y le preguntó si iba a estar en condiciones para asistir. Dilandau le dijo que aún se sentía mal, así que le sería imposible, pero la verdad era que no sentía ganas de ir. El que haya mediado para que Arlet tuviera una sepultura deciente (digna de un Dragonslayer) no significaba que la había perdonado por lo que había hecho. Suponía que todavía sentía rabia contra ella, pero esperaba que con el tiempo, aquel sentimiento fuera amainando. Pero por el momento, lo único claro era que se sentía demasiado dolido y su orgullo no lo soportaría. Además, sentía que no podría soportar el hecho de verla enterrada bajo tierra y que no podría controlarse ¿Y si le daba algún estúpido arrebato en medio del entierro? No podía darse el lujo de mostrarse así ante sus soldados, eso haría que ellos perdieran todo el respeto que sentían hacia él. Sabía que eso era lo mejor, además, lo único que quería en ese momento era olvidarse de ella, y sabía que eso no lo iba a ayudar. Gatty también le informó que le habían estado llegando archivos de postulantes para el lugar de Arlet, pero Dilandau fue enfático en ordenar que de ninguna manera iba a aceptar algún reemplazo para Arlet. Había decidido que si alguien de su escuadrón moría, jamás sería reemplazado.

Aquel día, todos tomaron desayuno en silencio y casi no se miraron a la cara. Un transporte especial los bajó a tierra firme y los condujo al Cementerio Militar. La procesión fue bastante simple y pequeña, ya que sólo estaban los quince Dragonslayers restantes. Una vez que el transporte los dejó en el lugar en que Arlet sería enterrada, Gatty pronunció un pequeño, pero emotivo discurso y luego de eso, entre ellos mismos bajaron el ataúd y procedieron a enterrarla. Una vez que el ataúd fue enterrado y cubierto con tierra, los quince Dragonslayers se colocaron alrededor del lugar en donde había sido enterrada Arlet y uno a uno fueron dejando caer sobre la tierra húmeda una rosa roja. Después, cada uno se fue marchando y volvieron por su cuenta al Vione. Las últimas personas que se quedaron en el Cementerio fueron Miguel, Gatty, Chesta y Guimel, quienes se quedaron un momento más hablando sobre ella, sobre lo que habían pensado de ella cuando había llegado al Vione, sobre sus cambios de genios, su persistencia y su actitud muchas veces rebelde frente a Dilandau. Aquellos recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes con ternura y los compartieron con candidez. Después de todo, ellos habían sido las personas más cercanas a ella después de Dilandau. Sólo Miguel y Gatty sabían qué tan cercanos habían llegado a ser Dilandau y Arlet, pero Chesta y Guimel podían perfectamente imaginárselo. Cuando decidieron irse, cada uno dejó caer su rosa a los pies de la pequeña lápida. Y cuando se fueron, el viento se encargó de deshojar las quince rosas que descansaban a los pies de la lápida de Arlet, en la tierra húmeda del Cementerio Militar de Zaibach.

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Hola a todos, este es el último capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, pero que esperen un poco más, ya que tengo preparado un pequeño epílogo y un último "Minuto Cultural" en donde hago los últimos comentarios sobre el fic en general y doy agradecimientos varios . Irónicamente, justo ahora que tenía todo listo, mi querido PCsito volvió a averiarse, así que estoy buscando a alguien que me arregle el PCsito. Afortunadamente el disco duro está intacto, y el fic entero está respaldado, lo único que no alcancé a respaldar fue el último minuto cultural ¬¬u

Bueno, una vez muchas gracias a todos por leerme y volveré luego con el Epílogo.


	25. Epílogo

**Boys don't Cry**

Por Karina

Epílogo 

La espera lo estaba carcomiendo. Nunca le había gustado esperar, así que mientras lo hacía, sacó una botella de su buen vino y comenzó a beber. Mientras su mente perturbada seguía pensado, la botella de vino se vio reducida gradualmente a sus tres cuartas partes. Cuando ya no le encontró gracia seguir bebiendo, se levantó perezosamente de su asiento y salió del Salón, luego buscó a Gatty para preguntarle cuál era el lugar exacto. Una vez que Gatty se lo indicó, tuvo la mala ocurrencia de advertirle a Dilandau que no debería salir con el guymelef en ese estado. El resultado fue que Dilandau descargó su puño en el estómago de Gatty. Odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer, sobre todo alguien que estaba por debajo de él. Además, no estaba borracho, quizás se sentía algo mareado, pero no estaba ebrio. Con su guymelef, llegó sin ningún problema hacia donde se dirigía. A pesar de que era un día oscuro y nublado, como siempre lo era en Zaibach, había un calor sofocante (_igual como aquel día_), por lo que se abrió la chaqueta a la altura del cuello. El lugar estaba casi desierto. Se bajó del guymelef y el resto del camino lo hizo a pie y mientras caminaba se encontró una rosa algo marchita en el suelo. Después de mirarla por un segundo, indeciso a recogerla, se agachó y la tomó. Una vez que llegó al lugar indicado, sintió que un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella, y de todas formas no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Era eso y tampoco le interesaba pensar en ella de nuevo. Pero ese imbécil de Allen tuvo la culpa de remover antiguos recuerdos en su mente que se esmeraba por mantener bajo tierra. Después de haber incendiado Fanelia, el siguiente objetivo era el fuerte de Asturias, custodiado por Allen Schezar, pero gracias a que su estrategia no fue descubierta por nadie (al menos eso pensaba él), pudo darse el lujo de llegar al fuerte y pedir por abastecimientos, para así ver como estaban las cosas por dentro. Aquel encuentro fue completamente protocolar, Allen no tuvo ningún reparo en dejar que su Escuadrón se abasteciera. Comentaron un poco lo que había pasado con Fanelia, y él dijo indiferente que debió ser obra de los dragones que habitan los alrededores y sobre lo cobarde que había sido su Rey al dejar a su pueblo desamparado. En ese instante, ese imbécil de Van (en ese entonces era sólo un niño estúpido) los interrumpió. No recordaba mucho lo que había dicho (alguna estupidez, viniendo de él) ya que su mirada se concentró en la chica de traje extraño. No supo cómo, pero al momento de ver a la chica, supo que había algo malo con ella. Estaba seguro de que les iba a causar más de un dolor de cabeza. Eso lo daba por firmado. Se acercó a ella, apartando al pobre infeliz que se ponía en su camino, le comentó algo sobre lo peculiar de su vestimenta y le preguntó de donde venía. La chica sólo se dignó a mirarlo atemorizada y sin saber qué responder. Aquella reacción sólo hizo que Dilandau reafirmara su presentimiento. Sin embargo, Allen se acercó a la extraña chica. Le dijo _"ella es mi nueva novia"_ y delante de todos la besó en la mejilla. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se conmocionó con el acto, pero mientras los demás sólo habían mostrado sorpresa, él sintió una extraña sensación en su interior, como si algo se remeciera dentro de él y le estuviera apretando el corazón. Por supuesto, la sensación había sido bastante desagradable, por lo que no pudo disimular su gesto de desagrado. _"¿Satisfecho, Dilandau?" _le dijo Allen en forma triunfadora y él balbuceó alguna estupidez y dándole la espalda a Allen se retiró. A medida que se retiraba, podía escuchar los murmullos de los hombres de Allen, pero él no les estaba poniendo atención. A su mente había llegado en forma nítida el recuerdo de Arlet. Ese beso que Allen le dio a la chica hizo que una montaña de recuerdos le vinieran a la mente, formando una fría avalancha de sentimientos y sensaciones pasadas. Ese bastardo de Allen ¿acaso se sentirá muy hombre por andar repartiendo besos a las chicas delante de todo el mundo? Por un momento se llevó su mano derecha a su cara y tocó su mejilla con sus dedos, luego llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los rozó levemente. _Yo también he besado en la mejilla... incluso he hecho mucho más que eso... besé a Arlet en los labios... abrí su boca con la mía... besé sus senos y su cuerpo entero. Incluso estuve dentro de ella... _No dudaba que Allen hubiera estado de esa forma con una mujer o con varias, no por nada se le conocía como un Don Juan. Pero podía apostar lo que fuera a que todas aquellas veces habían sido tan vacías y falsas como el beso que acababa de darle a la chica. Y él podía jurar y poner las manos al fuego que todas las veces que estuvo con Arlet, había sido de verdad. Luego de aquel incidente, había atacado la fortaleza de Allen, quemando todo lo que podía a su paso. Y durante todo ese tiempo se olvidó completamente de Arlet, pero sintió más que nunca la necesidad de destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso, como si destruyendo estuviera calmando un dolor que tenía en lo más intrínseco de su corazón. Era como si al quemar la cuidad entera estuviera quemando junto con ella todo ese dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su alma, y sentir el calor abrazador del fuego era como sentirse lleno de vida, iluminado, despierto, impetuoso. Podía sentir que toda la energía y la efervescencia del fuego se filtraba por su cuerpo y la asimilaba en su interior... no sólo se sentía como el fuego... él ERA fuego puro. Y si para sentirse así tenía que quemar todo el maldito fuerte de Asturias, lo haría. Pero cuando la batalla en el fuerte terminó, la sensación de desasosiego e intranquilidad persistía, clavada como una pequeña astilla invisible a la vista, pero que uno sabía que estaba ahí por el dolor que se sentía. Así que cuando capturó al Escaflowne decidió desquitarse también con él, pero Folken lo interrumpió a mitad de la diversión. Cuando se llevaron al Escaflowne y ya no había nada más que hacer, volvió a pensar en ella. Y cuando los hombres de Allen vinieron a rescatar a Van y éste le cortó su rostro, Dilandau volvió a olvidarse de Arlet. Y para cuando le estaban curando la herida, el recuerdo de Arlet se negaba a abandonarlo. Luchó en vano contra el recuerdo de Arlet por unos cuantos días, hasta que ya no aguantó más y decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y pensó que quizás era una buena oportunidad de decir adiós de forma definitiva. Y ahora estaba ahí, mirando la pequeña lápida en el suelo, que sólo tenía escrito su nombre y su fecha de defunción, y se preguntó por qué demonios tuvo que volver a pensar en ella, cuando lo que más quería y creía haber logrado era olvidarla. Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de rabia y resentimiento hacia ella. Antes de morir, Arlet le había dicho que lo amaba. Y cuando ella murió, lo único que Dilandau pudo decirle era que la odiaba. Claro que la odiaba, tenía un montón de razones por qué odiarla. La odiaba porque una vez más había traicionado su confianza y se había burlado de él. La odiaba porque antes de conocerla sentía que era una persona completa, seguro de sí mismo... se sentía el mejor soldado de todo el maldito ejército, digno de todos los halagos que recibía... pero llegó ella, metiéndose poco a poco en su mente y en su vida, como una droga que lo hacía sentir bien, diferente. Había experimentado cosas que jamás pensó vivir y que nunca creyó necesitar. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a necesitarla, a obsesionarse con ella, queriendo estar con ella, hablar con ella, mirarla, hacer el amor con ella, incluso protegerla, ¿y todo para qué? Para que la muy maldita se riera en su cara, para que le demostrara que en realidad no era tan fuerte como pensaba, que bastó con mostrarse frente a él para ponerle ideas en la cabeza, que al fin y al cabo, era un hombre como cualquier otro y que su carne fue tan débil que cayó en sus tibios y confortables brazos. Después de todo, ¿se sentía bien, verdad? ¿Acaso no lo tranquilizaba? ¿No calmaba en algo su lucha constante por ser el mejor? Claro que sí, cuando estaba con ella no tenía que ser ni duro ni exigente, pero tampoco necesitaba ser un algodón de azúcar para complacerla. Cuando estaba con ella dejaba de ser el Capitán de los Dragonslayers u otro soldado más del ejército, o cualquiera de esa mierda institucional. Cuando estaba con ella, ni siquiera necesitaba un nombre. Cuando estaba con ella, Dilandau suponía que así debían de sentirse los chicos comunes y corrientes que tienen quince años. _"Sabías que esto iba a pasar, así que sé hombrecito y no te quejes"_ Otra vez aquella maldita voz en su cabeza volvía a molestarlo. Una vez que aparecía en su cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo aunque tratara de ignorarla. Sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, era su "yo" racional, frío y calculador, que había nacido después de la muerte de Arlet, una vez que despertó después de haber estado dos día inconsciente. Era el "yo" que le dictaba qué hacer cuando se presentaba una batalla, que le decía qué hacer al momento de tomar algún prisionero y el que urdía todas sus estrategias para ganar la batalla. Era su "yo" inescrupuloso y engañoso, el "yo" en el que no se podía confiar, ya que no tenía reparos ni remordimientos en traicionar para salvar su propio pellejo. Siempre había tenido en alguna parte de su ser ese "yo" pero no había tomado una forma tan tangible como aquella vez y ahora mismo. Pensó que si aquella voz hubiera estado mucho antes que eso, se habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Claro que no es mi culpa- le respondió con su susurro.

-_"Por su puesto que lo es, y lo sabes muy bien"_-

-¡no lo es!- volvió a decir Dilandau más enérgico.

-_"No te sigas engañando, amigo. En el fondo, lo reconoces"-_

-no... - murmuró de nuevo apretando la rosa que tenía en sus manos. Las espinas se le clavaron en la mano y pudo sentir varias punzadas en la palma de su mano. Se quedó mirando su mano por un instante y pudo ver que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se asomaban por entre los diminutos agujeros de su uniforme, que no fue capaz de protegerlo de las filosas y puntiagudas espinas. Frunció el ceño y volvió a apretar la rosa en su mano, sin importarle que las espinas le siguieran clavando. Luego de eso, lo invadió una sensación de desazón, como si fuera un pedazo de hielo que se derretía demasiado rápido, y sintió que sus piernas perdieron fuerza y calló de rodillas frente a la pequeña lápida. Apoyó sus brazos en ella y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

-¡Maldita seas, Arlet!... yo... te odio... no sabes cuanto... -

-_"¿dices que aún la odias? Por favor, no sigas engañándote. Te ves patético"_-

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes lo que siento... no sabes nada... - Durante un largo momentos, no se escuchó nada más que el sonido del viento mezclado con su llanto. Parecía ser que su "yo" racional le había obedecido.

-Todavía te odio, Arlet- le susurró a la lápida, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a la misma Arlet. Aún le dolía demasiado sentirse traicionado por la única persona en la que pensaba que podía confiar.

-_"Mentiroso"_- la voz volvió a atacar, pero Dilandau no tenía ganas de responderle. De todas formas, tenía razón.

-_"Al menos aprendiste la lección ¿verdad?"_- esta vez la voz se escuchó más amable y comprensiva.

-sí- respondió Dilandau. Había dejado de llorar. Se levantó y se puso frente a la lápida. Se quedó un momento más contemplándola y se secó las lágrimas. Dejó caer la rosa frente a la lápida y luego de eso, se marchó. Y mientras caminaba de regreso hacia donde había dejado su guymelef, se abotonó su chaqueta y comenzó a pensar en la recaptura del Escaflowne. Y mientras pensaba en su estrategia de ataque, en que quemaría todo a su paso, sin importarle nada más que capturar a ese maldito hijo de perra de Van y su maquinita de mierda, se pasaba la mano compulsivamente por su nueva cicatriz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al pensar en lo que haría con Van una vez que lo capturara. Después de todo, arrasar con ciudades y quemarlas hasta el último cimiento lo ayudaba a olvidar y a calmar su dolor.

**Fin**

**Por favor, lean el último Minuto Cultural de Hotaru a Continuación **


	26. El último Minuto Cultural

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru: Cosas que a nadie le importan**

Antes que todo, si están leyendo esta sección ¡¡muchas gracias!! y como el título lo dice, estos son mis comentarios sobre el fanfic que acaba de finalizar. Son un montón de datos y comentarios sobre el fanfic que, como lo dice el título, a nadie realmente le importa. Aunque supongo que si estás leyendo esto, sí te importa :P.

En febrero de 2002 comencé a escribir este fanfic y la verdad ha sido una experiencia entretenida y enriquecedora. A pesar de que antes ya había escrito otro fanfic, nunca pensé que este iba a tomar tanto tiempo terminarlo (¡más de dos años!) Es más, hubo veces en que pensé que no sería capaz de terminarlo, pero lo logré y no puedo dejar de decir que estoy muy orgullosa con lo que he escrito. Y ahora que está terminado, debo decir que me sorprende lo mucho que la historia fue cambiando del bosquejo que tenía en mi mente cuando comencé a escribirlo. Muchas cosas se agregaron y otras cambiaron, pero la idea que tenía al principio era la de la soldado que entraba al ejército y que más tarde era descubierta por Dilandau. Tenía pensado que ellos se enamorarían, pero que ella no iba a estar por siempre al lado de Dilandau y que él sufriría mucho su pérdida al morir. Luego pensé en cómo iba a morir y entonces creé a Marcos, quien sería el perpetrador del asesinato... pero sentía que la historia así se veía un poco simple, y poco a poco comencé a crear todo el asunto de los magos. De hecho, eso lo inventé más o menos por el capítulo ocho o nueve y es una de las cosas que más me gusta del fanfic, ya que me dio la oportunidad de meterme en la mente de estos siniestros seres y le dio al fanfic un aire más serio y oscuro. Otra de las cosas de las que me siento orgullosa y porque mucha gente me comentaba es que los personajes, y muy en particular Dilandau, no se salían de su personalidad. Ese fue uno de mis mayores temores a la hora de escribir el fic ¿cómo podía poner a Dilandau, el psicópata pirómano que incendió Fanelia, en una escena romántica? En verdad fue todo un reto hacer que se viera tierno o más humano y que aún así siguiera siendo Dilandau. Y la mejor prueba para saber que lo hice bien fue leyendo sus propios comentarios . Pero sin duda, de lo que más me siento orgullosa es que casi nadie se dio cuenta de que Nathan era en realidad Arlet. No lo sé, pero tenía la impresión que se iba a notar, pero al final las cosas se dieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta y al final la mayoría quedó sorprendido.

Una de las cosas que más me costaron, aunque no lo crean, inventar fueron los nombres de los personajes inventados por mí. Por ejemplo, el mismo caso de Arlet, al principio no sabía como llamar a este personaje, así que mientras escribía el fanfic, decidí ponerle cualquier nombre mientras pensaba en uno que me agradara, así que escribí algo que sonaba parecido a Arlet. Todos saben que cuando se escribe una palabra mala, Word la subraya automáticamente, y cuando fui a corregir el nombre, una de las alternativas que salieron fue "Arlet". Lo dejé así y seguí escribiendo. Una vez que tenía algunas cosas escritas, le pedí a un amigo, que fue el primero en leer el fic (¡¡Gracias Ore!!) me olvidé por completo del asunto del nombre y al final se me olvidó cambiarlo y Arlet quedó con el nombre que todos conocemos. De lo que nunca tuve dudas es que su postura masculina iba a llamarse Nathan, ¡me encanta ese nombre!. En cuanto a los otros nombre, el de Marcos, por ejemplo, surgió cuando me encontraba escribiendo y varias amigas de mi abuela llegaron a la casa. Como el PC está en el living, mi abuela y sus amigas se pusieron a conversar en el comedor y escuchando la conversación de ellas (¡no lo hacía de chismosa, fue de casualidad!) las escuché a hablar sobre un tipo que las había estafado con un dinero... y el tipo se llamaba "Marcos". No sé si se acuerdan, pero la primera vez que salió, el nombre de Marcos era "Marcos Zarovich" y le puse ese apellido porque no tenía idea que los cuatro Generales de Zaibach tenían nombre. Eso lo descubrí cuando estaba pensando los nombres para los magos y me di cuenta de que tanto los magos como los Generales tenían sus propios nombres. Lo que es bastante sorprendente, ya que en la serie no se nombra a ninguno, excepto al General Adelphos. Así que fue por eso que más adelante cambié el nombre a "Marcos Eiden". La mayoría de los demás nombres fue producto de mucho pensar y que sonara bien al leerlo, pero otros, como en el caso de los soldados de Marcos, Daniel y Henry, fueron sacados de personajes villanos de libros de Stephen King. Y sobre el nombre del fic, tampoco tuve muchos problemas, y principalmente hace mención a la película en la cual una chica se hacía pasar por hombre, lo que era muy parecido a lo que estaba escribiendo (aunque con motivos muy distintos --u) Y aunque la letra de la canción "boys don't cry" no tiene mucho que ver con el fic, hay una estrofa que creo que representa a Arlet muy bien, ya que todos sus sentimientos y lo que ella es realmente los cubre con esta careta llamada Nathan.

Algo importantísimo a la hora de buscar inspiración y escribir fue la música. La gente que escribe fanfic en ese sentido estará de acuerdo conmigo que con la canción o música adecuada se pueden escribir maravillas. Y mi caso no es la excepción. Por mi parte, la música que más usaba a la hora de escribir era la de la misma serie Escaflowne, y es que quién no se inspira escuchando semejante música. Quizás podrán pensar que al final me terminó por aburrir, pero no fue así. Como podrán suponer, para las escenas con más acción, ponía música que en la serie se ocupaba para el mismo propósito y así con las escenas románticas, divertidas y las que tenían más dramatismo, sobre todo las escenas de los últimos capítulos. Por ejemplo, "Blaze" era uno de los temas que más recurría, ya que creo que es uno de los temas más cargados de sentimientos. Temas como "Dance of Curse", "Epistle" para las escenas de acción (por ejemplo, cuando cazan el dragón) y "Romance" o "Gloria" para las escenas más románticas quedaban muy bien, pero "Blaze" tiene una carga emocional que queda muy bien en una escena de guerra, por ejemplo, en donde se está llevando una gigantesca masacre, y al mismo tiempo traspasa los sentimientos de desesperación, sed de lucha y ansias de detenerse, todo en un solo tema (¡si, es uno de mis favoritos). Sin embargo, no todo lo que escuchaba era el sountrack de Escaflowne, ya que junto con eso, también escuchaba mucho la música de "The End of Evangelion" no todos los temas, pero sí los más emotivos. También escuchaba ya para los capítulos catorce en adelante a Maaya Sakamoto (¡ ¡ I D O L A ! !). Todo comenzó con la canción Vector (que la usé mucho cuando Arlet y Dilandau se reconcilian :P) y un CD de MP3 que heredé por ahí. Lo cierto es que ella tiene una voz increíbles y unos temas maravillosos. Siento que podría nombrar cada escena del fanfic y darle su tema respectivo, pero sería muy tedioso y que podría escribir y escribir sobre la música que usé, pero no viene al caso. En todo caso, las otras cosas que ocupé fueron algunos temas de Inu Yasha, Ghost in the Shell - Stand Alone Complex y uno que otro tema de Wich Hunter Robin, Björk y Evanescense.

Una de las cosas de las que más me dejé influenciar, sobre todo al final, fue haber comenzado a leer libros de Stephen King. Y debo decir que haber leído varios de sus libros me ayudó mucho para escribir las escenas más violentas del fanfic, que en su mayoría se concentran en los últimos capítulos. Quizás no se comparen a las que él escribe, pero al menos hice el intento y traté de transmitir lo fuerte de los últimos acontecimientos del fic. Espero haberlo logrado.

Bueno, si aún están leyendo esto, entonces me saco el sombrero ante ustedes. Estas últimas palabras van dedicadas a todas las personas que leyeron mi fanfic y que pacientemente esperaron las actualizaciones de cada capítulo, sé que algunas veces me tomó más de la cuenta actualizar, pero como la mayoría sabe, surgieron imprevistos a mitad de camino, cosas que no tenía presupuestada, como por ejemplo, virus varios, falta de tiempo y a veces inspiración, falta de Internet y formateos de PC y pérdida de todos mis documentos TT. Pero a pesar de eso, ustedes siguieron expectantes a las actualizaciones y comprendiéndome cuando no podía hacerlo pronto. También agradezco todos sus comentarios, tanto los halagos como las críticas constructivas, quiero que sepan que tomé en cuenta cada una de ellas. Y por último, quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Oreades, quien fue el primero en leer mi fic y alentarme a publicarlo ¡¡gracias amigo!! Y también a mi querida amiga Jeca, no sólo por proveerme de comida, casa y un lugar para conectarme a Internet :P sino que simplemente por ser mi amiga y estar ahí cuando lo he necesitado ¡¡gracias amiguiiii!!. Y con sentimientos encontrados de tristeza y felicidad, comienzo a despedirme de ustedes y de este fic, sin duda una de las cosas más importantes que he hecho en mi vida Gracias a todos por leerlo y los invito a leer mi otro fic "Unexpected Love" también de Escaflowne. Quizás se lleven una sorpresa, por eso les pido que lean la nota antes del fic :P

**Muchas Gracias **

**Septiembre, 2004**


End file.
